CMBlack: Tongue of a Snake
by Vindicated Soldiers
Summary: Cassy Black thought that all things considered, her first year ended rather well. However, as her second year at Hogwarts rolls around, she had to consider the first to be brilliant. In the light of a murderous monster and new mysteries, she and her friends find themselves neck deep in another adventure they probably should have avoided. Sequel to CMB: Heart of a Lion.
1. Friends and funerals

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter I: Friends and funerals**

The clocks were stopped, curtains drawn and the canaries silenced by a heavy cloth. The floorboard creaked overhead and the silence was broken with every step they look across the long, lower landing. Above him still were several more people, piling clothes and fabrics into boxes, folded neatly and labelled with their content and destination. However, it was the ground floor where most of the work occurred, requiring a quick and steady mind to sift through decades of papers and bills.

Cassy stood in the kitchen, gaze moving from the portraits to the plates that covered every spare inch of wall. The little birds painted on the plates ruffled their feathers, flying around and away from her as she pressed a finger to its surface. At the rustling of papers, she turned towards the door, readjusting the lace sleeves on her dress while she walked.

'Would you like some tea, Uncle?' she asked, stepping no more than a foot into the room.

Papers were scattered everywhere, some noticeably older than than others, yellowed and dog-eared, but still very well kept. The handwriting on each looked different and it seemed that in her seventy-seven years of life Cassiopeia Black -Cassy's great, great aunt of the same name- managed to collect a lot of acquaintances. Some of the writing appeared several times and Cassy almost dared to think her aunt had a few friends, but other than her weekly tea every Tuesday with the other ladies on the street, Cassiopeia never socialised beyond her means and so the thought was absurd.

'Yes, please,' Alphard said, absently, placing another sheet into a pile only he seemed to be able to recognise.

Cassy left wordlessly, filling up the kettle and placing it on the stove. Pulling two cups from the cabinet, she placed them down on the side before leaning over and dragging a plant from the corner of the kitchen counter towards her.

The leaves were turning brown and the brilliant red flower was fading, turning pale pink at the edges, but refusing the wilt altogether.

I wonder if Neville would like this, she thought, at least he would know how to revive it.

Cassy had not seen Neville or Harry for the past month. She had exchanged letters with Neville many times, but had not had the opportunity to meet him personally yet. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to have disappeared into the Muggle suburb and not surfaced for anyone. He had sent no letters, although Cassy had sent them to frequently, even at the busy times of her holiday.

Initially, she had thought it was because she was in Iceland and so Hedwig was unable to fly that far, or perhaps Crin's dislike for the other meant he dumped the letters as he always returned without them, but then Neville contacted her. He was worried. He had not heard anything more than she had and all his letter's were gone, obviously untied and taken when the owl came back. Concerned, he asked her what could be wrong and Cassy had a sinking feeling, but no proper answers. She promised him that if by July thirty-first they had not heard anything, she would personally visit Harry's relatives house.

That date was fast approaching, but Cassy had thought little of it in the last week. The death of her great, great aunt came as a shock to everyone, despite her old age. Cassiopeia was healthy and very much able to conduct herself in a manner that off-put even the most head-strong of young wizards for giving her grief. However, one morning they received an owl from Lucretia, informing them a hysterical house-elf had been to see him when she had not risen one morning. The next few days had revolved around that and shortly after the funeral the family had banded together to sort through her monstrously cluttered house.

The spoon clinked against the porcelain cup as she stirred in another lump of sugar. She lifted the saucers of both cups carefully and glided back into the living room, placing one down on the bookshelf nearest Alphard and her own on the small table beside the leather armchair. Carefully, she perched on the arm and picked up the top paper from the growing pile on the seat, tea in her other hand.

'Don't mess them up,' Alphard muttered, frowning as he read another.

'I won't.'

It was an official letter, unlike many which were letters of personal correspondence, from the ministry. As she scanned, Cassy's eyebrows rose.

'She was a bugger when she was young. Always getting into trouble.' Alphard was not even looking at her, but seemed to expect her reaction. He spoke in a flat tone that he often used with her when he knew she had done something she should not have but he had no way of proving it.

Cassy slowly pulled the tea cup from her lips and put the paper back on the pile. 'So, she has always had a... feisty outlook, then?'

'Calling it feisty would please her far too much,' he muttered, glancing at her over the lenses of his glasses. 'Your grandmother and I were raised to call her rowdy. It used to drive her wild because she thought it made her sound like a teenage boy, but she never stopped. My father said it was part of his duty as an older brother when she used to hex him.'

'How can she complain about being call rowdy when she got into a brawl?' laughed Cassy. 'I should think I would get more than a letter home from the Headmaster if I punched a boy.'

'I hope you have more restraint than your namesake.' Alphard peered up without raising his head and shot her a meaningful look. He mumbled, 'But if you absolutely must, I hope you have the sense to do so and get away with it.'

Cassy smiled into her tea cup, pretending not to have heard him as she read another paper.

There were small thuds, followed by a louder, deeper one. Snappy swearing could be heard from the room directly above and became clearer as the speaker stepped into the landing and stomped down the bare stairs. Emerging from the hall and into the living room dishevelled and highly irritated was Ignatius Prewett. He was Cassy's great uncle through marriage to her great aunt Lucretia, arranged, but the two had grown to love one another as one may love a close friend. They had no children, content with each other's company regardless of expectations. Although the Black family were notorious for their privacy, Lucretia and Ignatius were two of few member's who really kept their business to themselves, even from the rest.

'To think 'Sia kept a cupboard full of books, who keeps books in a cupboard?' he exclaimed to no one as he picked his way through the papers. 'I need a cup of tea, I would offer you one, Alphard, but I see you already have one.'

'That, my friend, is the beauty of having a young ward,' said Alphard, smirking at the floor.

Ignatius rolled his brown eyes, raising his black eyebrows and casting a Cassy a look as he cocked his head to one side. He asked, 'Didn't think to offer the rest of us one?'

'Aunt Druella forbid me from going up stairs. She instructed me to remain on the ground floor and not to touch anything if I can _help_ it,' Cassy replied flatly, placing her tea cup back on the table.

'Watch your tone,' warned Alphard, quietly.

Ignatius did not seem to notice, or at least care, as he nodded thoughtfully and sighed. Running a hand over his combed, grey hair, he looked towards the door way briefly before giving her a sidelong look of understanding. 'I'm not surprised. Never mind then.'

'I can make you one now if you would like.'

'No, no,' he said dismissively. 'I am quite happy to make my own.'

Cassy was certain this was just in case Lucretia came looking for him and he would rather not be caught idling about talking to them, but be seen doing something he could pass off as necessary – even if he would have to make her tea as well. He disappeared into the kitchen and the faint whistle of the kettle began to sound again as it had not long since boiled.

'Are you planning on sorting through all of these today, Uncle?'

'No, there are far too many. My dear aunt collected a lot of rubbish, so I would think I may have to return and spend another two or three days here to sort it out properly.'

'If there is not more in the other rooms.' Cassy smirked as she watched Alphard purse his lips.

'Yes, but I don't even want to think of that possibility at the moment.'

Cassy leant over and picked up a leather-fronted book, filled with moving pictures that seemed to be from the forties or early fifties. She began turning the pages as the kettle whistle became louder, screeching for the attention of Ignatius, who seemed to have forgotten it was boiling. The noise died slowly and not long later he returned with a steaming cupful and perched on the arm of the sofa, much like Cassy did the armchair. He look a big gulp and sighed contently.

'Just what I needed,' he said.

Alphard removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Back clicking as he stood, he moved towards the window, pulling open the heavy curtains to let the last of the natural light in, deciding they had been closed long enough in respect. The lamp light was beginning to hurt his eyes and his legs had long since gone numb from kneeling. He shook them lightly.

'I am going to speak to Narcissa for a moment,' he informed, before exiting slowly.

Cassy returned to the photo-album, eyeing the waving figures with interest as she tried to guess who each of them was. Many she could recognise were merely because they were family. At one point she even saw a photograph of her grandmother, although she was not smiling, standing next to a younger Alphard and Cygnus. None of the siblings looked at all pleased to have their picture taken, posture stiff and chins high. Cassy was amused to see that had not changed in forty-years.

She angled the book to give a better view to Ignatius, who had moved to stand beside her, propped up by one arm resting heavily on the back of the armchair. He pointed down, giving names to the faces she had never seen before and filling in their roles in the family's social dynamics.

'That is Ted Rumen, he was your Grandfathers accountant, of course, he stayed on after his death and cared for your Grandmother in her last years. He's retired now though, she was his last client,' he explained, pointing towards a tall, thin man with round spectacles. He moved onto another, taking the time to point out some of the deceased members of the Black family from before Cassy's time.

'Who is that next to Great Grandfather?' she asked, pointing at a small boy with neatly cropped hair standing next to Pollux. The colour was difficult to determine, as the photograph was in black and white, but it was clearly dark and it looked as if he had pale eyes as well.

A family member, perhaps? She thought, looking up at the other.

Ignatius sat with furrowed brows, the book close to his face as he squinted at it. 'I... don't know. Looks related doesn't he? He might be a friend, I don't recall ever meeting him, but by this age my memory betrays me...' He flicked over the next couple of pages.

Light thuds sounded again and Alphard reappeared in the doorway, glancing at the two as he made with way back over to his clear circle of mat amongst the nest of papers.

'Here, Al,' Ignatius said, pointing as he leant closer. 'Who is this?'

Alphard placed his thumb over the spot he was pointing to and drew the book into himself as he knelt back down. He studied it for a few moments before passing it back. 'Marius.'

Cassy collected the book and stared at Alphard with unrestrained curiosity. It was uncommon for his to give such curt replies and only refer to someone by their first name. That seemed to dawn on Alphard quickly, as he looked up at her.

'Marius, I don't know what his surname is now, but he was a member of the Black family.'

'Was?' asked Cassy, carefully.

'Was, until he was eleven. Marius was a squib, so my father told me, and although parents of Squibs are obligated to care for their children until they are seventeen, he was practically dead to them for the next six years. As soon as he reached that age he packed and left, they did not even have time to force him out. I never met him and nobody knows where he went.'

'I suppose nobody ever tried to look,' muttered Cassy, looking at the poor boy, her great, great uncle for a moment longer before turning the page.

Alphard said nothing, although she was sure he had heard her. Instead, he began shifting papers and put on his spectacles again. 'Anyway,' he said, 'you are to be going home with Narcissa tonight, Cassy.'

'Excuse me?'

'You will be staying at Narcissa's. I have a lot of work to do and won't be home until late. I can't leave you on your own, so you will be staying with her overnight, perhaps two, depending on how much there is to do upstairs.'

Cassy felt the weight of Ignatius' arm lift from behind her and he promptly exited into the kitchen. She stared at her uncle critically, then moved them to the netted window. 'When do I leave?'

'Soon, Narcissa is just finishing up clearing out the wardrobe, then she will take you home to pack. She should be no longer than ten minutes.'

Cassy remained silent, staring ahead. Her eyes tensed in a distasteful expression and her lips drew back slightly at the corners. Papers rustled and Alfred sought to indulge the mood no more, but he glanced up when she was not looking, just as she looked down when he read. Shaking her head, Cassy sighed.

'You can hang a painting over a crack, but it won't make it disappear,' she said, looking imploringly at her uncle. 'It will take a little more than putting us in the same house to make us get along again.'

'What makes you think I'm doing this for you two? I need to work and Narcissa is always pleased to have you. It really had little to do with your squabble.'

Cassy stared flatly and said, 'You have left me alone many times before, Uncle. Plus, you said this will take you several days, meaning you would need to return home at some point each day so you could just check on me then. Not to mention you have avoided attending any dinner invitations the Malfoy's have offered us, showing you are conscious of the issues Draco and I still have.'

Alphard stared back and sighed to himself. 'Since when were you so observant?'

'Always,' she answered lightly.

He rolled his eyes and looked down at his papers with the faintest hint of a smile. 'You're still going.'

Cassy deflated.

It was less than five minutes before Narcissa entered, sleeves of her blouse rolled up and hair pulled back into a bun. She looked as if she had been moving heavy boxes or pulling up carpets, although Cassy suspected she had just be rummaging through Aunt Cassiopeia's wardrobe with the aid of her wand.

'Ready?' she smiled, patting non-existent dust of her skirt.

Cassy stood, readjusting the hem of her dress. She hopped over to her cousin, standing beside her with a strained smile. Looking back at Alfred, she noticed he had turned, still crouching, but the papers were no longer in his hands. He stared back, eventually nodding and bidding them a good evening.

Narcissa opened the door and strode down the short stone pathway, upon reaching the curb, she turned and offered her arm. Cassy took it, standing straight as they disappeared with a small pop towards her home.

Once inside, she was not allowed to pack for herself. Instead, she watched as Narcissa pulled several sets of clothes from their places and folded them into a small trunk she had pulled out from the back of the wardrobe. Enthusiastically, she handed it to Cassy who took her arm again, feelinh far better about the arrangement than Cassy could muster.

* * *

There was a familiar tugging at her navel and the world around her swirled once more, but just as quickly as it began, it was over and she was left facing the familiar white décor of the Malfoy family living room.

Pulling away, Narcissa leant around the doorway and called, 'Draco, dear, we have a guest, please come down.' She turned back to Cassy and smiled sweetly before sweeping around the corner and out of sight quickly.

Cassy stared after her flatly, listening as the footfalls on the stairs grew louder. Draco popped into view, not immediately seeing her as he scanned around for his mother. When he did, he jumped, eyes widening, then his eyebrows knitted down.

'What are you doing here?' he barked, looking her over and focusing on her luggage at her feet.

'I'm staying here.'

'For how long?'

'For as long as it takes for Uncle Alphard to sort through Aunt Cassiopeia's documents,' she said simply, showing next to no enthusiasm for the idea.

Draco pulled a face as he made a small "ugh" sound, allowing his shoulders to slump back and roll his eyes down the hall to where Cassy assumed Narcissa was.

'Don't pull that face, Draco,' sounded the disembodied voice of his mother. 'Go outside with your cousin.' Cassy and Draco suddenly wore identical faces of displeasure, but only the latter's was visible from where she stood in the kitchen. 'I mean it.'

Cassy poked her head around the door frame, asking, 'What should I do with my things?'

'I'll get someone to take them up for you,' Narcissa said, although still not visible. 'Dobby!'

There was a long pause, but no crack or voice sounded. The children peered around from where they stood, sharing a look of confusion. Narcissa came into view as she gazed down the corridor at them, but Draco shrugged in response.

'Dobby!' she tried again.

This time there was a crack and a grubbily dressed house-elf appeared by her side. It looked up, large eyes widening more at the look on his mistress' face.

'Where were you? You didn't answer my call.'

'Dobby was in the greenhouse, ma'am,' he whimpered. 'Dobby was so wrapped up in de-fleaing the Malacomb cucumbers he did not hear. Oh, Dobby is a bad house-elf, bad, bad.'

Dobby began to smack his head on the kitchen cupboard doors, grunting with each blow. The sight made Cassy look away discreetly, turning her head slightly down to the left, but she could still hear him.

'Never mind that,' Narcissa said, waving her hand. 'I want you to take Cassy's belongings upstairs to the room she usually has.'

The elf whined and bowed low, skulking past and collecting the case from Cassy. 'Oh, oh, Dobby will have to iron his hands tonight. Bad Dobby, bad,' he muttered inaudibly, but Cassy just caught it as he clambered up the stairs.

She looked to her cousins, but neither seemed to pay the slightest bit of attention to the mantra. Narcissa had busied herself sorting through a pile of letters and Draco was rubbing his foot along a scuff mark on the floor, wasting time before they were forced outside.

Cassy briefly wondered if she could slink upstairs, or pretend she was really tired and ask to go to bed as to avoid spending time with the other, but she was sure Narcissa would see straight through it. Even if she did not, it would be unlikely Cassy would be allowed to leave until she and Draco had confronted each other. She sighed when she felt eyes upon her.

'Well, are you two going?' It a command disguised as a question, forcing the pair to shuffle into the kitchen and out the back door with no arguments. Draco slipped on shoes that sat on the step and waltzed out quickly, not waiting for Cassy as she drew the door closed behind her. She thought if she were to turn and look, she would see her cousin watching from the window.

They wandered out far, beyond the boundaries of the garden and into a field beyond. While walking the beaten path through a golden field, down a slope towards a small river, they said nothing. Draco did not even turn to see if she was still following, rather having his own agenda with little regard to her at all. Soon, they stopped by the riverside and Draco took a seat on the recumbent tree trunk. Cassy moved to the right, sitting in an old, wand-crafted swing. The rope was brittle and frayed beneath her fingers, dun from years of rain exposure.

Her heels dug into the ground as she began to gently push herself back and forth. Like Draco, she stared straight ahead, past the river and into the field beyond. It had not changed since last summer, that much she was certain of. The golden wisps still spouted in every direction, the wind still ruffled them with ever breeze and the old windmill still stood tall in the distance. Cassy half expected it to have changed beyond recognition, or at least have details, imperfections in the land she had never seen before; just something that made sitting in silence with Draco easier. Just something for her to concentrate on instead of the overwhelming quiet, or perhaps something that made her feel as if they were not the only ones who had changed over the past year.

'What happened at the end of last year?' he suddenly said, taking Cassy by surprise. 'Everyone wakes up one morning and three students are in the hospital wing, Dumbledore's back and Quirrell is gone. Yet, nobody seems to know what happened.'

Cassy stared at him, although he had not turned to look at her. He fiddled with a stone he had picked up, brushing the dirt from the surface. Looking back ahead, she shook her head.

'I'm not allowed to tell you. The Headmaster made us swear.'

'A magical oath?' he gasped, eyebrows shooting to his hair line as he turned.

'No, just a promise.'

Draco relaxed, but kept one eyebrow raised. He said, 'Well, you can tell me then. There's nothing stopping you, besides, I want to know what you did that was so bloody special it won you so many points.'

'Ah,' she smirked, 'you're jealous we won the House Cup.'

'I am not! Besides, you only won because Dumbledore favours you lot.'

Cassy let out a hum, leaning back on the swing as Draco threw the stone into the water. She watched him out the corner of her eye, waiting until he turned away.

'Maybe,' she said loudly, 'but had Harry not been unconscious you wouldn't have won anyway. _Everyone_ knows Gryffindor had the best Quidditch team.'

Spluttering, Draco span around, swinging his legs over the edge of the trunk so he could get a better view of her. He gapped openly.

'Don't start that,' he ordered shrilly. 'I don't want to hear it. Of course Slytherin have the best team. We won't lose next year, not when I'm going to try out for the team!'

She breathed out lightly as his shoulders lowered. An easy smile graced her lips as he spoke, she found herself back in familiar territory.

'Good luck with that,' she said in a mock mutter.

Draco heard her loud and clear, offering a simple scoff in return before running his hand through his loose hair. For once, he had not jelled it, having nowhere to be and nobody to impress.

'Besides,' she added, trying to keep the conversation going, 'it is not as of Professor Snape does not favour the Slytherin house. Our Head is quite pleased to be as harsh as anyone on us.'

'It's not favouritism; he just knows we're the best, especially me.'

'He's your Godfather, he's obligated to like you,' she scoffed, looking away casually as Draco turned to argue.

He did not, choosing instead to slide off the trunk and collect more rocks. He threw them one at a time, making them skim across the surface of slow moving water.

'You still can't do that, can you?' he said, not turning to look as he threw another one.

Cassy shook her head, even though he could not see her do so. For all her intellect, she had never been able to do it just right. A few times, she would get a jump or two, but never enough to reach the other bank as Draco often did.

She moved to stand beside him, taking the offered pebble and ran her fingers over the smooth edges. Leaning her arm back as Draco did, she threw it, earning a loud, low plop as it sank immediately.

With a turned head, Draco snorted, gaining a light whack from Cassy before she pried another pebble from his hand.

'Stop watching me,' she grumbled, halting in position.

'You're doing it wrong,' he said, smiling.

'Show me then,' she said, righting herself and gesturing for him to go ahead.

He rolled up the sleeves of his shift dramatically, readying slowly and squinting as if taking aim. He flicked his wrist and the pebble skimmed clean to the other side, landing with a series of small clicks as it collided with the rocks on the bank.

'That,' he said smirking, ' is how a professional does it.'

Cassy rolled her eyes and let a comfortable silence envelope them. She wanted to break it, to voice thoughts and feeling she needed to say, but progress could be a fickle thing and she did not want to destroy everything they seemed to have gained -regained or rediscovered, might have been better words, she thought, for their friendship was never truly lost.

Looking sideways, she noticed Draco's grey eyes on her as well. He looked startled and a hint embarrassed, only a hint because seeing a Malfoy genuinely embarrassed was unusual, but did not look away, seeing no point when she had already caught him.

'I'd kind of forgotten what this was like,' he admitted, although his voice was not soft. Instead it was casual, as if it held no fond memories at all. However, Cassy knew that if it did not, he would not have commented and he would not have stayed.

'Too busy hating me?' she asked, trying to get a reaction, wanting to know where she stood.

'I never hated you,' he said, frowning. 'I just... don't like your house and your friends.'

'You treat me like you hate me.'

'You treated me like you hated me,' he bit back. 'I didn't see you make an effort.'

'I tried to reason with you. I tried to tell you I am still me, the same person you grew up with, but you never gave me a chance to prove it. You couldn't see past my colours and my friends.'

Draco looked as if the thought of sneering and leaving crossed him mind, but he simply shook his head furiously.

'But he's_ Potter_, the _Golden Boy_.' He almost whined as he spoke, making the corners of Cassy's lips tug upwards.

'I don't expect you to be friends with them, but you can stop being so horrible. That's all I want,' she said, looking at him meaningfully.

Draco sighed, 'I make no promises. We both know I probably won't keep it.'

For everything they had and had not said that year, nothing had really changed. For that, Cassy was glad.

* * *

**Right! Year Two has officially begun!**

**What do you think so far? I thought I needed to patch things up a tiny bit with Cassy and Draco, although they're not going to be best buddies at school. They still have their separate circles, after all. I hope I'm doing Draco justice, to some degree, because honestly, I'm not sure what to do with him. You only ever see him as rude and snarky to Harry and Co. or with his parents on some official business. I'm trying to portray him as relaxed and friendly, which I believe he would be with his family. Still, I hope it's all right.**

**All of the Black family mentioned are real characters. Ignatius came across a lot nicer than I originally thought him to be, but it occurred to me that Molly Weasley was a Prewett and her family was shown to be brave and honourable, so I can't imagine Ignatius being too different. I don't think having a respectable marriage means you have to wed a bigot. He probably won't appear until third-year again though.**

**Hope you like it and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous story. I hope you will all stick with me through this one.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Breakins and Breakouts

_**A/N: I just want to respond to an anon review I got. I don't know if they'll ever read this, but here we are.**_

**To Ali: It's odd that you say that because a lot of the criticism that I got for the first year was that it was too Canon-based. I can probably assume you won't like this year as it varies a bit more in terms of plot... and I cannot change that as I have already written all the chapters bar the three at the end...**

**Also, after Andromeda was disowned, contact would have been more or less cut off from the rest of the Black family. The reason why Cassy hasn't spoken to them is because she has never met them. Alphard was shown (or at least suggested) to have a good relationship with Sirius before hand, but as it is never stated whether he did with Andromeda, I have decided they did not. Thus, he would not actively encourage Cassy to peruse a positive relationship with them at this time. **

**However, I will state that Tonks plays an important role in the forth and fifth year that I have planned. Unfortunately, for this to work as I want it to, she and Cassy will not meet until year four.**

* * *

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter II: Break-ins and Breakouts **

Narcissa had been delighted when they came back to the house chatting. Several times they had caught her beaming at them, or smiling to Lucius, who did not look nearly as pleased as his wife, but he would humour her with a small smile of his own.

Cassy had returned home the next day. Alphard had come to collect her in the evening, stopping for tea as he thanked Merlin that Aunt Cassiopeia kept her documents in one place, even if she could not order them effectively in the slightest. The housing and banking affairs were all in order, he explained, as Lucretia had received notice from the Goblins at Gringotts to say all the transactions had been made. Cassiopeia's house was to be sold and the money shared between the remaining members equally, although Cassy had doubts on how effectively that would work. She had been impressed that everyone had managed to cooperate for the week prior to and following the funeral, because she Black family struggled to go more than two days without squabbling with one another. Usually, it was done intentionally and nobody really missed speaking to each other much in the months silence that followed. Half the time, other member's would just become involved because they could, rather than caring.

Before long, July was drawing to a close and Cassy had yet to have a single letter from Harry. She began to feel as though she might really have to follow through on her promise to Neville and personally investigate. She dared not send him his present, in fear that the letter's were being stolen and Harry might never get it and warned Neville to hold off as well. He wrote back saying his Gran had told him the exact same thing, but he felt guilty about not sending anything, so he wrote an extra birthday card to send.

On the thirtieth, Cassy sat in Neville's garden underneath the cover of the gazebo, waiting for him to emerge from the house. She had been invited by his Grandmother, as had Alphard, to stay for supper. Alphard, Cassy assumed, had been invited because the two knew each other vaguely and it was most likely courtesy to get to know the guardian of your ward's friends. The elder two sat inside, visible through the kitchen window, sipping tea and conversing well.

Neville's house was large, larger than the one Cassy lived it, but that was because she assumed it to be the Longbottom manor, where the head of the family would reside. It was, however, smaller than Malfoy Manor, which was to be assumed as Cassy had never met a family who took so much pride in demonstrating their wealth at every turn. The garden stretched on for as far as the eye could see, having no physical boundary to separate it from the land surrounding and it gradually grew more wild the farther out one was to go.

Neville emerged through the red-painted door, holding a pile of books haphazardly between his arms while his hands grasped at other objects. He stumbled down the steps and Cassy rose quickly to help him, managing to snag the sleeve of his top just in time to stop him falling.

'Thanks,' he breathed, letting her guide him over to the table. He opened his arms and let everything fall onto the surface, squashing the brightly coloured paper from Cassy's gift beneath them.

They look seats next to each other as Neville began to rummage through the books. He held them up one at a time, reading the titles, some of which she had heard of and others she had not. Many were about Herbology, which were the ones he spoke most avidly about, despite not having had the chance to read them yet.

'My great uncle sent me this,' he said, holding up a silver spy glass. 'It's engraved with Russian letters, see? I don't know what it says, but he seems to think it'll bring good luck.'

Cassy did not bother to express her doubt, instead she was quite happy for him to believe things were going to go his way for a change.

I should buy him some lucky charms for Christmas, she thought, watching him pick up a wristwatch with glowing hands.

After he had shown her everything - including a singing hat that he was not too fond of as it usually sung curse words and his Grandmother came out to take it away - they engaged in a game of chess. Although Cassy was not longer too fond of it, given how they almost died in one, Neville had begged, insisting it was an important skill to learn.

'I don't quite understand your logic,' she said, placing her drink on the table, 'when do you expect to face a giant chess set again?'

'Didn't expect to face it the first time, but we did,' he shrugged. 'I just feel like I need to know it, y'know?'

Cassy nodded slowly, deciding she understood, but did not agree. However, it was Neville's birthday and the warm weather made her feel too lethargic to really care. With a lazy command, she moved another piece, saying 'Checkmate.'

Neville withered, sinking low into his chair before ordering the pieces to reset. The tiny figures rebuilt themselves and marched back into place, some more grumpily than others, but Neville paid no mind.

'I've been practising with my family all summer – well, those who'll play. My family's not mad about it, you see.'

'Uncle Alphard quite enjoys games, but he works often so I don't have much time to play,' Cassy said, watching her Bishop smash one of Neville's white pieces.

'Have you ever thought to face Ron? I think that'd be a good match.'

She rose an eyebrow as she took another piece.

'Not particularly,' she said, 'even if Ronald is good at chess, I don't really want to. Dean and Finnigan have gone to visit him this summer, Dean said he's never seen a house like it,' she added.

Moving another piece, only to be taken by Cassy's Knight, Neville looked up curiously, but a look of understanding dawned on his face and he nodded.

Dean had sent Cassy a letter in early June, asking her about her holiday. She had wrote back and a regular exchange of letters had occurred from there. Once, he even sent her some Muggle coins, silver with seven sides and rounded corners. On one side, they read: "Twenty Pence". Cassy had been absolutely fascinated.

'I forgot you write to Dean,' he said. 'He's never seen a Wizarding household before, has he?'

Cassy shook her head and said, 'Neither had Harry, but I have a feeling he will soon.'

'Are you going to go?' exclaimed Neville. He threw a hand over his mouth, peering around to the open window in the kitchen, but neither his Grandmother nor Alphard were paying the slightest bit of attention. Leaning closer, he looked at her meaningfully.

'I said I would get him, didn't I?' she said, lowly. 'I'll go tonight. If he doesn't want to leave he can stay there, but if he does want to leave, he'll stay with me.'

'His relatives aren't just going to let you wander in, Harry said they don't like magic folk.'

'I'm not asking permission.' Cassy narrowed her eyes and Neville's widened, casting her a look of alarm. 'Don't you think it is a bit odd that his family don't like us and we hear nothing from Harry all summer, who happens to love the Wizarding world? I think it's a little more important that I check.'

There was a long silence. Neville only nodded in response, sinking down into his chair and running a hand through his hair before nodding again.

'If it turns out he doesn't want to come with me and has decided he's better of without us for whatever reason, I'll leave again, but I just want to check. Besides, it's a Muggle house. How hard can they be to break into?'

'That doesn't help much, Cassy,' he smiled, despite trying to appear serious.

'It doesn't have to,' she smirked. 'You have already agreed with me anyway. You don't have any fight left.'

He snorted, heaving himself forward to sit up straight. His blue eyes looked to Cassy, not bothering to hide his amusement any more for she already knew she was right. He sighed lightly and told her: 'Be careful. It'll do no good if you're both in trouble.'

'I am always careful, Mr. Longbottom.'

'Not likely,' he scoffed, grinning. 'When people march into danger that's usually called being reckless.'

'If you think I'm bad now, you should see me when I'm not trying.'

Neville leant over and lightly smacked her arm.

'No, thanks,' he said. 'I'm sure it'll give me a heart-attack.'

They smiled at each other for a moment, before turning as the back door opened and Alphard leant out.

The sun was low in the sky, but far from setting. It shone brightly still, although shadows had begun to creep into view that had not been their when they arrived. With the weather still warm, Cassy debated bargaining for another half-an-hour, but knew she had to return home. She needed to prepare for later.

'Good-luck,' mumbled Neville, as they both rose to stand.

'I'll get him, I promise,' she whispered back, patting his arm. 'And take care of that sunburn.' She pointedly tapped her cheeks with her index fingers, smile widening as Neville reached up to touch his scorched face.

Cassy stepped inside, following Alphard through the halls and into the spacious living room. They turned, bidding Mrs. Longbottom and Neville good-bye. As Alphard and Mrs. Longbottom had a small parting conversation, which mainly consisted of how delightful it was to talk and that they should do it again sometime, Cassy smiled at Neville, who nodded confidently back at her. He trusted her wholly ad for that, she was grateful.

The two Blacks stepped backwards into the fireplace, allowing the green flames to envelope them. The world span again and dark floorboards and tall bookcases quickly appeared into view and the pair stepped out.

Waiting was tedious, because Cassy had quickly formulated a plan that involved little preparation. So, she no longer need the remaining hours to prepare or rethink, her plan needed no refining – simple and straightforward was how she was going to play it.

Alphard did not go to bed until ten and Cassy forced herself to wait an extra two hours before making her move. The worse thing would be for Alphard to hear her, get up and stop her before she even had a chance to put thought into motion. He was a light sleeper, she knew, and the entire success relied on him remaining asleep.

'Plum,' she called in a loud whisper.

There was a quiet pop and the little elf appeared in the centre of her room. Plum gazed around, spotting Cassy on her bed and padded over.

'Yes, miss?' the elf said, quickly placing a hand over her mouth as Cassy brought a finger to her own lips.

'I need you to do something for me,' she whispered. 'Will you?'

'Oh, yes,' Plum nodded. 'Anything.'

'Good because this is not strictly legal.'

Plum stared at her curiously, hands moving to fiddle with the hem of her dress. She nodded, but looked around briefly before turning back to Cassy.

'I need you to apparate me to number four, Privet Drive. Can you do that?'

'Yes, Plum can do that,' she replied, 'may Plum ask why is it Miss wishes to go?'

'Oh, don't fret,' Cassy smiled, 'I'm coming back and you will need to stay with me. I just need to visit a friend, I'm worried about him.'

'Oh, Harry Potter!' she cried quietly. 'Yes, Plum can help.' Plum brightened and nodded again, dropping the hem of her dress. Moving backwards to the centre of the room, she waited for Cassy to finish pulling on a pair of brown boots. Cassy then grabbed a thin, brown coat that she had hung over the chair to pull over her pyjamas and walked to stand by her.

'There should be no apparation wards or anything, as far as I know, so can you apparate directly into the house?'

She just nodded again and seized Cassy's hand.

The world was suddenly spinning again, with a stronger churning feeling rising in her stomach. Cassy had never had an elf apparate her somewhere before, it had only ever been side-long with a human. The feeling was familiar, but more nauseating than the experience had been for a while.

They appeared in an open kitchen-diner, large and white, with patio-doors leading out into a small, but neat garden. The room, from what Cassy could see with only the moonlight to guide her, was spectacularly clean, not a single cup on the side and all the chairs pushed in around the table.

Cassy moved towards the closed door, laying one hand on the handle and another on the glass panel in the centre. Opening it slowly revelled a short hall with stairs leading up on the right from near the front door.

Plum followed, ears flat and she looked around nervously, eyes darting over everything while remaining pressed to Cassy's heels.

They ascended the stairs slowly and quickly froze. Cassy's eyes widened before her head shot down to the step she was on, then darted upwards to stare at the landing. Her shoulders slumped slightly when she realised the creak did not wake anyone up, even though it was deafening to her ears. Glancing down at Plum, she noticed she was staring back up at her, eyes wide and ears pressed firmly against her hear. Nodding, she continued on.

The landing had five doors stemming from it. The one closest was bolted securely, having three locks on the outside while none of the others had a single one. At the far end, the room which was at the front of the house, was slightly pushed open, revealing a bathroom. She assumed the other three must be bedrooms, but she had little knowledge of what the locked one was.

That doesn't matter now, I'm here to find Harry, she thought.

The snoring was even louder on the landing and as she crept, it was easy to identify where it was coming from. She moved her head away from the painted white door, knowing it was not Harry's room. Her hand gripped the final doorknob and it opened with a small click. There was no grunting, or rustling to suggest anyone had heard and when she poked her head in she was surprised to see the room was empty.

There was a large, double bed in the centre, pale, wooden furniture was pressed against the walls, but it was clearly a room nobody had occupied for many weeks.

She pulled back, glancing curiously down the corridor with a frown on her face.

'Surely not,' she whispered to herself.

Moving back slowly, she kept her eyes trained on the locked door before her mind caught up with her and she strode over quickly. She pulled on the latches, undoing them speedily while trying to stay quiet. Plum whined in the background as she twisted the handle and pushed into the room.

Cassy stood still, only her eyes moved back towards the bolts.

Plum peered around her legs and surveyed the tiny box-room with a twitch. The furniture was basic, but adequate. In the corner on the far side was a single bed, the covers upturned and creased.

'In,' Cassy suddenly ordered, not giving Plum much time before the door swung shut.

Cassy strode over to the bed and Plum watched with curiosity as she pulled back the covers to reveal a messy mop of black hair. Pulling them back farther, she shook the boy.

'Wake up, come on.'

The other groaned, opening his eyes blearily before jumping and yelping, making Plum herself squeak and fall into the side of the wardrobe.

Harry shot up, grabbing his glasses and pulling them onto his face in such a rush they hung awkwardly off his nose. Cassy could see the cogs turning in his brain, taking a few seconds to reveal any logical answer. She waited, allowing him to stare open mouthed at her while she took a seat on the desk chair.

'Cassy,' Harry eventually breathed, raising one hand to correct his glasses. 'What- what are you doing here?'

'I came to see you,' she whispered back, 'seeing as you never sent me any letters.'

He shook his head quickly, throwing the covers off and crawling forward towards the end of the bed to be closer.

'There is a good reason for that, but the Dursley's can't see you here, okay? They'll have my head.'

'I know, hence why I'm here in the night.'

She stared at him flatly, torn between being worried about the locks on his door and irritation that he had not written. Although, seeing as Hedwig was locked in a tiny cage on his desk, she supposed she understood that.

'Look, things have been really... strange this summer. A house-elf's been stealing my post and they have Hedwig all locked up, bars at my windows-' he said, eyes following her as she stood and marched to his window, opening his curtains, 'I wanted to write, I really did. I thought you two weren't writing to me until the Dobby slipped up and-'

'Dobby?' Cassy cut in quickly, turning towards him.

'Yeah, the elf... hang on, do you know who he belongs to?'

Cassy stayed quiet for a moment, eyes flicking around as she thought.

'You're coming with me,' she suddenly announce, pushing herself away from the window.

Harry followed suit, but more in confusion and panic than anything. He asked, 'How is that going to work, they'll never just let me leave.'

'I never said I'm asking permission, did I?' she said, turning away. 'Where are your school things?'

'In the cupboard under the stairs, they've been locked away all summer.'

Cassy nodded and looked to Plum, who had been waiting patiently by the door the whole time. Following her gaze, Harry spotted her with a jump.

'That's Plumb,' Cassy said, quickly, 'my house-elf. Now, Plumb, can you go and collect Harry's things and wait for us downstairs, please?'

Plumb nodded and the door swung open without her touching it. She slipped out and descended the stairs silently, jumping over the creaking step.

Cassy turned back to Harry expectantly, but he just stared at her.

'Are you coming? You need to gather your things.'

Harry hesitated, but soon jumped into life, pulling open draws and handing objects to Cassy to hold as he moved to pick up others. Between them, they had half the contents of Harry's wardrobe and in Harry's hand was Hedwig's cage.

Ushering him out first, Cassy moved to close the bedroom door again. She balanced his belongings haphazardly in her arms as she raised one hand to relock the latches before following him downstairs. She halted next to him and knelt down to stuff the clothing into the trunk. It took both of them sitting on it to draw the latches close enough together to close it, but as soon as they had, they hopped up. Cassy took Hedwig while Harry wedged his Nimbus 2000 under the arm he held his trunk in.

'Ready?' Cassy asked, earning a nod in response. 'Good, Plumb will apparate us.'

'What us?' he said, but Plumb had already grabbed his free hand and gripped it hard.

In an instant, Cassy's kitchen flew into view and in the same instant, Harry wretched. His broomstick fell to the floor with a clatter as his hands were flung to his mouth and Cassy had less that a second to guide him to the sink.

'That was apparating,' she said, rubbing his back as he threw up bile. 'It gets easier to deal with.'

'Never again,' Harry grumbled, rubbing his stomach.

Cassy smiled lightly, giving his shoulder once last squeeze before she turned to pick up the abandoned things. She inhaled sharply, eyes widening and she froze.

The sound made Harry turn, but he also froze when he noticed the tall, shadowed figure in the doorway.

'Cassiopeia.'

'Uncle Alphard,' she said, quietly, but evenly as she straightened.

She stepped towards him at the same time he moved towards her. They could see his face clearly now, easily noticing the way his eyes were narrowed and his brows dipped lowly as he lips became impossibly thin.

'Would you care to explain why I was woken by Kitsy and told you had disappeared suddenly? Why I wait for over half-an-hour, with not the slightest clue where you have gone, what you are doing, or even if you are safe? Would you care you explain that?' His voice rose steadily as he said it, but it remained controlled. He did not shout, but the fury was clear in the way his he pronounced each word.

Cassy breathed out, moving slightly to try and block Harry from his site, although she knew he had already seen him, just in case he was to turn his anger on him.

'I'm sorry, Uncle.'

'You're sorry?' he repeated in a deadly whisper. 'That's it?'

'I went to get Harry,' she said honestly, figuring it would be best to tell the truth before Alphard's anger soared any higher. It did not appear to help, for he looked darkly at Harry, who was trying to sink into the cabinet behind him.

'Mr. Potter,' Alphard said, quietly. 'You left in the middle of the night with no word... to collect Mr. Potter, which I also did not hear plans about.'

Cassy shifted. 'It... was not a plan made far in advance, but I have a good reason for it!'

Alphard fixed her with a dead stare. He stepped closer and peered at Harry's belongings on the floor, then over to Plum who stood with her head down and shoulders shaking. Moving over the the table, he pulled out a seat, motioning for the two to do the same.

'Plum, away. Sit,' he commanded to the two remaining, leaving no room for argument. 'Explain.'

Cassy sat opposite her uncle and Harry said to her left. The former folded her hands neatly in her lap, thinking over how best to approach the subject and Alphard did not look pushed for time. If anything, he appeared as if he was more than willing to wait it out and let them squirm.

'As you know, all summer neither Neville nor I received a single letter from Harry. We became worried, so I promised Neville I would go and look if he did not send word by the thirty-first.'

'So, you brought him here? You abducted him?'

'No, Sir,' Harry quickly cut in, 'I chose to come.'

Alphard turned his gaze to Harry, frowning slightly at being interrupted, but soon focused back on his niece. He stared as if he expected her to say more, to give a better reason, anything to make him see her point, but she had nothing left.

'There were locks on the outside of his door,' she tried, her voice hard.

'Tell me why I should not put locks on your door,' he growled back.

Cassy sneered slightly, leaning forward.

'You can,' she said, lowly, 'but I won't apologise for this. I should have told you, I would have, if I thought you would have done something, but I didn't. If I am in trouble for rescuing my friend from Muggles who quite obviously mistreat him, then so be it.'

Alphard stared hard at her and Harry did not know where to look. His initial reaction was to gape at her, but he did not want to infuriate the man any more than he had already. Instead, he stared at the surface of the table, wishing for the ground to quickly swallow him up.

'Fine,' Alphard said.

They waited for him to say something else, but he remained silent. Occasionally, he would look from one of them to the other, as if waiting for something, with no hints to what it was.

Harry opened his mouth, closing it again as he felt Alphard's eyes trail over to him. Harry was unable to find words and Cassy would not look at him. He did not know what to do, but the way Cassy sat defiantly, offering no movements of her own meant this was probably something they had done before – an old routine with a new challenger.

'You have work in the morning,' Cassy broke in suddenly, 'you should probably go to bed.'

'I can't possibly,' he said in the same falsely sweet voice voice she had used, ' we have a guest, or have you not noticed?'

'Would you like to speak to him? I can go and prepare tea, if you like.'

'Oh yes. That would be wonderful, thank-you.'

Cassy stood her arm brushing Harry's as she did. He assumed it was supposed to be encouraging, or perhaps a warning, but he was too confused by what just happened to really comprehend it. Turning his head to follow her movements, he felt panic rise, even though she stood just at the other side of the room. Harry snapped his head back to Alphard.

'Would you care to explain the locks Cassy mentioned?'

'Er-' Harry stumbled, 'The Dursley's put them on my door so I couldn't leave my room at night.'

'Ah!' Alphard exclaimed, voice high in delight.

Despite hearing what he thought might be a sigh from Cassy, Harry kept his eyes on Alphard, who had yet to blink.

'And tell me, Mr. Potter, why it is you have not written to your friends all summer.'

Harry was feeling more uneasy as the man spoke. His tone was mocking, clearly trying to irritate Cassy while pretending to think about the situation. Stomach churning, Harry looked at the table again.

'They locked Hegwig's cage and I didn't receive any owls, so I thought no one wanted to write to me.'

Alphard's gaze became flat and Cassy half-turned her head to watch the oncoming exchange.

'I know for a fact my niece wrote to you every other day all summer. In fact, I was told by Mr. Longbottom that he had written many times as well. I find it hard to believe none of those letters reached you.'

Cassy stared at Harry, even though he was not looking back, mentally urging him to mention the house-elf like he had to her. It was easy to tell Alphard had lost interest in mocking her now and merely wanted to resolve it, meaning he was only seconds away from sending Harry home.

If you can call that a home, she mentally scoffed.

'There was an elf,' Harry blurted, 'he kept showing up and warning me not to go back to Hogwarts... H-he said he thought that if I thought I had no friends I might not return.'

'A house-elf?' considered Alphard. 'Why would he be telling you not to return?'

Harry shrugged and looked up, displaying only honesty on his face that Alphard was sure to catch.

'I don't know. He just kept saying I can't return and that someone's plotting something. Every time he almost told me something he'd start hurting himself.'

'So he wasn't there on orders,' said Cassy.

'Tea, Cassiopeia,' Alphard reminded.

She turned back around silently, deciding the rest of the conversation was more important to hear than bickering over tea. By that point, the kettle had began to let out a low purr, not the usual screech, but a sound akin to a happy cat. It had been charmed like that since Cassy could remember. Alphard had once explained it was because the loud noise used to make her cry as a child, so he changed it to coincide with her young animal obsessed phase. As she was pouring the water into a tea cup, Alphard began talking again.

'So he was collecting your post,' he mused. 'Did you catch his name?'

Harry hesitated, thankful he was already looking down. He shook his head and hoped the man accepted it. Alphard did and let out a hum.

Cassy walked over with tea and set it down in front of him before moving around the other side. She placed tea in front of Harry, which he thanked her for, and took her seat again.

'It is unusual for anyone outside of the old, rich families to have house-elves, so he would probably have to belong to one of them. Although, you must bare in mind, Harry, that just because an elf punishes itself, does not mean it has done something wrong. It is easy to order one to do so. You must consider that this could be a joke, so try not to dwell on it,' Alphard said slowly, sipping his tea. 'However, seeing as you live with Muggles and having a magical creature running about would be wholly inconvenient for them, I must insist you remain here for the rest of the holiday.'

Harry looked elated, grinning to Cassy, who allowed her shoulders to sink in relief and smile back.

'However,' he said suddenly, causing the two to look back again, 'you with both be up at six tomorrow and you, Cassy, will apologise for breaking in and taking their nephew. Understood?'

'Perfectly,' Cassy nodded.

He nodded himself and stood, tucking in his chair and taking the teacup with him. Pointing his wand at Hedwig's cage, he flicked it and the chains fell to the floor. He turned in the doorway and said, 'I am sure you can find him a room by yourself.' He left once Cassy nodded again.

They waited until he had vanished and his footsteps could no longer be heard to breath out sighs of relief.

'I thought he was going to throttle us,' said Harry, ruffling his hair.

'I didn't expect Kitsy to wake him. I should have, but he was fast asleep when I called for Plum. In some ways, the elf stealing your post was a good thing, he actually seems interested in it.'

'I noticed,' Harry nodded. 'He only calmed down after I said that.'

Cassy's smile fell and she bit her lip.

'Even though he said it was a joke... I don't think he believes it. If he did, he probably would have protested more before letting you stay. I think he's worried.'

Harry rose his eyebrows, deciding he obviously had missed that emotion, but chose not to voice it. He stood as soon as Cassy moved to take their cups and moved towards his belongings that still lay on the floor, while she moved towards the sink. Picking up his broomstick and letting Cassy take Hedwig, they picked up and end of the trunk each and did a joint effort to get it up the stairs. When it was finally on the landing, Harry dragged it behind him and followed Cassy.

She stopped suddenly and pointed to the right.

'This is my room,' she said, then pointed to the left, 'and that will be yours, so we're just across the hall from each other.'

Harry nodded and pushed the door open with his foot. The room was large, a size similar to Cassy's own, with pale green walls and two large windows on the farthest wall. He was also delighted when he noticed the large bed in the centre.

Cassy manoeuvred around him and placed Hegwig's cage of the desk. She pulled to door open and the owl stepped out quickly, stretching her wings wide. One of the windows was opened and Hedwig was allowed to hunt and fly for the first time in two months. A short bark was given as thanks as she went.

'You know, we will need to pay Neville a visit soon,' Cassy said as she turned to the smiling Harry. 'He was ever so worried about you.'

'I'm sorry,' he said, smiling shyly.

Cassy just smiled in return, bidding him good-night before walking towards the door. Just before the door was closed, she popped her head back in.

'Oh, and Harry?' she beamed. 'Happy Birthday.'

* * *

**Thank-you for the positive response so far! **

**Well, here is the angrier and vindictive side to Alphard – which I believe was very much warranted, given everything. I was trying to imagine how it would feel to have a twelve year old disappear in the night and the kind of mistrust that would bring. However, getting a balance between making him angry and still having that calm understanding that characterises Alphard was difficult. I also wanted to add a depth to Alphard and Cassy's relationship that is not cheerful teasing or support, but still show that he loves and cares for her. Did it work?**

**Well, I had to get Harry out somehow and this is how I did it. I hope you like it.**

**Thanks!**


	3. The Golden Fool

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter III: The Golden Fool**

The Sun was already over the horizon and orange beams of light filtered in through every gap between the heavy draping curtains that lined every window. In summer, the Sun was a poor reflection of time, for it was nearly always up and shining, suggesting morning when many people would love nothing more than to snuggle down in their quilts and sleep for four more hours. That was not a luxury the Black household had that morning.

Cassy pulled at the bow on her dress as she opened her door and halted only long enough to raise a hand to rap on Harry's.

'Harry,' she called, untying the ribbon around her neck again, 'you need to get up now, it's six.'

There was no audible reply, not that Cassy was listening hard anyway, too consumed in righting the bow, but it just would not sit correctly. She made two loops and wound them together and then pulled them apart again, quickly deciding they still no better, too uneven and lopsided. She frowned as Alphard passed and leant over her to knock loudly on Harry's door as he went.

No more than two steps farther, he turned on his heal and grasped the ends of the ribbon, tying it easily into a neat bow. He raised his eyebrows.

'I'm tired,' she answered his unvoiced questioned, earning an eye roll in response.

'Yes, well, you should have thought about that possibility before you sneaked out.'

Cassy pursed her lips, waiting for him to leave before knocking again with more force. When there was no answer, she announced, 'If you do not at least answer me, I'm coming in.'

'I'm up,' came the reply.

She rubbed her eyes as she waited, hearing fumbling behind the door and a heavy sigh before it opened. Peering at Harry, the first thing she noticed was his atrocious bed hair.

I didn't think his hair could get any messier, she mused.

She looked back at his face before he could accuse her of staring, but Harry had barely comprehended her presence at all. He blinked blearily, clearly having not got enough sleep and the way he stared around the hall made it appear as if he had never been in such a place before.

'Good-morning,' Cassy said.

Harry's eyes swung to her, blinking slowly again before widening.

'Morning,' he greeted, tone far more alert than his expression.

'Are you coming downstairs? We are to leave soon. Also, bring your shoes.'

He nodded and ran back to fetch them from his trunk, drudging half of it up and onto the floor before he pulled the pair out.

As they walked, a light seemed to be flickering in Harry's mind and he was far more awake by the time he reached the bottom of the staircase. He gazed around at the portraits, old and regal, some nodded at him whereas others ignored his existence and some scowled as he passed, but he bore no mind to that – the paintings at Hogwarts often did the same thing in the morning.

'I didn't expect to be here, you know,' he said slowly as they entered the kitchen. 'I expected to be back in my room and have Aunt Petunia shouting for me to get up. I'm glad, though.'

Cassy smiled at him, tilting her head to one side and asked, 'You're half asleep, aren't you?'

Harry opened his mouth to deny it, but Cassy cut him off. 'Good-morning, Uncle,' she said, taking a seat on her regular chair to pull on her shoes.

'Good-morning,' a deep voice sounded from behind Harry. Although familiar, the tone was far less threatening than he remembered it being the previous night, but Harry was not about to complain.

Harry turned and greeted the man as well, earning a brief nod as he sat down at the table and pulled out a newspaper. Alphard flicked it open, allowing it to cover his face from view to the pair sitting opposite.

Harry, who had never really read the _Daily Profit _tilted his head to read the curving headline and watched the waving, portly man on the front page.

'Cassy,' Alphard said, 'can you go and get my watch please, I believe I left it on my dressing table.'

Cassy looked up and stared at the spot where Alphard's face should have been for several moments. With a nod, she stood, but her eyes flicked to Harry quickly as she did. She swiftly left the room and the only sound was the light thuds of her feet up the stairs and the occasional rustle of the newspaper.

Harry bit his lip and began to look around the kitchen. This time, he was really looking, taking in the little details that he had missed last night in his shock and horror. It was nothing like his aunts; the counters were too dark and the quarry tiles on the floor too expensive to compare to her blue and white lino. The window frames were wooden with green stained diamonds at the top of the panes that stretched up to the high ceilings. At the far side was a door and if Harry leaned back in his chair he could see it lead to a pantry, through the crack where it had not been closed properly.

'So.'

Harry flailed, swinging his arms to keep himself from failing as his chair threatened to tip back. Grasping onto the table, he stared at Alphard in shock, the older male's voice having taken him by surprise.

'So,' he repeated with raised eyebrows, 'will your relatives be awake at this time?'

Harry glanced towards the clock on the wall and nodded.

'Uncle Vernon usually wakes up at six to go to work, he leaves at seven. Aunt Petunia gets up as well to make him breakfast.'

'Good. Oh, and do stop looking so worried, boy. I was never going to curse you or leave you on the curbside. I lost that option the moment Cassy decided you were important enough to sneak out and break you out of your house. I cannot treat someone she cares about that much badly, at least not when you've done nothing wrong.' He spoke calmly, but there was a flat undertone of exasperation and what was perhaps unhappy resignation. His anger from the previous day was still marginally present, but if Cassy was correct, his worry and curiosity was winning and Harry could not have been more glad for it. 'Besides, even if I did try and force you out, she'd probably go with you. Just don't tell her I said anything, I would like to have some authority in my own house for a while before she decides to completely disregard everything I say.'

Harry opened his mouth slowly. 'T-thank-you, Sir?' he said, quietly, with a tone that was more questioning than grateful.

Alphard said nothing, sipping his tea and turning the page of his newspaper as Cassy entered again.

'It wasn't there, Uncle.'

Alphard blinked and patted the pocket of his waistcoat before smiling. He looked up and said, 'Oh, silly me, It's right here. I must have forgot I picked it up.'

Cassy frowned. Suspicious eyes turned to Harry, but he shrugged and raised his eyebrows as if to say he had no idea and act as if Alphard had not just spoke to him. However, the action only made Cassy's eyes narrow more and she turned back around to her uncle.

Sensing the oncoming question, he stood, leaving his cloak slung over the back of his chair as he moved into a more spacious part of the kitchen. He clapped his hands together.

'Right, so how would you like to do this?'

'Do you think you can handle apparition again, Harry?' asked Cassy, not forgetting her questions, but simply filling them away for later.

The thought of apparating again made Harry blanch, the sudden urge to brush his teeth rising again.

'You can always be sick of your aunts rose bush, she loves them, doesn't she?' offered Cassy, sweetly.

Harry suppressed a snort, deciding it was not the best reaction to give in the presence of the older Black. However, he did offer a grin and a nod. Being sick was definitely worth the expression on Mrs. Dursely's face, even if he would not be there to see it.

Looking less than convinced, Alphard raised his eyebrows and sighed. He offered his arms anyway and the pair grabbed his wrists. While he could stand vomit, having been puked on several times by Cassy as a child – something she would always deny – he was baffled by the pairs ability to accept throwing up on Mrs. Dursley's flowers good enough compensation, moreover, he could not quite figure out why Harry would want to. He had an idea, but he hoped he was wrong.

'Your address?'

'Number four, Privet Drive,' Harry supplied.

With a quiet crack, they were gone and moments later they reappeared outside of a detached house, identical to all the others in the street. Many houses even had the same model cars.

'It looks larger on the outside,' said Cassy while she moved to pat Harry's back as he puked. 'Or maybe I just remember it different because it was dark. Regardless, it's a little bit boring here, isn't it?'

'They're all the same... how odd. Why on earth would you want you house to look identical to someone else's?' chimed Alphard, craning around to get a full look of the street. He reached out and touched the Dursley's blue car, muttering, 'What a hideous mode of transport.'

By this time, Harry had righted himself and moved to stand near Alphard, Cassy followed. They strode up the drive, glancing towards the window for any sign of movement before Alphard knocked loudly on the door. Within a few seconds, it was pulled open and the fat face of a middle-aged man peered through the gap. He stared critically at Alphard, the only one he could see, and unlatched the door fully, deeming him safe to talk to.

'Yes, what is it?' Mr. Dursley barked.

He was a man of great size, just not in height. With a full, round face and twice as much moustache as he had neck, he was the epitome of every Pure-Blood's image of a Muggle.

'My name is Alphard Black, I assume you are Vernon Dursley.' When the other nodded, Alphard stepped back slightly and put a hand on Cassy's shoulder, bringing her forward. 'My great-niece has something she would like to say.'

Mr. Dursley's eyebrows furrowed as he cast his beady eyes on the pleasantly smiling girl.

'My name is Cassiopeia Black and I am here to make a formal apology to you and your family.'

'Apology?' Mr. Dursley sneered. 'For what? Are you one of those blasted hooligans-'

'Do I appear to be a hooligan, Sir?' questioned Cassy flatly, before regaining her smile. 'No, I am here to apologise for entering your house without your permission and taking your nephew without consent. However, I must say that if you do not want something such as this to happen again, you will let him write letters to me in the oncoming summers.'

There was no verbal response immediately. A puce colour had invaded the man's already pink face and her words left him stuttering hopelessly. His moustache wobbled as he peered behind the Blacks, spotting Harry. He raised a finger slowly and shakily.

'You, boy... in. Get in the house now,' he growled. 'You let _freaks_ into my home, threatened my family-'

'At no point do I recall hearing about any threats to your family, Mr. Dursley,' Alphard cut in, voice light and pleasant. 'Did you?'

'No, Uncle. I never entered the rooms of either Mr. and Mrs. Dursley or their son's. As none of them were awake, I couldn't possibly have threatened them.' Cassy's voice held the same tone as Alphard's and the pair shared an oblivious look Harry knew all too well to be fake. They were winding his uncle up and even Mr. Dursley knew that.

'Now, listen here. I will not have some freaky girl-'

'Do _not_ touch her,' ordered Alphard chillingly as he tightened his grip on the other's finger. 'At what point... did you ever get the impression that was acceptable?'

Cassy stepped backwards, moving out of the way as her uncle squared up to Harry's. A hand rubbed over her chest where Mr. Dursley had jabbed her with his hand, but she never took her eyes off the pair. If he knew what was good for him, he would back down against Alphard, given that he was a wizard, a furious one at that, but Mr. Dursley just opened his mouth again.

'Don't touch me. I'll ring the police for assault, forced entry and kidnapping!'

'Try it,' Alphard said, softly. 'I dare you to call you Muggle authorities and tell them a wizard has been threatening you. I'll call mine, while we're at it. You see, Harry's a rather important political figure in our world and I'm sure everyone would love to know how you've been treating him. Bars at his window and locks on his door. Won't that be interesting, _Sir_?'

Mr. Dursley's purple face had turned white and he froze, eyes flicking to Harry, who simply watched from the end of the driveway. Harry suddenly understood Cassy's confidence in May when she said there was no way she would be expelled. He barely registered his relief that Alphard had not spoken to him last night in such a tone, as it was smothered by a strong sense of justice.

Alphard let go of Mr. Dursley's hand, stepping backwards he said: 'Due to certain circumstances, Harry will have to stay with my niece and I for the remainder of the summer. Thank-you for your time.' He then turned, stretching his arms out and herded Cassy and Harry down the drive and onto the pavement. They took his wrists when he held them out, but he spared one last glance at the Muggle before apparating.

The smirk lingered on his face as they popped back into the kitchen and he did not even try to hide it. Glancing up at the clock, he clicked his tongue – five to seven. Quickly, he grabbed his cloak and bid the pair farewell. He hurried into the living room, an odd, hollow whoosh sounded indicating his departure through the Floo network.

Breakfast was being served at the other end of the kitchen and Cassy had taken a seat at the table, but Harry peered curiously down the hall for several moments before hurrying to sit next to her. The table could seat eight people, three on each side and one on either end, but Harry considered it rude to sit opposite, assuming it was Alphard's usual seat.

Cassy said nothing in regards to it, choosing to read the morning's paper cover to cover over breakfast. The pair talked as they ate, but nothing too elaborate or too complicated, for Cassy was absorbed in her paper and Harry was eyeing his plate with interest. Every time he believed he had finished a sausage or a piece of bacon, he would look down and there would be the exact same amount he stated with. His eyes flicked to the left in time to see a small head duck under the chair at the end.

'Plum, I don't think Harry wants anymore food,' said Cassy, not looking up. 'He can always ask for more if he did indeed want it.'

She had caught the movements out the corner of her eye, making her smile each time the elf stealthily stuck more food on his plate in concern for the boy's weight, but also at Harry's perplexed expression each and every time. She folded up the paper, setting it down beside her own plate.

'We're going to Diagon Alley on the nineteenth, by the way. Alphard and Mrs. Longbottom were both free so they organised it. Apparently, Dean and Hermione are going that day as well, so we may run into them.'

'Hermione?' Harry blinked. 'Since when do you call her Hermione?'

'Since we've been exchanging letters over the summer. It was her idea to use first names.'

It had come as a surprise when Hermione Granger wrote to her in the second week of the holidays. She had asked about the subscription to the EagleStone journals and who she would have to write to, she even included a small question of how her summer had been so far. Upon replying, Cassy had not expected to get another letter, but she did. It grew from there and they conversed at least once a week, even though Hermione was currently away on a two week holiday in France.

'So you're friends now?'

'No,' Cassy frowned, 'I wouldn't say we are friends. I just respect her intelligence.'

Harry did not know whether or not to believe that, but dropped the topic, instead asked about Neville.

'You should write him a letter, actually, to inform him you're here. He knew I was going to your house, but I forgot to write him one last night. He'll be ever so pleased to hear from you.'

They sent the letter not half an hour later and Cassy ushered Harry out the door before he had retied his shoelaces.

'It's excellent that you're here, you know. It means you can explain these Muggle things to me.'

She was half way out the garden by the time Harry had finished and stood. Jogging, he caught up quickly and stared at her with a questioning expression.

'Muggle things?'

'Yes, the market is on today. It runs every Friday and Wednesday,' she said, turning left and walking along the path towards rows of white plastered houses, that grew closure together the closer they got.

'Cassy,' Harry said, suddenly frowning, 'I never thought to ask, but where are we?'

'Welcome to Canterbury.' She smiled.

They reached the market easily; it was a path Cassy had travelled many times before and in a city she knew like the back of her hand. The market was comprised of a hundred or so stalls, each with green and while canopies hanging overhead, but of all different sizes. The vendors shouted loudly, competing for attention and attracting people with their special offers. Cassy showed Harry each one, pointing out things such as casset and video tapes for Harry to explain – even then he did not think she really understood, but had no means to demonstrate their point. She took him to her favourite sweet stall.

The owner, a man in his late forties, greeted them with a beaming smile.

'Cassy!' he cheered. 'How 'av yeh been?'

Despite having lived in the city for twenty years, he still had the strong accent of a northerner and had shown no sighs of losing it any time soon. The man was short, with large, round glasses and wore a green apron, the only one Cassy had ever seen him in, she recalled fondly.

'About time yeh got a friend,' he said softly, his grin melting in to a look of pure warmth. 'I'm glad.'

Cassy smiled back, thanking him as he gave them a free bag of boiled sweets and waited for the man to finish shaking Harry's hand as not to lose him in the crowd.

They spent the rest of the day exploring and rediscovering all the places Cassy had loved as a child and sorely missed. They returned at five o'clock, knees covered in grass stains and the hem of Cassy's dress lined with dust. Their sweet bag was half empty and Harry was still picking stalks of straw from his hair when Alphard returned from work.

The next two weeks followed in a similar fashion and even when Alphard was home, he said nothing of it – other than to stop making a mess on his floorboards. He much preferred it when they were outside than being noisy in the house.

The nineteenth came quickly and the pair waited eagerly in the living room for Alphard to appear so they could finally see Neville. However, the concept of Floo powder stumped Harry for several moments.

'I'll demonstrate,' offered Cassy, taking a small handful of glistening grey powder. 'You just step up and throw the powder into the flames...' She did so, before stepping in and said sharply, 'Diagon Alley,' and disappeared amongst the wild, green flames that spouted up from the tiny orange ones.

Cassy stepped out on the other side and stood several feet back from the grate in the Leaky Cauldron.

'Cassy!' a voice called from beside them and Neville came bounding over.

They watched and waited. After a few moments, Alphard emerged looking around warily.

'Uncle?' questioned Cassy when he stared at the space on either side of her, troubled.

'Harry didn't make it here, did he?'

Slowly, Cassy shook her head and Alphard pinched his nose, glancing towards Mrs. Longbottom, who sat several feet away at a table.

'Harry chocked on the smoke, he didn't pronounce it clear enough. He could be anywhere.'

Lips pursed, Mrs. Longbottom stood and joined the small group. Neville turned to Cassy in horror and she gave a concerned stare of her own. There was no way to say where he had ended up and being lost within the Floo network was probably the last thing Harry would be able to effectively deal with. Cassy just hoped he had appeared somewhere close by or near someone who was willing to help.

'Right,' Mrs. Longbottom said, 'we'll have to look for him before somebody else finds him.'

They wandered out into the bustling, uneven streets of Diagon Alley. The buildings were wonky, sitting slightly to one side and coloured brightly to match the lettering frosted onto the windows. Stalls and stands sat outside every other shop, showing a little of what they had to offer and people crowded around the window of the Quidditch shop, like they did every summer.

They hoards of people made it more difficult to see anything, particularly past the tall, pointy hats and the children strained to peer past everyone. Alphard and Mrs. Longbottom had the advantage, especially as Alphard was taller than most, but spotting a small, twelve year-old-boy was not easy even then.

Neville was on his tiptoes, looking over a stall when he said, 'Hermione.'

'Hermione?' repeated Cassy, joining him. 'Uncle, I'm going to ask if someone from school has seen him.'

Without waiting for a reply, she darted through the crowds with Neville scrambling after her. They stopped behind the bushy-haired girl and tapped her on the shoulder. On either side of her, stood two adults, which were assumed to be her parents, judging from the bemused looks on their faces as they eyed the contents of the apothecary through the window.

Hermione span around.

'Oh!' she said, eyebrows high.

'Have you seen Harry? We lost him in the Floo network,' said Neville bluntly.

She shook her head and eyed the two with a frown.

'If you do, can you tell him to go to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for us, please?' asked Cassy, earning a nod in response.

Hermione's mouth opened to ask something, but the pair darted off again, just as Alphard and Mrs. Longbottom caught up. They had wandered further down towards Gringott's bank when a familiar man appeared from a side-alley. Complete with his animal skin coat and thick boots, Hagrid the Gamekeeper stepped straight into their line of attack.

'Hagrid!' Neville bellowed, forcing the other to turn. 'Over here, Hagrid!'

As they drew closer Cassy spotted something off to the side and cried, 'Harry!' before skidding to a halt in front of the pair.

Harry had soot smeared across his face and clothing. His glasses were cracked and his messy, black hair was tinged white in places from ash that had clung to him.

'Are you all right?' she asked.

'Yeah, I think so,' he said back, giving a lopsided smile.

'Where on Earth did you end up?'

'He ended up in ruddy Knockturn Alley, di'n't he?' growled Hagrid, indicating back down into the pathway they had just come from with a large, green bottle in his hand.

Harry ducked away from Neville's hand as it ruffled his hair roughly, sending ash everywhere. Fixing his glasses, Harry mock glared at the other as Neville grinned. Beyond them were Alphard and Mrs. Longbottom, who Harry recognised from Platform 9 ¾ not long ago.

Alphard stepped up, waving his wand, 'I told you to say it very clearly. You could have ended up anywhere in Britain and I would have been charged with losing the Boy-Who-Lived.' He grumbled to himself the entire time it took to clean Harry properly. With a quick flick, his glasses were also repaired, but Harry had not really been paying attention, too keen to catch up with Neville.

Visiting his relatives in Wales had been exceedingly dull – upon voicing this he was scolded by his Grandmother – and the 'no owls' policy that had been adopted for the two weeks crushed the boys heart. Although Neville would never say it explicitly, Cassy knew he had been distraught that Harry had not wrote back, assuming the worst in that he no longer wanted to be friends. Even though she had told him it was a silly and unlikely notion, he could not stop thinking it. Then, to receive a letter informing him Cassy had kept her promise and that Harry was now staying with her was brilliant news, but only really fuelled his anxiety because he could not see them.

Neville may never have said it, but the relief was written all over his face as he pulled Harry into a hug and beamed, earning a similar expression from the other. Watching with a smile, Cassy stood back slightly, not wanting to intrude.

'How have you been?' asked Neville, as they walked down to Gringotts bank.

The three walked side by side, with Alphard and Mrs. Longbottom trailing behind, chatting. Hagrid had excused himself, having other errands to run. If they were to turn, they could still see his head above the rest of the crowd, even at the other end of the street.

'Much better now,' grinned Harry in return. 'Cassy's a life saver.'

'I try,' she said from Harry's other side.

'Ooh! You'll never guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes,' muttered Harry as they entered the bank, making use of the distance between them and the adults.

'Who?' asked Neville, curiously.

'The Malfoys.'

Cassy raised her eyebrow and stared at him. That was not a wholly surprising fact, she herself had been down Knockturn Alley a few times when accompanying Alphard, although he tried his hardest not to take her down.

'Did he buy anything?' said Neville eagerly, his head leaning in closer.

'No, he was selling, although I don't really know what.'

'It happens,' muttered Cassy. 'Besides, what a place to be, Harry. That shop is filled with things you should not touch. It's lucky you weren't cursed or caught.'

'I almost was,' he admitted. 'Malfoy went to open the cabinet I was in, but he was called away by his dad at the last second.'

With pursed lips and a frown, Cassy looked forward, showing her key to a goblin as Harry and Neville did the same. She looked behind her as the goblin stepped down from his podium.

'We can go ourselves, if it is easier for you both.'

Alphard and Mrs. Longbottom nodded and the three followed the goblin into a room to the side. They piled into a small, goblin-driven cart that raced them down the steep and narrow underground track. It winded through several peaks and troughs, before reaching Harry's vault first. He piled handfuls of gold Galleons into a small, leather pouch, taking extra just in case. They set off again, with Neville's next. He had slightly more gold than Harry, due to his Grandmother feeding into the vault every other month. He copied Harry and climbed back in quickly.

Harry and Neville were surprised when the cart took a sharp left, delving deeper into the ground.

'This is a higher security vault zone,' commented Neville, looking to Cassy.

She nodded and said, 'The Blacks are one of the oldest Wizarding families in Britain. It was families like mine that used this bank when it was first created, nearly six-hundred years ago. I got an older vault because the spaces are passed on through families and I was the next birth after my Grandfather died, so I inherited his previous vault space.'

When they emerged to the surface again, Alphard and Mrs. Longbottom were more or less stood in the exact same place they had been when they departed. However, the pairs gazes were fixed on a tall, slender woman and a balding brunet that stood to one side.

'Hello again, Hermione,' called Neville, waving as the bushy-haired girl turned from the desk.

'I see you found Harry then,' she said, nodding at him.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked uncomfortable, but interested as the trio approached. Their wandering eyes made it obvious that they were aware of Alphard's flat stare upon them - he was not exactly trying to hide it – and the sniff Mrs. Longbottom gave occasionally. Despite this, they smiled as Hermione introduced them and Mr. Granger even shook hands Alphard when Cassy indicated to him.

It was odd for Cassy to meet Hermione in person. They had not spoken much last year beyond arguing and curriculum talk; the exchange of letters into something else was unplanned and unintended. While their terms had improved, Cassy was not sure if they were friends. So, she was not entirely sure how to react to the other in person. Apparently, neither did Hermione, for she was quite content with speaking to Neville about his birthday presents, ignoring Cassy's existence for the most part. Cassy really did not mind.

Looking behind them, Cassy could see the Grangers trying to converse with the other two. Mrs. Longbottom appeared to be reply pleasantly, able to keep the conversation alive by showing just enough interest. Alphard, on the other hand, was not coping as well and Cassy could see him reply shortly, when at all, causing the Grangers to shuffle their feet and look down.

They past the Quidditch supply shop without stopping, although Harry peered curiously at the window in an attempt to see what the small crowd was fussing over.

'I love my broom,' he said. 'I don't want another, even if it's a model up from mine.'

They went into the apothecary, buying a little more than what was on the list, just in case, before going next door into a strange, humid shop filled with plants. They towered to the ceiling, some bending over and curving back down, others growing along it, thick tendrils weaving into the plaster and curling around the long since redundant chandelier. Past the long, thick bunches of leaves, shelves were barely visible. They were rotten and brittle, but more of all empty, with most of the foliage being on the floor.

They pushed past, following Neville as he weaved through easily. Emerging into a small clearing, they saw a desk, backed by shelves filled with smaller plants a coloured vales.

'Good-morning, Ms. Jennings,' greeted Neville, brightly.

The woman at the desk grinned. She was old, wrinkles marring her face where a past beauty may have been. Brown eyes and a sweet smile relaxed the other three, for as strange as her shop was, the owner herself appeared to be very nice.

She and Neville conversed for several minuets, before she handed over a pink vale. Later, Neville said it was plant feed for his Snapping-Geranium, which neither Harry nor Hermione particularly wanted to see. They quickly decided they never wanted to go in the shop again, after they exited feeling hot and damp into the high heat of late August.

They continued to wander for an hour, buying and eating ice-cream from the parlour and then going back for drinks a second time. Their parents and guardians still traipsed behind, watching closely enough to ensure they did not buy anything stupid, but staying back enough to have their own conversation – which still was not going smoothly with a cultural barrier in the middle. Eventually, the group ended up outside Flourish and Blotts, joining a large queue of giggling women.

Above the shop was a banner, reading:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

AUTOGRAPHING 'MAGICAL ME'

TODAY – 12:30PM to 4:30PM

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, squealing into her hands, 'Oh my, we get to meet him! Oh, what will I say? He wrote practically the entire book list, the man is brilliant – oh, I do hope this line hurries up.'

Harry stared at her with raised eyebrows, while Cassy looked curiously towards the front of the line. Gilderoy Lockhart was not someone she was familiar with, despite apparently being very popular. She could not see him, the line having trailed out of the shop by this time, but could see a gaggle of middle-aged women pointing and peering at something in the shop with much enthusiasm. They reminded her of Hermione, who was trying to flatten her hair to no effect.

From behind her, Cassy heard Alphard excuse himself and watched him dart farther down the line and out of site. He re-emerged moments later, appearing by their sides.

'We can move closer to the front, the owner said he'll let us in and I've seen Narcissa in the line, so we'll stand with her.'

With that, they pushed forward, earning many growls and sighs as they were ushered into the shop. Cassy was certain she had seen the Weasley's as they past, but did not bother to look behind her to check. Inside was just as crowded. Many people had remained there once their book had been signed, watching and listening to a man at the front, dressed in gold.

'Cissy,' called Cassy, pushing her way through, the others following her.

The tall, blonde woman near the front turned, smiling softly at her cousin before fixing a cool expression on her face. She gazed at each of the others, eyes lingering slightly longer on Harry. They then flicked to Alphard, whom she greeted with warmth, next to Mrs. Longbottom who got a polite nod. Hermione's parents were ignored altogether.

The children shuffled into line, and the others stood off to the side, unneeded.

'Draco is upstairs collecting the rest of his books, I offered to get this signed, although the wait is terribly boring. Lucius said he would be back soon, but he's taking his time,' whispered Narcissa as she stooped down to Cassy's height. 'I just wish this line would move faster so we can leave this stuffy store.'

'You're very impatient,' Cassy smirked, glancing at her.

Narcissa scoffed, wrinkling her nose.

'Don't even think about it. He may be a powerful man in his books, but people that are all show and have no pride and restraint like him... I can't stand them. He's basically a show monkey and men like that have no worth. Remember that.'

Cassy blinked, looking back at the man who smiled as the next woman stepped up. He looked towards the camera, smile growing just in time for the white flash. After scribbling in the book, he handed it back and his smile dimmed a little as a unusually large woman stepped up, but it never left his face altogether.

'He's a show man, the worst kind, in fact. Everyone needs to present themselves at there best, but this... this is absurd. Men should have some modesty,' she continued, eyes narrowing.

Cassy wondered why on Earth did her cousin marry Lucius if she wanted modesty. However, as it was not arranged and Narcissa cared for him a lot, there was obviously something behind the scenes. There had to be, for Cassy hated the man and could not see why anyone would even consider him, if not for his money.

The comment had carried and Lockhart looked up. He stared in their direction, smiling at Narcissa, oblivious to her face of disdain, before his eyes traipsed over Cassy, finally settling on Harry, who stood just back from her. His face dropped again, twisting into a look of shock.

'No!' he shouted, making the crowd jump as he shot up from his seat. 'I'll be... It's Harry Potter.'

Harry tried to sink back, perhaps into the floor as all eyes turned to him. It did not work because within seconds, Lockhart had wretched him from his spot and pulled him to the front his him, beaming. He shook his hand with vigour, staring around at the crowd as she clapped and upon spying the photographer, he looked no more. Again, there was a bright, white light, followed by a plume of purple smoke, signalling another successful shot for the Daily Prophet.

As soon as he let go, Harry made a dive for his friends, but he was caught around the shoulders and pulled into an awkward, at least for Harry, side-hug by the older male. Lockhart then held up a hand and quietened the crowd.

'When young Harry here-' Cassy wondered when exactly the two had become friends and even Harry seemed irritated by the familiarity in that address, 'came into this store to purchase his copy of Magical Me, he had no idea he would be getting this, plus a copy of all of my books, free of charge. Some of you may wonder why, well, the adventure does not stop there for young Harry and his friends, because this year I am the Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. '

While the crowd roared with cheers, Harry's face visibly dropped and he cast a tired, piteous look at the others. Cassy just smirked in response, noticing that the man had yet to let go of her friend. She also notice that Neville stared awestruck at the man and Hermione was squealing again. A heavy sigh from Narcissa was barely heard over the crowd, but Cassy caught it and smiled up at her in amusement.

Harry soon staggered down from the stage, his arms filled with brightly coloured books. With a bag held open for him, Harry dumped the books inside, moving to stand near the four adults at the side of the room. One buy one, Cassy, Neville and Hermione brought their books and stood beside him, more than ready to leave the stuffy, packed room.

As they past, there was growing noise near the front of the shop. A small cluster of people had formed, most with red-hair.

'Oh for the love of Merlin,' sighed Alphard. He pursed his lips before smiling, 'Augusta, how about we go and get some tea? The children can take care of themselves for an hour, can't they?'

Mrs. Longbottom nodded, looking quite pleased at the suggestion.

'Robert, Louise, are you coming as well?' asked Alphard, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

The pair looked at him in surprise, but nodded anyway and slipped past the altercation as Alphard indicated for them to do so.

Mrs. Longbottom turned to them just before leaving and said: 'One hour. Be at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour. No later.'

'And not any earlier either,' added Alphard, allowing her to pass before leaving himself.

The four blinked.

'I think we were just ditched,' said Harry.

'I wonder what that was about,' mused Neville.

'It's nice that they're all going for tea, I was so worried for a moment that your Uncle didn't like them, Cassy,' smiled Hermione.

Cassy's eyebrows raised a bit and her eyes narrowed slightly. Agreeing with her better judgement, she decided not to tell the other that her uncle did not like appear to them, or find them important enough to even try and muster a truly courteous tone. It was more that likely he simply invited them before Mrs. Longbottom did, knowing she would.

'Arthur!' came a screech, forcing the four to peer around to group of red-heads.

Arthur Weasley was gripping hard onto the arms of Lucius, who snarled and kicked at him with difficulty. There was a lot of shouting, both from those surrounding and the two men involved.

'He needs to kick his shins, Lucius had a weak left leg,' Cassy said, none too quietly.

To her enjoyment, the two in front turned and the grinning faces of Fred and George peered down at her.

'A weak leg, you say?' said George.

Cassy smirked as Fred called out to his father and Mr. Weasley delivered a rough kick sending Lucius half-way to the ground.

'Should you really have said that near us?' asked Fred, looking back long enough to see her face.

'I can't stand the man,' she replied, waving her hand dismissively.

'Arthur, no!' shouted Mrs. Weasley again, as a tall stack of books collapsed.

The owner stood several paces back, flailing his hands and meekly trying to reason with them, but they could not hear him and more over did not want to hear him. It was not until Hagrid had joined the scene to see what was causing all the commotion that the two were pulled apart. They were both reasonably unharmed, just severely aggravated.

'Here,' Lucius said, shoving tatty books into the cauldron of a small, red-haired girl, 'it's the best your father can buy you, after all.'

He sneered again, waving to Narcissa and Draco whom stood on the stairs, elevated from the masses. They swept out quickly, leaving only the Weasleys to fuss over themselves.

Hermione turned to the others with raised eyebrows. 'What on Earth was that about?'

Harry shrugged and shook his head.

'The Weasleys do not get along well with the Malfoys. Any chance to insult the other or fight about something and they take it,' said Cassy, glancing lazily at her. 'As wonderful as that ten minutes was, I'd like to go back to that trinket shop before he have to return to the Leaky Cauldron.'

The departed quickly, waving to Fred and George who loudly thanked Cassy for telling them how to knock down Lucius. Their mother scowled and smacked them with an old book, but their sister was giggling by their side.

* * *

**Here is chapter three! It's quite a long one and although I was advised by a few people to keep my chapters under three-thousand words, this is over seven. I prefer longer chapters and I prefer writing them too. I hope I'm learning to cut out some of the unneeded things though.**

**I would like to thank everyone for there reviews, alerts and favourites! I love the responses and I'm glad that people enjoy this as I was fairly certain when I wrote the first one very few did. **

**I hope you like the chapter, even though it was quite similar to the one in the book. It had to be done though, because it gets things rolling with Hermione.**

**Thanks!**


	4. A school diversion

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter IV: A school diversion**

The end of the summer holidays went by much like the rest of August had. Cassy and Harry wandered around alone, Alphard being at work most of the time, entertaining themselves with various things around the city, although this was mainly in the Wizarding district or the central market. They had no Muggle money to spend and thus no need to visit the Muggle shops or restaurants – not that they did not look. Look was all they did because Cassy was far too local to get away with poking around at electrical devises in shops just down from the market. A day was well spent in Realm woods, lingering around Reed pond with a basket of food Plum had packed and forced them to take. Harry promised to show Cassy around Muggle London one holiday in return, something she was definitely going to hold him to.

However, the days moved quickly and September first was already upon them. They were due to leave soon, but neither had quite made it downstairs yet. Harry, despite being brilliant at spells and had an unusual knowledge of household items, could not pack effectively for his life.

'I don't understand,' Cassy said. 'It looks as if you have less items than me and the same size trunk, yet nothing fits.' She began plucking out items from the top, refolding them, or simply folding the ones that were screwed up in the pile, before placing them back in and squashing them down.

'I'm not really sure. How is it we could squash it all in before, but not now?' he grumbled, pulling items from the bottom and disrupting Cassy's neat pile.

'Probably because you did not have all of Professor Lockhart's books then.'

'I wish I didn't have them now.'

Once Cassy had put the final shirt back in, Harry flipped the lid closed and sat on it. The extra weight pulled the clasps closer, but not quite enough, so Cassy sat next to him. They pulled down one each and slowly climbed off again, partly expecting the trunk to explode open the moment their weight was lifted.

'That is everything, isn't it? I'm not opening it again,' asked Cassy, looking around critically. The floor was bare and the draws were empty. There was even a last minute check under the pillows, but they left satisfied they had not left anything.

Harry's trunk joined hers' at the top of the stairs as they ate breakfast. The toast was cold, having been made some time earlier, when they were expected to be down. Neither fussed; Harry was just grateful and Cassy was used to it because she spent most of her time reading the paper first and eating later. However, Alphard had hidden the paper that morning.

The pair then waited eagerly in the living room and Harry wondered how such an efficient man like Alphard took so long getting ready. Cassy was fairly certain he did it on purpose, for he could get out of bed and dressed in less than two minutes when working. So far, he had taken ten.

'It will be nice to be back,' said Harry, '… assuming that elf wasn't telling the truth and something isn't trying to kill me.'

'How would that be any different from last year?'

'It wouldn't, but I rather like not being threatened,' he snorted, stretching his legs out in front of him.

Cassy let out a hum. She looked towards the left corner nearest the door and smiled at Plum, who looked back at her with watery eyes. The small elf gave a lopsided smile, showing her broad teeth, but she did not look particularly happy. Beside her stood Kitsy, more composed and taller in both stature and posture. He had one hand on Harry's trunk and the other ready to Grab Hedwig's cage as soon as he was told. Slowly, he patted Plum's hand and handed her a tissue. The handle on top of Crin's cage was dropped and the large bird squawked loudly and puffed out his feathers as Plum blew her nose. His eyes them narrowed and became half-lidded as she stuffed the tissue between Kitsy's belt and resumed her hold of the cage. For a moment, Cassy actually sympathised with the moody bird.

Her attention was then drawn away to the hall, where Alphard had emerged and was pulling on his coat. Cassy and Harry stood.

'Kitsy, Plum, meet us in the same location as last year. Do you both remember where that is?' asked Alphard, glancing at them briefly.

'Yes, Sir,' they chimed. Once he nodded, they disappeared, taking all the luggage with them.

Alphard turned to Cassy and Harry. He said, 'Do you wish to apparate, or go by Knight Bus? I don't want anyone feeling sick.'

'I don't mind apparating,' said Harry instantly. 'It just took me by surprise last time.'

Alphard looked at him critically, but accepted it anyway. If Harry was likely to vomit, Alphard would be three feet away by the time he even had a chance to open his mouth. He had learnt from Cassy was a quick stride was needed as soon as he could feel the grass beneath his feet, or he would be covered.

The three were quickly gone and just as planned, Alphard had moved away before Harry had even began retching. To the boy's credit, he did not actually puke this time.

'Seems Harry has more a tolerance to magical transport than you, Cassy,' jibbed Alphard, making Cassy frown slightly. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes as they began to walk. Harry had one hand on his stomach as hobbled some feet behind.

'Firstly, Harry is a lot older than I was when I began side-apparition and secondly; did you not see the soot all over the floor as he skidded out the fireplace when we returned from Diagon Alley?' Her tone was not bitter, but matter-of-fact, although she cast a teasing glance back at Harry. The only response he gave was a withered squint, which was barely visible because the glare from the sunlight on his glasses. Cassy knew it was there though and her smile grew.

'Yes, I do,' muttered Alphard. 'That is precisely why I did not offer to floo to Cormier's Cavern and walk from there. Imagine the trouble that would cause when everyone was covered.'

Flushing, Harry ducked his head, looking only long enough to see Cassy was still smiling at him, making him laugh slightly at his own misfortune. With a quickened pace, he caught up to them and they weaved through the busy London streets towards the station. Cassy explained it was the same root Alphard and she had taken the year previous as they pushed through a large group of youths that looked as if they should have been in school themselves. Like the previous year, the station was busy and was getting more hectic by the second.

Alphard quickly moved to stand behind the pair and placed a hand on their shoulders which were farthest from the other, pushing them forward and keeping them together. He only let go once they reached the familiar pillars of platforms nine and ten.

'Right, which one wants to go first?'

'I will,' Harry said hesitantly. When he thought about it, it seemed silly to just run at the bricks, at least the previous year he had his luggage, but now he would just be running face first into it. He shuffled forward slightly when a firm hand clasped his shoulder.

'I'll help, don't worry,' said Alphard as he stopped low to Harry's height. 'If you're nervous, put your hands out when you nearly reach it, that way, you will at least feel like you have some control.'

Harry peered up at him in surprise, which only grew as he smiled gently at him. Nodding as Alphard squeezed his shoulder, he began to move as the other pushed him gently to start him off. He ran, flinging his hands out. They connected with solid brick.

Cassy blinked as Harry drew to a grinding halt. She moved closer while he patted the bricks and she shared a perplexed look with Alphard, who was already at Harry's side.

'I don't understand,' mumbled Alphard as he placed a hand on the pillar. 'It's only... half-ten, the gate-way has no reason to close.' Pursing his lips, he looked around and moved away from them and towards a small family that were making their way over.

One of them, a boy around fifteen, was pushing a trolley that held a trunk and a barn owl, as well as acting as a mode of transport for a small, brunette girl. The elder two, whom Cassy assumed to be the children's parents, wore long cloaks and slowed instantly as they saw Alphard marching towards them.

Cassy could not hear the conversation, but she watched as everyone's eyebrows rose and stared over towards her and Harry, who were leaning on the closed barrier. Once Alphard had begun speaking again, they resumed attention, nodding occasionally before slowly coming to join them, touching the barrier themselves. Although, that was quickly derailed as they noticed Harry, all insisting one having him say at least one sentence to each of them before they could even consider leaving him alone.

Within ten minutes, quite a crowd had gathered. The Muggle security guard watched from a distance, growing more uneasy as more people halted nearby, carrying owls and cats in cages. He was particularly unnerved by the ones dressed in long robes and pointed hats and to some degree Cassy found it amusing – even if that was just because there was little else to look at. She was not sure if anyone had thought to contact the Ministry to inform them of the issue. Supposedly, someone had, but the task was very much one everyone would assume someone else would have gone to do, meaning that in the end, it never got done.

'What do you think happened?' asked Harry from behind her. He had been hiding around the other side of the pillar, for it turned out people were more drawn to him now when they were not between lessons and it had quickly become tiresome. 'You don't think it was Dobby, do you?'

Cassy turned her head to half face him, watching him for several moments, before shaking her head. Looking back towards the crowd, she said: 'I don't know. I've never heard of a house-elf being able to do something like that, but that doesn't mean they can't. Given everything, it could be the reason why.'

Nodding slowly, Harry rubbed his forehead, his hand then trailing up into his hair and ruffling it.

'Try not to get stressed about it. We will get to school one way or another and we will figure everything out, all right?'

'What makes you think I'm stressing over it?' he asked.

'You touch your hair when you're stressed or worried,' she said, smiling slightly at the bemused expression she got in return. When he ruffled it again, she added, 'And embarrassed.'

He flushed, sinking farther into the wall and frowning at her as she laughed quietly.

'You never did tell me whether you recognised the name Dobby, you know,' he said, trying to back-track the conversation to where he wanted it to be – which was anywhere, but where it currently was.

Cassy's smile dimmed and she looked past him, nodding softly, 'I do, but this isn't the place to say anything. Harry, you have to make sure you don't tell anyone else his name, especially not mentioning it's a house-elf, I mean it.'

Nodding slowly, Harry looked at her critically, when there was a sudden invasion of colour. Neville appeared behind Cassy, wearing a bright green shirt that did not quite suit him.

'Good-morning, Neville,' greeted Cassy as she followed Harry's line of sight.

'Morning,' he said back, slightly breathless. 'Although, with this mess, it's not really good, so far.'

'Could be worse,' Harry said as he moved closer. 'We could be the only ones shut out of the barrier, then how would be get to school?'

'I'm sure we would think of something. Worse came to worse, we could just use the Knight Bus or send an owl explaining. At least we would not have been waiting here to the past fifteen minutes.'

Harry and Neville paused to consider this. They looked at each other and nodded, satisfied with that answer and lacking a better one. They, as well as Cassy, were intrigued to see what the Ministry was planning to do now that a good seventy percent of the school stood in the Muggle half of the station, waiting and talking in a manner that could not be considered discrete, unless compared to a man screaming about their world. Passing Muggles shot the crowd wary looks, some looking with interest and edging closer. Although, those were usually scared away by the older generation. Madam Partridge was particularly good at waving her hat about and frightening off young children who were drawn in by the masses of cats and owls.

With that thought in mind, they only had to wait another two minutes for a man in a crisp, black cloak and a tall pointed hat to appear. He strode up beside the group and halted beside Alphard, who remained in front of the barrier.

'Ladies and Gentleman,' he called, clapping his hands together as several people in similar attire surrounded them.

The three shared a look and quickly, but discretely, moved to stand next to Alphard and Mrs. Longbottom, who did not look impressed by the whole ordeal. Her lips were drawn into a thin line and her face was shadowed by a large rimmed hat with a stuffed vulture perched on top. She waved her red handbag at the man, almost smacking him and forcing him to continue speaking. She sniffed as he drew back, alarmed and looked towards Alphard as if he was to tell her off. Alphard simply looked the other way, smirking through his irritation at the Ministry's late intervention.

'Ahem, right,' the man called once people had began to quieten down again. 'The Ministry wishes to make a sincere apology for this major inconvenience. There was a fault in the gate-way charms, which we have now corrected. Due to the current time, the train departure time has been delayed until eleven-thirty. This should give you all sufficient time to be on board and seated. The gateway will close fifteen minutes later, like always.

'You will be allowed to enter in small groups, so I ask that when told, you move backwards as not to attract anymore attention to the area than what has already been gathered. Now, if someone would like to test out the barrier... you.' The man pulled Harry forward as he was the closest child to him. Patting him on the back, he said, 'Go on now, be a good sport,' before pushing him. True enough, Harry fell straight through the wall.

As they were the closest, Cassy, Neville, Alphard and Mrs. Longbottom were the first to pass through. On the other side, they quickly spotted Harry. He had not moved far away and was quickly absorbed back into their group as they moved along the sparsely populated platform towards Plum and Kitsy, who were by the iron bench once again.

'Miss!' Plum cried, bounding forward. 'Plum was very worried when Miss did not show up. Plum feared something had happened. Plum didn't know what to do-'

'I am fine, Plum,' smiled Cassy, patting the elf's head. 'The barrier just stopped operating, that's all.'

'Good, good,' muttered Plumb, nodding fiercely. 'As long as nothing bad happened to Miss.'

Cassy smiled wider and hugged the elf quickly when she knew Mrs. Longbottom was not looking. It was an uncommon practise and she did not know how the elder woman would react to such as thing, because even Alphard occasionally scolded her for it and he had grown used to it over the years. Pulling away, she grabbed her belongings.

'Bye-bye, Miss and Miss' friends!'

The three bid her farewell and watched as she and Kitsy popped away from the platform. They heaved their belongings onto the train and crowded a doorway as they said their good-byes to Alphard and Mrs. Longbottom.

'Oh, and Neville, do try and look after Trevor this year,' she called, before turning to Alphard and muttered, 'He lost him three times this morning, I've never known a boy so forgetful, I mean, really.'

Neville flushed as he heard that and knowing he had heard it, his friends definitely had. They frowned a bit at the tone, one of exasperation and an underlying disappointment. Before they could even think to ask Neville, he had already moved down the corridor towards and empty compartment.

'Good-bye, Uncle,' called Cassy as Harry went to follow Neville. 'I'll write soon, all right?' She moved down and into the compartment she saw the other two enter as soon as Alphard had waved her away. The three worked together to push their trunks into the overhead racks, will Cassy's was pushed under the seat and her owl squashed next to Neville's trunk. She watched Harry drop into the seat next to the other while Cassy took one opposite him. The two shared a look urging the other to speak first, but neither did.

Suddenly, Harry leant over and pulled their door closed. He looked at them hesitantly, 'I still think this had something to do with Dobby.'

'Dobby?' asked Neville, raising his eyebrows and straightening out of his slump.

'The house-elf that visited Harry,' replied Cassy.

'You still haven't told me where you know the name from,' said Harry, gazing intensely at her.

Cassy shifted slightly, looking out of the window with pursed lips. She should tell him, she knew, but she had not quite figured out what could be happening herself and Harry's mind was very much geared up for the weird and less than wonderful possibilities. There was always a chance he would get ahead of himself and get into trouble. However, he knew she knew, he always had. Slowly, she nodded.

'Well?' Harry said after she did not elaborate.

'I... know of an elf named Dobby, but that does not mean it is the same one you speak of. House-elves are servants of their family, so the one you met could be lying about his name or even have the same name as the one I know. Whatever it is, you must promise me something first.'

'All right, promise what?'

'That you will not seek out the owners of him, you must promise me you will not confront them,' she said meaningfully. She leant forward, resting her elbows on her knees and inclined her head forward.

Harry nodded slowly in response, 'Fine, I promise I won't go after them. Now, who is it?'

'The Malfoys.'

'I knew it!' Harry exclaimed, throwing his head back. 'Out of everyone, it had to be them.' As soon as the words left his mouth, he saw Cassy's expression morph from uncertainty to irritation. He quickly closed his mouth as there was no point in apologising, she would know without a doubt it was insincere and he was only really sorry for offending her. Draco may have backed off at the end of last year, but he still did not like him and so felt no remorse in insulting the boy.

'You promised.'

'I'm not going to confront Malfoy,' he said. 'That's just rising to the challenge.'

Neville, who had been silent, suddenly piped up, 'That's it, isn't it? You think Malfoy was stopping your mail and closed the barrier.'

'Even with his dislike for you, I think blocking over a hundred students from reaching the train is extreme. Besides, I don't even think he had arrived by the time we got there,' stated Cassy lowly. It was plain to see that she had had enough of the conversation and was in complete disbelief that her cousin had ordered anything to happen. Draco was not that stupid nor impulsive and if he had been plotting, he surely would have given a snide jab at her when they met a few weeks ago. He would have been unable to resist, but he did not.

'It does sound ridiculous, but something is happening and it happens to be the Malfoy's elf, it's just...'

'I'm aware of how it appears. I just don't want you to go and make wild assumptions that lead you into more trouble, that's all,' she said.

The conversation was dropped. Harry knew she meant it and both he and Neville could see why she said it, because if last year and the conflict with Professor Snape was anything to go by, it really did lead to trouble and blind-sided the truth. That did not mean Harry still did not suspect Draco, he was merely going to be more wary of how he went about his investigation this time.

The train filled up quickly and it was ready to move by half-past, just as promised. With the window now open, the three could hear the loud chatter on the platform and the main topic was really no surprise. Everyone wanted to know just what had happened and why they were shut out. It was the first time since the train had been created that it left after eleven and the scratchy voices of the older generation could be heard complaining about it. Many parents were heard stating they were ready to issue complaints and their children were merely fuelling Hogwarts' extensive rumour mill.

Although, Cassy supposed their theory about it being closed by a house-elf was not much better. It simply had a little more foundation than the Weasley twins' story that the teachers were partitioning for the sacking of Professor Snape and so closed the platform when the Ministry refused. While most people knew the Ministry had little to do with the hiring and firing of staff, it was not aimed at them. The twins spoke louder when they noticed anyone that looked like they might be first years pass them, grinning as they saw the worried faces – until the pair were clouted by their mother.

The train moved off and they sank back into an easy conversation. When the trolley came around they made sure to buy extra sweets, some to store for later and a few pasties to gorge themselves on as the feast would be at least half an hour late – which made all the difference to the three twelve-year-olds. Especially as Cassy and Harry had only eaten toast that morning whereas they had been eating full English breakfasts all holiday. Cassy voiced this, making sure to place extra emphasis on the fact it was because Harry was unable to pack properly, making Neville chuckle.

'I still don't understand what happened,' said Harry, suppressing a smile, despite being the one teased. Neville just continued to laugh while Cassy cast him a scornful expression.

'Maybe if you learnt to fold your clothes, or perhaps it was because of your extensive Lockhart book collection. Oh my, Neville, I think we need to hold an intervention!'

Harry looked appalled at the sound of Professor Lockhart's name and they all began to laugh. They barely calmed it when Hermione pulled open their door.

'Hello, Hermione,' grinned Neville.

Said girl looked questioningly at him, but quickly noticed similar expressions on both Cassy and Harry's faces. Promptly, she closed the door again and took a seat beside Cassy, clearing a spot in the large pile of sweets that occupied the space.

'How were your holidays?' she asked. 'I never got to ask in Diagon Alley.'

'Great,' said Harry immediately. 'Much better than I expected.'

'Mine was all right. I had to visit some relatives, but besides that it was nice,' added Neville.

'Not what I expected, but it turned out good in the end.' Cassy shared a look with Harry and Neville. They smiled slightly at each other, but Hermione did not notice. 'And yourself?'

'Mine was fine. I had finished all the homework within the first week, of course. I wanted to go to collect all my books earlier, but the reading lists were not sent out until late. I was very disappointed. It's all right though, because in the end Professor Lockhart signed my books and that was worth the wait. He's very fascinating, isn't he?' she spoke very quickly, in a fashion not dissimilar to the way she had when Cassy met her on the train journey a year ago.

Harry and Neville outwardly groaned, but it was smothered by Cassy. 'I've read all his books and his achievements are vast, but I can't say he seems like a very nice person,' she said.

'What?' gasped Hermione. 'He's absolutely charming.'

'Clearly we were not looking at the same man that day.' She was smiling uncertainly at the other. Hermione was still virtually a stranger to her and she did not wish to offend her, but felt no real need to go out of her way to appease her either. After all, it had been the other who entered their compartment and if Hermione were to stop speaking to her it would really make no difference from last year.

However, Hermione did not seem to take it personally, instead she said, 'You'll see. I bet you'll like him a lot more when you meet him in person, he'll be a brilliant teacher.'

Harry and Neville exchanged faces of disbelief before smiling at one another. Harry wanted to point out he had very much already met him in persona and Hermione had witnessed it, but knew she meant getting to know the man. Harry had no intention of that though. While Hermione seemed not to have noticed, Cassy could see the movements from the corner of her eye and was trying not to grimace too, mustering her self-discipline to smile politely instead.

'We'll see,' she said.

'Anyway, that's not why I came in. I wanted to know if you three know what's happened earlier at the Platform. I got here early and I was so dreadfully worried when it got within minutes of eleven and only a few people were on board. Nobody seems to be sure what it was though. Do you have any ideas?'

They paused, staring at her with slightly widened eyes. 'No,' they all said together with a shake of their heads.

The train ride continued on and it was nearly an hour before Hermione left, stating she had best go and check on the first-years that had joined her compartment earlier. She did not return and the three had no other visitors. Soon, a voice rang out through the train, instructing them to leave their belongings and exit once the train had fully stopped.

They waved briefly to Hagrid as he collected the first-years before following the mass of people along the beaten path and away from the village station. They halted beside the carts and Neville looked fondly at the Thestrals, which Cassy was unsure if Harry knew that is what the other was doing because she could not recall a time either of them had thought to tell him. That did not mean Neville had not when Cassy was not present and content to leave that to Neville to mention, she simply strode past and climbed into the cart. The boys followed suit and were soon joined by two Hufflepuff's that Cassy recognised as Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. The two girls gave them weak smiles, choosing to keep themselves to themselves the entire journey.

They piled into the Great Hall and the three took seats somewhere near the top of the Gryffindor table. To their right sat Fred and George Weasley and opposite the three sat Hermione, Dean, Finnigan, with Ronald next to him. Soon, all the students had piled in and the Headmaster held up a hand, silencing them all. When his hands were folded in his lap, Professor McGonagall walked down towards the door leading to the entrance hall, slipping out and closing it behind her.

Cassy watched the door, keen to watch a sorting instead of being part of one. The memory of the unnerving, staring faces of students last year did not stop her from doing the exact same to the new batch of students as they stumbled in. The line was messy and many of them had pale faces and hunched shoulders. In fact, Cassy could see half at least half a dozen students who looked ready to burst into tears right then and there. She sincerely hoped she had looked nothing like that.

Either side of her, Harry and Neville were doing the same thing. They watched carefully and with interest as the students jumped when the hat burst into song and half the hall had noticed a mousy-haired boy stagger backwards and shriek in delight as it did. He was most certainly a Muggle-born.

The song ended - it was different from the one it had sung the previous year, but Cassy supposed it had little else to do, but make up songs all year – and there was a loud applause. It was short, yet encouraging, as people were keen to eat and keen to sleep, so the faster the sorting was over, the better in many cases. Quickly, Professor McGonagall began calling names and students began stepping up to the stool.

'Creevey, Colin,' she called and the Muggle-born boy skipped out of line. He threw himself onto the stool and fidgeted as the hat hummed.

'Gryffindor!'

Creevey squealed and ran over to the table, not so much taking off the hat as letting it fall to the ground in his excitement. It was picked up by Professor McGonagall, who looked ahead flatly and with pursed lips.

Ginevra Weasley, the youngest of the family and the only daughter, also went to Gryffindor. They clapped and the trio were almost deafened by the loud roars Fred and George gave at the announcement and even Ronald was clapping cheerfully for his sister. What was the most amusing part for Cassy, not so much anyone else involved, was the way Ginevra stared at Harry. It was not the open stare that he normally received, but a full-blown gawk, in which the young girl's eyes glazed over and her mouth hung open. Cassy was not the only one to notice, as George playfully nudged Harry, who had yet to realise. When he did, he smiled awkwardly at her, causing her to flush and spin around, her arm knocking into a golden goblet and earning a loud clatter. Reaching a shade of red Cassy had never seen on a human before, Ginevra buried her head in her arms for the last few names of the sorting.

Professor Dumbledore stood, clapping his hands together once the song had been sung. Cassy, Harry and Neville were all pleased to know the lyrics this time around, although none of them actually sang. If they saw a teacher glance their way they would speak a random line, but none of them had a great love for singing. The last to finish were, once more, Fred and George, who sang to a twisted version of "Twinkle, Twinkle", which did not quite fit with the long lines of the school anthem.

'Welcome, new and old. Welcome to another year of Hogwarts,' the Headmaster said. 'There are several things I need to speak about tonight, so I apologise for delaying your much needed feast for another five minutes.

'To begin with, I have been asked to assure you that the fault that happened at the gateway of Platform nine and three-quarters is being looked into. The Ministry are doing everything they can to ensure that nothing of that nature happens again. They apologise for the inconvenience caused and thank everyone for their cooperation.

'Next, I must remind you all that no magic is allowed in the halls and there is a list of banned items in Mr. Filch's office, if you wish to avoid unnecessary trouble. I recommend you read it carefully, because Mr. Filch has reminded me to inform you that all items will be confiscated.

'A note to the older students, the third floor corridor is now open. You may use it as you wish and some of you may even have lessons there.

'Finally, we have a new member of staff, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

The man, whom Cassy had taken care to ignore the presence of that evening, stood, bowing deeply and waving with a smile that showed off his pearly-white teeth. Several girls squealed and down the table, Lavender Brown looked particularly excited to see him. She almost fainted as he looked over in her general direction, making Harry snort into his hand.

It took a while for the cheers to die down, especially as Professor Lockhart seemed to actively encourage the noise. It was only when Hagrid put a large hand on the man's shoulder and dragged him down, did the nose cease and enable the Headmaster to officially begin the feast.

'That man,' said Fred as he piled his plate with potatoes, 'needs to get a grip.'

'Or at least learn a bit of modesty,' added Neville, making the twins blink at him in surprise.

Across the table Hermione huffed, clearly unhappy with how they spoke about him, but nobody seemed to care.

'This year is going to be hell. I can't believe he's going to be our teacher,' groaned Harry. 'I don't care if he's as powerful or brilliant as people say, I know I'm going to hate Defence now.'

'Ever the optimist, Harry,' smiled Cassy. Inside, she knew he was right and had a sneaking suspicion this years lessons were going to be as pointless as the last.

Surely not, she thought, he had to be more of an adequate teacher than Quirrell was.

She glanced towards the man dressed in turquoise robes at the staff table and then grimaced. Her eyes drifted back around and halted suddenly. It took less than a second to realise that Ginevra Weasley was not staring at her, although it almost looked like she was, but rather Harry. The girls long, red-hair was dragging on her plate as she slowly leant forward, stooping more and more each second. She must have felt Cassy watching her for her gaze quickly flicked over to her. They stared at each other awkwardly for several long moments, before Cassy's hand rose and she waved them up and down on either side of her face. Ginevra squinted one eye in confusion, but suddenly looked down in realisation.

Cassy looked away as the other snatched a serviette off the table and began to wipe the baked bean sauce from the tips of her hair, cheeks burning furiously. The conversation had changed by now and she listened with interest to Dean's explanation of his day watching his favourite football team, Westham.

* * *

**Well, here it is. There is probably some mistakes, but I'll check it over later. Right now I just want to post it and I don't want to ruin my happy mood, haha. To anyone that cares, I'm happy because I got my A-Level results today and got an A* in English Literature – this is the part where you look at my story and wonder how I managed it. I'm an analyst, not a writer, haha. For those who are not familiar with the A-Level system, A* is the highest you can get. So yes, I'm quite cheerful.**

**Anyway, on to the story, I thought that Dobby might use this as more of a deterrent, rather than an actual method of stopping Harry. By halting the barrier, it suggests Dobby is serious about him not returning, and of course, would be inconvenient for just about everyone, given the time Alphard sets for them to arrive. So, while it may seem more unreasonable for him to do it because they were not late, it will crop up again in conversation about why he did that.**

**Thanks!**


	5. In person, on paper

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter V: In person, on paper**

The next morning, the second year Gryffindor's had taken to sitting with each other at breakfast, just like they had the previous year. The table was covered in dishes and platters filled with porridge, toast, bacon, egg and an assortment of other items that seemed to swap and change across the table. The toast rack was passed between them as they piled their plates and leant across one another to try and get first pick of everything. In this, Ronald usually won, having both the longest limbs and the largest appetite, which appeared to give him a speed boost where food was concerned.

Cassy sat opposite Harry and Neville, with Hermione by her side. She ignored the curious gazes of the other students – it was not a well kept secret that the pair did not get along well – and it appeared as if Hermione was doing the same as she continued her conversation with Neville without batting an eyelid.

'Would you like some toast with your marmalade?' Cassy suddenly asked, interrupting them.

'I like marmalade,' replied Hermione tartly, but placed the knife down on her plate.

'That is a lot of marmalade,' added Neville. Everyone chose not to mention his own toast as a large blob of jam slipped off the edge and onto the table. Nor the fact that he had an entire pot to himself, although Hermione stared hard at him for several moments.

'Yes, well, at least I am not a bacon fiend like Harry,' she said, looking down at her food as Harry's head twisted round to her.

'Bacon fiend?'

'You do eat a lot of bacon,' said Cassy, smiling as the other looked at his plate in bewilderment. 'And before you say it, I am aware I also eat a lot of toast. Thank-you.'

Harry's eyebrows rose and for a split second it appeared as if their comments had put him off his meal, but he soon picked up his fork with a shrug and began slicing the fried meat up again. 'As long as I don't eat as much as Ron.'

There was a loud screech, which was followed by another and another. The post had arrived and owls of all sizes and colours were swooping in through the opened tops of the arching windows. Many halted near the first years, letters from parents and well-wishes from home; but some dropped down next to the older years, depositing newspapers and even some parcels.

'Oh, good,' exclaimed Neville as he untied the package from a particularly irritated looking barn-owl. 'My Gran should have sent me some things I forgot yesterday.'

'You really do have the worst memory, you know,' commented Harry, smiling.

'I can't help it. I even made a list, but there were things I forgot to add to it...'

Cassy smiled into her goblet, before placing it down on the table as the familiar form of Crin fluttered in front of her. There was a letter tied to his leg and he stuck it out, waiting for her to remove it. Like she suspected, it was a reply from Uncle Alphard. She had sent a letter late the previous night, informing him of their safe arrival, but not expecting one in return. The letter made her pause as she read it and she rose the goblet to her mouth again, hiding her tensed jaw.

'Who's it from?' asked Harry.

Crin screeched, flapping his wings and spinning around at the sound of Harry's voice. Shrieking again, he dipped his beak down and gathered the remains of Harry's bacon into his mouth before taking off, after knocking over the bowl of scrambled eggs.

'My uncle, I just wrote to tell him we arrived safely and that there were no further complications,' she said, quickly folding the paper up and stuffing it into one of the inside pockets of her robe. Cassy, Harry and Neville all ignored to puzzled face of Hermione as she looked between them. She would realise soon enough that Crin had a certain dislike for men – particularly Harry – which had not improved over the summer. At points, it seemed like it had made things worse.

They continued to eat and Harry was becoming increasingly unnerved by the amount of people watching him. He had thought it was because of the ruckus, but their interest just did not die. One was Creevey, who made little effort to hide his stares, in fact, as Harry glanced at him, the boy waved manically with the largest grin Harry had ever seen plastered on his face. No more than a foot from him, was Ginevra, who he had only caught looking once, but he was slightly put-out by the brilliant crimson colour she turned. He was even more confused at Cassy's smirk, but whether that was aimed at him or the girl he did not know.

'Lockhart's staring at you.' If Neville had noticed it, it was clear that the stare was very obvious. For as kind and sweet as Neville was, he was incapable of knowing left from right at the best of times and often tripped on nothing, so it made Harry wonder just how opening the Professor was looking. That time, Harry did not even turn as he had no desire to spur the man on.

'You've acquired quite a following this year, Harry,' said Cassy casually, although the look on her face suggested it was anything but.

'Oh, shut up,' he whined back. 'It was bad enough last year, I don't want _Lockhart_ following me around.'

'He probably thinks he can use you for more fame,' said Dean, who had a pause in his own conversation that was just long enough to hear theirs. 'He seems the type.'

Harry opened his mouth to agree, but was cut off by Hermione snapping her copy of _Voyages with Vampires_ shut and frowned. She looked between the two and said, 'I highly doubt it's anything like that. He's probably just curious; after all he has done many things surrounding the Dark Arts, so of course Harry would catch his attention.'

'As a money spinner, yeah,' added Seamus, causing the girl to growl the entire way to Herbology.

For what was one of the only times Cassy could remember, Hermione, Patil and Brown had all got along perfectly well. They had found some common ground in their love of Professor Lockhart and were quietly discussing his better qualities with each other. Cassy just raised her eyebrows and blocked them out as they walked along the uneven path towards the greenhouses. Everyone slowed to a halt many feet away from the entrance, watching a strange exchange.

'You really need to replace these panels here, they don't let in nearly enough sunlight and they let far too much moisture out. You'll never grow healthy plants in those conditions. Of course, I don't blame you for not noticing, I only know because I spent a year in Brazil, exploring the rainforest – it's mentioned in one of my books, you know. You should read it, I'm sure it will help even someone like yourself.'

Professor Sprout, who usually took great pride in being a cheerful and chatty teacher, stood with a tense and irritable expression that did not quite fit her face. Her eyes travelled over to the pane of glass Professor Lockhart was tapping, his fingers knocking heavily against its surface as he spoke. Professor Sprout seemed to twitch more and more with each sound, but Cassy supposed that may have just been a natural reaction to Professor Lockhart's irritating voice, or perhaps due to every word he spoke was insulting the woman's professionalism and skill. Whatever it was, Professor Lockhart looked as if he had all of ten seconds to be quiet before she exploded.

'Ah!' he exclaimed, saving himself at the very last moment. He turned to the group of first-years, eyeing the gaggle of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs with bright eyes. 'I was just telling your teacher here how to best grow Kellises. They're very temperamental and if you want them to be as effective in curing measles as they can be, you have to treat them right! Of course, if you have read-'

'Greenhouse three today, children,' Professor Sprout called over him. 'Sorry, but time is short and I want them to have a lesson this morning, rather than involving them in something that does not concern them.' Her tone became loud and clipped towards the end and just about everyone realised she was hinting for the man to leave and never speak of it again.

'Oh, yes! Off you go then, Herbology can be very important,' he said, completely not recognising her tone. 'You don't mind if I speak to Harry for a moment, do you? Good, good.' He reached into the crowd and pulled Harry aside.

Professor Sprout's face flattened and her teeth ground together, resisting the urge to spin around and snatch Harry back from him. Instead, she waved to the huddle and began walking. Cassy and Neville stared back at him as they moved towards Greenhouse three, noting the look of pure suffering on his face as Professor Lockhart leant down close and began to speak. Inside, the two saved a space between them at a long, wooden bench. All along it were trays filled with soil and everyone looked at the unremarkable sight with dying enthusiasm. Greenhouse three was known to hold some of the more interesting plants, the more dangerous ones, in fact, yet there was nothing they could see that ticked any of those boxes.

Leaves spouted up from many pots, mostly green, but occasionally there were winding red ones and a blue-spotted fern that giggled as people past it. The containers were larger than the ones they tended to use in Greenhouse one, but that did not make it any more exciting. Many of the expected to see plants with teeth or tentacles, something that had to be kept behind glass, but there was no such creature. The most interesting one was a plant that looked similar to a sunflower, tall and drooping, only with a flower at least three times as large. In the right light, it almost appeared as if it had an ever smiling expression as it looked over the Professor's shoulder.

She allowed everyone to get settled and talk amongst themselves while waiting for Harry to enter. He did so a few minutes later, assuming his position between his two friends before she clapped her hands together and gathered everyone's attention. She peered at everyone eagerly, resuming her usually joyous attitude now Professor Lockhart was gone and said, 'Now, we'll be doing something a little different this year. These are the more dangerous plants and so you must all be careful and follow my instructions exactly, all right? Today, class, we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Does anyone know anything about them, before I begin?'

Commonly used to cure ailments, thought Cassy, large doses are used to restore people to their original state once their functions have been impaired.

There were many people who would at least recognise that, she knew, but nobody raised their hand except Hermione. There was not really a chance for anyone else to because Hermione's hand flew up before the Professor had a chance to finish her question and once Hermione's hand was up; nobody saw the point in raising their own.

'Mandrakes are also known as Mandragora,' she said from Neville's other side. 'They are used to return people to their regular states after they have been hexed or jinxed. Their cry is fatal to anyone who hears it.'

'Well done, Miss. Granger. Have ten points,' praised Professor Sprout. 'Now, the ones you are going to be dealing with today are still very young, so that means their cries cannot kill you.'

'What does she mean by cries?' whispered Harry as she continued to speak.

'Mandrakes can scream, it's a defence mechanism to stop predators,' Cassy murmured back, leaning away quickly as Professor Sprout turned around to them.

'Now, I want you all to take a pair of earmuffs and place them securely on your ears. Only take them off when I give you a thumbs up. Just because the Mandrakes cannot currently kill you, does not mean they will not knock you out for several hours.'

Everyone made a sudden dive for the earmuffs. Cassy pulled a blue pair from the pile quickly and did not bother to offer swapping with Neville when he was left with a pair of pink fluffy ones, the exact pair everyone had been avoiding. She clamped them over her ears, noticing how they blocked out all sound apart from her own breathing and the low rumbling of her pulse. Looking back to the Professor, she waited for her to finish rolling up her sleeves and give one last thorough look around to ensure everyone had their headgear on correctly, before grasping the base of the leaves and tugging hard.

A small, rounded, wrinkled object was pulled from the earth. It wriggled, flailing its stumpy legs as it was held in the air. Even from a distance, the mouth was visible open, emitting a shrill cry that nobody could hear, but if the creature sounded anywhere near as bad as it looked, they were all thankful for that. It was shaken as Professor Sprout dug into the soil of another porcelain pot as her hand was fixed right on top of the creature's head, where the leaves spouted from. It was quickly stuck in the hole and buried again. Professor Sprout then gave them the signal to remove their earmuffs.

They all pulled them off slowly, setting them down on the bench or hanging them around their necks while staring towards the freshly planted mandrake at the front. As she dusted off her hands, she said: 'And that is how easy it is. So, four to a tray, don't worry about pots, there are plenty of them. There's also compost at the side, over in that bag. Right, earmuffs back on then.'

Cassy, Harry and Neville were joined by Hermione, who seemed to assume she was working with them as she did not ask. Finding she did not mind, Cassy chose not to comment and neither of the others did either. Hermione was the only one, besides Neville, it seemed, who really want to get on with the task. Cassy and Harry watched the pair for a few moments, allowing them to have first pick of the mandrakes in the tray. They were glad they did, because in those few minutes they learnt more about the plants than they had in the last half an hour. They learnt the mandrakes were stroppy and difficult, like toddlers.

The mandrakes did not like being taken out of the trays, they struggled and let of silent screams, fat hands reached up to grasp Neville's own and scratched furiously. His only protection was the gloves he wore, but that did not stop the sharp pain erupting and his face scrunching as he resisted dropping the mandrake back onto the table. He successfully potted one and was the first to do so, because it turned out they did not like going back in the soil either. Everyone else was still struggling and when Cassy turned to inspect the group next to them, Finnigan had his finger caught in the plant's mouth, his own open in a silent cry.

Hermione had paused, resting the mandrake she had pulled out at the start on the table as Neville patted down the soil on top of his pot. Her lips were pursed and she stared down with new determination, but it was a determination Cassy and Harry did not feel. If anything, seeing the struggle their green-fingered friend just had, they felt completely demotivated to start. However, they both plucked up a plant, sharing a dull stare.

By the end of the lesson, everyone had managed to pot at least one and only Neville had managed three, earning fifteen points to Gryffindor. Everyone piled out of the greenhouse as quickly as their aching limbs could carry them. Herbology was bad enough normally, having to stand up for more than an hour, but the students had never had to do something so tiring for so long and their enthusiasm for the day had suffered along with their limbs. They slumped up the hill and up the marble staircases, piling into the nearest appropriate bathrooms to wash their hands and faces before setting off to Transfiguration.

Transfiguration was, at the best of times, difficult and everyone's minds had become slightly sparse in their frustration. Professor McGonagall either did not notice, or did not care, for she spent twenty-minutes explaining a complicated theory that built upon the last thing she had taught them the year before and then set them on task immediately.

'Damn it,' mumbled Harry as he nudged his beetle off the desk. 'I can't remember anything from last year.'

Cassy leant backwards, while Harry went forward over the desk, trying to spot the lost beetle without any idea which direction it may have gone. Just as her own was about to slip over the edge as well, she hit it with her wand and turned it into an orange button. Beside her, Hermione was already practising turning her beetle into different shapes, a look pure concentration on her face as she tried to make it triangular.

'There it is,' announce Harry as he ducked down and picked it up carefully, placing it back on the desk before Professor McGonagall noticed it had ever gone.

Cassy tapped her button, changing it back into a beetle and let it run across the table for a moment before transforming it again. Her thoughts drifted back to the letter her uncle had sent her earlier and her jaw clenched unconsciously, but her expression remained calm and neutral.

It appears as if it was caused by an outside source, they're looking into it, she recalled.

That only made her think about Dobby and his potential involvement. She did not want to believe that Draco would sink so low as to try and stop Harry from even getting to school, or upset him enough to believe he has no friends, the Draco she knew was better than that. He could be petty, that she would admit readily, but she did not want to accept anything that these events suggested. Her next thought was that it was not him, but another who could control him, which only left Lucius. Narcissa had no need and more sense, she would never set Dobby on a child, yet Cassy could imagine Lucius doing so. Her thoughts were quickly cut off. There was no reason for that, Lucius surely had nothing to gain and Cassy forced herself to remember that just because she disliked the man, did not mean he was completely evil. Besides, she reminded herself, he was an important Ministry figure and had better things to do than harass a twelve-year-old-boy.

'More buttons, Miss Black?' a voice suddenly said, bringing Cassy out of her own mind. She looked up to see Professor McGonagall staring down at her with raised eyebrows.

'Yes, please,' she said quietly.

The lesson passed quickly enough after that, once she had pushed the thought from her mind. She followed Harry and Neville down to lunch after having deposited their belongings in their dormitories, with little idea as to where Hermione had gone to. They finished lunch quickly, appetites not failing them as they piled their plates high with a bit of everything. Venturing outside, they sat on a bench in the courtyard to enjoy what little would remain of the Scottish summer.

'What have you got there, Harry?' asked Neville.

Harry flicked open the book that sat on his lap, turning to the page saved by his red bookmark. Not looking up, he said, '_Defence and Disaster: Idiotic ways to get yourself killed_. Cassy got me it for my birthday.' He was about a quarter of the way through and found it terribly interesting. Some of the things listed were hilarious and he struggled to believe people did such things in battle, but others were useful and often things he would have done. 'I'd wager I have learnt more from this that I have in defence all last year – probably this year too, in fact.'

Neville looked at the book with interest, while Cassy smiled, pleased that Harry enjoyed her gift. The three of them jumped at a sudden flash of white light.

'Hiya, Harry!' squealed a boy who Cassy recognised as Colin Creevey.

'Hello,' he said slowly back, reaching with one hand to rub his bleary eyes. He stared at him for a few moments and Creevey could not take the attention. Bouncing from one foot to the other, the grin on his face broadened and he let out a quiet, yet high-pitched sound.

'I-I'm Colin. I'm in Gryffindor too.'

Harry nodded, having nothing else to say, but Creevey did not mind and instead held up his camera hopefully.

'Can... Can I have a photograph - with you, I mean?'

'What?' he said dumbly. He glanced at Neville and Cassy, the latter of which looked amused and offered no help. 'Why?'

'To prove I met you, of course.' The first-year flicked between uncertain and utter excitement, turning into a bouncing mess as Harry paused. 'Everyone talks about you. About how you defeated You-Know-Who when you were a baby, that he disappeared and nobody really knows what happened. All that is left as evidence is that lightning bolt scar on your forehead.'

Cassy peered sideways as Harry moved to unconsciously cover his forehead with his fringe. Creevey did not notice, too starry-eyed to really pay attention. When she looked towards Neville, he looked uncomfortable, yet slightly amused. It was not the type of uncomfortable that Harry had, but the one that Cassy herself could feel minutely – the feeling one had when they were excluded from a conversation and forced to watch occur.

'-And I never knew it was all magic, but it made a lot of sense! I can't believe everything here, so I'm taking lots of pictures to send home – my dad's a milkman, you see. My younger brother was really upset when I left, he wanted to come to. I thought it might cheer him up.'

There was a blank expression on each of the three's faces.

'That won't help at all,' Cassy said lowly, but Creevey ignored her.

'So, can I get a photograph, can you sign it?'

Harry opened his mouth, but there was a great snort from beside them and they turned to see Draco gawping openly. 'You're actually giving out signed photos this year, Potter?'

'Shove off, Malfoy,' hissed Harry.

Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle moved around to stand in front of them, forcing a red-faced Creevey to twist around. They were surveyed with nothing less that complete mirth. 'Hey, everyone,' he shouted, 'Potter's handing out autographs. Quick, quick, line up! They're going fast.'

'I am not, so just shut up,' barked Harry, standing up. Following his lead, Cassy and Neville rose too, flanking either side in a much less intimidating version of Crabbe and Goyle.

'That's what it looks like,' Draco laughed. 'Nothing better to do with your time, Potter?'

Harry snarled, striding towards him, meeting eye to eye. 'You're one to talk, care to explain yesterday?'

'Harry,' said Cassy warningly. She too moved forward and gripped his sleeve, but he shrugged her off. The confusion was visible in Draco's eyes as he glanced at her, but it did not last long, as his lips curled backwards and gave Harry a hard shove.

'Don't stand so close, Potter. And what the hell are you talking about?' he growled.

'Oh, I don't know, perhaps that it was you that closed the barrier yesterday. You've been stea-'

'Harry!' hissed Cassy loudly, forcibly tugging him backwards.

The entire courtyard had stopped to watch the growing altercation. Some of the older years looked amused or even curious, whereas the ones who knew Harry appeared irritated and ready to comment. Draco's only support was a group of Slytherin fifth years that stood over to one side, as well as Crabbe and Goyle, but in a battle of wit, they were really no use.

'Are you mental?' snapped Draco. 'Why would I want to be stuck on the platform with a bunch of filthy Muggles for half-an-hour? It was a Ministry fault.'

'Hear that from your father? Of course he'd tell you that, was it him that did it?'

'You are crazy. I suppose that's why you're handing out signed photographs now. I expect they'll ship you away any time soon, you're clearly loosing it, although, I must say I've suspected it for a while,' said Draco loudly, reigning the attention of the crowd back to the group.

'You're just jealous.' There was a multitude of moments that the first-year Gryffindor could choose to interrupt them. Cassy supposed another comment about his milkman father, or how he turned a fern into a crab when he was little would be all right; she would rather have listened to that in the common room this evening if it meant he had not just opened his mouth.

Draco stared with disbelief, he said: 'Jealous? Jealous of what, exactly? That ugly scar on his forehead? Those glasses? The fact that he had no parents-?'

Cassy's hands tightened into fists and her eyes narrowed.

How low, she thought, to comment on something many people here are missing.

It would have only taken a moment of Draco's time to look around and notice the same expression reflected on half of the courtyards faces. He did not though; he did not spare it a single thought, his eyes instead trained on Creevey, who stared defiantly up at him.

'Just leave, Malfoy,' commanded Harry icily. 'I'm not giving anyone signed photo's.'

'Oh!' came a jovial voice. 'Who's giving out signed photo's then?' The cheery form of Professor Lockhart came into view and he beamed around at the students. 'Oh, Harry,' he laughed. 'I needn't have asked. Of course, of course.'

Harry's face dropped further as he was wedged between Professor Lockhart's arm and his chest. The man grinned, beckoning Creevey forward.

'Take a double picture, how about that? We'll both sign it. Won't that be a treat?'

Colin quickly whipped out his camera and took the photograph just as the school bell rang. He cast one last longing glance at Harry before allowing himself to be swept away with the moving crowd of school children. However, Harry was still pinned to Professor Lockhart's side, looking disgruntled and red-faced. Slowly, he was turned and led away by the man, who seemed oblivious to Harry's protests and rebuttals.

Draco was looking at Cassy as she turn, raising his eyebrows with a nod to Harry. She shook her head, mouthing 'I don't know', before she and Neville followed their friend a few steps behind.

'Should we do something?' asked Neville, watching as Harry's feet dragged and the Professor practically heaved him along.

'Like what?' said Cassy.

With a shrug, the settled on letting the situation play out. Harry's ears were becoming increasingly red and his head was ducked low so the passers-by could not see his face. It did little good as Professor Lockhart would repeat his name every few words and there were few people in the school who did not know who he was.

They eventually turned into a classroom and Harry slumped into a chair near the back away from Professor Lockhart's desk.

Taking a seat on either side of him, Cassy and Neville watched as he piled his books high, every single one he had in his bag, in front so he could no longer see Professor Lockhart. Even the spines of the book were facing away, just so he did not have to see the tiny, grinning faces of him.

'He didn't seem to know a lot, did he?' whispered Neville as people past to find their seats.

'Really, Harry, you promised you wouldn't confront him,' said Cassy irritably.

'I know, but he was there and I was embarrassed as it was,' he replied. 'Besides, it's not like he'd admit it when there were loads of people there. I can't imagine many of them would be happy.' His tone made it clear that his suspicions had not ended and that he was certainly not giving up.

Cassy pursed her lips and considered telling him that fighting should not have eased that embarrassment, if anything, the spectacle will have made matters worse. Questions and rumours were sure to circulate by dinner, some of which probably will have stemmed from Draco himself to create an interesting version of Harry's slow loss of his mind. Sighing, she said nothing and the conversation was dropped.

The Professor paced around the class, smiling widely at each student as they entered, particularly at Hermione when she sat directly in front of his desk. It only encouraged her to edge forward until she was almost leaning across the surface and beside her were two other girls who appeared to be doing a similar thing. Professor Lockhart did not dwell on it long, but rather peered around at everyone and once certain they were all seated, he began.

'I'm sure you all know who I am,' he laughed, idly picking up Hermione's book and holding it up. 'I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of Dark Force Defence League...' he trailed off again and offered another brilliant smile.

Cassy looked around at the class, disinterested and bored. Many of the males adopted a slumped or impatient position, but still held a great deal of attention in their posture, whereas the girls sat upright, ridged and alert, hanging onto the man's every word. Harry was flat out loathing every word that left Professor Lockhart's mouth, but was invisible to everyone but his friends, hidden by the full works of Gilderoy Lockhart himself. Past him, Neville watched with slight fascination, dampened only in the knowledge neither Cassy nor Harry liked him.

Professor Lockhart was still smiling when Cassy looked back and there were a few weak chuckles spread throughout the class. He places Hermione's book back down on the desk, instead picking up a pile of papers from his own.

'We will start with a quiz,' he said, 'to see what you already know and we'll work from there.'

While, to Cassy, that did not seem like a bad idea, the way Dean and Finnigan's eyes had narrowed as they turned to look at one another as Professor Lockhart passed, or the squeal from the girls at the front made her apprehensive. She tried to catch a glimpse of the test as he handed them out to the row in front, but could only catch a view words.

Professor Lockhart stopped at their desk, lying the papers in front of Neville at the end and staring down at the stack of books. For a moment, the three expected him to comment on how nice it was to see Harry making use of his time, or how dreadfully useful the books would be to them, but he did not. With a quick movement, he pulled a purple, hardback book from the pile and looked at the silver embossed letters on the front with bemusement.

'What's this?' he asked.

'A defence book,' replied Harry, dully.

'It's not one of mine,' he said, flicking the pages. 'I think you'll find you really don't need this, Harry. My books will cover everything you need.'

'Sir, it's actually just funny and useful. It doesn't cover things in the syllabus, so it's just for interest.'

There was a long pause and Cassy was not sure whether what Harry said had made much difference to Professor Lockhart's opinion. He just looked down again and smiled.

'Well, as your Defence teacher it is my responsibility to make sure you are learning what you need. By the end of the lesson I'll be able to tell you if this is acceptable reading. You have people trying to pass off some pretty dodgy things, you know.' He took the book, sat at his desk and looked at his watch. 'Right, thirty-minutes - go!'

Flipping over the paper, Cassy read the first question, paused and read it again. It said:

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?  
_

Despite herself, Cassy wrote down "Lilac", recalling it from _Year with the Yeti_. The questions continued in a similar fashion and she scribbled short answers, mostly one-word long, but it was one word more than most people.

'Oh, dear,' Professor Lockhart sighed as he sifted through the papers. 'Not many of you know what my favourite colour is – it's lilac, for future reference, I do say so. Many of you need to read a little more carefully – oh, yes...' He let out a chain of small mumbles and throaty hums, before looking back up at them all.

Dean and Finnigan were shaking at the front, silently laughing and looking everywhere but at their professor. Ronald, who sat next to them stared in open disbelief, face contorted in a way that not even Professor Lockhart would be able to mistake as anything less than mortified shock. He did not look their way, however, his eyes fixed on two papers in his hands.

'It looks as if the girls are going to be the front-runners in this class. Full points to both... Hermione Granger and Cassiopeia Black, where are the pair?'

Hermione raised her hand timidly, blushing a bright crimson, while Cassy wiggled her fingers, elbow still resting on her desk. She ignored the looks of horror Harry and Neville sent her.

'Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Both Gryffindors I see, well, have ten points each then. In fact, I must point out it was the girls who did better, an average of eighty-percent right, I would think, it might be more I haven't worked it out. If you boys don't want to fall behind, you need to start taking this seriously,' he said before reaching under his desk and pulling out a large, covered cage. 'On with the days lesson then. I have to warn you all, these creatures are extremely dangerous and I must ask you not to scream. There be some of you that are sick at the sight of them, but it is imperative that you try and hold yourselves together.'

Everyone leant forward. Some reeled back when the fabric on top of the cage moved, jutting out in several different directions. Harry moved his books to the side to get a better look and Dean and Finnigan held rapt attention on the desk. Those on the front row were leaning back on their stools, trying to distance themselves from it, excluding Hermione, who only leant closer.

'Ready?' asked Professor Lockhart, grasping the top of the cloth. Everyone watched with baited breath as he pulled it off in one fluid motion, then sank back with flat expressions.

'Really?' exclaimed Finnigan, his grim back. He looked up at the Professor as if he was joking. 'Cornish Pixies? They're not very dangerous.'

Professor Lockhart wheeled around to Finnigan, a pleasant smile on his face and said: 'You shouldn't underestimate them, their fast movements and tiny bodies make them damn near impossible to catch! One of the trickiest pests there is.'

That's all they are, just pests, thought Cassy, raising an eyebrow.

Neville had relaxed, colour having returned to his face and his shoulders slumped. He looked at the pixies with a relaxed interest, having come across them before. They were small, between eight and twelve inches tall with transparent wings that were at least the same length as their body was high. Upon seeing the students, they shrieked and pressed their faces against the bars, pulling at their mouths and making obscene jesters to those nearest – much to Hermione's horror.

'Well, then,' shouted Professor Lockhart, 'let's see what you make of them!'

The cage door was flung open and the pixies swarmed out in every which direction. Shrieks and howls followed.

'What is he playing at?' roared Ronald, using his book to flatten one against the desk.

'Get it off, get it off!' screeched Brown. A pixie was pulling at her hair, while two others snatched her headband and flew up into the rafters with it.

Bright, mini bolts of lightning flew from the end of Cassy's wand, shocking those close enough and scaring those that were not. Harry had one arm flung over Neville's shoulder as he tried to heave him down before the pixies had the chance to hoist Neville up any farther. They pulled on his ears, tiny blue faces turning purple with effort. Huffing, they dropped him and the pair collapsed onto the floor.

'Don't worry; I'll round them all up. Peskipiksi Pesternomi!' called Professor Lockhart. There was no light, no hum of calmness and no reassuring stillness that everyone expected. Nothing happened.

The cries resumed and his wand was defenestrated by the pixies. Professor Lockhart himself dove under a desk. Everyone clambered to the door, piling noisily into the corridor just as the bell sounded.

With papers in his arms and what appeared to be the contents of his desk as well, he turned and said, 'Fix this place up a bit, will you? Just... pop them back into the cage for me.' He pushed past the remaining students and disappeared into the corridor without a trace.

Cassy, Harry and Neville paused, then looked at each other in defeat.

'He can't teach for the life of him,' growled Harry, while pulling on from his sleeve. 'He didn't have a clue what he was doing.'

'I would like to know exactly who he heard that spell from. You would have to be an idiot to think that it sounds even remotely real,' said Cassy, zapping more of them into submission.

'I'd like to know what spell you're doing,' said Neville. He poked the pixies into the cage with his wand, pulling the door to each time to make sure they did not escape while his back was turned.

'This one?' asked Cassy, sending out the mini lightning again. 'It's the same one I used on the professors last year at the Quidditch game – the one where your broom had been cursed. I used it to scare the staff to break eye contact.'

Harry nodded, not having heard exactly how the loss of contact came about the year previous. He had never thought to ask, he was just grateful for their interference.

'Another thing I'd like to know is why you could answer all of Lockhart's questions correctly.'

Cassy frowned and said blandly, 'Because I read. Just because he is an idiot, does not mean we are not supposed to learn the syllabus. Besides, it had some useful things in and I did not realise he was quite that bad when I read them over summer.' She did not add that Hermione had wagered with her at the end of the Diagon Alley trip, that she would be superior in Defence that year, if only to make Cassy take the books more seriously. Disliking her tone, Cassy had accepted, knowing she could afford to lose a galleon each week, despite having no intention of doing so. She intended to win.

Harry opened his mouth to ask her exactly when she found time to read over the summer as she spent most of it with him, but a sudden thought struck him and he groaned.

'Lockhart's got my book, the one you brought me.'

The desk was empty.

'We'll have to ask for it back,' said Neville. 'Any idea where he's gone?'

'Maybe to the staffroom,' suggested Harry.

'How he would dare to show his face there after this, I will never know,' muttered Cassy, trying to think of more possibilities.

Suddenly, there was a loud groan and Cassy and Harry knew exactly what it meant, having heard it a dozen times before.

'Trevor's not in my pocket anymore, he's escaped again,' whined Neville, turning his robe pockets inside out.

'Oh, Neville,' Cassy and Harry said together. They both shook their heads and the last of the pixies were shut into the cage. After placing the cloth back over them, the three reluctantly left in search of the lost toad. Professor Lockhart could wait.

* * *

**This is a very similar chapter to the book, but it sets some things up for later – such as Hermione and Cassy's slow building academic rivalry. No one comes close to her in the books, but if someone did, I think Hermione would like to keep her title and Cassy would certainly be one to want to take it from her. **

**The next chapter is more of my own content than this one, this just sets up some bits for it.**

**So, yes, this year Cassy is conflicted, Harry's suspicious, Neville just wants to have a good year and there are going to be several characters popping in and out of the plot. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Change or continuity

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter VI: Change or Continuity  
**

The toad was successfully found and collected within four hours of searching, an improvement on last year, yet somehow still too slow for what the three would have liked. A fruit bowl on one of the study tables in the Gryffindor common room had become his temporary home and Harry suggested they leave him there, but Neville refused.

'I can't,' he exclaimed, 'it was a present from my uncle for being magical.'

Both Cassy and Harry thought this was a terrible reason to get a present, but they said nothing and simply watched Neville take the toad upstairs to put him somewhere he was not going to be when they returned later.

They had even less success with Professor Lockhart. There was a terrible divide in Harry's mind. One side of him wanted to speak to him and ask for his book back, whereas the other never wanted to be seen in public with the man again, especially as the rumour of signed photographs had yet to die. Plucking up his courage, he confronted Professor Lockhart in the corridor during a free period.

'Sir,' he said, catching the Professor by surprise. 'I was wondering-'

'It's good to see you finally coming to me for advice, Harry. It'll do you no good to keep putting yourself out there like that, at the moment at least. Fame is a fickle thing-'

'No, no, you misunderstand. I was wondering if I can have my book back - the one you took in the Defence lesson.'

'Oh,' Professor Lockhart said. 'Oh, well, not now. I've been busy and it wouldn't be right to give it back to you without checking it over properly first. Although, I must say, from what I have read it doesn't seem like a good book. No, for now I think it would be prudent to hold onto it.'

After that, Professor Lockhart had strutted down the corridor and out of sight. Harry watched him go, before turning to Cassy and Neville frustrated and slightly more than irritated with the other now.

'It's fine, I'll get it back,' he said.

Although Professor Lockhart was turning out to be a major hindrance to their learning, the next day passed easily. The three found it much easier to get back into the habitual rituals of school life than it was forming them a year previous. Breakfast was still served at the same time every morning and an hour later on weekends, the staircases still moved when and where they saw fit and Peeves the poltergeist had not become any tamer over the summer. The familiarity was welcomed, especially because Cassy, Harry and Neville did not have to worry about any murderous being in the castle and could enjoy their time like they should have last spring.

Cassy lay awake on Saturday morning, thinking over the previous year events. It was not something she did often, or something she would openly admit to doing at all, but being back at the school rekindled the memories, good and bad. She rubbed at her eyes and heaved herself up. With one hand, she pushed back her black-hair, glancing to the other three beds in the dormitory. Hermione was gone, sheets neatly tucked in as if nobody had ever slept there, while Brown and Patil were fast asleep.

Within ten minutes she had pulled on a blue pleated skirt and a blouse, tied her hair back and collected her shoes from under her bed. Breakfast did not start for another half-an-hour, so there was no rush to meet Harry and Neville down in the common room, but feeling restless, she descended anyway. The room was not too crowded, missing several of the older students who had occupied it in the early hours last year; it was mainly occupied by first years.

They turned to look at her as she took a seat at the small table at the edge of the room. Losing interest quickly, they began speaking to one another again in the same hushed whispers they had been before she arrived. There was another brief moment of silence as Neville appeared from the boys stairwell.

'Where's Harry?' asked Cassy. She stood and met him half way, noting the parchment in his hands.

'Quidditch practise,' said Neville, waving the parchment, 'since dawn, apparently.'

They wandered down to breakfast, collecting a small stack of toast in a serviette before leaving again. The sloping land was slippery, the long grass coated with cold due from the night and Neville stumbled down, flailing his arms to keep balanced. Cassy laughed and was suddenly glad she was the one that was holding the greasy toast stack – Harry probably would not want it when it had been on the floor, not that they had to tell him, Neville reasoned.

'I don't think I could watch him eating it, though,' said Cassy.

'He'd never trust us again.' Neville grinned, jumping the last few feet and onto the flat surface that surrounded the Quidditch stadium. Even from a distance, they could not see the tiny, red figures flying high above the ground. Practise was either over or yet to start. As they climbed the wooden stairs, voices sounded from below, tired and agitated, which only increased in volume once emerging into the stands.

Near the other end of the bench rows sat Colin Creevey, his camera held high and ready for another shot. He spared them the briefest of glances as his eyes remained fixed on the small door that lead to the changing rooms.

'Is that...?' murmured Neville, picking up a slice of cooled toast.

'Creevey, yes. I expect he's come to watch Harry.'

'I wonder how long he's been here.'

Their minds instantly answered that with 'since dawn', judging from the boy's tussled appearance. His eyes lit up and Cassy and Neville's moved to follow his line of sight. They Gryffindor team were filling out of the rooms, just as tired in appearance as their voices had sounded earlier.

Harry mounted his broom and quickly shot into the air. He circled round the pitch with Fred and George Weasley at his sides, only pulling to stop on his second lap.

'Practise started a little late, didn't it?' asked Neville. 'Want some toast? It's a bit cold now.'

Harry looked completely relieved as he took a slice Neville held out to him. Stuffing it in his mouth, he gave them a thumbs up and quickly flew back to rejoin the team. As he pulled up, Fred and George began poking at him, pointing to his cheeks. Harry jabbed a thumb back to Cassy and Neville, the twins looked aghast.

Wood began talking, signalling with his arms in a manner neither Cassy nor Neville could understand, but the team nodded and took off. A rapid clicking sounded for their left side; Creevey looked as if he was having a field day, taking photographs of every change in movement they made. His attention was fixated on Harry, sometimes shouting, 'Over here, Harry!' as he passed. He clambered up another set of stairs, twisting and turning his body to keep an eye on the players as he went. Tripping, he dropped the camera.

'He's a little excited, isn't he?' commented Neville. 'Harry really is quite popular this year.'

Cassy tried not to smile as she watched the small boy scramble for his camera and leap up the rest of the stairs.

On their third lap around, the team slowed to a halt and peered around.

'Do you hear that?' shouted Fred.

'What's that clicking sound?' called George.

Cassy and Neville followed Harry's gaze up to the highest stand. Creevey was leaning over the edge, clicking madly when he spotted Harry staring.

'Harry!' he shrieked. 'Harry, over here. Closer!'

Harry's eyes widened and he looked away quickly, just as the rest of the team turned to look at him. Cassy could see their mouths moving, the corners of the twins' twitching up, while Wood's eyebrows dipped heavily.

'If we're lucky we'll have a bit of drama and practise can end early,' said Fred.

Wood began drifting over, irritated, but was quickly halted by Harry. He was still frowning, but it quickly turned into a scowl as he turned.

'Oh, dear,' mumbled Cassy.

'What are they doing here?' asked Neville as they stood.

As they jogged, their eyes were glued to the figures that invaded the pitch. Garbed in green and silver, the Slytherin Quidditch team strode across the grass, nasty smiles on their faces. They stopped in the centre, allowing for the Gryffindor team to descend and speak on foot, but what they were saying, neither of the pair could hear.

'I can't be for anything good,' said Cassy. She jumped down the last few stairs and pushed open the door to the pitch. Neville scrambled after her, surprised at how quickly she could move considering her size. They crossed the pitch quickly, gaining the attention of both teams as they drew closer.

'Ah, a field invasion!' laughed Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Captain.

'I thought one was already underway, silly me,' said Cassy cheerfully.

Flint sneered and several people looked at her in surprise, but she just kept the smile on her face. Quickly, her eyes flicked over their appearance, but more towards what they were holding than their newly pressed uniforms. The sleek, black handles were unusual and defiantly not belonging to any broom Cassy had seen before. The tiny gold writing on the side said 'Nimbus Two-thousand and ones'.

Draco wore a nasty expression, a cross between a sneer and a smile, holding his broom against his face in a way that made sure everyone could see it. He did not look to Cassy, too wrapped up in his triumph over Harry to even realise she was looking.

So that's why he was so excited over the summer, she thought, Lucius brought them all new broomsticks to ensure he is on the team.

'Brilliant, aren't they?' Draco said airily. 'Better than those Cleansweep fives, but don't feel bad, I'm sure a museum will bid for them. You might be able to get a Comet to share between you then. That'll still be better than what you have now.'

The Slytherin team howled with laughter, while the Gryffindors scowled.

'It doesn't matter how good a broom is, it's the flyer that counts and everyone knows Gryffindor outclasses Slytherin there.' Everyone turned to stare at Neville in surprise. The Slytherin's quickly regained their senses and began to sneer, lips pulling backwards and tongues curled to comment, but they were halted by the Gryffindor team's roar of agreement.

'You should just shut your mouth, Longbottom. What would you know about skill and talent? You have none, the entire school knows you're practically a Squib,' Flint growled.

'You're father threatened to send you to Hardstone's Summer Institution didn't he, if you didn't improve your grades? He seems to think you won't even manage to get into NEWT levels at all,' drawled Cassy.

The attention was now on her and Flint stepped forward, leaning down close to her face, barring his teeth.

'Shut up, Black,' he hissed. 'You may have heard that, but from what I heard, you're in a little bit of trouble of your own, especially as your family found out you've been exchanging letters with a Mudblood all summer.'

There were gasps, followed by a resounding silence. Then, like a snap of fingers, everyone burst into life. There was shouting and shoving, Gryffindors waving their brooms and the Slytherin's doing the same.

'Do they hate you yet? Have they told you what a disgrace you are to the Ancient and Noble House of Black? I'm surprised you haven't been thrown on the curb side yet, you filthy blood-traitor!' roared Flint. 'How are those Mudblood's of yours? I'd ask how you could stand the stench, but-'

Cassy stood stoically, letting the boys shove each other around her. The words meant little to her, given that it was nothing that she had not heard before, or at the very least thought herself. What did make her stomach churn was the idea that her friendship with Dean, possibly Hermione, was public amongst the supremacy. Nothing good could come of it for Alphard.

Besides, she thought to herself, it is impossible for me to be a Blood-Traitor. With a name that held no meaning to her, she could not be burdened with such a title, but it did not mean others did not expect to see her crumble. Flint was watching her carefully, waiting for her to snap or break-down in grief with what she had done, but it never came. Instead, her eyes met with Draco's. He started, mouth open in a small 'o' shape and eyebrows raised high. For several seconds, she stared blankly back, but she was suddenly wrenched back.

'It's better to be a _blood-traitor _than an idiotic supremacist!' snarled Fred.

'And don't ever use that word,' added George, with Cassy wedged between them.

'I'm taking this up with Dumbledore. You can't ruin our practise, Flint,' said Wood.

Bell's head was flung towards him, she exclaimed, 'Really, Oliver? Is now really a good time? We have a situation here.'

There was a terrible struggle between the teams. The Weasley's looked as if they were restraining from leaping blindly into the hoard of green clad males, the girls were snarling and restraining themselves, while Wood appeared ready to fight Flint at the drop of a hat.

'We have permission, Wood,' hissed Flint. 'We're not spying on you, there really isn't any need. It'd be fine if you didn't have a flare for the dramatics.' He nodded to Cassy and then to Neville, who turned pink, but was still scowling.

'Just get off the pitch and let us practise.'

'Make me.'

With limbs flying everywhere and the screams drawing away the attention, Cassy slipped out of the heap, grabbed Neville and Harry and trotted many feet away out of the firing line.

'What's happened?' asked Harry. 'Should we help?'

'We can't really. They're all older and larger than us. Plus, me and Cassy can't even hex them because we might hit our own,' said Neville, shaking his head.

The players from both teams were in a heap on the floor. Wood was at Flint's throat, with Fred and George jointly tackling a larger, older and burlier Slytherin beater. Everyone else was just piled in where they could, with the exception of Draco, who stood off to the side, white-faced.

A sudden flash caught their attention and the three turned to see Creevey smiling nervously with his camera. He lowered it and said, 'Hey, Harry. Will there be wands involved? I've never seen a wizard fight before.'

'Go away, Colin,' barked Harry, not looking from the mess.

It only took another two minutes for the fight to break up, when Flint reeled back and pulled away from a bloodied Wood. The captains snarled and were hoisted to stand by their teammates. Wood appeared to be in worse shape, his nose bloody and a dark ring forming around his right eye, but Flint had red splotches across his neck, faintest hints of forming bruises and a split lip. The teams split off in two directions, each going straight back to their own changing rooms.

'Wait for me, all right?' called Harry.

Cassy and Neville crossed the pitch slowly, pushing open the door to the stairs, walking straight past the wooden case and out the door the other side. They crossed to sit on the grassy slope opposite the changing room doors. Cassy began plucking up flowers, threading them into a daisy chain, while Neville hugged his knees. Pretending not to notice his glances, Cassy kept her eyes trained on her hands.

'Are you all right?' asked Neville quietly.

'I'm fine,' she said.

The door opened ten minutes later and Wood was escorted out by Johnson and Spinnet, although he did not look as if he needed their support. Bell trailed after then, waving good-bye to Harry, Fred and George as they filed out last. They began walking over to Cassy and Neville and the two rose to meet them half way. Everyone was back in their own clothes, uniforms tucked under their arms and brooms locked away in the cupboard.

Fred and George were bruised lightly and Fred had a scrape across his cheek, but they appeared to be fine otherwise.

'Are you okay?' George asked.

Cassy replied just as she had with Neville. There was nothing she could say or do about it and she did not wish to talk of it, but none of the three looked convinced.

Harry watched on, confused and concerned from the sidelines. Arguing with himself for several moments, he asked: 'What did he call you? I don't understand.'

They began walking back up to the castle. Silence enveloped them for a while, but Fred eventually turned towards Harry. His face was set.

'A blood-traitor is someone who does not believe in pure-blood supremacy. Someone who disregards their blood-status and accepts people no matter what they were born to be. Our family are also classed as blood-traitors, because our dad has a fascination with Muggles and wants to learn more about them.'

Harry nodded slowly. He knew that Cassy did not like to speak of her family and for those reasons, he could understand that. 'And... what was the word?'

'Mudblood,' said Cassy blankly, 'is a foul term used for a Muggle-born. Someone thought to have impure blood and in turn, impure magic. He was referring to Dean and Hermione. Draco took my letters before I had a chance to read them and he must have told Lucius. That and we were seen with her in Diagon Alley.'

She was irritated, although Draco had not meant it maliciously. They were taken with the intention of teasing her, perhaps riling her up, but he had never meant for it to escalate, that much was obvious by his face. It made little difference to her mood though.

'Oh,' was all Harry said.

'It's ridiculous, really,' Fred said.

'It doesn't matter how _pure_ a person's blood is. Even the purest of families have weak members, you just have to look at the Slytherin's to realise that,' added George.

Absently, they pushed past the growing heathers and the amicable weeds that sprouted between the angular rocks, moving onto the stone steps. The walk up to the castle was silent. Each one was too consumed in their thoughts to speak and when there was something about to pass their lips; they pulled their tongue back in, knowing nobody really wanted to hear it. An uncomfortable minute passed, until they heard Hagrid's voice in the distance, forcing them all to turn.

Fred put the side of his hand flat across his forehead and squinted, he announced, 'That's Ginny. She's at Hagrid's hut.'

'What's she doing there?' asked George, copying his motion. 'Looking around?'

'Have you ever met our sister Ginny? She's in Gryffindor too, first year.'

Harry and Neville shook their heads. Although Cassy had never been formally introduced to her, she knew who she was, so she remained static while the boys peered curiously down the hill.

Hagrid looked up, his hands on his hips and what may have been a smile on his face, but they were unable to tell due to his beard. He waved, spotting Harry quickly and motioned for them to come over. With grins, the twins dived in front of Harry, shielding him from view as they walked closer and Cassy could clearly see the confusion on the small, red-haired girl's face at the sight of her brothers.

'All right, Gin?' they said together.

She smiled, but looked curiously from Cassy to Neville, as if taken completely off-guard by their association with her brothers. Eventually, she greeted them all. Her smile dimmed as she noticed Fred and George's Cheshire cat grins.

'What?' she asked. 'What have you done?'

We haven't done anything,' George said.

'Yet,' added Fred. 'We just thought we'd do you a favour.'

Ginevra's eyes had narrowed and she looked between the four with growing suspicion. It was not a look of dislike, but a learnt discretion that Cassy knew all too well could be warranted around the twins. Favours were obviously not something simple in the Weasley household, but the longer Cassy thought about it, she did not think they were in anyone's house, not when you have older siblings, at least.

Fred and George flailed their arms, opening them wide and throwing them away from the other. Dramatically, they stared, smirking and inclined their heads forward in a way that would have been mysterious if they had been wearing hats for the rims would only reveal their eyes, but the motion just made them look silly to Cassy and Ginerva looked as if she wished they would hurry up. Quickly sidestepping, they reviled Harry. He stood in pure bemusement.

'Er- hello,' he said, displaying a wonky smile. He raised his hand, bringing it forward as if to offer it to shake, but then rose it, opting to wave when Ginerva just gapped at him.

'This, dear Ginny,' said Fred, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Is Harry Potter,' finished George, doing the same.

It took all of three seconds for Ginevra's face become scarlet.

Neville smiled slightly and caught Cassy's eye. His smile widened as she returned it with one of her own and the pair refrained from giggling. On the other hand, Fred and George grinned openly, jabbing Harry forward towards Ginny and laughed when she squeaked and stepped back.

'Harry, this is Ginny, our little sister,' introduced Fred. 'She's always wanted to meet you.'

Ginerva let out another squawk and threw her head up to glare at him. She snapped, 'Be quiet! Don't say things like that,' before looking at Harry and ducking her head down once again.

Staring in alarm, Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. He looked to the others and noticing their expressions, knitted his eyebrows together. It was at that point Cassy and Neville knew he did not quite understand. That only made their smiles widen.

'All right, well, let us introduce you to these two.' George stepped towards her, hands on her shoulders and forcibly moving her to face Cassy and Neville that stood off towards the left. George pointed to each in turn. 'This is Neville Longbottom and that is Cassy Black. They're both in Gryffindor second years.'

'Call me Ginny,' she said quietly, offering them a more awkward smile than she had earlier.

'Good, now that that's done,' said Fred loudly, clapping his hands together.

'We're off. We only came to see what Hagrid was shouting about,' said George.

'Which we still don't know, thinking about it.'

'What were you doing all the way down here?'

Ginny looked back at the pumpkin patch unsure. She shrugged her shoulders and crossed her hands over her chest before saying: 'I was just looking around. It's the first chance I've had and Hagrid asked me who I was.'

'Oh really,' smiled George. 'Just looking around were you?'

'Not looking for someone – I mean _something_ else?' They both trailed their eyes over to Harry, who could not see due to them being angled away from him, but Ginny got the message clearly. She flung her hands forward, trying to swat them both, but they jumped out of the way and darted back up the hill.

'See you, later,' they called, jogging away and waving their hands as they went.

A silence enveloped the group. They stood still, waiting for someone else to make the first move, either away or to evoke conversation, but Cassy had nothing to say and Neville was too amused and in thought to really read the atmosphere. Although Harry was confused by everything, his mind beginning to piece together what may have just happened, he still found it in himself to smile at Ginny.

'How had your first week been?'

Jumping, Ginny raised her head again, now only a faint pink on her freckled face.

'Um- yeah, it's been good.'

Harry's smile wavered. The lack of response was not what he hoped for and the way she just stood there did not make him feel confident in the least. He looked towards his friends, eyes telling them to join in. They caught his message and Neville shuffled closer, but said nothing. Cassy, however, just watched. She did not normally start conversation and certainly not with people who did not respond. At lest her early relationship with Neville was built upon teasing and reassurance, but it seemed like neither the time nor the place for either. She expected that if Ginny heard another teasing comment, she would explode.

'It's a big change,' said Harry, when Ginny began to look back at her feet. 'Although, it must be easier for you because you're from a Wizarding family. I grew up with Muggles, imagine my surprise.'

'Oh, that's right!' she exclaimed. 'If you grew up with your Muggle relatives, does that mean you didn't know anything about magic at all?'

'Not until I got my Hogwarts letter, I didn't.' He grinned as she looked at him in a cross between awe and horror. It was easy to imagine what was going through her head. She could not picture growing up without magic; a thought that had passed both Cassy and Neville's minds the previous year.

'That's so strange,' she said. Just after the words left her mouth, she turned bright red again. Harry had let out a small breath of laughter, but Ginny seemed to think it was a scoff and without looking at him it was impossible to tell. 'Oh, no, I didn't...' She fumbled. She chanced a glance at him, biting her lip as she noticed his wide-eyes. Mistaking that for surprise at her words too, she let out a long whine before shouting an apology at him and took off running.

'That was a little bizarre, wasn't it?' said Cassy cheerfully.

Neville snorted, letting out a small word of agreement, but Harry just stared after her.

'What did I do?' he asked, turning back around to them.

Cassy and Neville both shook their heads and answered with a simultaneous 'I don't know', because they really could not think what to tell him. At least, nothing that he had not already figured out for himself by this point. Cassy and Neville both found the girl's adoration of him highly amusing, if just for the fact Harry was so blindingly oblivious to it at the moment.

For the remained of the morning, they pestered Hagrid. He was pleased to see them, offering them tea and cake, which, against everyone's better judgement, they agreed to. The lack of a filling breakfast was getting the better of them, but as the crunchy cake travelled down their oesophagi they silently vowed never to skip a meal again – unless they had a better source of food than Hagrid's home cooking.

By lunch, they all felt queasy. It was if the cake was trying to crawl its way back up their throats and drinking copious amounts of pumpkin juice only had so much effect.

Up the table, Cassy spotted Ginny again. Her face was still flushed red, inclined to her plate as she sneakily glanced through her long hair at Harry. Suddenly, her blush increased ten-fold, matching her fiery red hair perfectly and her brown-eyes widened. Cassy glanced quickly back to her friends, noticing Harry was looking at Ginny as well.

'Why is she embarrassed?' he asked, frowning slightly. 'She didn't offend me.'

'She doesn't know that,' said Neville, slowly picking at a chunk of baguette.

'Should I tell her?' Harry said, looking over again, but Ginny was facing in the opposite direction now.

'I'm not sure she'll take that well – or you speaking in general actually,' said Cassy. 'You might have to stun her before she stays still long enough.'

With a flash of his eyebrows, Harry opted to ignore her unless it escalated, to which he would speak to her. However, he did not want to upset her any more that he apparently already had. Luckily, by dinner Ginny appeared to be over her embarrassment and was happily chatting away with other Gryffindor first-years.

Having accomplished little over the day, Cassy, Harry and Neville sat chatting noisily with the others in their year, as well as some of the older students who had joined them after news of the Quidditch fight.

'How is Oliver?' asked Harry, scooping more potatoes onto his plate. After lunch, the cake seemed to settle and he felt hungrier than he had to begin with. Looking over to Neville, he noticed him doing the same thing – piling his plate high with a bit of everything he could reach. Cassy, however, ate normal portions. She said she was waiting for dessert.

'Oliver is fine, although, the members who went with him to the hospital wing were all questioned by McGonagall. Apparently, you only haven't been given a detention because you didn't fight. Good job too, given the size of you, you'd have been flattened,' said Lee Jordon knowingly, but with a smile on his face that made Harry find it very hard to resist frowning.

'Thanks, Lee,' he said, turning away.

For a moment, Cassy considered asking what had happened to the Slytherin players. It was wholly possible they pinned it all on the Gryffindor's, but Cassy could not see Professor McGonagall falling for it. Besides, she reasoned, it was really none of her concern whether Flint got detention or not. It would not make a bit of difference to his attitude.

The doors to the hall opened and Professor Lockhart entered in navy-blue robes, that might have been, for a change, presentable, but were adorned with terrible flowing gold stars that moved with every crease in the fabric. They looked more like something Professor Dumbledore would wear, only half as flattering. Professor Lockhart strode down the centre isle, talking in a very loud voice that was hard to miss.

'Oh, I am terribly sorry I'm late. I do try to be punctual, but I got caught up in things, you see. My fan mail has been coming in in droves lately. A lot of my fans want me to give _them _private lessons, but I wrote back telling them my attention must always remain of the children!'

Cassy was not sure who he was talking to, or if anyone had even noticed he was missing. Looking at the staff table, it appeared as if Professor McGonagall had. He nose was scrunched and her lips pursed.

She had probably been having a very nice, quiet dinner until now, Cassy thought, watching as her expression became more severe when Professor Lockhart took his seat next to her.

'He still has my book,' mumbled Harry, scowling at him. 'I'm going to get it back after dinner.'

'How? He's been avoiding the topic since Thursday,' asked Neville.

Pursing his lips, Harry leant forward and instinctively Cassy and Neville did the same.

'I'm going into his office. If he won't give me it back, then I'll take it. I'm not letting him have it just because it's better than any of those books he wrote.'

'The cloak?' said Cassy, just as quietly and Harry nodded. 'Great, I want to know whether he curls his hair every night.'

Neville snorted into his pumpkin juice. With the briefest of glances back up to the staff table, he could see exactly what she meant. He said, 'Wouldn't that be hilarious if he does. Although, not really surprising... oh, Harry, don't pull that face, of course we're coming with you. We don't have much else to do, do we?'

Wearing an expression of surprise and slight mortification at the idea of Professor Lockhart actually wearing rollers, he looked from the one to the other. While it would be easier to go on his own, it would be funnier to have them there and Professor Lockhart probably would not notice three invisible children bumbling around in his room anyway. That and they did not appear as if they were prepared to give him any other option, even if it was just to fill their own amusement.

'Fine, we'll go after dinner. We just have to wait for Lockhart to return to his room and we'll follow him under the cloak.'

Cassy took out her necklace and looked at the time, stating, 'We have twenty-minutes until the end.'

'Lockhart probably won't leave until then,' nodded Harry.

They watched the time carefully, looking up from their puddings every few minutes to make sure he was still present at the staff table. Cassy dug the spoon into the slice of chocolate cake on her plate, kicking Neville under the table as he stared openly. Only her foot did not connect with Neville at all.

'Ow! What was that?' cried Hermione, leaning backwards in her seat to look under the table. 'Someone kicked me.'

'Sorry,' Cassy said plainly. 'Someone stepped on my foot, so I kicked.'

'Well, it wasn't me,' Hermione growled back. 'You need to be more careful next time.'

Choosing not to respond, Cassy stuck another spoonful in her mouth, watching as Hermione began grinding her teeth at the action.

'Come on,' said Harry suddenly. 'We've got to go now.'

The three stood and Hermione stared irritably from where she sat beside Neville. She said nothing, not that she would have got an answer as the three walked as quickly as they could from the hall, breaking into a fun as soon as they were through the doors. Up the marble staircases and jumping over the missing steps, they hardly gave them time to change. Filing into the common room, only having a few occupants at that time, Cassy and Neville waited as the foot of the boys staircase while Harry darted up. In less than thirty-seconds, he reappeared, clutching the silvery, flowing material that could only be the Invisibility cloak. Knowing people would be filling the room soon and not wanting to reveal Harry's secret to anyone else, they hurried back out of the portrait.

The cloak was stuffed into Harry's shirt, giving him an unnatural looking bulge around his stomach, that was not passable for someone as small and scrawny as him.

'It's the best we can do at the moment, though,' he said before either of the others could comment. 'Wearing it will slow us down to much. I should have brought my bag down with me.'

There was no time to go back, they agreed, having already began rapidly descending again. They did not cross many people, but Cassy and Neville moved to block Harry from sight on the occasions they did. Nobody was really looking at them, used to Harry's presence or simply not seeing him to even think to.

Neville let out a puff of breath, leaning on the handrail of the final staircase. 'I am never running that far again,' he said adamantly. 'Seven staircases is just too much.'

Harry, who looked perfectly chipper and not at all affected by their sprint, pulled the three of them closer together, watching the hall doors carefully.

'Can you see anyone?'

Cassy and Neville looked around them, before both replying negatively. The cloak was suddenly over them and they shuffled backwards into the corner of the intermediate platform. Waiting silently, they watched the doorway carefully, while keeping an eye on the passing students. All they needed was for someone to drag their hand along the railing and connect with them, for their potential to sneak around school unnoticed to be forever lost.

Most of the students had left in small clusters. Those who ventured to close to the trio, Harry promptly shocked with the spell Cassy had spent the previous evening teaching them. While that forced them away, it also caused many stares and for a split second Neville was sure someone would realise and rip the cloak from them. However, due to the frequent anomalies caused by Fred and George Weasley, nobody put much thought into it and they all passed quietly. In the end, it was nearing fifteen minutes after the end of the feast and they were beginning to suspect they had missed him, when Professor Lockhart sauntered from the hall very noisily.

'Just let me know when you want that star chart, I'm no centaur, but I'm pretty close.' He laughed, missing Professor Sinatra's scowl as he turned to climb the stairs. He was still chuckling to himself as he passed Cassy, Harry and Neville, who quickly began trailing after him, acutely aware that their feet could probably be seen as they did.

As it turned out, Professor Lockart's office was on the third floor, half a corridors length from their regular class room. He stood outside, extracting a key from the inner pocket of his robes. The lock clicked open and he moved to push it open, but Cassy had already raised her wand and dismantled a suit of armour several feet away. The Professor turned, peering curiously down the before looking back at the armour. Moving away from the door, he got closer, surveying from a safe distance and allowing the three to sneak into his room.

Quickly, they turned away from one another, maximising their field of vision.

Cassy's face twisted in to a half-smirk, half-grimace as they took in the decorations. With the exception of the ceiling and the floor, the wall space was covered in photographs of himself, excluding a small corner near his desk, where he appeared to have pinned up fan letters and photographs of various women, but they tried not to look over there. The portraits did, much to her amusement, have rollers in their hair.

'Found it,' whispered Neville. He nodded his head over to a long cabinet that was stacked with books and papers.

Before they could do anything, Professor Lockhart entered, looking confused, but mildly satisfied. He wandered over to his desk and slumped down into his chair, pulling a quill and ink pot from the draw.

Harry pursed his lips, knowing her needed to get his book now and unseen.

'Come on,' he breathed, indicating with his head and treading carefully over. They stopped beside is and Harry stuck a hand out from the cloak to snatch it.

'Merlin's beard!' a voice cried. 'What is that?'

Startled, the three through their heads up and Harry pulled his hand back in. One of the portraits had seen him.

'What?' cried Professor Lockhart, wide-eyes. He failed to notice the violet ink dripping from his quill all over his letter.

'A hand. I saw a hand!' wailed the portrait Professor. 'It had no body and was floating.'

Harry turned to Cassy and Neville, alarmed and unsure. They huddled away from the spot they occupied as Professor Lockhart stood and stared warily at the spot. Slowly, they moved towards the door and Neville reached backwards through the cloak to pull on the handle.

'Are you sure? I don't see anything. It didn't drop on the floor, did it?' mumbled Professor Lockhart, while the other sobbed. The surrounding portraits watched and whispered worriedly, not noticing as the three squeezed out the door.

Neville shut it as quietly as he could and the cloak was pulled off.

'Damn,' mumbled Harry. 'I hadn't thought about the portraits.'

'We will have to come back,' said Cassy.

The cloak swayed with every movement of Harry's arm. He held it by his side, irritated and aware they were nearing curfew. Nobody was about, which allowed them to be a little reckless; if they were caught, they would simply make a run for it. Detention was more acceptable that the confiscation of the cloak and nobody could be bothered to walked huddled together and Harry certainly did not wish to stuff it down his shirt again.

They traipsed all the way back to the common room, lingering around until the last person, a sixth year they did not know the name of, went to bed. In silence, they sat by the crackling fire for a while longer, contemplating their plan, or lack of.

Cassy knew it should be straight forward. The locked looked as if a simple Alohamora could crack it and Cassy could not imagine Professor Lockhart placing any extra enchantments on it either. If he did have an alarm system, then they would be invisible and able to get away before he had chance to jump up out of bed. It was unlikely to be anything more sinister than that. Despite this, she kept quiet and allowed Harry time to brood. He was still upset about being caught over such a silly thing and having wasted a perfect opportunity. Cassy chalked it up to having a strong dislike for Professor Lockhart as Harry was not one to sulk.

'Should we go now?' asked Neville quietly.

Harry looked up at the clock that sat on the mantle. Nodding, he rose. Cassy and Neville followed and stood close as he threw the cloak over them once more.

The Portrait of the Fat Lady squawked when she suddenly opened, She squawked again when she could not see anyone exit. She was audible down three flights of stairs, soon fading away, but whether that was because she gotten over it or because she had gone to sleep, they did not know.

The dark corridors did little to help them navigate and although they were used to manoeuvring through the giant castle by now, each shadow and distant figure, although usually just armour, made them second guess themselves. They plodded along anyway and soon arrived outside of Professor Lockhart's office for the second time and for each of them it was two times too many.

Neville raised his wand, performing a quiet Alohamora and earning a satisfying click as the latch moved aside. They waited for several moments, but nodded to one another to continue when nothing happened.

Every portrait slept, rollers still in their hair and a dopey expression on their faces. With mouths slightly open, one would let out a snore, loud and low, but not disturbing the rest.

'At least we know he's a heavy sleeper,' whispered Neville.

'Good, because I want my book back,' hissed Harry, quickly reaching out to snatching the purple bound cover, this time successfully. He pulled it back against his chest and easily fell into step with Cassy and Neville as they began moving towards the door again. As they pulled it shut, Cassy let out a low breath.

'This is the part where we wake up tomorrow to be horribly disfigured.'

'What?' asked Harry loudly, a look of horror on his face.

'I mean that we find out there was a delayed curse. I'm not sure you can have those in schools though.'

'Why would you-' Harry suddenly trailed off, peering around, wide-eyed and alarmed. 'What is that?'

Cassy and Neville stayed silent for a moment, looking around as well, before frowning and looking back at Harry.

'I don't hear anything,' said Neville.

Harry looked to Cassy, but she shook her head.

'You must of heard it,' he insisted. 'That voice, you can't miss it.'

'Harry, we didn't hear anything,' said Cassy softly, eyebrows knitting down.

'The voice that- that said...'

'Said what?' asked Neville quickly.

'Said... it said...' Harry looked around unsure, biting his lip and shaking his head. 'I heard something saying it wanted to kill someone, rip them apart.'

That was met with resounding silence. Both of them stared hard, although Neville's gaze quickly wavered and dropped.

What voice? Cassy thought. She had heard no such thing, just the sound of the wind lightly hitting the windows and whistling through the cracks in the stone. There had been the clunking of pipes and the faintest trickle of water, but no voice. There were no distinct sounds that could have even been mistaken for a voice, but Harry looked so certain.

His head was angled down, straining his ears for another sound. Eventually he frowned and mumbled, 'I don't- nevermind.'

Cassy and Neville followed their wary and troubled friend back, discarding the cloak and simply risking it through the darkness. It had slipped off with Harry's uneven steps and more than once they bumped into him as he suddenly stopped.

Although listening hard, they never heard the voice on their way back to the common room.

* * *

**Rightio, the beginning of the voices and the plot is finally moving forwards. The chapter is largely centred around that, but I wanted to do the Quidditch pitch scene because it not only introduces Ginny again, but because it draws in attention to Cassy from a wider audience. It also shows that people have expectations of her despite her house, which will come into more focus later on in the year/story.**

**As for the Ginny part, I hope I didn't paint her too oddly, but as I was reading the second book again, she seemed very easily embarrassed around Harry and often squeaked or fled when possible. To then think she offended him would set alarm bells ringing in anyone's heads, I would think. Don't worry though, she'll come around eventually.**

**Thanks!**


	7. An interesting experience

**C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake  
**

Chapter VII: An interesting experience

In the weeks that followed, Harry did not hear anymore voices. He admitted he may have imagined it, too irritated and concerned, jumpy and aware, looking for trouble. Nobody believed that. Cassy could tell even Harry did not believe it, but he wanted to doubt what he heard. He had been so certain though and the thought had yet to leave any of their minds.

'The scary thing is,' Neville said as he and Cassy played Exploding Snap on their usual table, 'is that Harry is usually right. I mean, last year with his scar and everything, it turned out to be exactly right.'

Cassy placed a card down, glancing up briefly and keeping most of her attention on the game. She said, 'That doesn't mean anything. This was voices, not pain. It had nothing to do with his scar and unless Voldemort- Neville don't flinch – is lurking around invisible, I'm not sure what it could be.'

Neville threw himself backwards in his chair, ignoring it as it tipped slightly. Running a hand through his blond hair, he sighed and bit his lip.

'Yeah, I get that, but... but what if...'

'We will have to wait and see then. There is nothing to work with right now. It hasn't even reoccurred and we would have heard if someone had died.' She placed another card down and a plume of smoke shot out as she called 'snap'.

With a withered huff, Neville rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He pulled back and stared out the window behind Cassy silently, vaguely aware that she was shuffling the cards back together and leant across to retrieve the box from his side. The land was dull and grey, with September drawing to a close and heavy rain flooding the dips in the rolling hills, filling them and creating sink holes that enveloped and sucked in shoes of unfortunate students. It was raining at that moment, large drops shooting down and beating against the window pains, thudding as if at any moment they would cave in and shower the students. He knew it was impossible, but he partially hoped they would. It would give him something else to think about and he would no longer have to worry for Harry.

Cassy watched him for several minutes, his expression changing with every thought and his eyes moves as if following someone only he could see. Sighing lightly, she pulled out a small book and turned it to the page she had marked; not letting the sniffles by the fire disturb her. When there was a loud snort, she glanced up to see who was making such a terrible noise and saw the familiar face of Ginny, pink-nosed and suffering. She sniffed again and Cassy stood, interrupting Neville's line of sight and forcing his back to reality.

'Here,' said Cassy, holding out a tissue she had pulled from her bag. She wanted to read and the noise was disgusting.

'T'anks,' Ginny said weakly, taking the tissue. She sounded extremely congested and in a moment of sympathy Cassy paused for just a second to see if she needed another one. 'We ran out up'tairs and it's too near curfew to go to ta bath'oom now.'

'You should go to Madam Pomfrey. She has a large batch of Pepperup potions that work instantly,' informed Cassy, seating herself on the arm of a plush, scarlet armchair.

Ginny nodded and blew her nose, breathing deeply afterwards, but her nose just whistled instead. Scowling, she blew her nose again, but to no greater effect.

'I have another one, if you would like it.' Cassy held out another, which she took without even looking up. Quietly, she could hear Ginny curse under her breath as she began sniffing again. 'In fact, take the whole packet. You look as if you will need them more than I will.'

She ignored the joint looks of surprise Ginny and Neville gave her. It was really because the girl was a pitiful sight and not because Cassy had suddenly felt the need to give away her belongings to near strangers, which they seemed to think she had.

At some point, Neville rose to stand behind her, leaning his arms forward on the back of the chair.

'How are you, Ginny?' he asked. 'We haven't seen you around much lately.'

Suddenly, she looked nervous. Cassy thought that it might be connected to the "we" Neville use. Ginny might have thought it included Harry – which it did – and become embarrassed that he had noticed. When Ginny's face remained fixed in an alarmed fashion, eyes wide and mouth open, she began to reconsider.

'Done anything interesting lately?' she probed, eyes narrowing as the other's eyes widened more. Cassy's own widened as Ginny's brown ones began to fill with tears. 'Why are you crying?'

'We're trying to be nice, Ginny. It was just a question, trying to take an interest and everything. You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to,' flailed Neville, moving closer to her. 'Cassy just meant to ask if you had a good few weeks, like, if you have any friends and what have you.'

Cassy had half-a-mind to say that was not what she meant at all. She was more interesting in the trouble Ginny might have got herself into and what rules she had broken already, given her jumpy behaviour. Sneaking out after hours was not something Cassy was unused to; she figured it would make an interesting conversation that would make Ginny loosen up around them – her talking constantly would be easier to ignore than the constant staring. However, she held her tongue, not wanting to somehow upset her more than she already had.

Sniffing, Ginny whipped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, disregarding the perfectly clean tissues Cassy had handed her. The tears had not really begun to fall, which both Cassy and Neville were grateful.

'It's obay, it doesn't ma'er. I'm just home sick and my b'others keep teasing me 'bout being in first year and yeah...'

'First year isn't so bad. You just have to make a couple of good friends and it's all works itself out,' assured Neville. He looked to Cassy, as if expecting her to chip in, but she stared back a fraction too long and gave Ginny a wonky smile.

It did not matter as Ginny was not looking at her, but rather her own hands, fiddling with the packet of tissues. She pulled one out, turning away to blow her nose and looked back at them with an awkward smile of her own.

'W-where is Harry?' she asked clearly, her nose temporarily unblocked.

'At Quidditch practise, Wood is making them practise in all types of weather,' said Cassy. 'He should be back soon.'

'Oh, right,' nodded Ginny slowly. 'Is he as good at Quidditch as everyone says he is? Youngest in a century, right?'

'He's better in person,' beamed Neville. 'He keeps you on your feet the entire game. Me and Cassy have had several near heart-attacks when watching him.'

Laughing, Ginny leant backwards in her seat, unfolding her arms and resting one on the arm, drawing herself closer.

'You know, about the other day when we first met, Harry wasn't-' Neville was cut off as the door opened suddenly.

Ginny squeaked, shooting out of her seat and darting up the staircase.

Bewildered, Cassy and Neville watched her go, turning to stare at where she had disappeared.

'I think she thinks Harry heard us speak of him,' Cassy mumbled.

Neville nodded discreetly and turned to greet Harry, who had made himself comfortable on the sofa's farthest side. He watched them, leaning far back into the plush cushions, but did not say anything.

'What happened?' asked Neville suddenly, moving to sit closer to him.

'What? Nothing happened,' he said.

'You have that look on your face,' Cassy said, leaning forward from where she had slipped from the arm and onto the seat of the armchair.

'What look?'

'The look you have when you're trying not to tell us something that you should do.' Neville raised his eyebrows and smiled at the disbelief on Harry's face.

'I do not have a face for that,' he protested. His head swung around to Cassy as she clicked her tongue against her teeth, her eyes half-lidded and head inclined.

'Yes you do. It is not dissimilar to the one that you get when you are trying to lie,' she said blankly.

Harry thought it was wholly unfair as Neville began to nod furiously along with her. They smiled at him broadly, laughing as he began shaking his head and raised his eyebrows, as if the idea was a completely foreign concept. They had told him several times, but he was yet to believe them. Settling down, he drew a breath and Cassy and Neville waited patiently for a lengthy explanation, but they did not receive one.

'We're going to Nick's Death Day party on Halloween,' he blurted out.

'Excuse me?' asked Cassy.

'I... may have agreed to go to the celebration of Nick's death and said you two would come along with me,' he said slowly, barring his teeth in an unsure smile, caught somewhere between an apology and amusement. 'Please?'

'Why would someone celebrate their death?' said Neville. 'I mean, surely that's not a good thing.'

'I suppose as a ghost, you have little else to look forward to,' mused Cassy. 'I don't mind going, in fact, I think it could be rather interesting, but how in Merlin's name did you get roped into such a thing?'

'Well, I was on my way back from Quidditch practice and – as you can see it was raining. Filch came out of nowhere and ordered me to his office for "befouling the castle", as he put it.'

'How where you befouling the castle?' asked Neville.

'I dripped water all over the floor, basically. Anyway, he was trying to write me up a detention, when there was a sudden commotion and he went to check it out. When he came back... ah.'

'What happened?'

'I spotted something on his desk while he was gone. It was a Kwikispell kit.'

Cassy and Neville's eyebrows shot up, the latter exclaiming: 'Really? But that could mean...'

'That might mean Filch is a Squib,' mumbled Cassy. 'Which actually makes sense.'

'If he's a Squib, he's be jealous of all the students, wouldn't he? That's probably why he's so angry all the again, he might just be very bad at spell work.'

'We might never know.'

'Sorry,' Harry cut in, 'but what exactly is a Squib?'

'Oh, well, it's a person who is born into a magical family, but can't use magic themselves. Like reverse Muggle-borns,' explained Neville uncomfortably.

Cassy leant over and tapped his knee, a motion Harry did not quite understand, but Neville turned to smile warmly at her.

'Then what?' she said, forcing the conversation back on track.

'Suddenly, Nick appears and asks if it worked. It turns out that all the crashes were him creating a distraction. We began talking and he mentioned his Death Day and how upset he was that he still could not join the Headless Hunt. I was trying to cheer him up and may have agreed to go to the party and take you too so we can try and persuade Sir Patrick to let Nick join.'

'It was awfully nice for Nick to get you out of trouble,' said Neville warmly.

'I am not against going, but I don't see how we will make any substantial difference. Sir Nicholas is, whether he wishes to admit it or not, still intact. How can he participate in the Headless Hunt if he is not headless?' asked Cassy. She leant back in her seat, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'Yeah, but he seemed so down. I had to do something,' defended Harry.

Cassy smiled and shook her head, her eyebrows curved up at the edges as she said: 'You are too soft-hearted for your own good sometimes.'

They both agreed to accompany him. For Cassy, it was more to do with shire curiosity that she was willing to attend, but for Neville, he felt obliged to because Harry had said that he would and Neville hated the idea of letting anyone down – even if it was to no fault of his own. One criticism that arose from both of them was that it was to occur at the exact time of the Halloween Feast.

'It will be twice now that we have not attended,' said Cassy as they sauntered to Charms a week later.

'Apparently, there is a troupe of performing skeletons this year as well,' said Neville mournfully. 'Does this mean we won't be able to eat that night either?'

Cassy and Harry paused, their expressions flattening and their walk slowed to an almost stop. They both quietly groaned and the three looked at each other pained.

'We could always stock up on desserts from the night before to eat when we get back,' suggested Harry.

'Or we could find the kitchens,' said Neville. 'We can get food straight from there.'

Both Cassy and Harry raised their eyebrows in surprise as Harry said, 'What is with your fascination with the kitchens? You mentioned it when I first got the cloak, didn't you?'

Although Harry was smiling, Neville still flushed.

'I-I just think it would be cool.'

* * *

They spent the next few weeks looking for any obvious signs, which there was not. Much like everything in Hogwarts, the entrance was hidden. The next plan was to follow the various rumours, because after all, Neville reasoned, at least one of them had to hold some truth in it. Fred and George laughed when they heard, offering to show them if the three had not discovered it on their own by Christmas, but added they would be severely disappointed in them in they could not. When October thirtieth rolled around, the three had only tracked it down to being located somewhere near the Hufflepuff common room. So, they stocked up on cakes to hide in their dormitories that evening and kept to their promises to attend Sir Nicholas' party as planned.

They past the Great Hall, nearly turning back at the sound of laughter and cheers emitting through the open doorway. Even at a glance, they could see the giant pumpkins Hagrid had grown and carved floating above in the enchanted ceiling, smaller ones placed systematic intervals down each of the four tables.

The hallway in which lead towards the party was growing darker and colder the closer they got. None of the three were particularly pleased that it was to take place in the dungeons, both because of its climate and the people generally associated with it.

Imagine if Draco were to see me attending a ghost party, he would think I had gone mad; Cassy thought as they navigated the final hallway.

Sir Nicholas stood in front of an arching double-door, wearing his best grave face, which was particularly grim for someone as pleasant as him. Bowing, he moved to the side and ushered them in quickly before returning to his static position, staring blankly down the corridor.

The dungeons opened up into a massive hall of about equal size to that of the Great Hall. It was too far left to be directly underneath it, Cassy deducted, but with no windows and little light, it seemed smaller and far less welcoming than the Hall itself. It was occupied with over a hundred ghosts, chatting or floating mournfully on the spot. One, a fat woman with a fascinator pinned on her curly hair, was swaying enthusiastically to the music, which sounded like a hoard of screaming banshees accompanied by nails on a chalk board, but they seemed to enjoy it.

Black drapes hung from the walls and candles with blue flames hovered at different heights, sporadically, as if someone had thrown them into the air and let them burn where they landed. Tables were pushed to the edges of the room, serving no purpose except to make it appear as normal as possible. At the end of the hall, to the right, was a long table with silver dishes piled across it, containing what looked like food.

Cassy pulled her cardigan closer to herself, sighing uncomfortably, expelling a faint, white mist. Next to her, Harry was rocking back and forth trying to keep the blood pumping to his feet, while Neville's teeth chattered and his hands were secured firmly under his arms.

Harry jerked his head to the side and the other two followed him reluctantly. They past many ghosts, a lot of whom they had never seen before, but some were from Hogwarts. The Fat Friar was there, talking loudly and off to his side was a cluster of peasant looking ghosts covered in bright spots of blood and darker patches of dirt. The listened to him with rapt attention, although he was not speaking to them, but a Knight, who had an arrow jutting from his forehead. Neville grimaced as one of the peasants turned slightly and they caught sight of his face. He was cock-eyed and they were not sure whether he was watching them or not, but he continued to stare on with a vacant expression that made them all hurry to the other side of the room.

Harry ground to a halt, stopping suddenly before he walked straight through the Bloody Barron, who turned slowly. The three darted off again and settled against one of the stone walls, where they could watch but not be violated and hopefully were out of sight.

'How are we supposed to know what Sir Patrick looks like?' mumbled Harry. He could not see anyone who looked particularly headless from the crowd and that was the only defining feature he had been told of.

'The one Sir Nicholas is sulking next to, I assume,' mumbled Cassy as a portly ghost past them.

'That doesn't really narrow it down, nobody, but the Friar, even looks remotely happy,' breathed Harry. He sunk further against the wall as some of the guests looked as if they might have heard him, but instead they began to sway, heads lolled back and eyes rolled into the backs of their heads. As enchanting as that sight was for Cassy, Harry and Neville, it was also disturbing. They turned away quickly and moved farther down towards the orchestra, that stood atop a large stage and sounded even worse up close than they had from the hall.

'There's the Grey Lady,' pointed Neville.

She was a pretty woman with dark hair and a pale, long dress. The ghost of Ravenclaw looked just as unhappy to be there as everyone else, even as she conversed with a small group. Behind her, as far as Cassy could tell, was Myrtle. Although she had never seen the ghost, she was rumoured to be a student, a Ravenclaw, with round glasses and a miserable face. The one in front of her fit the bill perfectly.

Cassy looked away when Myrtle turned towards them and jogged to catch up with Harry and Neville who had gone towards the food table. They stopped before they had even got within five foot of it. The entire area reeked. A revolting smell was expelling from the dishes.

'Is that... _rotting_?' exclaimed Neville, his voice dull and silly as he pinched his nose.

'That's revolting,' hissed Cassy, covering her own with her hand.

The food was mouldy, for the most part, and if it did not have some sort of fungus thriving on it, it was bunt a deep and dark black. There were all sorts of dishes, well presented and beautifully displayed across the black table cloth. Some of them were impossible to determine and other's Cassy simply did not wish to spend time looking at. This was especially true for a large bowl of blue and green balls, drizzled with a thick black and yellow liquid that appeared to be absorbing into them. With a little more thought, Cassy realised they were probably eclaires, but as they turned to mush before her eyes, she thought nothing past her initial assumption.

The food made them thankful they had not eaten and attended later, or vomit would have been a new side-dish. With their stomach's lurching, they turned away.

'Can you taste that?' Harry asked, his head inclined just enough to see a ghost pass through the table.

The man looked at them sadly and sighed loudly as he said: 'Almost.'

Cassy, Harry and Neville's lips all curved down in a grimace.

'Why on earth would you want to taste that?' mumbled Neville. 'It's rotting.'

'Maybe it gives it a stronger flavour,' said Cassy, although her face suggested she did not find it an acceptable reason at all. 'You're right though, whether it means they can taste it or not, surely you would not want to. Even for ghosts, that can't taste nice.'

They hurried off, stopping half-way between the buffet and the exit and hoped to blend into the wall behind them again. Peering around again, they began an interesting game of "Guess how they died", which became more and more gruesome and unlikely with every person they tried.

'Trampled by a horse,' Neville said in a definite tone. 'Look at the bruises on their arms and face.'

'A horse would have cracked their skull open,' dismissed Harry. 'They have blood all down their leg- look, there, see? It looks like their leg was caught in something. Like... like between rocks or something. Something hard.'

'His hair looks dirty, or wet, maybe it's wet and he drowned,' added Cassy.

'He got his leg caught and he drowned,' said Harry, nodding. 'Maybe the bruises are from when he was beaten before being thrown in to a river.'

'And he was beaten because he was stealing from the market,' said Cassy.

'Which was to feed his sick mother,' agreed Neville, and the two nodded along. 'They were poor, look at their clothes.'

The ghost suddenly turned, revealing long arrows sticking out of his back that were not visible because of his close proximity to another behind him.

'Oh,' they all said.

'Well, he was still a thief,' said Harry, crossing his arms.

Neville nodded slowly and said, 'Shot in the back by the town guards for invading a Muggle town and stealing from their market.'

'His body slipped into the river when he couldn't run anymore, where he did not have the strength to pull himself out and drowned,' Cassy added. 'His knee can be because...'

'He slipped off his horse when he was trying to escape. It was injured and slowed him down and that's how he got hit so many times,' thought Harry.

Cassy and Neville made noises of understanding and nodded at each other in satisfaction. It was Neville's turn to pick a ghost, the last one having been Harry's, and his slowly pointed to a tall, thin woman with one eye.

'Easy,' said Cassy.

Just as they were about to launch into another fictitious story, a movement of bright colours caught their attention and they stiffened. Peeves the Poltergeist was floating towards them, a wide grin on his face and a silver bowl held in his hands.

'Good-evening,' Cassy said dully, warily watching as Peeves fiddled around with the mouldy peanuts in the dish.

'What are live ones like you three doing here? Not enjoying the feast? Perhaps you'd like one of these?' he said and held out the bowl. 'What have you been doing? Have you been talking about people? I think you have!'

'No, Peeves, we haven't,' Harry said quickly, looking around to see who had heard him singing. Nobody had turned.

'O-oh, you _have_, haven't you? Go on, tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise. Oh, it was Murtle, wasn't it? Wait till she finds out.'

'Peeves, we weren't saying anything bad about anyone,' insisted Harry. 'Be quiet, please!'

Peeves opened his mouth, prepared to shout, but he was suddenly silenced by another ghostly figure strolling up besides them.

'Nobody wants to hear you, Peeves. Be quieter in future, so you don't annoy everyone.' The voice was deep and scratchy, chilling and one everyone could recognise easily, especially Peeves.

'B-Bloody Barron, Sir!' Peeves cried, saluting. 'Okay, yeah, sure.'

He disappeared suddenly, eager to put some distance between the Barron and himself. The bowl of nuts clattered to the floor, attracting more attention than Peeve's voice had. Peanuts shot across the floor and bounced through the feet of some of the closer hovering ghosts, who appeared not to have noticed. The Bloody Barron sighed and stared down at the bowl unhappily. He looked to the children, then back to the ground and nobody was sure whether he expected them to pick them all up, or if he was waiting for them to comment. They had done neither by the time Sir Nicholas joined them.

'Ah,' he said joyfully, 'enjoying yourselves I hope.'

'Yes,' they said together and branched off into different aspects of the party that they found most enjoyable, starting with the one that was really most bearable out of it all. The list started with the decorations and they complimented him on how utterly morbid they all were. Sir Nicholas beamed and puffed his chest out. After that, they were running low, so they just commented on how nice it was that so many guests came.

'I know, not bad is it? You see her, the short woman who's crying? She's the Wailing Widow, she came all the way from Kent to be here,' Sir Nicholas said proudly.

'Everyone looks as if they're enjoying themselves,' smiled Harry.

Nobody really did, everyone looked as if they were having a dreadful time, but Sir Nicholas seemed to agree and congratulated himself on a job well done. Although they knew that ghosts were perfectly capable of being happy, they all looked purposefully miserable, which if it was courtesy to appear so, then Cassy, Harry and Neville were incredibly polite guests, for they wished for nothing else but to vanish.

'Well, I can't stay long,' said Sir Nicholas, 'I've got to make my speech soon, I should probably warn the orchestra... lovely speaking to you all. I hope you have had a good night too, Barron.'

The Bloody Barron stared blankly at him, before slowly nodding and drifting away with him into the throng of guests.

'How about we just stay for Nick's speech and then we leave?' whispered Harry.

'I can't feel my fingers,' said Neville, rubbing his pink hands together furiously.

When the band stopped playing, the three relaxed, ready to leave as soon as it ended. They edged towards the door while everyone turned towards the band. Their heads soon shot in every direction as a loud and low noised sounded, reverberating off the walls and echoing throughout the dungeons. The hunting horn stopped and the ghosts all began whispering amongst themselves excitedly, looking more alive than they had all evening.

Suddenly, the hall was filled with horses, which were as transparent as the headless men who rose them. They leapt through the stone walls, invading from every side. The crowd cheered loudly, howling and whooping as they galloped around the edges and straight through some of the guests. Cassy clapped with Harry and Neville. It was certainly the most interesting part of the evening, but as the lead huntsman slowed to a stop beside Sir Nicholas, their clapping slowly faded. He looked livid.

'That must be Sir Patrick,' said Neville.

The man was tall with a long beard, hunting horn in one hand and the other resting on his neck, as if stabilising it. Raw lines encircled his neck and the skin was peeled and loose where his head had once been fastened. He was speaking to Sir Nicholas, ignoring his blatant irritation.

Sir Nicholas turned away, floating onto the stage and behind a tall podium, ready for his speech, but Sir Patrick had also lost interest. He threw his head and another huntsman caught it and threw it to another one. The crowd turned to follow each of their movements and cheered as a game of Head Hockey began.

'Let's just go, this isn't going to end any time soon,' muttered Harry.

Cassy and Neville followed him without protest, avoiding the eyes of anyone who looked their way and slipped out the door unnoticed. Even just being out of the room warmed them up substantially and they hurried along towards the entrance hall.

Harry stopped suddenly.

Cassy turned after a few steps, watching his eyes dart wildly around. She looked to Neville, who looked concerned and just as confused. A step closer to Harry, she could see his face was pale and caught in a peculiar expression. One of interlinking fear and excitement.

'Harry, are you-' she began, but Harry hissed and held up a hand.

'Listen,' he whispered, turning his head towards the ceiling.

There was no sound, only the faint clinking of pipes, but that was nothing extraordinary. She stared upwards too, trying to see whatever it was that Harry thought he could, but it was just a simple stone ceiling, dimly lit by the wall-mounted candles and the far light of the entrance hall.

'Harry, there is-' she tried again, but he shushed her again. Looking to Neville, he appeared as bewildered and uneasy as she did.

'There,' hissed Harry, 'it's going up.' He darted off up the staircase, flying around the corner and straight across the open hall.

It was at times like this, Cassy cursed Harry for being so fast and having long limbs despite his height. She was only a few paces behind him, but with each turn, she knew she could lose him and then she really was not sure what she would do. Unable to hear what he could hear, she could not possibly guess where he would be and whatever it was had him panicked.

'Kill, it's going to kill!' he shouted, turning right and re-entering the entrance hall, jumping up the next flight of stairs two steps at a time. Not stopping, he span around, as if gauging direction and took off in another, down a wide corridor and then turning down a small one. He suddenly stopped.

Cassy slowed to a walk, stopping a foot behind him. Breathing heavily, she looked around, but the corridor was empty, long and wide, but definitely empty. Behind her, she she heard Neville plod along slowly, huffing and puffing – he most likely had his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, but she was not about to turn around and find out. Her attention was first and foremost directed and Harry. He took a small step forward, but made no other movements.

'Wh-what was th-hat,' wheezed Neville, slumping up next to Cassy.

'Harry?' she asked when he did not reply.

'I heard – what's that?' Slowly, he began walking towards the far wall and once Cassy and Neville noticed the strange markings, they moved to walk beside him.

'What does it say?' squinted Harry.

Cassy looked away suddenly, her feet were suddenly cool again. Heavy and inconsistent, she scrunched her toes before realise they were wet. When she looked down, she could see the dim reflections of light dancing across the floors surface.

'The floor,' she said, dragging her foot along the stones, creating ripples that crashed against Harry's legs.

'The cat,' he replied, in the same quiet tone she had used.

Cassy looked up.

The cat was hung by its tail from an empty torch bracket, lifelessly. Her eyes moved upwards and trailed across the deep red letters that were scrawled boldly.

'The Chamber of Secrets had been opened,' she breathed. 'Enemies of the heir beware.'

No one spoke for several moments, but Cassy's head swung around to Neville and she grabbed Harry's sleeve.

'This is bad, we need to leave,' she said, pulling them along.

'We can't just leave, should we not- not get her down or something,' protested Harry weakly.

'And do what with her?' snapped Cassy, trying to pull him faster. 'We can't be seen here!' Her panic rose as voices became clear in the distance and the thumping footsteps getting closer every second. They were pinned in as people began to filter into the corridor from either end, inappropriately cheerful and loud.

It might have been the horror on their faces, or the unmoving bodies that signalled a change, but whatever it was, Cassy wished she could go back and prevent herself from doing it. From being there at all, in fact, but she could not. Whether she liked it or not, she, Harry and Neville stood in front of a stiff and hanging cat, surrounded by a hoard of students who stared silently, pushing each other to get a better look. She did not want to be here and she did not think Harry really understood how this looked.

With her head still inclined, her eyes moved towards an oncoming figure. It was Draco. His lips were drawn back into a grin and his eyes were wild with excitement. He stopped a foot in front of the crowd and hollered at the top of his lungs.

'Do you see that? You'll be next, Mudbloods!'

Nobody replied to that, but the crowd rippled with turning heads.

'What is going on here? Move, move, let me through,' a gravelly voice called out.

The students began parting silently, each casting looks of horror and anticipation to one another as Filch pushed forward. He eyed them all suspiciously, as if it were some sort of secret meeting where half the school had decided to attend in a corridor. His face then dropped and his watery eyes widened.

'My cat!' he shrieked.

Students began backing away and an eruption of whispers broke out as he continued to screech.

'_You_,' he snarled, rounding on Harry. 'You did this didn't you? Didn't you? All because- because-' With a cry, he shot forward, seizing the front of Harry's top and shaking him.

Harry's own hands rose to pry Filch's off. Cassy and Neville joined him, pushing at the caretaker and bending back his fingers to force him to let go.

'Enough.'

They all suddenly halted, although nobody moved away. Instead they turned to see Professor Dumbledore striding towards them with a stern expression. As his eyes landed on Filch, it became more severe and he suddenly let go, mumbling to himself. Filch moved to stand beside Professor Dumbledore and the small cluster of teachers that had gathered around Mrs. Norris.

Cassy looked to Harry, raising her eyebrows to silently ask how he was. In return, she got a small smile, tired and wary, but one that meant he was perfectly fine. For now, her brain tacked on, making her frown at herself.

The Headmaster carefully pulled Mrs. Norris free from the bracket and turned towards Filch gravely.

'I think it would be best if you came with me, Argus,' he said. His eyes then trailed to the three of them as they tried to discreetly back away into the crowd. 'You three will come as well, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Black.'

They kept their mouths shut, knowing it was not the time nor the place to try and defend themselves. However, this only reiterated the thoughts of the other students, their assumptions and pointed blame.

'My office is closest. Please feel free to use it.'

Harry visibly deflated at that voice. He grit his teeth as Professor Lockhart stepped forward, clothed in lavender, and chest puffed.

'That's generous of you, Gilderoy,' said Professor Dumbledore. 'Thank-you.'

Professor Dumbledore began to move, trailing Filch along behind him and Mrs. Norris in his arms. Reluctantly, Cassy, Harry and Neville began to walk, with Professors McGonagall, Snape and Lockhart following.

The crowd parted to allow them to pass, filling back in quickly as everyone tried to get a look. The whispers turned into murmurs and those turned into cried and shouts as soon as the group had rounded the corner. Filing up to the office, nobody spoke.

The familiar office filled their vision and the many portraits of Professor Lockhart gasped and pressed their ears to the edge of their canvas to listen in. As Professor Dumbledore laid Mrs. Norris on the table, the human Professor Lockhart pulled candlesticks to light and placed them around her, before moving backwards, but still being largely in the way of the more competent teachers.

Cassy looked to Harry and Neville, her mind linking the scene to something that looked like a sacrificial slaughter than a close examination of an animal. They slunk over to the far left of the room, opposite the table that had housed Harry's book weeks prior, and slumped onto the small sofa. Cassy watched with interest as Professor Dumbledore pressed his nose closer towards Mrs. Norris, his face calm and thoughtful. Next to him was Professor McGonagall, who prodded at the cat's stomach and pinched its paws. Professor Snape moved to stand behind them both, his expression indeterminable as his back was facing them.

Cassy completely blanked out Professor Lockhart's voice. He began with silly suggestions and comments, weaving his way around the desk, hovering close to each of the teacher's ears in turn as he spoke. She found it considerably harder to block out Filch's heavy sobs.

Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore straightened, turning his head to Filch.

'Do not cry so much, Argus. She is still very much alive.'

Filch sniffed loudly into his coat sleeve. Staring up at the Headmaster, everyone could see how red his eyes were and the damp streaks running down his cheeks. He looked back to Mrs. Norris with a frown.

'Bur she's stiff. Cats are only stiff when they- when their-'

'She is not dead,' assured Professor Dumbledore. 'She is merely petrified.'

Had the situation not been so dire, Cassy would have smirked when Professor Lockhart froze in place. Now, it hardly seemed appropriate, because they were teetering on expulsion.

How would I live without magic? She thought. There was next to nothing she knew about their world and she did not even think Alphard would keep her if she were to have her wand snapped. Never had a Black been expelled and it certainly would not be over hexing a mean man's cat. As much as she was rather enjoying seeing Great Aunt Druella turn purple at the sight of her as things were, this was trouble she rather would have avoided.

A small part of her brain blamed Harry. She did not understand what had happened. Suddenly, they were running and then they came across a petrified cat. Harry could hear things she could not, voices that wanted to kill, lead them to a scene with words written in blood across the wall. Her irritation rose. She did not understand and confused was not a state of mind she enjoyed. Breathing deeply, she tried to squash the feeling down.

'He did it!' screeched Filch. 'Ask him, he knows what happened. He did this. He did this to my cat!'

'Argus, that is not possible. It would take the most advanced Dark Magic to do such a thing, no second-year would be able to-'

'He did it! He knows, he knows what I am. That letter, he read it and he knows,' Filch wailed, eyes bulging with rage. 'He did this because- because I'm a Squib!'

'I never went near Mrs. Norris! I didn't know what a Squib was until Neville told me the other day and why on Earth would I care if you are one?' protested Harry. After his outburst, he sunk back into the seat, terribly aware everyone's eyes were on him, even Cassy and Neville's.

'Liar!' roared Filch. 'You saw it, you did.'

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but was swiftly cut off by Professor Snape. He skulked out of the shadows, eyeing Harry with a familiar look of distaste, only this one was underlined with a malicious satisfaction that made all three of their hearts sink.

'We could be looking at a simple case of in the wrong place at the wrong time,' he drawled, 'but, that appears unlikely, doesn't it? What we first need to know is why exactly Potter and his friends were not at the Halloween feast.'

Neville just stared with wide-eyes, which did not help their defence at all, but his fear of Professor Snape was refusing to relinquish its grip for even a moment so he could help in their explanation. Harry began speaking, slurring together events and hurrying over the details in his keenness to prove themselves innocent. Occasionally, Cassy chipped in with a few lines of her own, when she could get a word in edge ways.

'Be that as it may,' Professor Snape cut in, 'it does not explain why you three failed to return to the feast afterwards.' He tilted his head and smiled with grim satisfaction. It was clear that he thought he had them trapped, which he did. There was no way any of them could cleanly explain what had occurred and whatever the result, Harry would appear either deranged or evil.

'We were...' Harry began slowly, 'all very tired after the party and wanted to go to bed.'

'Really?' Professor Snape sneered in response. 'With no food? Were you not hungry? Ghost parties usually tend to have... less than adequate food for the living.'

'Once you see their version of food, it does not make you very hungry,' muttered Cassy, but in the silence of the small office, it was heard clearly by all.

Professor Snape looked as if he were about to reprimand her for cheek, but Professor McGonagall stepped in, looking as stern and formidable as she ever had.

'I can appreciate that, but is there not something more you wish to tell us. That corridor is not exactly close to your common room. Why the detour?'

'Seamus told me about the winking statue on the third floor, I wanted to show them before curfew, but I- uh... got lost again. I couldn't remember where he told me to go,' said Neville hesitantly.

'Oh, Mr. Longbottom,' sighed Professor McGonagall.

'As there is no evidence to suggest you three actually harmed Mrs. Norris, you are free to go,' said Professor Dumbledore, his eyes bright and his expression forgiving.

'You can't just let them leave! What about my cat!' cried Filch, standing suddenly and pointing violently at the table.

'Now, now, we will be able to heal her. As it is, Professor Sprout has obtained a batch of Mandrakes and while they are currently in their infancy, once fully grown, they can be used to make a restorative which will reverse the curse,' smiled Professor Dumbledore.

'Don't you worry,' said Professor Lockhart, 'you're in safe hands here. I've been making Mandrake restoratives since I was in school. I could do one-'

'Be that as it may,' said the chilling voice of Professor Snape, 'I am the Potions master here.'

Professor Lockhart looked shocked and Cassy would have sworn that Professor McGonagall looked as if she was refraining from laughing. A long silence ensured before Professor Dumbledore turned to the three and nodded for them to leave.

They moved quickly, eager to get out before anyone had the opportunity to call them back again. As soon as they turned out of the office, they broke into full blown sprints and were reprimanded by several portraits for their noisy footsteps. Turning his head, Harry indicated for them to occupy an empty classroom and yanked the door closed.

The room was faintly lit by the moonlight streaming in through the windows, reflecting off Harry's glasses and various glass instruments that lined the opposing wall. With a flick of her wrist, Cassy lit her wand and held it out to light the space between them.

'Do you think I should have told them? About the voice, I mean,' asked Harry anxiously.

'No, but I'd like you to explain it to me,' growled Cassy, the light reflecting from her blue-eyes and shadowing the contours of her face just enough to make Harry concerned.

'What do you mean?'

'You hear a voice - twice now – one that only you are capable of hearing and it happens to lead you to a petrified cat?'

'I wasn't making it up! You were with me all day, when could I have done that?' hissed Harry, his eyes no longer visible due to the glare on his glasses.

'I'm not saying that. What I want to know is exactly what you heard and how is sounded. Hearing voices is not a good thing, in fact, it is usually considered a very, very bad thing. There have been wizards locked away in asylums for things like that, Harry. What did you hear?'

'I don't know, it was low and faint... husky like someone had not used it in a while. It just sounded from... everywhere and I had to know what it was. I had to follow it to see. Don't you get that?' he said desperately, running a hand through his hair.

Cassy lowered her wand, staring straight into his eyes and said: 'Yes, I get it. It's just... odd, more than odd. It is outright peculiar, this entire event has been peculiar.' She sighed weakly and rubbed her eyes.

Harry let out a small huff of his own and leant back against a desk. 'The writing, what it said about the Chamber... what is the Chamber?'

'It's... a myth. I will tell you tomorrow, all right, we really should be off to bed before Professor McGonagall finds out we are not there.'

Harry looked ready to protest and Neville remained silent. They followed her anyway and the three slowly made it back up to the common room in one piece. However, Cassy knew Harry was not about to drop the conversation and while she had no issue telling him, tonight was not the night to do so. She needed to do something first.

* * *

**Well, this ended up being a rather long chapter. Normally, I would have considered skipping the end bits, but I needed to include the very end for the next chapter. The next one is about one-thousand words longer than this one and is all own content, so it is very long.**

**Little bit more of Ginny in this, but no Hermione. I'm trying to develop two relationships currently, without over loading on them and instead I feel as if I neglect one when I include the other. Oh well, Hermione's will be especially slow building at the moment, because they need to get used to her, especially as Cassy never really liked her the year before. She is in the next chapter for a majority. **

**I would like to thank all the reviewers, as well. I would like to forewarn you all that next week may be my last weekly update for a while because I start university on the twenty-second and they may slow down as my writing time is eaten up. However, the latest I will hopefully make them is every two weeks instead.**

**Thanks!**


	8. An old tale

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter VIII: An old tale**

Cassy refused to talk of the Chamber of Secrets at breakfast the next day. Her eyes would drift over to the open windows, as if awaiting something, but when asked she would not say what. Stabbing at the bacon on her plate, which had turned limp from a prolonged exposure to baked-bean sauce, she avoided Harry's eyes. An effective tactic to avoid conversations with him was to not make eye contact with him. It irritated him, far more than what he was willing to admit, but Cassy knew that if it was important, Harry liked to at least have the attention of the respondent. Cassy was good at evading it.

Even Neville was lost in his thoughts that morning. Occasionally, he would turn and watch the pair exchange a few meaningless words and shift uncomfortably as he noticed Harry growing ever more impatient. Each time Cassy told Harry to wait, Neville stiffened, waiting for the inevitable outburst that was sure to come when she tipped Harry just too far over the edge. He did not know what she was waiting for, perhaps an owl, or the thought that she might just be stalling for time crossed his mind as well. He was not sure. What he did know was that she knew something of the Chamber of Secrets. So did he. The words rang like alarm bells in Neville's head, but his memory was fuzzy and pulled up blank files whenever he tried to think exactly why.

The chatter that surrounded them did not help the tense atmosphere that surrounded the three friends. Everyone was speaking in hushed whispers, swapping ideas and theories. Some sniggered into their hands, while others went white with fear; the sight of them was driving Cassy mad. She needed to think and could not possibly concentrate with the a hundred tiny voices filtering into her brain and disrupting her own thoughts by introducing their own. She placed her forefingers together, interlocked her thumbs and her remaining fingers cross onto the other hand; she rested the bridge of her nose on the tips of her index fingers, elbows on the table in a rare show of rudeness she normally did not condone.

'Just tell me,' said Harry, eyebrows twitching down at her position. 'We can go and find a classroom and you can tell me there.'

'Wait,' she said again. 'Just a little longer.'

There was something in her tone that made her statement sound a little hopeful, rather than certain. While slightly concerned by it, Harry could not stop his eyebrows knitting down father and his lips thinning into a line. He stared at her, hoping she could feel his gaze. If she did, which he had no doubt she had, she did not look up. In fact, she did not respond to anything after that point and Harry had half a mind to kick her, but that would only mean she would not tell him anything at all.

'Morning,' said Hermione. She took a seat next to Cassy and placed a book in her lap before plucking up one of the crusty roles from the bread basket. Narrowing her brown-eyes, she looked from Harry to Cassy and then over to Neville.

He raised his eyebrows back, shaking his head lightly. Knowing it would only make Cassy more reclusive and Harry more angry, he deterred her incoming question with one of his own.

'How have you been, Hermione?' he asked.

'I've been fine, thank-you. Did you hear about what happened last night- oh, of course you did. Apparently, you three were there, can you tell me what happened?'

Neville's nice, safe question just backfired on him spectacularly. Of all things to respond with, it would have to be that. Hermione's unyielding curiosity was coupled with a distinct lack of timing. For as tactful as he knew she could be, knowledge still took centre first and foremost in her mind.

Harry's face scrunched slightly. He said nothing, but his stare became so intense that his eyes were practically slits, with only the faintest bit of green seen between his dark lashes.

Cassy, on the other hand, did not change at all. It was as if she had not heard the other girl and remained motionless.

With pursed lips of her own, Hermione looked between them again. She opened her mouth, ready to ask again and tackle the issue straight on, ignoring Neville's horrified expression completely. Only the vaguest of sounds left her mouth before she was interrupted by a loud screech.

Crin suddenly swooped in through the window, giving a tremendous sound as he neared the table as to alert the entire hall of his arrival. With a great beat of his wings, he settled onto the table, one foot on the plate of fried eggs. He stuck out his other and Cassy quickly moved to pull the letter free. Retching it open, she began to read it and allowed her owl to do as he pleased to her breakfast for she would be needing it no longer.

'My great-uncle Cygnus has died,' she said. There was a short line about in at the ending of the letter, nothing of the arrangements, but rather that she will be contacted later with more details. Cassy looked over to Draco, he had no such letter so she assumed that Narcissa had not written to him yet and Cassy considered catching him later to tell him. 'I'll tell you about the Chamber now, but can we please keep it quiet? People may be curious, but I don't really want an audience.'

Harry heaved a giant sigh of relief and immediately stood. Following his lead, Neville did the same and nodded to Hermione as she looked curiously excited at them.

They walked, or rather jogged, to the library, which was filled with students of all years crowding around the History section, as well as filtering off into Defence and Mythical sections. The noise was astounding and it was difficult for the group to believe that Madam Pince would allow such a racket, but as they rounded the corned to the front desk, she was not present and her sharp voice could not be made out from anywhere in the crowd.

Pausing, they all looked to each other, silently agreeing that it was too noisy and slowly began retreating back the way that had came. Three steps back, a name was called, familiar, but obscured. They turned, each in a different direction until Harry suddenly spotted a gaggle of Gryffindors.

'Hello,' he said.

Fred and George Weasley bounded over, stopping inches from him and stood down to his face. They stared hard at his eyes before breaking into wide grins and looking at each other.

'Nope,' said George. 'I don't see any traces of evil, do you, brother dear?'

'Not at all,' agreed Fred with a dramatic shake of his head. 'Another tale of the Hogwarts Rumour Mill that proves to be just that – a rumour.'

'What?' asked Harry dumbly, eyeing the next figure that appeared from behind the Weasley Twins critically, as if he expected them to spout some nonsense too. The site of Lee Jordan did not quell those thoughts and Harry waited for him to come out with something just as strange, but greeted him anyway.

Cassy looked past them, instead counting the ones behind who had remained by the bookcase, but who looked on with interest. Catching his eye, she waved to Dean. He smiled and waved back, placing down a large golden book that Finnigan soon picked up. Next to them stood Ronald, who was watching the exchange between his brothers and Harry curiously, and by his side stood little Ginny.

She rushed up to Cassy, stopping only inches from her and forced the older girl to take a step back.

'Y-you aren't going to be expelled are you?' cried Ginny. 'The attack – they won't expel anyone, will they?'

'We didn't do anything to Mrs. Norris. Professor Dumbledore knows that,' said Cassy, putting her hands up in what acted as both a surrender sign and a barrier to push Ginny away with if she got too close again.

Lip still wobbling, Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

'Are you all right?' Cassy asked, tilting her head down, but stopped as Ronald rounded towards them. 'You look a little ill.'

'I'm fine,' sniffed Ginny. 'It's just... yesterday...'

'She a great cat lover.'

Cassy turned to Ronald, whose eyes darted from her own very quickly and peered back at the book Finnigan held. Maybe he had realised he had broken their unspoken agreement never to interact with each other, maybe he did not, but he did not look comfortable with it at all. Frankly, Cassy was not either.

'Oh, really?' was all Cassy could think it say, but Ronald nodded anyway.

'Yeah, the whole Mrs. Norris thing... well, she doesn't want to talk about it, so leave it, okay?'

Nodding slowly, Cassy gave Ginny a half-smile, which was returned with a very strained one of her own. She said, 'Don't worry, she's only petrified. She'll be back to her usual irritating self soon enough.' As Cassy backed away back to Harry, Ronald was no longer looking at her, but she let that thought slide as she tuned into the conversation occurring elsewhere.

'We're just about to hear about it actually, that's why we came here. We were looking for a quiet place so Cassy could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets.'

Cassy's shoulders slumped and he swung her head around to Hermione. She might not have realised Cassy was not keen on speaking about it, but that did not mean she had to unofficially invite all those in the immediate vicinity. However, the damage was done and the three forth-years looked at her as if she was made of gold.

'Care to tell us too?' asked Fred.

Desperately wanting to say no, Cassy opened her mouth and was swiftly cut off by Dean, who had sneaked up behind her sometime unnoticed. She span around -masking her jump of shock well- and looked up at Dean's expecting face.

'Please,' he said again. 'I know you're about to say no, but please?'

His tone was whiny and playful, which did not make her feel anymore like saying yes than she had thirty-seconds previous. However, as the small group crowded in around her, she sighed and nodded. The quicker she explained, the less she would hopefully have to hear about it. The less she heard, the more sanity she may retain with the silly theories people came up with – she was sure Fred and George could come up with some fantastic theories.

'Great,' said Finnigan, smiling. 'All the copies of Hogwarts: A History have been signed out. We've been looking for about an hour now, but we can't seem to find anything on it.'

Hermione looked greatly interested in this, staring longingly down the isle as if Finnigan's words were a personal challenge to her.

'Pick somewhere quiet and I will try and explain,' said Cassy blandly, following the hoard out of the busy library.

Down a flight of marble stairs and three turns later, they stopped by an empty charms classroom that had been abandoned for some time now because of its close proximity to the Forbidden Corridor last year. Assuring them that Professor Flitwick never used it, the Twins ushered everyone in before shutting the doors securely.

Cassy did not know whether to laugh or be irritated in the way everyone took their seats. They all sat two to a desk, facing the front as expecting her to pick up a chalk stick and draw a diagram for them. With nowhere else to go, she stood at the front, hoisted herself up onto the desk and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

'I suppose I should start with the obvious, what do the ten of you know about last night?' said Cassy.

'Not a lot,' snorted Finnigan. 'Nobody really knows what happened, only that Filch's cat was petrified and there was writing on the wall.'

'There are lots of idea about where it came from, some people think it was a prank, but I'm not so sure,' offered Jordan, frowning.

'If it is a joke, it's a very distasteful one,' said Cassy. 'Another question then, what do you already know about the Chamber? I'm not going to go over things you already know.'

There was a resounding silence.

'It...' said Neville slowly, 'it rings a bell. I think I've heard of it before.'

'Yeah,' nodded Ronald. 'I think I've heard it in a story Bill told me once.'

As the Twins nodded their heads, Cassy could assume that Bill was their older brother. It was not a bad outcome, because she could explain things fully without being interrupted by different versions of the tale.

'Right. You all know that Hogwarts had four founders and that the houses are named after them, obviously, one of those founders was Salazar Slytherin. While originally he was portrayed to be as accepting of people from all backgrounds, he started to become more... selective. He wanted pure-blooded students only, thinking that those who were born to Muggles were just as untrustworthy as their parents were thought to be. The others did not agree and eventually Slytherin opted to leave and he was not heard from again.

'How the tale goes is that before leaving, he created a chamber. It was his personal chamber that nobody else knew the location of, hence the name the Chamber of Secrets. Upon leaving the school, he sealed it. It has since been thought that only Slytherin's true heir will be able to open it. For this, they must be a descendant, otherwise they are just a regular heir and in theory, cannot.'

'So, Slytherin's heir is thought to be roaming around _right now_?' squawked Finnigan. 'As in, we could pass him in the corridor and not know it?'

Cassy nodded and Finnigan leant back in his chair, defeated.

'Why were we not taught this?' barked Hermione. 'It sounds dreadfully interesting.'

'It's all myth,' said Fred. 'If there's no evidence for it, they can't really teach it.'

'Plus, Binns can't be persuaded on what to teach. Trust us, we've tried,' said George.

'But, what's all the fuss about?' asked Ronald. 'I mean, okay, there's a chamber, but why is everyone in a flap about it?'

'Well,' Cassy said, regaining everyone's attention, 'it is thought that inside the Chamber, Slytherin his a monster. A monster that only he can control, he and his true heir.'

The group passed an array of expressions between them, until settling on a collective, nervous one. That expression was only going to grow as she told them the next part.

'The monster is thought to be able to aid in completing Slytherin's final wish,' she said, looking around at each one in turn, 'purging the schools of Muggle-borns.'

'That's barbaric!' exclaimed Hermione.

'He felt that strongly that – that he left a way for it to happen a thousand years later?' cried Dean. 'Is he mad?'

'Yes,' answered both of the twins.

'Quite clearly mad,' scowled Fred. 'Anyone who believes having pure-blood makes you superior is clearly out of their mind.'

A tense silence fell over them and all ten members of her audience slipped into their own deep thoughts. Hermione and Dean looked concerned, their faces twitching, unable to really comprehend the severity of the situation, but trying to anyway. Strangely, Neville looked more fearful than either of them and while Cassy wanted to ask, as Harry appeared to be taking no notice, it was hardly the right time and she figured that Neville would rather she not humiliate him in front of everyone.

The other person that interested Cassy was Ginny. The colour had drained from her face and with her eyes widened, she looked more like a statue of a doll, than anything else. She had remained silent through all of the explanation and the way her lips were cracked and quivering, Cassy could not blame her for not asking questions. It was not because Ginny did not have an interest, but rather she was terrified. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

'There is one other thing,' she announced, startling them all. 'I wrote to my uncle about the Chamber last night and he told me it had been opened once before.'

'Did they catch who did it?' asked Hermione eagerly. 'That might help us figure out who the heir is now.'

'No,' she replied, shaking her head. 'Nobody knows, apparently. All he said that it was opened fifty years ago, when he was in his sixth-year. It only stayed active for a year, the heir showed no more signs after that. Nobody was ever able to find out who it was, I had a few family members there and even they didn't know.'

'It must be someone's kid,' said Jordan, 'only heirs can open it, so it has to be someone who had a member of the family there then that does now.'

'Don't even think about it,' hissed Cassy as they all turned to her. 'I wasn't anywhere near there last night until... we found it.'

Everyone looked away again. Their stares were not accusing, but they irritated her anyway, reflexive or not, those stares should be reserved for people who could actually be the heir. Not her. She was thankful, however, that they were all too embarrassed to pick up on her hesitation.

'What about Malfoy?' Ronald said suddenly. 'Last night he said something you'll be next Mu...' He trailed off uncomfortably and Harry began nodding a long with him.

'That's true. I know he may be your cousin, Cassy, but out of everyone you have to admit Malfoy seems like the most likely.'

Cassy shook her head. She flicked her pony tail back over her shoulder before she said, 'While I understand that Draco comes across a complete bigot, it just doesn't work.'

'I think it works perfectly well,' said Finnigan. 'He hates people who are not pure-blood, he even seemed excited that the Chamber has been opened, he must know something.'

'I doubt he knows much more than I do, actually. He probably just likes the idea of it. Anyway, that wasn't why it would not work. The dates do not correspond. Lucius, Draco's father, was born in nineteen-fifty-four, nine years after the Chamber was opened.'

'His father then. What about him?' said Ronald.

'His father is considerably older than my uncle, so he would not have been at school then.'

'How is it that you know so much about your ancestry, it's like you don't even think about it,' said Jordan, frowning and looking very much put-out at still not knowing who the heir was.

'I have lessons on it?' she answered slowly, her eyes narrowed as if it were obvious. By the shock on everyone's face, she knew it was not. Still, she did not see the harm in it and had a rather morbid interest in them, although that was probably not something to admit out loud, she realised.

'Lessons?' said Dean, his voice high and uncomprehending. 'Do you know, like, everyone?'

'Of course not,' frowned Cassy. 'Records of the Black family date back to the middle-ages. I just have to know in detail the ones of the past two-hundred years, unless, of course, they were disowned.'

'What can they get disowned for?' piped up Hermione, eyes shining with curiosity.

'I believe this meeting was about the Chamber of Secrets, not on traditional pure-blood customs,' she said, frowning slightly again.

Hermione still watched her with an expression that was clear she expected an answer, but another question bubbled to the surface of her mind.

'Oh, why were you three alone in that corridor anyway. You weren't at dinner.'

Cassy, Harry and Neville's shoulders slumped as they recalled the awful Death Day celebration. Cassy considered Halloween to be one of the worst times of the year, given that not only had they missed the feast twice, but once had a run in with a troll and the other time forced to celebrate someone's death in the most depressing way possible.

'Why have a celebration if you're forcing everyone to be sad about it?' said Neville, voicing Cassy's next thought perfectly.

'I don't know, but I'm never going to another one,' groaned Harry. 'My fingers still feel off from the cold.'

'What?' asked Hermione.

'We were invited to Sir Nicholas' Death Day celebration last night. It was on at the same time as the feast,' explained Cassy.

Suddenly, Hermione looked immensely jealous and it soon morphed into an almost hurt expression. She said, 'Why didn't you invite me? I would have loved to have seen that.'

'Trust me, Hermione, if we could go back and invite you, we would,' said Harry. 'A forth living person would have been really welcomed.'

'It was dreadful,' added Cassy. 'You did not miss out on much.'

That did not stop Hermione puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms. Even as Neville began to try and comfort her, she ignored them, which was something Cassy was all too familiar with from last year and felt no shame in dismissing. Instead she looked towards the others, who were beginning to rise now the explanation was over.

'See you kiddies later,' said George. 'We're going to take Ginny to the hospital wing for another cold potion. She's looking rather peaky.'

The Twins left, pushing Ginny out the door and Jordan following close behind. That left Dean, Finnigan and Ronald, who lingered slightly longer, but dismissed themselves soon too. With only the three of them and Hermione left, Harry said, 'I want to have a poke around in that corridor.' He was unable to contain himself until Hermione departed. He decided that if she criticised them for it, then so be it; he wanted to go now.

Cassy raised her eyebrows and Neville looked ready to protest. Hermione, however, looked caught between not wanting to disobey instructions to stay away and actually going to see it for herself. She had not been close enough, the previous night and never got a change to see the writing, nor Mrs. Norris, but she did not feel bad about that part.

'As long as no one sees us,' she said, forcing the three to stare at her in surprise. Their eyes stuck to her back as she slipped from the room and marched down the corridor in the direction of the hallway. Jogging, they caught up quickly and moved to stand on either side and fell into step with her hurried pace.

'You can slow down,' laughed Harry. 'Getting their quicker doesn't mean people won't see us.'

Hermione said nothing, instead, she just stuck her nose in the air and walked even faster.

Harry turned to Neville, who stood on Hermione's other side, and rolled his eyes, making him giggle. Cassy smiled as she caught the expression while Hermione whirled between the two, then stared straight ahead again. On several occasions, Cassy caught her looking at them from the corner of her eyes, but pretended not no notice. She locked eyes with Hermione, forcing her to look away quickly, cheeks flushed.

Suddenly, Hermione's pace slowed dramatically and she drew to a halt at the end of the corridor.

'Go on,' urged Cassy, daring her to step over the threshold. 'Filch isn't even here and the corridor is not officially banned.'

Biting her lip, Hermione took a cautious step forward, then another and another, before she was striding away again towards the writing as if there had never been a obstacle at all. The other three followed her at a much slower pace.

The message was still scrawled across the wall, dark red, almost brown now, and looked as if it had been left completely the same as they had seen it yesterday. Everyone knew that was not true though, for Filch had been scrubbing at them all morning, but to no obvious avail. His chair was pushed against the wall and Cassy had a passing thought as to where he might be.

'Look at that!' cried Hermione. 'What are they doing?'

Cassy turned, following Hermione's pointed finger up to the top of one of the great arching windows either side of the writing. There was a tiny- or large, Cassy supposed, given the amount of them- cluster of spiders that scuttled and crossed the highest window pane, all attempting the filter out through the tiny crack in the glass at the same time. She stepped closer, far enough away so none could drop on her. Squinting up at them, she could see the faintest traces of webs, built messily from the ceiling to the glass, which acted as a bridge for them as several more crossed along it and joined the squirming black mass.

'How strange,' whispered Cassy. More than anything, she wished to get a closer look, but even with the aid of Filch's chair, she would still not be nearly tall enough. She frowned to herself.

'I wonder what's making them act like that,' Hermione said from beside her, squinting in a similar fashion.

'The water's gone,' said Neville, staring down at the floor. 'Where do you think it came from?' He scouted around the floor, eyeing for any traces, but Filch had done a thorough job, not leaving even a damp patch.

Harry walked backwards, angling himself the exact way they had approached the wall the previous night. He looked to the immediate left and right of the torch bracket, letting out a small "ah" when he spotted a singular wooden door. However, he moved no closer and neither did Neville.

'Oh, not again,' sighed Cassy.

'What?' asked Hermione, fully prepared to enter.

'They did this when we came to check on you last Halloween. They refuse to enter because it is the girl's one.'

Hermione suddenly looked awkward, flushing slightly, she said, 'Thank-you, for that by the way. It's lucky you came to get me with the troll loose and everything.'

'You're welcome,' replied Cassy, opting not to say anything about them meeting the troll outside the bathroom. She did not want Hermione to feel any more awkward than the three of them would feel in telling her.

'Anyway, you can just go into this bathroom. The only one who is ever in it is Moaning Myrtle,' said Hermione, striding past and pushing open the door.

'Who?' asked Harry and Neville together, without the faintest traces of recognition on their features.

'Moaning Myrtle, the ghost that haunts this bathroom. Do you tell them nothing? You at least knew that, didn't you?' Hermione turned to Cassy, who nodded. 'Anyway, this one you can go in, but no others, okay?' She eyed them critically before stepping in and letting the door close behind her.

Neville looked to Harry with wide eyes, an expression he returned with a fraction more sarcasm. The three pushed their way in and closed the door quietly, in case any one was to be in a hall nearby. The last thing they would want is for the four of them to be found in a bathroom together, let alone near a scene of Dark Magic. Yet, the thought did not deter them from having a good look around anyway.

With peeling paint and cracked mirrors, the room was in less than perfect condition. The only source of light were the short candle stick, burning in their holders and clearly not having been changed for a long time. In some respects, Cassy was surprised the room was lit at all. Nobody would willingly enter it, not with a ghost who liked to mope and whine whenever possible. It was just not practical and for many years -she did not even want to think how long- the room had been redundant to all but unaware first-years. It showed as neither Filch nor Hagrid, who occasionally did repair work, had fixed the wonky doors, one of which was hanging by one hinge and tilting dangerously close to the floor and another was missing completely.

There was a faint clunking and Hermione stuck up her hand to silence them all. Cautiously, she moved towards the last cubicle and leaning in close, said: 'Myrtle? Good-morning, how are you?'

There was a resounding sniff, followed by a dull trickle of water.

'Myrtle?' called Hermione when no further movement was made. She pushed on the door slowly.

'What?' answered a sulky voiced.

Harry and Neville stared in shock as a translucent figure rose from within the toilet. They had expected her to be in the stall, not in the pipe work and as the water bubbled out, they wished she had not emerged at all. Never in Harry's life had he seen a sulkier girl. However, Cassy was pleased to see it was definitely the girl she had thought it would be at Sir Nicholas' party yesterday, but that was a small victory because Myrtle did not look happy to see them.

'We, er-' stumbled Hermione, looking towards the others as Myrtle did the same with a sneer.

'_You_ can't be in here. You two aren't girls.'

'Did you happen to see anyone around here last night?' said Cassy, straight to the point. 'There was an attack outside, so we're looking into it.'

Hermione gapped at her, clearly believing honesty was not the best policy, but Cassy only saw one outcome for this no matter what was said.

'See anyone? How would I see anyone when nobody comes in? Anyway, I was too bust crying... Peeves was teasing me last night, I came back here and tried to kill myself...' She spoke slowly, sighing deeply and trailing her hands around the the edge of one of the porcelain sinks. 'But then, of course, I realised I couldn't.' With a loud, dry sob, she floated back over to her cubicle.

'Well,' tried Hermione, 'surely that's a good thing, I mean, some teasing isn't worth... killing yourself over.'

'Oh, what would you know?' roared Myrtle, darting forward and stopping inches from her face. 'You don't know anything at all!' She let out another great sob and flung herself back down the toilet.

'She's pleasant. I see why people try and avoid here now,' mumbled Cassy with the tips of her eyebrows curled upwards.

'When I die, I want somewhere more... hospitable to haunt,' said Neville, chipping away at the peeling wood with his finger nail. 'It might make her a little more cheery.'

'Probably not, she's always like that. In fact, that was pretty tame for her,' said Hermione.

Cassy did not want to imagine what upset was for Myrtle or even distraught. She exceeded a level far beyond that of anyone Cassy had ever met, or would ever like to meet again. How Hermione remained so positive about her, she would never understand.

'Right, so this didn't really help us at all,' concluded Harry, stepping closer to the door. 'We should probably go before Filch returns and we're stuck in here.'

Opening the door a fraction, he pressed his face to the crack and quickly closed it again, his fingers just preventing it from clunking shut. He turned, alarmed and hissed: 'Percy's outside the door!'

'Percy? Percy Weasley? The Prefect?' whispered Neville loudly. His mouth hung open and the colour drained from his face. At the same time, Hermione began teetering from foot to foot, flapping her hands and muttering to herself.

'Oh no, oh no,' she breathed over and over again.

Cassy moved closer to Harry, leaning against him as she pried open the door a fraction more. Outside, she saw the large stone wall and wide stone flooring, even a slight curve of a window pane, but no Percy Weasley.

'There's no one there,' she muttered.

Harry pried open the door a fraction more and nudged her head out the way.

'He's gone,' he said, pulling it open.

There was a sudden intrusion of red and black and together Harry and Cassy pushed the door shut, trying to draw back at the last minute to keep it silent, but a low thud erupted. Staring at each other in shock, they floundered. Cassy grabbed Hermione's sleeve, who had turned white and was no longer breathing properly, and pulled her into the closest stall, while Harry did the same to Neville.

The door hung at a slight angle, covering Cassy's feet as she dragged Hermione down with her just as the bathroom door was opened. They sat stock still, barely breathing and crouching uncomfortably.

Footsteps echoed through the room as Percy took a few paces in, halting by the door. Another moment of silence was followed by: 'Show yourselves. I am the Gryffindor Prefect, I demand you to.'

Cassy's eyes flicked over to Hermione, who was staring back at her, a hand clamped over he mouth as if she did not trust herself not to cry out and admit their wrong doings. Her other hand was in an inside pocket of her cloak and pulled back to produce a small mirror. Silently, she passed it to Cassy, who nodded and carefully lowered it to the floor. Leaning forward slightly, she could see Percy's feet, no more than a meter from the door. They shuffled slightly and took another step in, but he did not call again. For a split second, Cassy thought he might begin pushing doors open and checking each cubicle in turn. Instead he shuffled backwards, pulled open the door and slid back out.

Her shoulders slumped with relief and she passed the mirror back to Hermione, who grasped it tightly.

'That was close,' she said, stuffing it back inside her pocket. 'Now, if you don't mind, please get off my cloak.'

Blinking, Cassy looked to her feet.

'Sorry,' she said, standing up and moving away to pull the stiff door open.

On the other side of the room, she could hear Harry and Neville doing the same and they tumbled out quickly.

'I can't believe he actually went into a girl's bathroom,' said Hermione tartly. 'I always pictured him as being one for sticking to the rules, or at least having some manners.'

'Well, it's not like we're actually supposed to be here. We should really get going now, unless he's waiting outside the door,' sighed Harry, marching over and pulling it open. 'Coast is... clear.'

He pulled is head back in and waved for them to follow. With glances of their own in either direction, they all hurried down the corridor and into the safety of another.

Cassy could not help but feel disappointed they had discovered nothing. Whoever had caused Mrs. Norris to be petrified was undoubtedly somebody they should not cross, but the idea of piecing the clues together and discovering the indentity of the heir of Slytherin was growing on her more and more as the hours went by. Whether if it was due to her own stupidity or a certain want to stop the decimation of all Muggle-borns, some of which Cassy happened to quite like, she was not sure and as Harry's curiosity visibly grew, so did her own.

Cassy, Harry and Neville spent several hours talking in the common room that evening, planning and plotting, but ultimately coming up no further leads to go on. They did not even know where to start now that Cassy had firmly decided it was not Draco. It was impossible to find the location of every Slytherin at the time of the feast and then there was the looming question of timing. The opening of the Chamber suggested it was a first-year who was the heir, simply because it had never been opened before, but from what Alphard had told her, it only opened for one year previously. That meant, the last heir could have been in any year, it did not matter. Their hushed whispers continued until until people began filtering out to go to bed, in which the room became too quiet to talk safely anymore.

Bidding the boys good-night, Cassy up to her dormitory early that night. She needed time to think, think alone and think hard. The sleeves of her black silk pyjamas fell to her elbows as she rose her arms and placed them flat against her face, flopping backwards on her bed. Internally, she scolded herself, first, for finding the whole thing interesting rather than scary; second, for fuelling Harry's curiosity and Neville intrigue.

For all times for that boy to grow an inquisitive bone in his body it had to be now, thought Cassy.

'That was ungraceful,' commented Hermione as she rough dried her hair with a towel.

'I didn't know you were there,' muttered Cassy, removing her hands from her face. 'Nice pyjamas.'

Hermione turned red, flinging her towel in front of her pink, flowery night-dress. She hissed, 'Be quiet!' before settling down on the bed next to Cassy's.

Rolling her eyes, Cassy sat up and scooted to the top of her bed, folding her legs underneath herself. Carefully, she watched Hermione.

'Stop staring at me,' Hermione barked after several moments, although she had yet to look at her.

'I'm just surprised,' said Cassy, pushing all previous thoughts away, 'that you came with us today. We expected you to reprimand us for wanting to go.'

Biting her lip, Hermione turned to Cassy. Her cheeks had the faintest tint of red to them, as if knowing full well what Cassy meant and was actually embarrassed for her own actions.

'Yes, well,' she sighed, folding the towel and hanging it across the end bed board, 'it's just strange and I wanted to know everything. Who wouldn't, given the circumstances?'

'Ah, and here I thought you just enjoyed our company.'

'Don't flatter yourself,' she snorted back. There was a long silence before she said, 'I don't want to die, Cassy. If I have to break the rules so I can live then I will. I want to figure this mystery out, I want to help protect everyone.'

Nothing else was said and Cassy closed her eyes. Faintly, she could hear Hermione flicking through the pages of a book and shuffling on her bed. Brown and Patil were not currently present, which came to no surprise to either girl, for they had been coming up later and later each night, giggling to each other and causing a ruckus.

With a great sigh, Hermione slammed her book shut. She looked at Cassy, frowning and pursing her lips tightly.

'Who can it be though?'

Cassy did not need to ask to know what she was referring to, but she honestly had no answer. As she had told Harry and Neville, they could search every Slytherin and still may never know, because for someone to be the descendant of someone who lived one-thousand-years prior meant that little if no physical similarities would be exist. Beyond that, they were merely "clutching straws", as Harry had once said. Cassy did not really understand the phrase, however, knowing Hermione probably would, she told her so.

'Somebody must know something,' she insisted. 'It's not something they would keep to themselves, is it? I expect many of them would be thrilled to know the heir of Slytherin.'

'You're right, somebody must know _something_, but finding that somebody is probably going to be no easier than finding the person themselves.'

'You're on good terms with Malfoy, aren't you? I know you said it isn't him but... could you not...'

'Ask him? We are precarious at best. And what a thing to ask! He wouldn't tell me anyway,' said Cassy, shuffling down so she could lie over the duvet. 'That's the kind of thing he'd only tell his friends, he would know I would try to stop it. Given all the fuss kicked up about me having Muggle-born friends, there is not a soul in that house who would tell me what I want to know.'

'Fuss? What happened?' Hermione asked, her voice tinted with concern.

Raising her eyebrows slightly at that, Cassy said, 'Not much, really. A fight started out in Quidditch because Flint, the Slytherin Captain, made a scene about it. Now that that is public news, I really will have lost any credibility I may have had to most.'

Hermione frowned deeply, moving her book from her lap and sliding forward so her legs hung off the side of the bed.

'That's terrible,' she growled. 'Something like that shouldn't matter-'

'But it does to many. It does not matter much to me, Hermione, it is nothing I have not been told I would grow up to be anyway.'

Teeth grinding, Hermione leant forward staring straight at the other, who regarded her with a calm and somewhat lazy expression, hiding her slight surprise well behind it. When Cassy made no other movements, Hermione huffed and stood before throwing herself down on the edge of Cassy's bed, as if the decreased distance would make a significant difference to her attitude.

'Can I help you?' asked Cassy, propping herself up on her elbows.

'That tone- how can you – you speak so calmly, as if it doesn't matter at all. Yet, when people insult Malfoy you get upset about it! Why don't you actually say what you feel for once in your life?'

Cassy sat up. She stared straight into Hermione's eyes for a moment before shaking her head. It irritated her to hear Hermione speak as if she really knew her. She had n right to judge her, or to make assumptions when she knew nothing of Cassy's life. Cassy was not even sure they were friends and maybe, perhaps, they were, but equally they could be defined as two who had grown accustomed to one another. That did not mean they were friends.

She said, 'It is not that I don't care at all, but the opinions of many do not matter to me. There are some members of my family that I care for dearly, some that I am fond of, but there are many aspects to each of them that I do not like. I don't want to be like the rest of them because when I look at them...' Cassy cut herself off, shaking her head again more violently. 'It doesn't matter, Hermione. I'm not sure when you became my emotional advisor anyway.'

'When you demonstrated that you can't control them yourself,' she said with raised eyebrows. 'Anyway, continue with what you were saying.'

'No.'

'Yes, you need to say it.'

'No, I don't.'

'Yes, you do. Go on, you were doing so well.'

'You're not a psychologist, Hermione!' snapped Cassy suddenly.

Hermione recoiled and Cassy's eyes widened. She bit her lip.

'I'm sorry,' she said quietly, 'but you need to understand that I don't like talking about them. I was never raised to talk about them and there are parts of their history that are really... not something I ever want to admit.'

'There are parts like that in all families,' said Hermione gently, smiling when Cassy looked at her dubiously.

'You are lucky you are easy to talk to, or else I probably would have hexed you by now,' Cassy said suddenly and very blandly.

Eye's widening, Hermione leant backwards, just out of arms reach. Clicking her tongue, she sighed. 'You just ruined a perfectly good moment.'

'You and I do not have "moments",' she frowned back, making Hermione giggle, but at what Cassy was not sure of.

'Well, if only you were someone that Malfoy trusted, it would make this whole thing so much... easier,' she said slowly, quickly looking away. Soon, Hermione stood and climbed back into her own bed, tucking her feet under the covers and pulled open the book she had carelessly abandoned earlier. As she was reading, Cassy took the opportunity to think back to her original task of making further plans in their mystery hunt.

She knew Hermione was right, that someone must know something, but she had no idea where to start. It would be the most prominent Slytherin power figures that would probably know, but they were in Slytherin for a reason and Cassy knew they would not be easy to fool. If one was likely to spill any information, it would have to be to a fellow Slytherin, but it was not as if they were all fighting to help the Gryffindors. So she was left with the dilemma of how to convince one. The only other option was to infiltrate the common room using the cloak, but the topic may not even come up and Cassy did not favour standing around invisible for three hours and achieve nothing. She had to agree, if only she was someone Draco trusted with that sort of information. She certainly would have been, had she been in Slytherin.

Her eyes widened suddenly and she shot up. Ignoring Hermione's cry of surprise, she leant over the bed, fighting to see through her mane of thick, black hair that flopped down too. Pulling back, she brought a book with her and turned quickly to the index.

'What are you doing?' asked Hermione, but Cassy waved her off.

She continued looking until she found the page number and then scanned over the small block of text. Nodding to herself, she slotted the book under the bed again and fell back in a much more orderly fashion than she had arose.

'Brain wave,' she finally answered and while Hermione looked sceptical, she said nothing else.

They continued in silence for many minutes, Cassy deep in thought, finalising her plan, while Hermione read feverishly. Time soon slipped by and Hermione soon put away her book and pulled the covers to her chin. With tomorrow being Monday and the last two days being terribly eventful, Cassy did not mind when she began stubbing out the candles on either side of her bed.

'Good-night, Cassy,' said Hermione, shooting her an unsure smile.

'Good-night,' she replied, giving a half-smile in return.

She only stayed silent a minute before she felt the need to say: 'You know, when you are not being completely neurotic, you are actually all right.'

She did not need to look over to see the shock on Hermione's face and Cassy smiled gleefully to herself and she heard the other begin spluttering.

'I am not neurotic!' cried Hermione, rolling over to face her.

'Good-night,' Cassy said again, closing her eyes.

'I am not, take it back!'

'Good-night, Hermione!' called Cassy loudly, rolling over and away to hide her widening smile.

Cassy never realised how interesting Hermione's responses were to her teasing were and she considered that had she known, they might have been friends long before this. However, the Hermione she spoke to now was quite different from the one she met on the train, considerably different, for Hermione seemed to grow into herself, calmer and happier than she had been this time last year. Cassy decided she much preferred this version.

Her thoughts drifted from Hermione back to the plan, one she would have to inform Harry and Neville of tomorrow.

* * *

While she had every intention of doing so, Cassy found herself at the office of Professor Lockhart at break, with Harry and Neville standing behind her, none the wiser. They looked mortified.

'Yes, oh, hello,' said Professor Lockhart cheerfully. He looked down at the three of them and Cassy put on her sweetest smile.

'Professor Lockhart, Sir, there was something I was wondering if you could help me with.'

'Sure, I'm willing to lend my expertise.'

'Well, there was something I wanted to know and to really understand it, I need a certain book. However, it's in the Restricted Section and I need permission. See, you spiked my curiosity in what you said in _Gadding with Ghouls _and I would really like to read some more about it-'

Professor Lockhart cut her off with a wistful sigh, leaning back on his desk. He stared down at her with a toothy smile, nodding, he said, 'I don't see why not. After all, I've heard you're quite the academic! You and miss Granger, I believe. Well, I can trust you to return it to its proper place, I assume. So, I have no guilt in signing this paper.' He took the note and scribbled his signature across it in large letters.

Cassy smiled sweetly at his again and dropped it as soon as he could no longer see her face. It was replaced with a devilish smirk that seemed to both alarm and intrigue Harry and Neville into following her down the corridor.

'What was that?' asked Harry. 'What did Lockhart just sign?'

'A form to allow me to take books from the Restricted Section,' replied Cassy quietly. 'Reading his books have never been so useful and will probably never have another one for as long as I should live, but right now, I'm rather thankful.'

'I don't get it. Why do you need a book from the restricted section?'

'Well, we could not think of how else to approach the incident and I was speaking to Hermione last night and she gave me inspiration for a brilliant idea. We ask the Slytherins.'

'What?' asked both Harry and Neville flatly.

'I think, Cassy, there is one fatal flaw in your plan,' said Harry.

'They'll never tell us anything,' finished Neville. 'We're Gryffindors.'

'I know,' she said airily, 'which is why I need this book. It contains the Polyjuice Potion.'

'The what?'

'The Polyjuice Potion is one that allows somebody to temporarily turn into someone else. That would allow us to question people more easily, attracting a lot less suspicion. Hermione said it was a shame I was not someone that Draco trusted like that, so then I thought: Why not become one? The people he trusts most are in Slytherin and even if he knows nothing, _someone_ must and the only way to find out is to be there. Professor Snape mentioned the Polyjuice potion and I went with Hermione to check up on it – well, she forced me to, really. I knew a bit about it anyway from Alphard,' she said quickly, meaning less people were likely to overhear. With such a potion fresh in her mind, it was the obvious conclusion and she wondered briefly that in the few seconds of silence following her comment, whether Hermione had come to the same conclusion.

'That sounds... risky,' mumbled Neville. 'What if we get caught?'

'Then, I expect we would get expelled.' Cassy spoke with an air of confidence that neither Harry nor Neville felt in the slightest. They were about to question her, firmly believing it could not be worth the risk when she informed them where they were going to be doing such a thing.

'Myrtle's bathroom?' hissed Harry as they passed the threshold into the library. 'Really?'

'Do you have a better idea?'

'No, but I hope this works.'

Madam Pince took the note and surveyed it critically. She looked between them and it several times before holding it the light until she was fully satisfied it was a real signature. She disappeared around the corned and skulked back with a large, dusty book several moments later. Passing it to Cassy, she nodded and signed it out on a sheet on her desk.

Quickly, the three hurried to a table near the back of the library, which was thankfully very empty as people were beginning to trail off towards their next lessons.

'Right,' muttered Neville, watching anxiously as Cassy opened the book.

She scanned down the list of ingredients.

'This is not going to be easy,' she admitted. 'It requires a lot of items we won't normally have access to and it takes a month to brew.' She looked at them both seriously, as if daring them to back out now while they still could.

'A month?' breathed Neville. 'How are we supposed to keep that a secret for a month and where are we going to get the ingredients?'

'Snape's store cupboard, by the looks of it,' mumbled Harry as he read the list over Cassy's shoulder. 'This is risky. We're not just talking about brewing a potion here, this is theft and if we're caught...'

There was a heavy silence.

'I will do this with or without you two,' Cassy said finally. 'Two of my friends as Muggle-born and I want to know who is, or is not, responsible for this. If we do this right, we will not get caught. In fact, the only time we could is when taking the ingredients and we wouldn't get expelled for that. If you don't want to say so now.'

'I'm scared,' admitted Neville. 'I'm scared that whatever petrified Mrs. Norris will go after students and... I want to know. If we do this, there is a chance we can find out who it is and stop them, right?'

'So it's settled,' said Harry. 'We make the potion. Now we just need a plan to get the ingredients.'

'Cassy should get them, he notices her least of all,' suggested Neville. 'Me and Harry could cause a distraction. I'm sure there are loads of things we could do to get his attention.'

Cassy and Harry nodded at the idea and each of the three were slowly beginning to see their plan fall into place.

* * *

**Long chapter ahoy. Total word count of over nine-thousand!**

**Hermione, as promised, is featured heavily in this chapter and her personality is still being taken from the first few chapters of book one. This is because she obviously was not involved in the Troll incident this time around and that was one of the key moments that helped shape her for the rest of the books. So, I plan on slowly having her come around, rather than the dramatic change seen there. For now, she is still bossy and nervous about breaking the rules, but you can see she is getting better. **

**Hermione mentions in Cannon that Professor Snape mentions the Polyjuice Potion in one of his lessons, so assuming that wasn't too long ago, given that it was towards the start of their second year, it isn't really too unlikely that Cassy would remember too. Although, she still did end up getting to inspiration from Hermione anyway. Sometimes you just need a little something to set you off. **

**The next chapter is a bridge between this and the next, which should be all my own creation. To those who saw the previous note I had here, I apologise, because I mixed up the chapters.**

**Thanks!**


	9. The still and the wounded

**A.N: More or less a filler chapter, but for that, you get this and the next one at the same time.**

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter IX: The still and the wounded**

Humid air and blackening skies always suggested a thunderstorm and on any other day Cassy would have welcomed one. However, there were two reasons, both of which she considered to be perfectly valid, which were: she was outside in a wooden stand fifty foot in the air and because Harry was about to commence a Quidditch match against Slytherin. With his flying confidence at an all time low, a full storm was the last thing he needed, but that did not stop the tiny drops from falling.

Cassy folder her arms closer to her chest, feeling the paper in her coat pocket crumple as she did. She pressed a hand over area where to pocket would be on the inside.

'The rain doesn't look good,' said Dean, who stood beside her with binoculars angled at the sky. 'It's going to pour.'

'As if this game wasn't going to be hard enough!' cried Finnigan, frowning.

'The rain is more likely to even up the odds,' said Cassy. She turned to look at the Gryffindors to the side of her, who peered back curiously. 'Draco is a fair flyer, but he cannot match Harry. This rain just means that the teams are likely to lose players unnecessarily. If Harry falls, the match is over for us.'

She turned to watch the players as they lined up in the centre of the pitch, mounting their brooms to take position. Out the corner of her eye, she saw several people nod understandingly and to others her words only seemed to have made it worse. One of them was Neville, who had spent all morning reassuring Harry, to now look more unsure than the other ever had.

'You do think he'll be all right though, don't you?' he asked, leaning over and clapping as the players rose into the air.

'Well, at worse he will break something, I would think. As long as it is not his spine or his neck, that is fine in my mind. Although, I would like Gryffindor to win.'

'Bragging rights?' grinned Finnigan from Deans other side.

'Of course,' smirked back Cassy. 'If it is about Quidditch, Draco is very easy to wind up.'

While normally, she would not admit to teasing Draco, she was feeling particularly vindictive after the half-an-hour gloat she had listened through the day before. She had considered standing up and leaving. Narcissa could inform Draco of Cygnus' death when she pleased, but for the sake of keeping good company with him, she stared politely the whole way through.

My time in the library had never been so dull, she thought.

The sharp whistle of Madam Hooch cried out and everyone shot off in their own directions. Almost immediately, a Bludger hurtled at Harry, who dodged by only a hair's breadth. It was quickly knocked away again on the rebound by George, but suddenly changed direction before it could hit the Slytherin player. It was headed straight for Harry again.

'That's odd,' said Cassy. She heard a similar comment muttered by Hermione, who had moved to huddle between her and Neville as the game began.

'Even as the Bludger is batted away, it just comes shooting back,' comment Hermione, frown deepening. 'I don't understand. I haven't seen one act like that before.'

'They don't,' said Neville. 'No Bludger targets one person. In fact, they don't target anyone. They travel in straight lines until they hit something or are hit away.'

Cassy watched carefully as Harry shot from one end of the pitch to the other, the Bludger zooming behind him the entire way. Her eyes narrowed. It did not make sense for it to act that way, unless the ball was not a regular one. Something, either to ball or something on Harry's person -his uniform or broom perhaps, but he kept that safer than any vault in Gringotts- had been tampered with. Whoever the perpetrator was had to be out to at least maim him into submission.

'He's going to get hurt, look at it,' squeaked Hermione as Fred swung the Bludger away from Harry again. The twins flanked Harry, ignoring all the other players and instead trying to keep the singular mad ball away from him. There were shouts from the other players as the second Bludger cut them off or as Alicia Spinnet was almost knocked off her broom when one hit her shoulder. Fred and George were not paying attention to them. Instead, they were trying to see through the heavy rainfall and the blistering winds that chilled them to the bone. To each players credit, they all remained steady on their brooms, which Cassy could not help but think was actually quite impressive and she could even faintly make out Draco above the crowd. Even he looked as if he was holding on well enough.

As a time out was called, somewhere in the stands was a shout of: 'Slytherin leads sixty to zero', but none of the second years were listening hard enough to locate it.

The team huddled close on the ground and the Slytherins took the opportunity to do the same. Cassy could not see anyone's face clearly from where she stood, but as arms were thrown wide and Wood advanced, they did not appear to be reaching an agreement.

'W-what's go-ing on?' panted a voice from behind her.

Turning around, Cassy was face to face with the red-cheeked Ginny, who was doubled over as if she had ran from the opposite side of the stadium. Her brown-eyes stared hard at Cassy, demanding an answer that she was inclined to give.

'We don't know exactly,' she replied honestly. 'The Bludger appears to be jinxed, but beyond that we don't really know.'

Ginny looked between them in fright. She said, 'Is that why it keeps going after Harry? I thought it was odd. I've never seen a Bludger act like that. Who do you think is doing it?' She spoke very quickly in what Cassy considered to be a very good impression of Hermione.

'We don't know. It's probably a Slytherin, but when they would have had the chance I'm not sure,' said Neville uneasily. He had not seen anyone come into contact with the Bludger before it shot towards Harry and as far as he knew jinxes like that were not easy to do, mainly in order to prevent cheating at the World Cup. Biting his lip, he glanced back down to the pitch, checking Harry was still in one piece.

Madam Hooch was stalking over and stopped to for several seconds before blowing her whistle again. Harry kicked into the air and the ball was immediately on his tail again. With every dodge, spin, turn and dive, Harry bought him self a few extra seconds. The Bludger moved sluggishly, unable to keep up with the sharp precision of his Nimbus Two-Thousand.

'I'm Hermione Granger, by the way,' Cassy heard Hermione introduce while she stared intently at the match.

'Ginny Weasley.'

'Oh, yes, I remember you from the sorting. Not all school Quidditch games are like this, just so you know.'

'I hope not,' Ginny simpered back. 'I don't know how you would cope if they were.'

'We don't, really,' called back Neville. He did not take his eyes from Harry either, who was quickly beelining straight for Draco. 'There's not a match where we don't have to worry about Harry for one reason or another. It's rather stressful.'

Cassy thought she could hear Ginny make a throaty whine at that, but over the hammering rain she could not be sure. Either way, she did not care for Harry had his arm outstretched, ready to catch the Snitch.

Cassy's hand was suddenly flung to her mouth.

'Oh my!' shrieked Hermione. 'Do you think his arm is broken?'

The Bludger had collided with Harry's elbow. In a moment of concentration, Harry had forgotten that the Bludger was even after him. He had let his guard down and now his right arm looked as if it had been snapped from the elbow area. The blow had pulled him off course slightly, but he had not stopped flying. Instead, he simply pulled his arm close to his chest and dived.

'What is he doing?' cried Ginny as she pushed past all of them to lean over the wooden railings.

Harry shot for Draco again, reached out with his other hand and tipped forward. He hit the ground with an audible splash. He did not move.

Cassy pushed past everyone. She could hear Neville behind her and they raced towards the staircase while everyone was still yelling and screaming. The footfalls seemed too heavy to just be the pair of them and she assumed that Hermione and Ginny had probably followed them, but she did not turn to look and concentrated on jumping down as quickly as she could. As she emerged onto the pitch, she was suddenly aware her hood had fallen down at some point. She was thankful that the rain was beginning to lighten.

The Gryffindor team were already on the ground and surrounded him. On the other side of the pitch, Professor Lockhart was striding across in his green robes, much to Cassy and Neville's joint dissatisfaction. Ignoring him, they pushed their way through the crowd and crouched down beside Harry.

'His arm is definitely broken,' said Neville anxiously. 'It's swollen already, like my wrist did when I fell from my broom, remember?'

Cassy nodded slightly as she began tapping Harry's cheek furthest from her. Occasionally she muttered encouragement, but she felt silly speaking to an unconscious person.

'He hasn't broken his neck, has he?' asked Neville in panic.

Cassy suddenly stopped her movements and turned to Neville, fixing him with a blank, half-lidded stare that made him shift uncomfortably.

'Out of the way, out of the way,' sounded an obnoxious voice. Professor Lockhart suddenly emerged through the growing crowd of Gryffindors, his sleeves rolled up and wand out.

Cassy suddenly slapped Harry's face harder.

His eyes opened slowly, blinking blearily as rain hit his glasses. They suddenly shot open when Professor Lockhart leant over him.

'No-o,' he groaned loudly, turning his face away. 'Not you. Any one else, but you.'

Many people surround them poorly suppressed their laughs, letting out a series of muffled snorts that even Professor Lockhart heard. Cassy herself smirked, while Neville just sighed in relief, pleased Harry's head was still in proper working order.

'He doesn't know what he's saying,' Professor Lockhart laughed before beginning to speak very slowly. 'Now, Harry, you took a nasty fall and hit your head hard. I'm your Professor, remember? I've healed bones many times before, there is no need to worry.'

'Not you. If you're doing it I'd rather leave it like this,' insisted Harry. He began pushing himself up with his good arm, but Professor Lockhart placed a hand on his chest.

'Now, now, just lie down. Don't worry.'

'Harry obviously didn't hit his head that hard, he still knows Lockhart's an idiot,' said Fred none-too-quietly. He and George had finished wrestling the Bludger back into the case and were coated in mud from where they were dragged across the ground by it.

Several snorts erupted from those nearest him and the falter in Professor Lockhart's wand movement meant he had heard it as well.

'Here we go, Harry,' he said loudly, waving his wand before jabbing it into Harry's arm.

He let out a hiss that suddenly faded and Harry stared blankly ahead.

Leaning forward, Cassy tried to gage his reaction, fearing that the spell had invoked something else, because he suddenly looked very dazed. However, his eyes soon slid shut and did not open again as Professor Lockhart picked up his broken arm. It was no longer broken though and flopped freely like a blade of grass.

Cassy stared aghast and snapped, 'You have done it before? How exactly did that turn out for you?'

'Well, this can happen sometimes-'

'No, it bloody can't.' Cassy had to look around to check if it was definitely who she thought it was, but she was correct. Ronald had joined them in the throng of people, flanked by Dean and Finnigan. He stared in disgust as Harry's arm. 'You've removed the bones!'

Harry's green eyes opened and he sat up suddenly. Even as he leant away from the other, his arm was not drawn back to him, but instead melded to fit the increased space between them. With a sharp jerk, he fell into Neville, he caught his shoulders and forced Professor Lockhart to let go.

'Well, as it is no longer broken, I'm not needed anymore. Might I suggest that Miss Black and Mr. Longbottom escort him to the hospital wing? There you go,' said Professor Lockhart very quickly before rushing away to the nearest exit.

Cassy moved around to Harry's other side and Neville scooted up a space to occupy where she had been. They each put an arm around his back, Neville grasped Harry's left arm to support him as they hauled him to his feet, but Cassy decided she would rather not do the same.

'Don't look,' warned Neville.

Harry did anyway. He lurched at the sight and stared down as if willing his fingers to move to no avail. The limb was loose and heavy, only serving as a dead weight as he tried to walk. Occasionally, he would begin to slip sideways and Cassy would push him back towards Neville, who tightened his grip as they ascended the stone stairs.

A small crowd of Gryffindors followed several paces behind, caught between curiously watching and wanting to celebrate Gryffindor's victory over Slytherin. Wood had stayed behind to give the team a well done speech and to collect Harry's broomstick, because Wood feared they would never win another game without their lucky charm. Despite this, Creevy and Ginny stuck close on their trail and the laughing voices of Dean, Ronald and Finnigan could be heard several staircases behind, but whether they were following or returning to the common room they were not sure.

With her spare hand, Cassy pushed open one of the doors to the Hospital Wing and in turn alerting Madam Pomfrey to their situation.

'Goodness,' she gasped. Her surprise quickly gave way to anger and she bustled about muttering to herself. 'How did this happen?'

'Lockhart ambushed me on the field,' replied Harry dully.

'He said not to, but Lockhart tried to repair the break anyway,' clarified Neville. He helped Harry sit on one of the high beds, avoiding his boneless arm.

'I am the Medic here, you should have come straight to me,' she snapped. 'Mending bones is simple, very quick as Mr. Longbottom must remember. However, growing them back takes considerable time.'

'It will grow back though, won't it?' asked Harry desperately. 'Just like before?'

'Oh, don't worry about that. I'll be able to all right, but the process is painful.'

She bustled around for a few more moments before disappearing into a back room. There was clinking of glass, bottles and vales moved as she looked for whatever it was she needed. Although she usually returned within a few seconds, the time it was taking Madam Pomfrey now made Cassy suspicious that regrowing bones was not something she did often. Cassy just hoped the Matron still stocked the potion.

'There are a pair of pyjamas at the end of your bed, Potter,' she called, 'put them on. You'll be in for the night.'

Cassy helped them to set up a curtain so Harry could change in peace. She waited on the other side as Neville helped Harry manoeuvre his arm through his sleeve. There was a sudden retch.

'Cheers, Neville,' said Harry dryly.

'I'm sorry,' said the other. 'But have you actually felt your arm? It's gross.'

'Be quiet, Cassy,' called Harry.

'My apologies.' She tried to stifle her giggles and rose a hand to her mouth to hide her smile as the curtain was opened again. It did not work, for her eyes still crinkled visibly and only did so further when she caught Neville's eye. As Harry pouted, Cassy moved to the other side of the bed to inspect his arm closer.

'Lockhart's not allowed within ten feet of me,' muttered Harry, frowning at the opposite wall.

'Make it twenty,' said Neville.

'Yeah, that sounds good. He doesn't look like he can aim from that far away.'

As they spoke, Cassy had pressed her fingers onto Harry's arm. Her eyes flitted up to his face, but there was no reaction and Harry obviously had not felt it. She pressed down further, using her other hand to bend it at the elbow and squeezed along it towards his wrist. When there was still no reaction, she dropped it suddenly, allowing it to flop feely back onto the bed. Happy to know Harry would not mind, or at least not feel anything to protest, she grabbed his fingers and bent them backwards. She wanted to see how malleable the limb really was and coiling it round would be the best way to see and now that she knew Harry really could feel nothing, she felt no guilt in trying it. Her experiment was cut short when Madam Pomfrey exited the store room.

'What do you think you're doing, Miss Black?' she snapped, holding a large bottle labelled "Skele-gro".

Harry's head whipped around, but Cassy had already let go and backed away. The way his eyes narrowed told her he knew exactly what she had been doing, but she ignored it in favour of watching Madam Pomfrey pour the yellow-tinted liquid into a beaker. She handed it to him and quickly retreated back into her office.

Spluttering, Harry slammed the beaker down onto the bedside table, raising his hand to cover his mouth as he lent forward and hacked. Beside his, Neville grabbed a jug of water that had been placed their earlier and tipped some into a glass from another bedside. Raising to Harry's mouth encouragingly, Neville retreated as Harry snatched it away and gulped to down.

'That burnt,' he said croaky, massaging his neck.

There was a sudden flash of light and the three looked towards the doorway. Creevey stood holding his camera next to an anxious Ginny in the doorway. Cassy did not know how long they had been there, because they had been close behind them on the way up, but for Creevey not to have taken a photograph for as long as they had been here was impressive.

'Hullo, Harry,' he said brightly, raising his camera again.

'Colin,' barked Harry, 'I don't want a photo of this. Not when I'm in the hospital wing.'

The silent "or ever" was only heard by Cassy and Neville, but Creevey seemed to understand Harry's current dislike and lowered his camera. He bounded closer to them, noisily chatting and eager to get a closer look at Harry's injury. Behind him, Cassy could see Ginny edging towards them, very, very slowly.

'My arm is fine,' reassured Harry. 'Madam Pomfrey just needs to regrow the bones, it will be fine by tomorrow.'

Ginny sighed audibly in relief, but Harry was too busy leaning away from Creevey to really notice. The boy wanted to touch and prod at his arm and it suddenly did not seem like a good idea to aggravate the growing bones. He did not want them to grow bent.

'Creevey, leave Harry alone. You're going to impair his healing,' voiced Cassy, making Creevey jump as she stood behind him.

'Sorry, Harry,' he cried, although still smiling.

The door opened again and the soaking forms of the Gryffindor Quidditch team stumbled in. It became apparent as to why it took so long for them to arrive. Their arms were filled with drinks and cakes, where from Cassy could only assume. Wood still looked elated, as if he had just won the World Championship and skidded to Harry's beside just to clap him on the back.

'Good game, Harry. Amazing catch, even though we had a disadvantage-'

'We have the skill to beat anyone of those Slytherin's with their brooms,' cheered Katie Bell, earning an applause from the rest of the team once they had dropped everything at the end of the bed.

'Flint was furious at Malfoy,' said George from the bottom of Harry's bed. 'The entire stadium could hear him shouting about having the Snitch on his head and not realising, or something like that.'

'Malfoy wasn't too pleased, of course. Flint made a right scene of it. Everyone stopped to watch,' added Fred gleefully.

'Cake, Harry?' said Johnson, holding out a green cupcake.

Harry took it and everyone helped themselves to whatever they could snatch first. The bottles of pumpkin juice were moved to his bedside table and people began occupying the beds closest to him and chattered loudly.

'Ah, still haven't found the kitchens then?' said Fred wistfully. 'Frankly, I'm disappointed.'

'We haven't really had the time. We have other things to concentrate on,' defended Cassy lightly. Her hand rose to press over the paper in her coat pocket, which was discarded next to her.

'There is always time for mischief.' George shook his head and looked to Fred, who wore a similar morose expression.

'We'll find it after Christmas,' said Neville. 'We've got stuff to do, but we should be free then.'

Cassy dearly hoped so. The entire investigation was riding on their ability to pull information from the Slytherin's during the Christmas holidays. Unfortunately, that would be difficult and Cassy did not have high hopes for finding out who was behind the attacks, but any information would be beneficial. If given enough, she was sure she could figure something out. Something useful.

There was a sudden roar and everyone craned to stare at Madam Pomfrey who flew out of her office. Her eyebrows were knitted down and tight-lipped.

'Out,' she ordered. 'He had thirty-three bones to regrow. He does not need you all disturbing him. Take your food and noise outside!'

Slowly, everyone began gathering the food back into their arms. Harry was left with three cupcakes, some chocolates and a bottle of unopened pumpkin juice.

Cassy and Neville waved as they exited, earning a half-hearted one in response. The door was pushed shut behind them and they joined the retreating group of Gryffindors. Their talking did not quieten in the corridors and instead appeared to grow in volume as each word reverberated within the high ceilinged entrance hall. Their voices, Cassy would wager, could most likely be heard at the very most top room and she felt sorry for the poor souls whose offices opened onto the staircases. Although very audible, even at a close distance Cassy had trouble making out individual sentences as they all began merging into one solid mass, speaking over one another as they climbed.

'It's a shame Pomfrey kicked us all out,' said Creevey clearly, one of the only voices Cassy really wished was obscured by everyone else, 'it looked to be a good party. Do you always have parties after Quidditch?'

'Only when we win,' said Neville.

'Do you win often?'

Cassy did not wish to reply and spur on further questions and Neville merely shrugged. Creevey was not looking at him though and instead had ran to catch up to Wood and engage him in a loud, excited discussion.

'What exactly did Lockhart do to Harry?' asked Ginny as she moved in beside them.

They took it in turns to explain, trailing off onto a tangent of other silly things the Professor had done and it was easy to see Ginny become more and more dissolution with him after every word. As they spoke, they took seats in the Gryffindor common room, inviting her to sit with them at their regular table. Carefully, they pushed the food they had gathered out of sight, so when the other Gryffindors began gathering round to take free pick of what was brought up, they would not see their pile and the three could keep it to themselves.

'He sounds like an idiot,' said Ginny. 'I mean, you could tell he wasn't very good when he did practical lessons with my class, but who's scared of Cornish Pixies?'

'Ah, but you're forgetting,' said Neville, shaking his head lightly, 'they were freshly copped Cornish Pixies.'

'Oh, yes,' nodded Ginny furiously, 'because that makes all the difference.'

The three laughed together and Cassy began to pick at the cupcake in her hands. She was racking her brain for possibilities of those responsible for the Bludger. There was no denying that it could have been Draco, but a spell that advanced just did not seem likely, unless Lucius had decided to teach him a trick or two over the summer. Then there was just about every other Slytherin, who might want to win after last years Quidditch and House cup triumphs. Unable to narrow it down further, she pushed her attention back to the conversation at hand.

'Harry will be fine, though,' said Neville before taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

'He had been through worse last year,' offered Cassy, smiling slightly to reassure Ginny.

'Ginny really likes Harry, don't you Ginny?' Suddenly, Creevey was by their side, leaning over Ginny's shoulder. 'She talks about him all the time.'

'So do you,' said Cassy, frowning.

'Harry will- do you have something in your coat pocket? It feels like a book.' Creevey made a sudden grab for Ginny's coat, but she was already on her feet.

'Get off, Colin!' she cried. 'Don't touch my things.' She snatched the coat back, retching Creevey's hand from her pocket. There was a light thud and Cassy craned around to look at the fallen object. It was quickly swept up by Ginny, who drew it closer to her chest.

'Is that a diary?' asked Creevey, blinking slowly. 'Why do you have it with you?'

'Shut up, Colin, you don't understand!'

Ginny span around, clutching her coat and her diary tightly before racing off upstairs much like she had when Harry had entered. Eyes following her disappearing form, Cassy and Neville then turned to Creevey with disdain.

'Can you not keep your nose out of other people's business for a single moment?' seethed Cassy. Creevey was beginning to get on her nerves for more than his constant appearances. He was invasive and not at all ashamed about it – it irritated her and she did not have the same patience for people that Harry or Neville did. However, even Neville stared unhappily at him, having grown quite fond of Ginny in the few times they had spoken.

'You need to apologise,' he said. 'You can't just go through other people's belongings and make a scene about it. You embarrassed her.'

Creevey had the decency to look abashed this time, shifting from foot to foot. He nodded at the pair and finally skulked away in what may possibly have been the first time the pair had ever seen him silent.

'I hope Ginny's not too upset,' said Neville. 'You should go and speak to her.'

Cassy stared at him for a long time. Finally she said, 'And say what, exactly? You are better with people's feelings and I do not even know her well.'

'I happen to be a boy, so I can't go and say anything now,' pointed out Neville, but Cassy still shook her head in refusal. She firmly believed there was nothing she could say at that moment. Ginny was far too erratic for her to even know what to say. At least with Neville or Hermione their emotions made sense, but Cassy could not gage Ginny's as well for she had a tendency to switch rapidly between confident and an utter mess of nerves. Cassy knew she would just make it worse, so when Neville probed her to go again, she just shook her head.

Eventually, the party died down and everyone went to dinner, brought back piles of desserts and the common room was in full swing again. It lasted later into the night and many were simply eating and drinking for the sake of it, their pride in victory having worn off many hours ago.

At breakfast the next morning, the teachers were hushed and gathered close to one another, their eyes darting from colleagues to passing students, as if gauging their reaction to see how much they might have heard. At this, Cassy narrowed her eyes and stared at them from over the rim of the goblet she was currently drinking out of. Glancing at Neville opposite, she said, 'What do you think happened?'

'I don't know. You don't think it's another attack, do you?'

'That is what I'm leaning towards. I don't know much else that can make them this riled.' She looked at Neville seriously. 'The question is who. Harry should be able to shed some light on that later.'

'They would have been brought to the hospital wing,' nodded Neville.

'I'm going to get a head start on the potion,' she whispered.

'I'll go and wait for Harry and bring him along,' he said and they quickly stood and split in different directions.

Cassy hurried up the staircases, making it back to the Gryffindor Tower before the breakfast rush had began. Carefully, she extracted glass veils of various liquids and several jars of plants and animal parts from under her bed and slotted them into her school bag. Occasionally, she would look up, ensuring nobody had sneaked up on her, but she was alone. Then, she crept down the stairs, watching for the more curious members of the house who may comment on why she had a bag full of clinking glasses on a Sunday.

The walk down to Myrtle's bathroom was relatively undisturbed and the bathroom itself was as empty as ever. As she pushed open the stall door on the furthest side, she was suddenly glad Neville had the sense to slip in between lessons and deposit his old cauldron there. The edges were rusted, showing signs of decay that were only possible due to Neville's frequent accidents, but other than that it was in complete working order. Cassy almost considered thanking Professor Snape for scaring Neville into buying a new one, but she brushed it aside, deciding he did not deserved that much credit.

She knelt down beside it, first unfolding the parchment from her pocket she had kept so safe over the last few days. It was slightly tattered now, the fold lines having been undone and redone too many times. There were scribbles across the page, notes in short-hand and those which were last minute add-ons written at odd angles in the corners and down the sides. Although looking at it it was difficult to tell, the paper explained the entire Polyjuice potion plan, when to do things and ideas on how to get them. She smoothed it out and placed on the stone floor beside the cauldron and opened the potion book she drew from her bag.

The initial steps were easy enough. It was when the instructions were two weeks in that they became more complicated and Cassy knew she would have to check on it every day from that point onwards, not that she would not to begin with anyway.

'All right,' she breathed to herself. 'Step one...'

She was measuring out cactus roots when the bathroom door opened. She became very still.

'Cassy?' whispered a voice loudly.

She turned silently, angling a small pocket mirror from the inside of her cloak under the door. The shoes that were reflected were undoubtedly Neville's, clean and polished, and the second pair could only belong to Harry for nobody else she knew had such tattered, white trainers. Slowly, she pulled open the stall door and stuck her hand out to usher then in.

'If we were any taller, this would not work,' muttered Harry as he crouched down on the opposite side of the cauldron.

'Harry was telling me something earlier,' said Neville. He said nothing else, but looked imploringly at Harry.

As he felt Cassy's eyes rise, he rose his own to meet hers. He said, 'There was another attack last night. It was Colin Creevey.'

Pausing for a moment, she then nodded.

'I thought something must have happened. The teacher's were all on edge this morning.'

'Actually, there is also something else I need to tell you,' he said slowly.

Cassy looked up again and Neville stared worriedly, assuming the worse. She put down the knife, giving him her full attention this time.

'Last night... Dobby visited me again,' he said bluntly. He avoided Cassy's eyes as her brows rose high into her hair line. He continued, 'He admitted to cursing that Bludger. He wants me to go home really badly. He knows who is opening the Chamber, but he wouldn't tell me. He tried to punish himself when he said it.'

Cassy sat silently. Her eyes slid shut and she breathed slowly. There was no denying it to herself any longer that Dobby may belong to the Malfoy's, try as she might. Even though she knew it was unlikely for the elf to have the same name as another, they all had silly, simple names that it could easily have been misheard or perhaps named the same as the Malfoy's Dobby. She had hoped, but she could not afford to hope much longer.

'He said dark things are planned. I think whatever is causing these attacks is going to try and kill,' said Harry.

Neville had gone white in fear and stared at Harry as if waiting for him to suddenly deny it all again, but he did not.

Opening her eyes, Cassy knew she would have to enquire about Dobby. She would have to ask someone and if it really was the Malfoy family behind these attacks, just who knew and who was involved was not something Cassy wanted to think about. She could not argue that Narcissa and Draco would be oblivious, but for the sake of her family, she hoped they were.

* * *

**Right, so I'm sorry I missed last week, but I moved in on the Saturday. The first week had been good and all my flatmates are lovely. However, that does mean I may be more intended to have a social life for a while, so updates may be slow. Anyway, not much to add, but the next chapter is going to be posted today too because this one is a little filler-like, but I have introduced something important that later effects the story, so it had to be done.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Surprise surprise

**A.N. Sorry if there are more mistakes in this, I have just got back in. I don't have time at this moment to check it over properly, but I hope to do so at the weekend. If I don't post this now, I won't for a while and I really should keep my promises!**

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter X: Surprise Surprise**

Dissolution and aggravation filled Cassy's eyes Saturday morning and Harry was having a hard time deciding on what one factor it could be due to. She stared down into her goblet of pumpkin juice, scowling before placing it down on the table again. With a deep sigh, she said, 'Why is there Fairy Glitter in my drink?'

Neville looked up from his plate, the bell around his neck jangling. Leaning over the table, he pulled at the edge of Cassy's cup and peered in.

'Sorry about that,' he said earnestly. 'I just meant to get it across the table.'

'Oh, Neville,' sighed Cassy, taking the goblet from the empty seat beside her. Before pouring herself another drink, she checked the jug for any more traces of the sparkling powder and only poured when absolutely certain that there were none.

While she found Neville's belief in Lucky Charms endearing, when they were suddenly introduced on a mass scale throughout the school, they quickly became irritating. Glowing necklaces and howling rings were not something one could ignore easily, especially as they seemed to set the nearest alarm device off. In Cassy's opinion, they did not reassure people they were safe, but rather encourage mass panic simply because they charms were cheap and worst of all fake. Unless handed personally to her by a Leprechaun, Cassy had no plans on ever relying on a lucky object. She never had and after the hysteria that arose when a first-year Ravenclaw's Sneakoscope was set off at dinner, she probably never would.

Neville readjusted his watch, running his fingers over the carved Russian letters that circled the metal band. According to Harry, he had yet to take it off and nobody was entirely sure why.

'Neville,' said Harry as he flicked more glitter off his eggs with a fork, 'you're a Pure-Blood, aren't you? So why would you need them?'

Looking up, Neville glanced around nervously before leaning in and mumbling, 'But I'm almost a Squib. Everyone knows that's just as bad.'

'No you're not,' said Cassy. 'You just lack confidence.'

'And what's wrong with being Muggle-born?' asked Hermione from Cassy's left.

Neville stared and his words only just appeared to have caught up with him. Suddenly, he wildly shook his head and raised his hands in a universal surrender sign.

'No, no, I don't think there is anything wrong-'

'She was joking, Nev,' assured Harry, patting him on the shoulder.

Smiling awkwardly, he ducked his head down towards his plate again and pulled his sleeve over his watch.

Cassy continued to pick at her breakfast, drowning the bacon in baked-bean sauce. After finding glitter in her drink, she had no desire to eat the food on her plate. There were multitudes of confectioneries she could snack on back in her dormitory if needed. Just as that thought past her mind and she had placed her fork down, a loud screech alerted her to a delivery. Above her hovered the large Eagle Owl. He fluttered for a moment before gracefully landing beside the toast rack.

'Who's that from?' asked Harry and Cassy pulled the parcels from its feet.

She did not answer, deciding to read the card first. That did not mean she did not already knew who it was from though – it was a very distinctive bird.

'I'm still annoyed, you know,' said Hermione, leaning over to read the card as Cassy did. 'You should have told me.'

'Why would I have told you?' asked Cassy, slipping the card back into the envelope.

'Well, it should have at least come up in conversation. Most people mention it. Plus, we are friends, aren't we? Friends tell each other that.'

'Tell each other what?' questioned Harry. He looked between the pair curiously and judging from the look on Neville's face, he too was at a loss. The parcels in front of Cassy caught his interest, for he could see the tiniest strip of brightly coloured wrapping through the small tear she had made in the brown paper. 'And what is that?'

Hermione looked towards him out of the corner of her eye, pursing her lips. She said, 'A present.'

'A present?' repeated Harry and Neville.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened and her head twisted to face then fully. All the while, Cassy kept her head inclined and her expression neutral. She carefully pulled at the paper, just enough to see what was in the smaller box and ensuring nobody else saw. She then reached in and pulled open the top to get a closer look, her face visibly lightening.

'Did she not tell you?'

Cassy could hear the disbelief in Hermione's voice, but she too preoccupied with the small clown ornament in the box to defend herself. The clown was three and a half inches tall, garbed in a gold and green striped overalls, complete with a large, frilly collar. The large, shiny black shoes hung from limp legs, torso weighted so it could sit and the legs would freely dangle, mirroring the weightless arms and the tiny, white gloved hands.

'Is that a clown?' asked Neville, while they waited for either Cassy or Hermione to reply.

'Yes,' said Cassy curtly, carefully slotting it back in the box and picking a black strand from the clown's blond hair. The eyes of the three were hard to ignore, but that did not mean Cassy was not going to try. She suspected she would have succeeded in it too, if Hermione had not opened her mouth.

'You didn't even tell them that it's your birthday?'

'What?' cried Harry and Neville together. They stared at her in horror, expressions suggesting the most heinous sense of betrayal that made Cassy raise her eyebrows.

'What?' she said back to them, but her response only seemed to snap them out of their daze.

'It's your birthday?' asked Harry. 'Why didn't you tell us?'

Cassy just looked between the two, then over to Hermione, who looked quite pleased with herself. Furrowing her eyebrows, Cassy looked back down and began unwrapping the second, larger parcel. She pulled off the brown paper to find a white cardboard box. As she opened it, she said, 'I never had reason to.'

'You know when our birthdays are,' he insisted, but Cassy shook her head dismissively.

'Yes, but you never asked. I asked you both when yours is.'

'You never asked me,' protested Harry, while Neville nodded slowly. Despite that, Neville still did not looked pleased, if anything, he just looked guilty.

'Everyone knows when you're birthday is, Harry,' she said.

Without even looking into the box, she knew what it contained. A distinct smell wafted out, one that made Cassy smile and brightened her unfortunate morning just a little bit. The gifts were from Narcissa and Cassy could recognise the chocolate brownies that she made by hand easily. They were far better than any dessert produced after dinner and she had been hoping for box full for a few days as she was beginning to become bored with what was offered. She placed the smaller box containing the clown on top and pulled them both closer towards her, ready to depart with them as soon as Harry and Neville got over their outrage.

Then again, thought Cassy, I might just leave now and let them come round in their own time, or would that just make it worse?

When she brought her eyes up to meet theirs, she was startled to see how utterly guilty they appeared.

'Don't pull those faces,' she demanded. 'It is only my birthday.' Whether it was the words themselves, or her tone that made their expressions flatten further, she could not decide.

'Still,' said Neville, 'we'd have liked to be able to celebrate it with you.'

'We still can. It's only nine,' added Hermione keenly, looking at the other two. They looked as if they were having a private conversation that made Cassy feel incredibly excluded and rather like an animal in a exhibit. They then leant forward muttering to each other and glancing at her, yet not noting her expression. A frown was growing more pronounced on her face as each second past. Each whisper was about her, but not involving her. They were making plans on her behalf and while the sentiment could have been enjoyed, it was not.

'I hate being spoken about as if I'm not present,' she said suddenly, picking up the boxes and stepping away from the table. 'I'll take my leave.'

Ignoring the calls to come back, she exited quickly and ascended the marble staircases, passing nobody but Fred and George. They exchanged the briefest of greetings and when Cassy finally reached the portrait hole, it suddenly became apparent to her that may have been because of her expression.

'Whatever is the matter dear?' asked The Fat Lady sympathetically.

'Nothing I will not handle, thank-you. Lumos,' she said, shaking her head slightly and rearranging her features into a more collected display. Retreating up to her dormitory, Cassy was thoroughly relieved to see it completely empty. The last thing she wanted was Brown or Patil asking her about her birthday, because Cassy really did not believe it to be anyone else's business. The brownies were stuffed under the bed to join the other small boxes of home-made treats she had been sent, only far away from a green box she had been sent by Druella. Cassy strongly suspected it to be poisoned, simply because she had never met a person who disliked her more and it was the first gift she had ever received from Narcissa's mother.

The clown took pride and place on her bedside table, beside a small pile of cards that were laid flat, opposed to standing. After adjusting the clowns legs, Cassy leant back and folded her legs onto her bed. She did nothing. She simply sat, but sitting and doing nothing were delaying the inevitable apology she would have to give once she saw her friends again. It was an apology she did not really want to give, despite knowing it was warranted. Just as Cassy began to assure herself it could wait because she did not know where they may be now, the door opened and Cassy immediately knew who it was. Nobody could enter silently and create a sterner atmosphere than Hermione.

'What was that all about?' she asked.

Cassy could vividly imagine Hermione standing in front of the closed door, hands on her hips and her lips pulled into a thin line. She was willing to bet that if she turned, it would be the face she would see, but Cassy had no intention of turning.

When she did not reply, Hermione continued, 'You've been very irritated since yesterday.'

It was not a question and Cassy was not obliged to answer. Instead, she pulled open a small pocket book that she had received from Alphard and inspected the quality of the pages.

'Answer me, Black. Why are you acting like such a brat?'

Cassy let out a strange noise, one caught between scoffing and laughing. Despite her mind's resistance, she turned to face Hermione, who was very much pulling the exact face Cassy knew she would.

'You are the problem. It was none of your business telling everyone of my birthday. If I do not wish to celebrate it then it should be my decision.'

The half-truth seemed to quell Hermione and she recoiled, affronted and rather offended.

'I didn't mean to-'

'People do not mean a lot of things, but that does not mean anything in the end. The result is always the same,' said Cassy bitterly. She stood, walking straight towards Hermione and then past her, pulling open the door and exiting silently.

'Cassy?' Hermione called, following her some feet behind. 'Cassy, what's wrong? You know what? Don't tell me. You're being a brat. If you don't want to celebrate, then don't. I don't care. I'm just trying to be your friend, but I can see you don't need any.'

Cassy closed her eyes as Hermione turned and stomped back up to the dormitory. With a heavy sigh, Cassy continued onwards, pausing then all the steps in front of her suddenly flattened. They popped back up again and Cassy took a hesitant step forward, only for all but the one she was on to flattened again.

'It's not working,' sounded Harry's voice from below. 'There's no way you can get up.'

'She can get into our dorm though. That's hardly fair,' echoed Neville's voice.

'If you two stop stepping on the staircase I can get down a lot quicker,' called Cassy.

There was a silence and all the steps popped up again. She rounded the corner and saw Harry and Neville leaning as far into the staircase as they could get without actually standing on it. They backed away and once Cassy reached the level floor of the common room, then seized her arms and pulled her across the room and out of the portrait hole. She stiffened her legs, leaning backwards to slow them down, but they simply pulled harder, forcing her to stumble and fall into step between them. Finally, she asked, 'Where are you taking me?'

'To the library,' answered Neville shortly.

Whatever they had planned, they were not going to tell her. It was evident from their faces that this was nothing to do with her birthday, their expressions too serious and set to possibly be false. Cassy was fairly sure that after a year of friendship, she could tell they were both awful liars. With that knowledge, her stomach sunk.

They slipped through the doors largely unnoticed. Neville released his hold on her arm, allowing Harry to discretely drag her through the isles and towards a spare, secluded table. Cassy sat in the nearest chair when Harry too let go. Harry and Neville sat opposite.

'What's going on?' asked Harry. 'That's the first time you've ever really been angry at us and it was about your birthday of all things.'

Cassy heaved another great sigh and turned towards the window. Slowly, she spoke, 'It is not because of my birthday, really. In a sense it is, I suppose, because you two became so horrified and determined to do something for me that you did not stop to consider whether I actually minded.'

'What?' asked Neville, not fully grasping her meaning.

'I have never really celebrated my birthday. I honestly don't mind that you two did not know and that you planned nothing. It had never been a big day in my life. The fact that you acted like I really should care... bothered me. It was like I was so strange and...' Cassy trailed off, not wanting to admit they made her feel normal, like she could say and do as she pleased and they would not mind, but to say it sounded silly and the words were sealed in her brain. 'It was not just because of that, of course, but it reminded me of yesterday.'

There was a short silence before Harry leant closer across the table. He appeared to be gauging her expression for a moment before he said, 'Did something happen yesterday? Was it something to do with Malfoy?'

'Partly,' acknowledged Cassy. 'You saw the reaction I got from the Slytherins about having Muggle-born friends, while my family did not react so openly, I spent the entire funeral the topic of conversation. It was incredibly irritating for I do not enjoy people deciding who I am or what I should do behind my back.'

'Ah,' they nodded.

'It's not only that. It would be quite petty if it was, wouldn't it?'

'No, not at all,' said Neville. 'To attend a family member's funeral and be criticised for something so little would be really annoying.'

'...What really bothered me was something Alphard and Narcissa said to me,' she continued quietly, not responding to Neville. 'It was about the Chamber of Secrets.'

Quickly, Harry and Neville both leant in further and Cassy dropped her voice.

'I got the impression that they do not think this is a passing phase. I think they believe this monster is truly real and is out to kill. That means that Creevey was just a mistake. Alphard told me to keep my head down and not get involved, he seemed worried. Apparently, if this goes on too much longer, Hogwarts will be closed indefinitely. At least, until they can find the Chamber and kill the monster, but nobody had found it in years. Their words just bothered me and then to come back and see everyone boasting about their silly charms and such just...'

Cassy missed the way that Neville pulled his sleeve to cover his watch and how he recoiled slightly. Leaning back, Cassy rubbed at her eyes and shook her head.

'It doesn't help that I am a little stressed. I don't know where to start with the investigation. It could be anyone and the monster could be anything. Draco seemed delighted at the entire occurrence when Narcissa pulled us aside. I really just hope it isn't them.'

'We can help, you know,' insisted Harry. 'You need to let us help you sometimes.'

'I know, but Harry, I really don't want it to be them. They are all I have,' she said desperately, staring hard at the table so they could not see her face.

Neville reached over, grasping her forearm. He smiled as she looked up at him, but with no real reason to believe it was not the Malfoy's, he was forced to remain silent. Even a "it will be okay" seemed too weak to even bother with.

'It might be,' said Harry quietly. 'Cass, we've got to check-'

'I know and there is a strong possibility is is, given everything, but I don't want it to be. Come Christmas we will know for certain, assuming we have collected the ingredients.'

'When do we need to do that exactly?' asked Harry, keen to change the subject slightly.

'Sometime soon, the potion is already half completed. Have you two put any thought it to how you might distract him?'

Harry and Neville looked at each other and shrugged weakly.

'We've done some thinking, but we haven't decided on a final plan. We want to make sure he doesn't know it's us, or at least do something he can't expel us for,' said Neville.

'Although, I'm fairly sure he'd try to expel us for anything we did and even things that we didn't do,' Harry said blandly, bringing a smile to Cassy's face.

Allowing herself to relax, she became absorbed in the conversation, bouncing ideas from one to another. She was pleased to see Harry and Neville already had a basis, they knew what they wanted to do and were half-way to achieving it. Thinking it was best to let them sort it out, she concentrated on spurring on ideas, rather than suggesting anything herself.

'We'll have to do it next Potions lesson, all I need to be certain of is where the items we need are located. I have been looking as I pass over the last few lessons, so it should be a quick entrance and exit,' confirmed Cassy. She had spent as long as she could lingering around the cupboard, but that was limited with Professor Snape's hawk-like eyes darting around the classroom each time a person moved. In the end, she settled for walking past and looking in as she pretended to collect more ingredients for whatever that days potion was. Assuming that Professor Snape continued to keep his items stored alphabetically, Cassy knew she would be in and out within thirty seconds. Confident that they could work it out, they told her to trust them on the day and Cassy took that as a hint they planned on improvising. She was both shocked and delighted in Neville's apparent agreement to this, but could not voice it in fear that he might rethink.

Although maybe it is not such a good thing when my entire future is on the line, thought Cassy.

The conversation drifted off and onto other topics and soon enough the three found themselves skulking around around the Great Hall and down into the basement. They knew from previous experiences that somewhere in the basement the Hufflepuff common room was located, but they had yet to see any distinctive marking that could possibly be a doorway. However, that was not what they were looking for, so they did not put much thought into it. Cassy simple wondered because if they knew where the entrance was, they could better manage themselves and alert one another when someone was to exit. Unanimously, they decided that would take away from the time they had to search for the kitchen itself and voted against it. It was not as if they were the only ones who had ever tried to locate it after all, thus sympathy should rise from that alone.

'Everyone knows it's around here,' said Neville. 'Hannah said she doesn't know exactly where, but she's heard others talking about it in her common room.'

'Hannah?' asked Harry as he pushed at random bricks on the wall, half expecting one to move inwards and reveal a secret door.

'Hannah Abbott, she's a Hufflepuff in our year.'

'Oh, yeah. You work with her in charms sometimes,' said Harry slowly. He could vaguely remember her face, but was sure he would recognise her if she past him. She was a meek girl with no real memorable features other that two long pigtails that were stuck on either side of her head.

'If you think of our common room, it is hidden behind a portrait and the Headmaster's office is behind a statue. So, the kitchens are most likely going to be hidden behind something obvious as well. We need to look for paintings, statues, suites of armour, first before we do anything else,' said Cassy, peering both ways down the corridor as she did. Nobody was coming, there were no echoing footsteps from far away and no voices to reverberate, but she still spoke quietly; she did not know how far her own voice travelled and she did not wish to reveal their common room location to anyone.

'But, what if it's passworded? I wouldn't know where to start,' said Harry before sighing and riffling his already messy hair.

Neither Cassy not Neville had an answer for that. They knew that when, and if, they found the entrance, it would very much be a matter of seeing what happens at the time. Fred and George were adamant that they were not going to say anything, although Cassy felt they probably only found it's location due to the Marauder's map. The map was something Cassy had a strong interest in and the sooner they found the kitchens, the sooner the twins would agree to lend it to her. When they spoke of hidden passages and revealing names, Cassy was desperate to have a closer look, even if it was just to memorise all the short-cuts and exits. She was fairly certain she could sneak about unnoticed without the maps help.

The three paced the corridor, tapping everything by the end of it and Neville even pulled the arm off of the suite of armour. Only once it was off, they could not seem to get it to reattach. As they peered around to see if anyone would witness, the arm was abandoned by the suite's feet and they continued their search.

'This is hopeless,' sighed Harry, leaning backwards onto a large painting.

'We only have a month to find it, otherwise we'll each owe Fred and George a galleon,' whined Neville, glancing desperately down the hall, as if the walls would have heard him and opened up to save them. They did not, of course, and Cassy felt herself sigh as she knew it was nearing lunch and they would have to come back later.

'Actually, that reminds me,' she said, turning so she could look between Harry and Neville. 'Have either of you actually looked to see where the Slytherin common room is? We're- what is that noise?'

All their heads spun, but nobody was in sight.

'It sounded like... giggling,' muttered Harry.

'Oy, Harry,' said Neville suddenly, 'what's that behind your head?'

They all starred at the green handle that poked out from the centre-left of the painting, straight through the middle of the pear. The other fruit in the painting were all still, but the pear suddenly jiggled and sighed, the doorknob sinking back into the canvas.

Cassy moved closer, peering up curiously. She looked to Harry, who looked bemused and asked,' What did you just do?'

'Nothing,' he answered immediately. 'I was just leaning and...' As he trailed off, he reached up with his hand and rubbed his fingers back and forth across the pear. It shook and a high-pitched giggle was emitted again before the handle protruded from the flat surface. 'I shook my head.'

'Do you think that's the...?' said Neville anxiously, stepping closer. He and Cassy watched over Harry's shoulders as he slowly pulled on the handle, moving the portrait back in a fashion that was not dissimilar from how their own common room was entered. With widening eyes, they both moved to pull it open wider to get a clearer look.

The room was large, equal in size to the Great Hall above it with the same high-arching ceilings, just lacking the windows. There were five tables, one across the far end and four running vertically down, mimicking the position of the four houses and the teachers tables, even the plates were laid out in the same place as above. The main difference was the lack of space. While the Great Hall had always appeared spacious, this one did not for around the edges were counters and several stoves. The walls were lined with cast iron pots and pans and running between every surface were the small, large-headed forms of house-elves.

One turned towards them suddenly, dropping the platter in his hands and shrieking.

'Students!' he cried, alerting the entire kitchen. They all turned to look and Cassy, Harry and Neville suddenly had the sinking feeling they should quickly back away and close the door, deny they had ever been there at all, however, curiosity glued their feet in place. They stared back at the House-elves in surprise.

After a long silence, Harry said, 'Hi.'

He cursed himself for how stupid that was to say, but Cassy and Neville were just pleased it was not them who had to start. The elves, on the other hand, suddenly burst into motion.

'Come in, come in!' cried a taller one, darting over from the sink and pulling on Harry's jumper sleeve.

'No,' scolded another. 'There is no time, they must go back. There is only half-an-hour until lunch.'

'Bobby wants them to come in, so in they come,' announced the one attached to Harry. He pulled and Harry and to scrambled over the small ledge to avoid falling on his face as Bobby threw all his weight into his tug. Behind him, Neville made a small, uncertain noise at the divided hall. Regardless, he and Cassy climbed through and pulled the door shut behind them.

'Bobby has seen students a few times before, but never three. Never had three come to visit at once, oh, good.' He bounded away excitedly, allowing Harry to step backwards slowly and rejoin Cassy and Neville at the edge of the hall. His head tilted over slowly.

'Was this what either of you expected?' he whispered, earning a head shake in response.

'I'm just glad we didn't accidentally open the door to the Hufflepuff common room,' said Neville.

Cassy supposed it made sense that the cooks were not humans. It would be easier to house the elves and keep them out of sight. Never would she have imagined it though and the site was quite something to behold. In passing, she wondered what it would be like to watch them work without them stopping to stare every few seconds; to see so many House-elves work together was very odd. When she looked over to Harry, she could easily see it was a stranger experience for him than it ever would be for her, but she then noted how his eyes darted around and her own narrowed.

'Are you looking for Dobby?' she mumbled.

Harry nodded without looking at her. She exchanged looks with Neville and they were both beginning to feel increasingly awkward. At that moment, Bobby returned with cake and handed a small plate to each of them, complete with dessert fork.

'Thank-you,' Cassy said automatically. After taking the plate, she just stood with it, unsure as to whether she was to eat it now, which she would rather not eat cake instead of lunch, but she simply looked at Harry and Neville. Neither of them appeared to know what to do either and Harry just smiled at Bobby.

'It is good that you are here,' he said cheerfully. 'Bobby has been trying a new cake recipe and wanted to test it before it was put out tonight. Eat, eat!'

Slowly, they each picked up the fork and stabbed off a small chunk. It tasted the taste of chocolate was over whelming and Cassy was sure that if she were to have some that evening it would be delightful, but at it was sickly for the time of day. She smiled none the less and nodded slowly at Bobby.

'You all like it?' he said, grinning eagerly, fingers laced together in front on his chest. Even when they nodded, he continued to watch and they were suddenly very aware that he intended to watch them eat.

'Excuse me,' said Cassy, as softly as possible. She stooped down slightly and tried to offer a small smile. 'While this is delightful, I am afraid I cannot eat anymore for I have many treats already and it would not be proper. However, when I see your cake during dessert on another day, I will be sure to have some.'

Bobby's large, floppy ears drooped for a moment, before he nodded. He said, 'Bobby understands, now is not the time for desserts.'

'It is not that,' she half-lied, 'but it is also because I have been sent more sweets than I know what to do with at the moment, it is my birthday, you see.'

'Really?' said an elf behind Bobby excitedly.

Cassy just nodded slowly and eyed her unsure.

'Will you be celebrating later?'

'I don't think we quite have the resources for that,' said Cassy, smiling despite internally dying at the prospect of a party. The last thing she wanted was for the entire house to know it was her birthday.

Suddenly, the plates were gone and left them very much confused. Cassy did not mind though, for she only really wanted to leave. As Bobby pottered back into the throng of workers, they loudly announced their departure. A chorus of farewells echoed back at them and they slipped back out of the portrait hole and shut it again quickly. Now they could hear voices faintly, signalling the beginning of lunch as the Hufflepuffs became making their early journey to the Great Hall. Cassy, Harry and Neville adopted an odd pace that was a mixture between running and walking, which Cassy was aware must have looked very funny and very suspicious. However, she reasoned that being found lingering around in the basement near the Hufflepuff common room was probably more suspicious in the long run, so she did not stop until the three of them emerged safely and unseen in the entrance hall.

'That was all rather bizarre,' she said, falling into step with her friends as they walked briskly towards the Gryffindor table.

'I didn't expect that and now I'm rather disappointed,' admitted Neville, 'I don't really think I want to go back there. I was look forward to finding it so much, as well.'

'House-elves weird me out, they're all so strange and... helpful,' said Harry, sitting besides Cassy as Neville took the seat opposite.

'There is nothing wrong with Plum,' stated Cassy, eyeing him carefully.

Harry waved his hands in surrender, having forgotten about Cassy's young elf. Plum was strange, in a different way to what he had experienced in the kitchen or with Dobby and Harry was quick to tell her so, only excluding how very strange he found Plum's love of small spaces. He thought it better not to ask.

'They were awfully keen for us to leave,' said Cassy, glancing down the table as more people began piling in.

'I was quite keen to leave,' said Harry, grimacing. 'I wasn't the only one who found that awkward, was I?'

'No,' Cassy and Neville answered.

The conversation was quickly dropped as the other second-years wandered over. Cassy was slightly disheartened when Hermione opted to sit on the on Neville's side, rather than near her, but it was quickly pushed aside as Dean took the seat on Cassy's right. Opposite him, blocking Hermione in, sat Finnigan and on his other side was Ronald, who looked intently down at the platter in front of him, despite it being empty.

Soon enough, the food arrived and the boys began speaking of the next Quidditch match, trying to rile Harry up with a chant that had arisen from his victory over Slytherin a week ago. He simply laughed, refusing to become complacent and making those nearest to him boo for quelling their fun.

Hermione kept to herself mostly, occasionally dropping a few words to Neville, who was no more of a Quidditch fanatic that either of the girls, but it was limited to short sentences. By the end of Lunch, Cassy knew she would have to speak to Hermione and apologise when the other would not even look at her. There was no chance of it occurring after lunch, however, as Hermione immediately rose and exited; it seemed as if all the progress Cassy had made that year had suddenly been undone. More than that though, Hermione seemed to be back to her bookish, sharp-tongued self she had when they first met.

The same thing occurred at dinner and Cassy was growing frustrated at both Hermione's stubbornness and her own inability to just hunt her down and apologise. She had disappeared again and Cassy did not know where to go, except perhaps the library, but she knew she would most likely get evicted by Madam Pince mid apology for her noisiness. Sighing, Cassy stood and followed Harry and Neville back up to the common room.

There were people lingering at the portrait hole and the three squeezed their way through, Cassy suddenly wished to turn and run. There were all sorts of desserts littered across the room, filling each table and a long desk had been converted into a drink stand where several upper years were already helping themselves. A long banner above the fire read: "Happy Birthday".

'Ah, it seems Dean's been busy,' muttered Harry.

Cassy turned to stare at him in horror. She said, 'Dean?'

'Ah, yeah. Well, when you stormed away at breakfast, the others asked what had happened and we might have mentioned it was your birthday. Surprise.'

Her eyebrows were still furrowed, but Cassy tried to smile back at him. She knew it must have looked like a painful grimace and dropped it quickly.

'We couldn't get you anything, so we through you a party instead,' announced Neville cheerfully. 'We kind of organised it before out talk and... yeah. Although, it wasn't really intentional, it was supposed to be just our years and maybe Fred and George, but it seems they've taken it into their own hands.'

Towards the end of his sentence, all three of them spotted the bounding forms of Fred and George, who held up a bright green and red badge. They both wore large grins, congratulating themselves on a job well done as they ushered more people in through the portrait hole.

'Well, what do you think?' asked George, leaning forward to fasten the badge on Cassy. 'We're not entirely sure where all this food came from, though.'

'It's probably not as swanky as you're used to, be we tried our best at such short notice,' added Fred, placing his hands on his hips and peering around. By this point, people were beginning to get into the swing of things, helping themselves to food and drink and chatting loudly. Cassy would bet ten Galleons that half of them did not even know the party was supposed to be for her, but she did not mind. She did not want fifty well-wishers at that current moment. She leant backwards, feeling very restrained in the wedge Fred and George had made her into as they stood on either side of her. However, they grabbed her arms and pulled her further into the room.

'You should have told us it was your birthday earlier if you wanted a party,' said Fred. 'We could have organised a much bigger one.'

'None of this was my idea,' protested Cassy, while being forced down by a hand on either shoulder into an armchair.

'Of course not, it was ours. We planned everything,' said George.

'No, I mean, I never asked for a party. It was everyone else's idea.'

'That's nice, you get your own surprise party,' laughed Fred, plucking a cupcake from Angelina's hands and taking a bite. She turned and smacked him lightly, making him dramatically sway and was quickly pushed back upright by George. As suddenly as they came, they were gone again into the crowd.

Cassy stared. Turning in her seat, she moved to stand, but was halted by a familiar voice through the bodies.

'Hey, Cassy,' cheered Dean. 'Like it? I made the banner myself.' He took a seat on the arm of the nearest sofa.

'Thank-you,' she said. 'You really didn't have to do this.'

'We wanted to. I mean, if you had told us it was your birthday, I probably would have just made you a card. This is cool though, right?'

She just smiled again in hope that it would settle it. It did and he trailed off onto another subject. When she sensed a gap in the conversation, she said, 'It was quite odd at lunch, I thought, for Ronald to be so involved. He's even been speaking more around and to me.'

'Ah, you noticed.'

'I believe everybody noticed, Dean.'

'Basically, Ron's trying to start again.'

'Start again?'

'Start again.'

Cassy did not really understand. There were many things that Ronald could be trying to start over, but which one it was and the particular reason for it was completely unknown to her. She stared blankly at Dean, her vacant expression forcing him to shift and begin speaking again.

'He wants to try and... fix what he caused last year. He's trying to be a better person, he's already had a good chat with Harry about everything and Harry seems to think it'll be a good idea. It seems that over the summer he had some sense knocked into him – aided by yours truly. The twins helped as well, they're rather fond of you. Now you just need to give him a chance.'

As Cassy's eyebrows rose, she said, 'I'm not sure that this will even work. The more we speak, the more we fight. It will take a little more than that to get this going.'

'There are things that have happened that I think made him reconsider. I can't tell you too much, you'd have to ask Ron.'

The look on Cassy's face must have clearly said that she had no intention of speaking to him because Dean frowned.

'He spoke to you in the library, didn't he? When we were looking for stuff on the Chamber.'

'Yes, but that was to stop me from speaking to his sister because she was upset. That is hardly going out of his way.'

'It's an improvement, I mean, he was civil wasn't he?' probed Dean, leaning forward with a smile that said he would not believe he was wrong.

'Yes,' Cassy admitted begrudgingly. 'He was somewhat polite. As one can expected to be given everything.'

'Exactly,' said Dean in a tone that finalised the conversation. He looked at her as if waiting for her to say something, perhaps agree, but she did not. Instead, Cassy simply raised her eyebrows again and stared back. Dean said, 'You know, this is the part where you say you're going to make an effort too.'

'I would probably be lying to you then,' she said back blandly. 'He has made no effort, Dean, regardless of what you say. If he apologised to me, things would probably move a lot quicker.' Cassy was not sure she would even _want_ to make an effort with him anyway. She had little interest, but she could hardly admit it.

Dean regarded her for a minute and their conversation was filled with the voices of those surrounding them. There were giggles and shouts, people were obviously enjoying the party, as Gryffindor's would for they took any opportunity, appropriate or not, to throw one. Just as Cassy was allowing her mind to drift away with the crowd, Dean suddenly moved. He picked up a tray of cakes and held them out to her.

'We both know Ron isn't going to apologise on his own. He's going to need a little help and you can be the bigger man... er, woman – and make the first move. Just offer him a cake and try and start a conversation. You do want things to be better between you, right?'

Cassy considered telling him that she really was not fussed, but decided against it when she fully took in the serious expression of Dean's face. Sighing, she took the tray.

'It won't work,' she said standing.

'You won't know until you try,' he grinned back.

'And why are we friends again?' she asked him with her lips drawn tight, only making him grin wider as he placed a hand on her back and pushed her in the direction Ronald was sitting.

Reluctantly, she began to weave through the crowd. Her hands gripped the tray tightly, although the idea of allowing someone to bump into her and knock the cakes all over the floor so she could say she tried passed her mind briefly, but deciding that would ultimately be a waste, she continued on. Standing behind Ronald, she took a moment to think of how best to address him. He was staring at the labels on the drink bottles intently, picking one up and putting it down again in favour of another. Sighing, she simply decided to pop her head around to his side and speak loudly.

'Cake, Ronald?'

He jumped, almost dropping the bottle in the process of spinning around. With wide-eyes, he stared at her for several moments before they flicked down to the cake tray.

'Would you like one? Everyone else seems to be helping themselves and you have been at the drinks a while,' she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, which was about as much as dying cat.

'You're offering me a cake?' he asked slowly. 'Why?'

'Because I'm trying to be a good... I'm not even the host, that is your brothers. I'm trying to be polite, then. Do you want one?' Even Cassy recognised her tone was a little less than polite, but Ronald still looked down and took one anyway.

'Thanks,' he muttered, his expression suspicious.

Cassy turned and retreated back to Dean, who had been watching them all the while. When she glanced back around at Ronald, he was closely inspecting all aspects of the cake. Cassy could not help but find such an act silly, for if she had poisoned it, she would like to think their would be no obvious signs. Her attention was drawn back to Dean and Ronald had still not stopped.

'I couldn't even hear what you were saying, but that did not appear as if you were putting in a massive effort, Cassy,' he said, giving her a pointed look, even if it did melt away into a slightly amused one after a moment.

'I did try,' she insisted, but that only earned her a look of disbelief. She sighed and shook her head, unwilling to speak of it anymore.

Within minutes, she was able to slip away as Finnigan had joined Dean on the sofa. She considered hunting down Harry or Neville, but through the thick of the people, she could see nothing. The noise of laughter and short cries of surprise grated on her every nerve and on a whim, as she found herself next to it, she pushed open the portrait and quietly squeezed into the corridor. Once the door was closed, she was met with silence.

Heaving a great sigh of relief, she paused for a moment to bask in the cool air. It chilled her perfectly, a brilliant exchange for the uncomfortable heat of the common room, generated by the ever-burning fire and the warmth of too many bodies pressed into a small space. She knew she had to move and set off down the stairs, safe in the knowledge that she had at least an hour until curfew.

She past a few people, one of which was Percy Weasley, whose only words were to remind her not to be late returning to the common room. Cassy was suddenly struck with the thought that Percy was unlikely to know about the party in the common room and she could assume he was heading there at that moment. A smile graced her face as she wondered whether she would be able to hear his roar from where she currently stood. Much to her disappointment, she had heard no such thing by the time she reached the bathroom.

Inside she could hear the muffled sobbing or Myrtle, who Cassy assumed to be somewhere in the plumbing system. She was just about to push open the end stall door when she jumped around.

'What are you doing?' asked Hermione, book under one arm and the other on her hip.

'What are you doing?' Cassy parroted, bringing a frown to Hermione's already dark face.

'I asked you first.'

'Did you follow me?' said Cassy, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her voice became sharp. 'You did, didn't you?'

'No,' she growled, but her cheeks tinged pink and told Cassy all she needed to know.

'Why would you follow me?'

Hermione said nothing, instead she moved closer. Cassy pulled the door closed tighter and moved to block it just a little bit more. The action made Hermione halt.

'What are you doing?' she asked again. 'What are you hiding?'

When no reply came, Hermione made a lunge for the door and Cassy flung herself in her path. They collided forcefully, knocking each other back. Cassy released the door handle, readying both her hands if she were to need them.

'I can smell something, I know you're doing something. There is no reason for you to come in here otherwise. Is it to do with the Chamber?' she snarled, aggravated and alert.

'It's none of your business,' growled Cassy, swinging her arms out as Hermione made to push past her again. However, this time, Hermione did the same and they gripped each other's upper arms tightly.

Hermione had a height advantage, but Cassy was more willing to be violent. She kicked at Hermione's feet, forcing her down, but with Hermione's death grip on her, she too fell. They landed roughly and Cassy had barely enough time to shift to she only half landed on the other.

'What is your problem?' shrieked Hermione.

'My problem is that you're so nosy,' hissed Cassy, trying to push the struggling Hermione back down. Suddenly, Hermione's hand shot up and gripped at Cassy's face, making her gasp and twist her head away.

'Well, I'm sorry for trying to celebrate your birthday.'

'What?' cried Cassy. 'We are not even speaking about that!'

'I am,' grunted Hermione as Cassy removed her own hand from Hermione's arm to grip the hand on her face, squeezing it tightly.

'I'm sorry, but you don't understand anything, anything at all. You don't know me, my family or even what I'm doing here.' Suddenly, Hermione gave a great heave and shoved Cassy backwards, giving herself time to scoot backwards and out of reach.

'Then help me,' she pleaded. 'How can you expect anyone to ever help you when you keep everything to yourself? I don't understand because you don't let me!'

Cassy remained silent, carefully running her fingers over her sore, reddened nose. She knew she had two options, one was to force Hermione out and end their friendship, but protect the potion, two; try and explain everything to her and see how she takes it. When Cassy looked up, she wanted to pick option two, she wanted to think she could trust her, but with Hermione's record of rule-breaking, currently at one -which was debatable because it was a girl's bathroom and not technically sealed off- that option was looking bleak. Cassy did not wish to risk it.

It must have been something in her expression, a certain twitch of her eye or the tightening of her lips that alerted Hermione to her train of thought, whatever it was, she had read it loud and clear.

'I won't tell anyone, I promise. I'll hear everything out before I do anything, I mean it.'

Cassy had not failed to notice that Hermione sounded slightly uncertain of her first statement and recognised the ending as a means to lighten the first pledge. However, she closed her eyes.

If I can tell Harry in our first-year things about myself after a few weeks, surely I can tell Hermione after a few months; she reasoned. Her tongue did not seem to agree so much and she hesitated.

'I...' her frown deepened sharply and she scrunched her eyes together before staring hard at Hermione. 'You said that you came with us the other day because you did not wish to die. Well, I do not want anyone to die either, which is why what we are doing here is so important.'

Hermione nodded slowly, urging her to continue.

'I'm not at risk from the Monster, at least, I shouldn't be, considering I am not a Muggle-Born, but that does not mean I do not want to help. I don't want anyone I care for being hurt and this is our only option at the moment. Whatever this is, is going to get worse, my family believe so anyway and so I have to act as if it is. You cannot tell anyone.

'What happened earlier today... I apologise. I am tired of people acting as if I am completely strange, after the funeral I would have liked to just keep it to myself. That day I was nothing but criticised by people for my close relationships with Muggle-Borns and I was warned to stay away from you and Dean actually. The whispers... I could hear them all the time and then for you three to speak of me as if I was not present just irritated me more than it would have on any other day. I am sorry. I am really grateful that you care enough to be annoyed about missing my birthday.'

Silence sounded as she finished speaking and now Hermione was staring back at her with a stern expression of her own. She said, 'Nobody should be criticised for that, I understand how that must feel, but you should have just told us. We can't avoid things if you don't. You're half-forgiven. I'm not about to tell you everything is fine because you'll just do it again. I can't be the first one to have said that to you.'

She was not. Cassy had been told it several times by Neville the previous year and many times by Alphard before that. He would always become aggravated by her secrecy when she was a child because she would keep important, or at least he thought so, things from him such as injuries or if she was having trouble with other children. Cassy always liked to sort things out by herself and although Alphard had spent most of her youth trying to get her to open up, it had only worked to some degree with him and Narcissa.

'Anyway, I'm not stupid,' said Hermione, snapping Cassy from her thoughts. 'I heard how you skirted around what you were actually doing here. Tell me.'

Cassy paused again and turned to glance at the closed stall door.

'A potion,' she said slowly.

'What kind of potion?'

'One I shouldn't be doing.'

Casting her a withered look, Hermione waited for her to elaborate, or threatened rising to see for herself.

'It is the Polyjuice potion,' said Cassy lowly.

A strange, strangled noise made its way out of Hermione's throat. Her brown-eyes widened massively and her mouth hung open for several minutes. With each moment that past, Cassy grew more impatient and her face was sinking back into a blank face of boredom that she wore during History.

Stuttering, Hermione said, 'P-polyjuice potion? But that would be in the Restricted Section, Professor Snape said so!'

'I got permission from Professor Lockhart,' said Cassy. 'The potion is about half way completed. I just need a few more ingredients.'

'Can I see it?' she asked after a moments silence. She did not move, but waited stock-still until Cassy nodded slowly. Even then, her movements were slow and hesitant. Cassy pushed open the stall door, revealing a small cauldron with a low burning fire underneath, with no kindle and no fuel, it simply burned from the ground upwards. The contents were a smooth, deep purple, far from the slow bubbling, mud-like colour it was meant to be when completed.

Hermione crouched to get a closer look.

'I come by everyday to check on it,' said Cassy quietly. 'It usually needs no maintenance, but I like to check anyway. We, or more I, decided this was the best way to find out information from the Slytherin's. You inspired the thought, if I am honest. When you said someone must know something, I was at a loss of how to find out just who might know, however, how better to find out than to ask.'

'So, you three are planning on infiltrating the Slytherin common room and questioning people. Do you really think that will work? I mean, when we spoke that day after you explained the Chamber, this was the first thing I thought of. It seemed like the best idea, but to actually make it... I never expected...'

'Maybe, maybe not. We have got to try something though. Harry is quite intent on interrogating Draco and I plan on snooping around the edges of the room and listening in to conversations.'

Hermione did not question why Cassy had suddenly agreed to the potential involvement of Draco. Instead, she stood, pushing back her hair and turned to face her with a determined expression. She said, 'I want to help.'

'Excuse me?' said Cassy, blinking in surprise.

'I want to help. When you go into the common room, I want to be there.'

Cassy stared, noting the tense features of Hermione's face, the way her fists were clenched and her head held high. With another look down at the potion, Cassy pursed her lips.

'I would have to ask Harry and Neville. They are just as much involved as I am.'

'That's fine,' nodded Hermione. 'I'm not going to take no for an answer anyway, even if I have to spend the next two weeks persuading them. I can't believe you're trying to brew a NEWT level potion in a girl's bathroom though.'

As Hermione stepped out, Cassy reached over to pull the stall door shut again before rounding to face her. They said nothing for a moment, waiting for the other to make the first move, but neither did. Eventually, Hermione's eyes trailed downwards.

'Nice badge,' she said, nodding to the red and green badge pinned to Cassy's lavender cardigan. It read "Happy Birthday" and flashed opposite colours every few seconds. It was obnoxious and disorientating to watch, yet Cassy had forgotten all about it.

'Fred and George pinned it to me as soon as I entered the common room,' she said with a sigh. She could not take it off, not in risk of offending them, but in case they decided to amp the visibility up next time in retaliation. Cassy would much rather have the badge. 'They are throwing some sort of party.'

'Yes, I heard about it after lunch. Why aren't you there? You know it is bad manners to leave your own party,' said Hermione as they began walking over to the exit.

'Yes,' said Cassy with a strained smile, 'but parties like those are not something I particularly enjoy. I appreciate the effort, but somehow I got the impression half the people did not know why they were there in the first place.'

Hermione smiled, shrugging her shoulders. They walked back up to the common room together, talking lightly about everything but the cauldron. Despite Hermione's earlier words, Cassy was fairly certain she had forgiven her, but she did not wish to push it. When they arrived back at the common room, the party was still going and nobody seemed to have noticed she had been gone. It also looked as if Percy had had little effect of their spirits and he was nowhere to be seen in the crowd. A hand was on her shoulder, forcing her to turn.

'Where have you been?' asked Harry. 'We couldn't find you and thought you might have gone upstairs.'

Neville appeared beside him and smiled warmly at her.

'I just went to clear my head,' she said loudly back, battling over the laughing fifth-years. She turned to look at Hermione, but she was gone. Turning around to face the boys again, she said, 'I have something I need to speak with you both about later.'

They nodded slowly, looking at each other when they thought Cassy could not see. She did not know how they would take Hermione's involvement, but she was aware that Neville rather liked her and Harry was more or less indifferent to her as things were. Cassy just hoped that Hermione's brain functioned well enough to lie when needed, for she had yet to see her do so, or even hide without cracking. However, she reassured herself a Gryffindor was a Gryffindor and Hermione had to be strong under pressure, or they were all going to be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

**Longest chapter to date! I leave you with this one for a bit, especially as I updated two at the same time. Consider it my apology for probably not updating next week.**

**Thanks!**


	11. Effort

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter XI: Effort**

'Do try and cheer up, you were doing so well,' said Cassy. 'Just when you begin to build up your confidence you break it down again.'

Beside her was Ginny, who grimaced as she spoke. They walked together around the Black Lake, leaves crunching under their feet and the chilly winds biting at their cheeks. Cassy's hands were stuffed in her coat pockets and she walked in a relaxed manner that Ginny could not seem to manage. Instead, she was slumped, arms hanging limply by her sides.

'Yeah, but I can't help it! They're always picking on me and I can't believe they did that in front of everyone,' she groaned.

'Fred and George have a... boisterous and somewhat obnoxious sense of humour. Surely by now you have noticed?'

'Yeah, it's hard not to,' grumbled Ginny, 'but they made me _scream_ and now everyone will think I'm a coward and an idiot. I don't even know what those costumes were supposed to be.'

Cassy looked down at her with amusement for a moment before turning her head away again. She gave Ginny a moment before saying, 'I suppose it is rather distasteful of them to joke about the monster, given everything.'

In truth, Cassy found Fred and George's costumes hilarious. They were so far away from what she had pictured in her mind that the shire absurdity of it all made her smile, despite how serious the matter was. They took turns jumping out at Ginny from behind various objects, in what they determined as an attempt to cheer her up. However, it only proved to do the opposite and on several occasion had left her more upset than she was before they arrived.

'Are you really having nightmares?' asked Cassy.

Ginny turned towards her, startled and pink-faced. Nodding minutely, she said, 'Yeah. They started just after Colin was petrified. Oh, Cassy, being in Charms is horrible. He usually sits next to me and It's so strange now he's gone!'

'Once the mandrake potion is finished, he'll be fine again, don't worry about that,' she assured. 'Although, if it were me, I would enjoy the peace and quiet while I could.'

'Don't say things like that,' wailed Ginny.

There was no apology given, but rather a playful smile. It did little to quell Ginny's fears, but it worked well enough to give her the strength to lean over and push on Cassy's shoulder, sending her stumbling and laughing.

As they walked, Cassy stole glances at the other. She was not sure when she had become friends with Ginny, or if that was what they even were, but she did not mind. Ginny had began talking to her more and more frequently, asking advice and sometimes about Harry. Cassy had to refrain from teasing her about it and just managed to on the knowledge Fred and George did enough of that already.

Regardless of what they were, Cassy was quite content in walking the other around the Black Lake because speaking to Ginny was different from her other friends. Ginny had no connection to the Chamber of Secrets and only mentioned it in passing, allowing them to just speak without the weight on their shoulders. She found she did not mind one bit.

* * *

Thursday's double potion lesson arrived a little too quickly and all of the four were visibly nervous. Cassy still did not know exactly what Harry and Neville had planned. They had assured her that they were simply working out the finer details of it, but that did not help her; she still did not know what the signal was. Cassy did not know if Hermione was even doing anything, she would wager she was not, but because of how scared she looked, she easily could have been.

Then again, thought Cassy, if this goes wrong, there is nothing to say we will not drag her down with us.

They would not, but the small, nagging voice in the back of Hermione's mind said otherwise. She had steeled herself well in the days oncoming to the lesson, but she was beginning to falter slightly as they lined up outside of the doors. She leant over to whisper to Cassy, asking her of the plan and her own role, but Cassy shook her head unknowingly. Reeling backwards in shock, Hermione opened her mouth to hiss angrily, but the doors opened and the low and monotonous voice of Professor Snape told them to enter.

Harry and Neville took seats next to each other, while Cassy and Hermione pushed forward for a bench nearest the store room at the right front side.

'What do you mean you don't know the plan?' growled Hermione.

'They said to leave it to them,' she whispered back. 'I thought they would tell me by now, but they haven't. I did ask, but they got off track.'

'I swear if we get caught...' Hermione broke off as Professor Snape stood in front of his desk to address the class. They worked in relative silence for the rest of the lesson and it was drawing to a close when Cassy started to become concerned. There were only fifteen minutes remaining and if Harry and Neville were to cause a distraction it had to be done soon, or they would miss their chance. Just as that thought past her mind, there was a loud shout, followed by several shrieks.

Cassy spun around, a plume of smoke had risen from Neville's cauldron, thick, black and spreading. The table top sizzled and the faces of those nearest, including his own began to swell and enlarge.

'You idiotic child,' shouted Professor Snape as he stormed down the isle. 'What did you do? Did you add the slugs before the root?' He leant over and sneered again. 'You also didn't dice the slugs, you sliced them.'

While she was watching, Cassy caught a flash of movement. Harry nodded at her. She ducked lowly and hurried towards the storeroom, pulling Hermione with her. Cassy stood by the door, watching Professor Snape and attempting to look as if she had moved to avoid the smoke. Quickly, Hermione hurried back past, arms fixed tightly around her stomach. Cassy paused before leaning inside to take the remaining ones and a few extra veils, stuffing them too inside her cardigan too.

Professor Snape stood on the opposite side of the room, his back slightly turned away from her as he tried to feed Draco the Deflating Drought through his swollen lips. Certain that he would not notice her now, Cassy walked the last few steps to Hermione's side, before crouching and stuffing the contents on both their bags.

'That was the plan?' Hermione said quietly. 'For Neville to blow himself up?'

'I thought they might have come up with a better plan than that, I admit,' she replied, straightening out her cardigan and standing up.

'Twenty-points from Gryffindor for shire stupidity,' sneered Professor Snape. 'All of you pack up your things.'

The bell rang not two minutes later and the three hurried out of the room, they walked in silence until they emerged into an empty corridor.

'I can't believe I didn't get detention,' said Neville breathlessly.

'I can't believe you blew up your own potion,' said Hermione.

Neville suddenly looked very embarrassed and Harry avoided looking at the pair.

'That wasn't exactly our plan,' admitted Neville. 'We were trying to create smoke so it made a cover for you to go, but... the potion was wrong anyway, so when I added the slugs it did a little more than we expected.'

'We looked for ages for things that don't mix well together and that create smoke in the library. Then all we had to do was put two together, it wasn't supposed to explode,' said Harry as they pushed open the door to Myrtle's bathroom.

'That could have ended in anything,' moaned Hermione. 'You both could have been hurt.'

'At least they weren't,' sighed Cassy. She crouched in the stall and Hermione was beside her. They pulled out the ingredients from their bags and set to work measuring them out quickly so it could be completed before break was finished.

'We have exactly two weeks until it's complete,' said Cassy, righting herself. 'Now we just need to work on getting something of the person we are going to turn into.'

'I've thought about that,' said Harry. 'I think it'll be good if me and Neville and Crabbe and Goyle, that way when we ask things it won't be too obvious if we don't know something that we've already been told. Plus, it gets us closer to Malfoy.'

Cassy nodded slowly and said, 'I think it would be best if Hermione and I were Greengrass and Davis. The pair are staying for the holidays and they would notice if one was acting oddly.' She turned to Hermione, who nodded feverishly in agreement.

'Then we just have to think of how to get rid of them for a while,' she said.

'Right,' said Cassy, 'whatever we do has to last for at least an hour. We have two weeks, so these plans should be good.'

* * *

A week later, the potion had been lowered to simmer and it was beginning to take on the dirty shade it was supposed to be. As everything was coming together, Hermione seemed to calm down and then become excited all of a sudden, appearing giddy when anyone mentioned it. Cassy had yet to figure out of it was due to successfully brewing a NEWT potion or whether Hermione had come around to the idea of breaking the rules – although she found the latter a little harder to believe.

To wear off some of her excess energy, Cassy, Harry and Neville took her down to see Hagrid so she could officially meet the man for the first time. Hermione had so much interest in him that Hagrid began turning pink with flattery and Harry snorted loudly at the pair. As much as they were pleased that she liked him, listening to her ask him all the things they already knew was becoming boring and at the first opportunity, the three ushered her out of the hut and back up to the castle, promising Hagrid they would visit again soon. However, as they entered through the castle doors, they were halted by an unusual gathering of people.

'Oy,' called Ronald. 'Have you seen this?' Beside him were Dean and Finnigan, who peered at the paper pinned to the notice board curiously. He continued, 'I'm just hoping it's anyone but Lockhart. There wouldn't be much point in it if it was.'

They gathered together behind him and read the paper that was invoking such excitement.

'Duelling lessons?' said Harry in interest. 'This could be good.'

'Only if Lockhart isn't teaching it,' reminded Ronald.

'Yeah,' snorted Harry.

'I hope it'll be Flitwick,' said Brown from Finnigan's other side. 'He was the duelling champion, wasn't he?'

'So they say,' said Cassy, rereading the sign.

It was to begin at eight o'clock and an hour after the feast, the Gryffindor second years stumbled down to the Great Hall excitedly, chatting amongst themselves and peering around eagerly. A reasonable crowd had congregated, but there was no sign of any member of staff.

'Oh, I really do hope it's Professor Flitwick,' cooed Hermione, ducking down low to look between people's feet. She edged closer into the group, asking Dean if he could see anyone at all with his superior height but he simply shook his head.

'As long as it isn't-' began Ronald.

'Lockhart,' everyone finished before laughing at his flushed face.

'The guy's a pansy,' said Finnigan, 'there's no way Dumbledore would let him start a _defence_ club. He can't fight his way out of a paper bag.' Suddenly, he dodged the oncoming fists of three of the four Gryffindor girls. Cassy simply laughed as Brown began to reprimand him.

'Oh, no,' groaned Harry. 'He's here.'

Professor Lockhart was climbing onto the stage, clothed in deep plum robes and wearing his usual toothy smile. What did not quite fit, however, was the unusual accompaniment of Professor Snape, who looked far more sombre in his typical black garments. They walked to opposite ends of the long centre table.

Professor Lockhart began speaking, but it appeared to be a shameless self promotion of his books than a real introductory talk. His words held even less value as everyone in the hall was reminded that they did, in fact, already own a copy of every single book he had ever published and more than half of them wished to banish that from their minds.

'Now, I don't want any of you to be alarmed. You'll still have your Potions Professor at the end of this, nobody is aiming to kill. We are only going to show you how to defend.'

More like how to kill and get killed, thought Cassy as she watched them raise their wands.

As much as she would hate to admit it, a tiny part of her was actually cheering for Professor Snape, even if it was simply to teach the other some humility. It was clear by the looks on the Slytherin's faces they were all rooting for their head of house and Ronald Weasley stood with a large, unabashed grin on his face, as if he were about to witness all his dreams come true at once.

'Oh, please, please, finish each other off,' he muttered.

Cassy threw a hand to her mouth to resist snorting at that, but Finnigan did no such thing. They both earned another smack from Hermione.

The two Professors bowed and as they straightened, Professor Lockhart said, 'One, two, three-'

He was slower off the mark and by the time he had raised his wand absurdly above his head, Professor Snape had already sent a spell whizzing through the air. The red light hit Professor Lockhart squarely in the chest, sending him flying back with no obvious damage – besides a bruised head from where it collided with the wall. His wand had flown out of his hand and Brown jumped up triumphantly with it from a pile of girls.

Struggling to his feet he said, 'There you have a perfectly good example of a disarming charm.' He bent down to scoop his wand back up from the floor, slightly winded. 'Good initiative to demonstrate that, Professor Snape, really. However, I could tell exactly what you were going to do the moment you raised your wand. The only reason I didn't counter was because it was a good spell to show them. I could have stopped it if I wanted to.'

Half of the hall recoiled when Professor Snape's lips curled up and for a split second, Cassy almost felt sorry for Professor Lockhart, but that was quickly stomped out when he rose a hand to flick his styled hair. In the way that Professor Lockhart quickly turned and addressed the students made her certain he had noticed the other's expression. He hurriedly began trying to put them into pairs, with Professor Snape aiding from his own half of the table.

'Potter, Weasley,' said Professor Lockhart just before Professor Snape could make it over. He waved his hand to Neville and Dean before pausing. He could feel Professor Snape looming behind him and turned slowly to say, 'Yes?'

'Are you really going to pair them up together? Would it not be best to try them with someone they are not as familiar with?' asked Professor Snape, his eyes lingering on Harry.

'No,' said Professor Lockhart cheerily. 'They can move onto that later. For now we're just going with the basics.' He then continued to pair Dean with Patil and Hermione with Brown. Much to her surprise, Cassy ended up with Draco. Looking over his shoulder, she could see Crabbe and Goyle huddled together and assumed they were paired together, leaving him on his own.

'Hello, Draco,' said Cassy, raising her wand in front of her.

'I'm not going to go easy on you,' he replied smirking.

Cassy wore one of her own and said, 'Oh, good. A duel is no fun when only one person takes it seriously.'

He let out a small puff of air and raised his wand as Professor Lockhart's booming voice ordered them to.

'One..' he called.

'Shall we see how much Potter's taught you?'

'Two...'

'You would be surprised what I've leant,' whispered Cassy. Draco's eyes narrowed and his smirk grew.

'Three!'

They both threw their wands in front of them quickly, shooting bright bolts of colour at exactly the same time. Cassy stumbled backwards, her legs locked together and she struggled to stand, but it did not take away from the satisfaction of seeing her cousin spread like a starfish flat across the floor.

'Ugh,' he groaned, struggling to sit up. 'My body feels like jelly.'

Cassy giggled and raised her wand as Draco tried to pick up his own, only for his fingers to slip and drop it again. However, in the brief moment he had touched it, he managed to send out another spell. She squeaked and fell backwards, quickly rising to sit up as she lurched.

'How do you like that?' called Draco, grinning as he began to regain movement.

In a sudden movement, Cassy waved her wand and although there was no flash of light or buzz of sound, the effect was immediate. Draco's nostrils enlarged and great green and brown masses flew out of them, their giant wings beating hard as they turned and dived straight at him. Cassy laughed between coughing up feathers, content to watch Draco fight them off.

'Stop!' cried Professor Lockhart over the noise. 'I said stop!' Nobody did and the flashes and bangs continued, forcing him to duck as one went astray and whipped past his head. However, before he could shout again, Professor Snape roared, 'Finite Incantatem!'

Cassy felt her throat clear and her legs relax. At the same time, she heard Draco sigh in relief and they both slowly stood to get a better picture of the situation around them.

To her immediate left, Cassy could see Hermione crouching and bent over Brown who looked almost in tears as the tips of her hair smoked and Hermione looked almost in tears at the distress she had caused the other. Just on from them Neville and Finnigan were laughing lightly to each other, although Neville looked as if he had a broken nose; Harry and Ronald were panting, but very much all right, although from looking at Ronald, it was clear to see Harry had the upper hand.

'Oh, dear, oh, dear,' cooed Professor Lockhart as he moved between the pairs.

Cassy looked back at Draco, having finally recovered her breath. She said, 'I almost suffocated, thank-you.'

Draco snorted and shook his limbs as he said, 'It disarmed you, didn't it? Plus, you sent that revolting hex at me. You deserve worse.'

'A friend taught me that and it disarmed you, didn't it?' she said, smirking as he grimaced.

'I, er-' said Professor Lockhart, looking flustered and unsure in the centre of the room, 'I think it would have been best to start with blocking spells, actually. We'll do that now. Let's have a pair, Potter, Longbottom!'

'I don't think that's such a good idea,' came the dry voice of Professor Snape. 'Mr. Longbottom-'

'Wants to do this,' said Neville loudly. Everyone turned to face him in surprise, noting the look of shock on his own face, Cassy smiled encouragingly at him. 'I want to have a go.'

'That's the spirit, Longbottom,' cheered Professor Lockhart. 'Up you come, then.'

Harry past him and patted his arm reassuringly before stepping up and facing him from the other end.

'Oh, this will be funny,' muttered Draco, ignoring the warning look Cassy sent him.

Professor Lockhart stood in the centre, holding his wand high, he said, 'Right, I'll show you a simple shield charm. You both just watch what I do and copy me, okay?' He waved it fiercely before it flung out of his hand and onto the floor. 'Oh, dear, over did it slightly. You see, that happens when you put too much magic into a shield charm – it forces even your wand backwards!'

Cassy was not sure anyone believed that and the look of suffering on Professor Snape's face suggested he definitely did not. Stepping forward onto the table, he pushed Professor Lockhart aside.

'Let me show them,' he said. 'It would be best until you can... control your zealous. Protego.' He waved his wand in front of him and a bright, blue light appeared, reflecting the candle light from it and making it appear curved and solid. 'I must warn you, it is a difficult spell, so many of you may not be able to cast it. Of course, there are other ways to defend yourself, but let's see how Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom fair, shall we?'

Harry and Neville stood with their wands at the ready, bowed and then righted themselves again. As the number three was said, nobody moved. Harry and Neville looked at each other and then back to the Professor's.

'Are we just supposed to be hexing each other or taking it in turns, or...?' said Harry.

Professor Lockhart hesitated, but said, 'Er- Longbottom, you start. Fire a curse at Harry and we'll see how he does.'

With his lips pursed and brow inclined, Neville looked as if he greatly regretted his rash decision earlier. Regardless, he raised his wand and waited until Harry looked prepared to fire a quick 'Titillando!' Purple hands shot from his wand straight towards Harry. Although he spoke the words, nothing happened and the hands clung to his sides, wiggling their finger and forcing Harry into an uncomfortable fit of giggles. The hands and their long, winding arms retracted.

'Right,' said Professor Lockhart. 'Better luck next time Potter. Now it's Longbottom's turn.'

Harry heaved himself up and shot a 'Petrificus Totalus' at him. Neville barely had time to raise his wand before his body seized up and he fell back, completely motionless.

'Ah, Finite Incantatem,' said Professor Lockhart said and to Cassy's slight surprise, it actually worked. 'Now that everyone's seen that, I want you to practise it in pairs. I don't mind who, you can pick this time around.'

Harry walked over to Neville and Cassy and Hermione pushed through the crowd to meet them at the side.

'Sorry about that, Nev,' said Harry, offering him a hand. 'I don't think I learnt anything from that.'

'From what I've read, Protego is a difficult spell to learn. Many adults can't even cast one properly. I can't wait until we master it. There are many variations you know, such as Protego Maxima or-' prattled Hermione, her tone becoming even and pointed.

'Let's just concentrate on learning the basics, shall we?' said Harry.

'Right, well, I think I should work with Neville because I'm better at wand work and you should work with Cassy because you're better at spells.'

Cassy paused and turned towards her, unsure as to whether Hermione thought she had poor spell work or just because she thought Neville needed help with wand movements. She turned to look at Harry who just nodded slowly back at Hermione, looking confused himself.

Turning on her foot, Hermione grabbed Neville and dragged him away, leaving them on their own.

'Okay then,' mumbled Cassy. She moved away, giving them a three meter gap and raised her wand. 'Do you want to go first?'

'You can. I've already had a try.'

Cassy sighed. There was little hope of her getting it on first try and she rather not be blasted backwards into a wall in a hall full of students. However, she reminded herself that she would not be the only one as shrieks and flashes filled the room once more.

'Fine,' she said.

Harry flicked his wand and Cassy smacked her head hard against the floor. A silent gasp left her mouth and she rolled onto her side, hands flying up to cradle the back of her head. She grasped Harry's arm as he came nearer and pulled herself up, scowling.

'That hurt,' she groaned.

'Sorry,' he said, moving his own hands to touch the back of her head. 'I don't think it's bleeding.'

'It probably won't be. We Blacks have thick skulls.'

'To go with your hard-headedness, then.'

If Cassy did not feel slightly dizzy, she would have hit him, but instead she clicked her tongue and frowned playfully. There was a low and sudden hiss from nearby and she forced herself to turn, Harry doing the same. Under the table there was a long, thin creature that bobbed its head as it inspected them before slithering closer. The snake hissed, gaining ground quickly. The only conclusion Cassy could draw was that it had been summoned and it had taken refuge under the table; that and it did not like them being so close one bit.

Just as she raised her wand, there was a second, louder hiss directly beside her ear. She jerked backwards quickly, but was unable to move more than her head because of Harry's arm on her back. Turning to him, she had expected to see him looking around too, but he was not. His gaze was trained on the snake and his mouth open. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot down. Slowly, too confused and conflicted to move any faster, she looked from Harry to the snake, which was beginning to back away and retreat to the other end of the table.

With a smile, Harry looked down at her, but it melted when he saw her expression.

'What?' he asked.

'Y-you're a Parselmouth?' she cried quietly. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I'm a what?'

'You can speak to snakes,' she said flatly. Pushing herself up, she forced his hand off her and he had to rise to keep eye contact. She stared at him expectantly, but Harry did not know what to do.

'Well, yeah. I've spoken to a Boa constrictor at the zoo once. I told you that when we first met in the library-'

'No, you told me that you set one free. There's a very large difference, Harry!'

'Why are you so bothered about this? I bet loads of people can talk to snakes,' he said irritably.

Cassy shook her head and ran a hand over her hair. She said, 'I'm bothered because they can't, Harry. People can't normally talk to snakes and it's a very bad thing that you can. You cannot tell anyone, okay? Not now, at least.'

'I don't get it,' he said, but halted the rest of his words as Professor Lockhart approached them.

'Is everything all right here? You're not doing much,' he said. From the frazzled look of his hair and the dirt on his robes, Cassy expected he only came over to be out of the fray. As he spoke, he held no tone of even wanting them to continue, but rather appeared to be making a conversation that neither Cassy nor Harry wished to be a part of.

'I hit my head,' said Cassy, running her hand over the bump again.

'We stopped because she felt dizzy,' nodded Harry.

Professor Lockhart nodded and said, 'Yes, injuries are expected in times like these. Just... sit on the table or something for a moment. I expect we'll be stopping soon.' He looked around and nodded to himself. With a loud shout, he began trying to call an end to the session, with varying levels of success.

'I still don't get it,' said Harry as Professor Lockhart moved away.

'I will- I will speak to you about it later. Just promise me you won't tell anyone until we have spoken, please,' replied Cassy, sitting on the table tiredly. With a slow nod, Harry agreed and joined her at the table to wait for Neville and Hermione, but when the four were ready to leave, they were stopped by a voice.

'Miss Black, would you stay behind for a moment?' asked Professor Lockhart.

Cassy turned her head suddenly to hide her grimace, making Harry and Neville chucked, but Hermione simply gave her a pointed look that she ignored. With a wave, the three departed and Cassy was left with the two Professors and a few straggling students.

'It looked as if you took a nasty fall earlier, so I thought it might be best if I looked at your head before you went back upstairs. A concussion does nobody any good, you know.'

'No, that's all right, Sir. I do not even feel dizzy anymore,' she said quickly, standing up and stepping back to increase the distance between them.

'Nonsense, this won't take but a second,' insisted Professor Lockhart. He raised his wand and Cassy raised her own, ready to curse him as soon as he attempted anything.

'Perhaps,' said a low voice, 'if Miss Black were feeling ill, it would be prudent for her to go to the hospital wing.'

Her shoulders slumped in relief and she was certain she gave Professor Snape an expression she was never to give him again – absolute gratitude. She had not even wished to think of what may have happened to her brain if Professor Lockhart had the opportunity to experiment on it, not after what happened to Harry's arm. Her first conclusion was that she would be brainless, which lead her to the fact she would be dead and being dead was a little harder to fix than a boneless arm; as that thought swirled in her mind, she hurried past Professor Snape, whispering, 'Thank-you!'

She then darted around the door, ignoring the throbbing in the back of her head as she jumped the steps two at a time. All that mattered was escaping before Professor Lockhart tried to catch up with her. Her pace slowed as she reached the seventh floor and soon slowed to a halt as she turned the corner.

In front of her stood Ronald. He was staring up at the walls and then down to the floor, before looking up again. Even as she approached audibly, he said nothing, only emitting a quiet, high-pitched whine.

'Ronald?' said Cassy, raising her eyebrows as he jumped around to face her. 'What are you doing?'

Making a similar whine to the one he did moments before, he moved towards her and stopped by her side, pointing ahead. He said, 'Spiders, a lot of them. Look.'

Cassy could see from where she stood that there were dozens of tiny, black creatures moving in a perfect line across the floor and up the wall. They disappeared into a crack in the stone work by a torch bracket.

'You are afraid of them?' she asked, moving closer towards the line to get a better look. 'I never would have guessed.'

'You'd be scared of them too if your bear was suddenly turned into one. I was holding it and -ugh, it had so many legs and Fred was laughing...' he trailed off shuddering. When he did not get a reply, he looked around to see Cassy crouching besides the line, wand drawn and ready. She flicked it outwards, flinging one of the spiders from the line and watching as it tried to scramble back into place.

'What are you doing?' cried Ronald. 'Don't provoke them!'

'When I was five, I was scared of snowmen,' she said, rising and turning to him. She ignored Ronald as he snorted and continued, 'Draco took his mother's and thought it would be good fun to make the snowman come alive. When I went over to it to put the scarf on it, it grabbed me.'

Oh, how I wish Dean could see me making an effort now; she thought, looking at Ronald.

'What did you do then?' he asked, grinning.

'I screamed and pulled out its stick arms. Then, I took the scarf and strangled Draco with it,' she said seriously. 'For which I got grounded for a week.'

Ronald laughed openly. After quickly checking the ground for anymore spiders, he stepped closer to her and the two fell into a level pace back to the common room. He sighed wistfully, 'I wish I could have seen that.'

'It took me four years to get over it. Everytime I went near one I expected it to reach out and grab me,' she said honestly, spurring on the conversation a little further. Internally, she was slightly irritated that nobody was around to witness their conversation and nobody could vouch for her that she had indeed, at least once, made an effort to reconcile and improve her relationship with Ronald Weasley. While they spoke kindly through the last few corridors, as soon as the portrait opened, they separated, Ronald retreating to Dean and Finnigan, while Cassy moved to Harry, Neville and Hermione. The former of which looked at her imploringly and Cassy nodded for him to join her on a table at the side.

Harry mumbled something to the others, who peered at them curiously from where they sat.

'So,' said Harry quietly, sliding into the seat opposite.

'Do you not know _anything_ about Parseltongue?' whispered Cassy. When Harry shook his head, she shifted and spoke again, 'It's the language of the snakes. Those who possess the gift can speak with them in their language.'

'It's a different language?' gasped Harry. 'But- you heard me-'

'Speaking Parseltongue, yes. You were hissing at the snake and I had no idea what you were saying to it. In all honestly, it sounded as if you were encouraging it, rather than warding it off.' Cassy shook her head and Harry stared in horror.

'Of course I wasn't egging it on! It was about to attack you. Why would I help it?'

'This is my point, Harry. You need to be careful who you tell, because people cannot understand you. They might think you're the heir of Slytherin,' she said pleadingly.

'Why?' frowned Harry, leaning further away.

'He was the last known Parselmouth, Harry. With everything going on it really is not a status you want.'

'Right,' he muttered. 'Now I have to keep this a secret or everyone thinks I'm going to try and murder them.'

'Most likely,' nodded Cassy. She leant over and clapped him on the shoulder.

He groaned into his hands before glancing over to Neville and Hermione, who looked away awkwardly as he did so. He turned back to Cassy and asked, 'Should I tell them?'

'It's up to you,' she said. 'It's your secret.'

He nodded slowly and said nothing.

* * *

**So... late, yes, but I give you some changes in plot and some character development. Neville actually got up on stage and Cassy and Ron are beginning to get somewhere, if just slightly. Everyone featured in this chapter for a change, I hope you like it. **

**This is the chapter where the plot will shift a little and it will bring some issues to light, some of which may not be obvious until the end of this book, or the start of the next, depending on how you read it. **

**I hope you stick with me. I should update more regularly soon, it is just that one of my modules had three assignments due in one week after the other and they are ones that require research and reading. I have very little time at the moment.**

**Thanks!**


	12. Developments

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter XII: Developments**

Snow fell thickly over night and by the morning, the school was enveloped in it so thoroughly that the morning's Herbology lesson had to be cancelled for the second years. Yet, the snow had shown no signs of letting up and if it continued to fall as it currently was, it was more than likely the whole week's, if not longer, worth of outdoor lessons would be cancelled. This included Quidditch practice, but Harry could not tell whether he should be disheartened or relieved for a break in Wood's non-stop schedule.

Hermione took the free lessons very seriously and instead if wishing to spend it by the fire in the common room, she had dragged Cassy and Harry through the chilly corridors and into the library. After everyone's failed attempt to cast the Protego charm in the Defence lesson, she took it upon herself to be the first, despite their attempts to convince her it was a very difficult spell.

'Well, all the more reason to practice now then. You never might know when it would come in handy and if it's so difficult it'll take a while to master,' she said, before disappearing down one of the isles.

Harry looked at Cassy and they both rose their eyebrows and stared back to where she had gone.

'She had a point,' acknowledged Cassy, 'but this is slightly absurd. If most people cannot cast one, how does she expect to master it at twelve by simply reading about it? Besides, I wanted to collect some pine cones today – for an experiment.'

Harry shrugged with raised eyebrows and the two quickly stopped speaking as Hermione came back into view. She dropped a thick book on the table, wrenched it open and scanned the index. Cassy and Harry, who had taken seats opposite, watched her for a while, but their interest quickly diminished when Hermione hushed any conversation they started.

'Be quiet for a moment will you? This is difficult enough as it is, let alone with you two muttering to each other.'

'I never thought I would hear you admit that something was difficult, Hermione,' said Harry, smirking. Hermione raised her head and Harry looked away quickly, eyebrows raised and lips pursed. He began chuckling as Cassy giggled into her hand, only making Hermione's expression even more severe.

'Some us take our studies seriously, unlike others, who chose to stop when they get a little bump,' commented Hermione simply.

'It was quite a bit more than just a bump, I'll have you know. Madam Pomfrey said she was surprised I was not concussed,' Cassy said lightly, not looking at her.

'Pity,' she said. 'Maybe then I could get some peace and quiet.'

'You dragged us here,' snorted Harry. Hermione sent him another look and he sighed deeply.

Not five minutes later, Cassy and Harry were throwing a Lumio between them, the glowing yellow ball darting between them as they leant backwards, trying to increase the distance without actually standing up. Harry propped his feet against the table and pushed back, stretching his arm up and pinching it between his fingers at the last moment. As he let his chair righted to all four legs, his kneed hit the table, invoking a thunderous roar from Hermione.

'Oh, will you two just go and entertain yourselves somewhere else?' she snapped, mopping up the spilt ink with a tissue from her pocket. 'Honestly, you could be doing something while you're here, rather than wasting a perfectly good study lesson. You should take Neville's example, even though Herbology is cancelled, he's still gone to speak to Professor Sprout. He takes that lesson very seriously.'

Cassy opted not to speak, knowing anything she said would probably just rile the other up more. Instead, she stood up at dusted off her skirt. Turning to Harry she said, 'I'm going to go and find a book on Ancient Runes, care to join me?'

'Okay?' said Harry slowly, rising.

Hermione frowned and said, 'That's not fair. You're doing that to annoy me.'

'You have your interests and I have mine,' she replied, waving her hand towards the books on the table. Hermione said nothing, but her frown deepened as Cassy turned away with Harry following behind. They wandered down several isles until Cassy stopped in front of a section of particularly batted, old books. As she pulled them out and flicked through the pages, Harry scowered them with interest.

'What is Ancient Runes?' he asked, reading over the gold lettering on the cover of a deep purple tome. On the inside page were images and letters he had never seen before, squiggles and arrows, one after another than seemed to be in no form of a pattern with no translation to their meaning. He flicked a few more pages in, reading the tiny paragraph of English.

'Ancient Runes is the study of ancient scripts. It's almost like a substitute language and the symbols often replace many letters in code. It's terribly fascinating, I think. It's like writing in a completely different language and enables you to read text from very far back in time,' said Cassy. 'I plan on picking it for one of my electives next year.'

'Oh, yeah,' muttered Harry. 'I'd forgot that we pick them soon. I don't even know what I want to take yet. I take it you've picked yours already.'

She turned and smiling lightly said, 'Yes, I've put some thought into it. What do you plan to do, just pick blindly?'

'No, I just don't know what some of the subjects are,' he shrugged. 'I'll ask someone, I guess.'

Harry took a moment to consider the older students he knew. There were those on the Quidditch team, but he could not ask Wood, for Harry suspected he would tell him to pick the least taxing subjects so he had more time to play Quidditch. He thought of the other players and considered them each, but remained undecided. Beyond them, his encounters with others had been limited. Definitively, he said, 'I know one subject I'm not taking – Muggle studies.'

Cassy looked at his from the corner of her eye. 'You were raised by Muggles so I suppose it is pointless, however, maybe you should tell that to Hermione.'

'I wanted to argue when she mentioned taking it, but, you know, it's Hermione. She won't listen when it comes to things like that. There would be no Slytherins in it, that would be a bonus,' said Harry idly. 'Sounds like the ideal class, actually. I'd be naturally near the top and there would be no Malfoy.'

'I don't know about perfect,' said Cassy as she rolled her eyes. 'My perfect class would be one on politics. That is something that actually interests me.'

Harry gagged and slotted a book back into place so he could turn to show her just how aghast he was. 'That was one of the most Slytherin sentences to ever leave your mouth.' He laughed, ducking away as she swung an arm out to smack him. 'But really? You already know a lot about it anyway.'

'Maybe, but not nearly as much as I need to. What do you intend to do about your study anyway?' Cassy peered at him curiously, realising she had never heard a single question or seen a single book in Harry's hands that suggested he had any idea at all about politics and the government. In fact, her eyes narrowed at the blank expression on his face. 'You have no idea what I mean do you?'

'Honestly, no,' he said.

'You have not studied your position or your family history at all?' she asked quietly, as if not quite believing it.

'Position?' he asked dubiously, already having guessed the position the conversation was heading in. 'I don't really know what you mean.'

'Your family and the expectations of it...' she trailed off staring at him in disbelief. It did not make sense at all to her, how Harry could be that unaware of the Potter family. Traditionally, they had been an influential pure-blood family and although that began to drop in activism, especially as Harry's father, James, had married a Muggle-Born. However, that did not take away anything from their noble status and Harry was completely blind to it all. The influence a mere name could hold meant nothing to him.

Deciding to be blunt about it, Cassy said blandly: 'You come from a noble family and as the last surviving member you are to be the Master of your household – a Lord, if you so chose. Your father was not, which shocked the system a bit, but you can claim so if you desire.'

Harry stared. His wide green-eyes blinked slowly and he frowned, before almost laughing. 'What? You can't be serious.'

'I am. You, Neville and I all come from noble families. Mine is, perhaps, the most obvious due to the generalised supremacy surrounding it and that mine is ancient and noble. Which means we have a firmer political block to stand on.' Cassy was not too sure how much Harry was going to accept at that point, but he seemed to be taking it well. Instead of asking more questions, he nodded and let what she had said settle in his mind.

'It's not the strangest thing I have heard,' he said suddenly. While his voice was still uncertain, he had yet to make a scene and Cassy thought it was going as well as it could. Except, she added mentally, she should not have had to be the one to tell him.

Imagine what would have happened if I had not mentioned it? She thought. Harry would have reached seventeen as been none the wiser of anything. He would have probably just ignored it and lived a life without it. At that thought, Cassy suddenly felt a twinge of guilt, because she knew Harry probably did not want such a responsibility. He was happy just being Harry, but he could decide that for himself when he was of age.

'How about I fill you in on some things at another time?' she asked with a smile and Harry nodded.

'I'll hold you to that,' he said.

They wandered back towards Hermione, who now had her nose pressed so closely to the pages that Cassy was sure she could not possibly be able to read anything it said. Hermione did not look up as they sat, nor as they watched her read and mutter to herself. Suddenly she became silent and Cassy and Harry leaned closer.

'Earth to Hermione,' called Harry. She jumped and stared, startled, but it lasted all of three seconds before she was reaching into her robe pocket.

'Calm down,' said Cassy, raising her hands and slipping one leg around the side of the chair in case she needed to make a quick escape.

'I was on to something then,' she growled.

'Sorry,' chortled Harry, standing and moving away. 'I've never seen anyone _actually_ stop breathing as they read.'

Cassy wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose at that comment, but refrained so she could instead rise and retreat with her book. As she looked back, Hermione had flushed and her wand was raised, daring Harry, or perhaps Cassy, to speak again. Cassy edged over to Harry and said with a smile: 'I think we should leave her to it.'

Harry nodded furiously and they darted around a corner, just able to hear Hermione sigh in relief.

'So-o,' said Harry slowly. 'First time studying with Hermione and we learnt...'

'That she is best to be left to do as she pleases,' completed Cassy. She walked up to Madam Pince, placing the book on the desk and turned back to Harry. 'I knew she took her studies seriously, but it looks as if not knowing that spell is eating away at her.'

'I'd like to learn it, but I don't see how just reading a book like that actually helps,' he admitted and Cassy nodded, agreeing with his wish.

'It works for her, apparently. She's certainly not slacking in anything.' Cassy took her book back and motioned for Harry to follow her to the exit. On the way out, they past a gaggle of chattering Hufflepuffs, all of whom were in their year. Their conversation was hushed, but in the silence of the library the words rang loud enough.

'I do hope Justin will be okay, he's terrified about the Chamber,' fretted Abbot, Neville's friend. She spoke to a stout boy with short, blond hair, who leaned in closer than the others.

Instinctively, Cassy and Harry slowed their walk. They positioned themselves behind a bookcase, out of sight to the group, but as they shifted books, they themselves were able to watch clearly. Cassy knew that she and her friends were not the only ones worried about the Chamber of Secrets, but her concern for the Muggle-borns had not stretched outside of her own group. To hear others speak of it in the same manner they had many times, made the gears begin turning in her head and she felt the slightly piteous for them.

'The school's got to find out who it is soon, don't they?' said Bones. She looked around carefully, eyes trailing over the bookcase that Cassy and Harry stood behind. 'I mean, they can't keep the school open much longer if people keep getting attacked. The governors won't let it, my aunt says they're reeking havoc. They can't decide on what to do.'

Cassy moved her eyes to Harry and saw him look straight back at her. Suddenly, their infiltration of the Slytherin common room had become just that little bit more important. Silently, they agreed to leave, words threatening to spill from their brain to their mouth, open to the wring audience.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Harry turned and said, 'I didn't know they were planning on closing the school! This can't happen. I have nowhere to go.'

'I haven't heard anything about it. Alphard had not mentioned the governors at all,' said Cassy.

They picked up speed as they walked, keen to return to the common room, where they would have less chance of being overheard by a passing teacher. Suddenly, Harry stopped and his eyes grew eerily wide. His head turned slowly, moving from the wall to the ceiling and back behind them, all the while he never said a word.

Cassy watched, her stomach churned with uncertainty. She hoped it was not what she thought it was, but the look on Harry's face said that it was. She knew exactly what it meant and as he looked towards her, she shook her head minutely.

Muttering to each other, they turned into a long, dark corridor, the torches having been snuffed recently and the air thick with the smell of burning. It was the opposite way of the voice and Cassy was glad – the last thing they needed was to be found at another scene.

'We have to be really thorough-' Harry let out a breathless grunt as he hit the ground.

'Are you all right?' asked Cassy, doubling round and crouching beside him. 'What did... Is that...?' Cassy leant forward, squinting.

A figure lay on the floor, two actually, side by side. The second body hovered six inches off the ground and the regular transparent white body of Sir Nicholas had been replaced with a smoking, black one. His face was twisted into shock.

'Is that Sir Nicholas?' breathed Cassy, crawling forward a step.

'And Justin,' muttered Harry. Cassy forced her head around to see the body next to the ghosts, her face contorted down into despair.

Laying with an identical expression of shock as Sir Nicholas was Finch-Fletchley. While Cassy had never spoken to the boy, she knew he was meant to be kind and cheerful, but she had no idea he was Muggle-born. She reached over, running her finger along his hand, feeling the chilled and still skin beneath them. Slowly she retracted them back and stared at Harry meaningfully.

'I know, I know,' he mumbled, rising. 'We can't be here. We need to get help, someone who'll know we had nothing to do with it.' He began running back the way they came and Cassy followed him closely. They rounded out into the corridor and straight to Professor McGonagall's classroom. They were half way there when a voice bellowed out, 'Attack! Another attack has happened!'

'Peeves,' said Harry, spinning around.

There were a dozen bangs as classroom doors were thrown open and students flooded into the corridors. The one directly in front of them opened and Cassy and Harry were forced backwards towards the railings and moved with the crowd back the way they had just been. Tightly, they gripped each others hands, keeping together and keeping nervously alert for the first person to point a finger their way. Nobody did. Instead, the crowd broke out into loud cries, almost drowning the wails of Peeves.

Harry looked to Cassy and all she could do was stare back.

* * *

The attack had spurred on mass panic and what had been irritating for Cassy now had become unbearable as people's interest in the most absurd protections only rose. People refused to walk around alone, although Cassy saw little point in that.

Why kill one when three could die? She thought bitterly. Surely the death of one half-blood justifies the death of three _Mudbloods_.

There had been a massive increase for those leaving for the Christmas holidays and more than once on the day of the attack fights had broken out at the notice board as people all tried to sign it at once. The only house that had not been reduced to chaos was Slytherin. Cassy had received a letter a week before informing her that both she and Draco were to stay at school for the holiday as their family would be busy preparing for yet another funeral. It appeared that in Lucretia's enjoyment of life, she let it slip and she was then the third member of the Black family to die that year. Cassy was pleased, not at her death, but rather because she was not required to attend. She assumed it was because of the scene it had caused last time and this way she had a legitimate excuse to stay for the potion.

Cassy had begrudgingly admitted in her mind, never out loud, that Draco looked frighteningly pleased with himself that week, as if he knew something nobody else did and his toothy grin only promised misery. She stopped reprimanding Harry when he spoke out against him and even failed to protest against Ronald's typical negativity towards him. Everybody noticed, but nobody said anything.

Ginny began lingering around longer with them, sitting with them at night and at lunch, all the while nervously scowering those around her. Fred and George tried even harder to cheer her up, abandoning their suits and pranking more, but it was difficult to when nobody appreciated it and instead took it as another possible attack and raised alarm. With them temporarily decommissioned by Professor McGonagall, Percy took it upon himself to assure everyone, but his strict and orderly way of approaching the issue did little to lift anyone's spirits.

The guilt of not mentioning to any Professor that they seen the bodies moments before quickly died within Cassy and Harry. They came to terms that there was nothing they could do to help, if anything, Cassy reasoned to him, it would only make things worse as they would be watched more carefully. They could not be suspected if this potion was to go well for them. The potion was completed on Christmas day and Cassy and Hermione found few problems with bursting into the boys' dormitory early that morning.

'Merry Christmas,' called Cassy, throwing herself down on the bottom of Neville's bed. He jerked away and bolted up right with a small cry of surprise. Cassy turned to watch Harry who was shielding his eyes from the intrusive morning light Hermione had let in when she ripped open the curtains.

'Lovely morning, isn't it?' she said cheerfully. 'We've got things to do, up, up.'

'Hermione? Why are you in here?' asked Harry groggily.

'Good morning to you too, Harry,' said Cassy, alerting him. He blinked at her and fumbled for his glasses on his bedside table.

'There are things to do today,' repeated Hermione. As she walked back around to the other side of the room, sat on an empty bed and began sorting through a pile of brightly wrapped presents in her arms, Harry leant over to Cassy from his own bed.

'Why is she so cheery?'

'Oh,' she said with a smile, 'Hermione and I went to check on the potion this morning. It is finally finished.'

'Really?' Harry pulled his legs over the edge of his bed and looked between the girls with hope.

'Yes,' said Hermione, throwing him a package with green, shining paper. 'Cassy and I have talked it over and we think tonight would be a good time to do it. Of course, the potion can be used for a long time after it's made. It all depends on the quality of the ingredients, you see-'

'Hermione,' sang Cassy lightly, bringing her back on track.

'Right, anyway, we're going it tonight. That just means by tonight we have to have something of each of the people we're turning into.' Hermione passed Neville a yellow parcel and moved to sit on Harry's bed.

'Do you two have any ideas for that?' asked Cassy. 'Hermione came up with one in case you didn't.'

When they both shook their heads, Hermione straightened and said, 'You just need to fill two cupcakes with a powerful sleeping draught. They only take about two hours to make, so you can easily do it between lunch and dinner. Then, put them where Crabbe and Goyle can find them, hide their bodies and pull out their hair.'

'Right,' said Harry slowly. 'We were thinking more along the lines of hexing them and stuffing their bodies in store cupboard, but your way might work. The only thing is we'll need to put them somewhere nobody else could possibly eat them.'

'Well, you two can figure that out for yourselves,' said Cassy as she stood. 'Hermione and I will give you a moment to dress and meet us downstairs.'

* * *

Although the day had been pleasant enough with brilliant food and a dozen presents from family and friends, Cassy was too focused on the evenings activities to really stop to appreciate it. She stood next to Hermione, both pretending to read the notice board as they carefully watched as the students filed into the hall for the Christmas feast. Harry and Neville had yet to descend and although Cassy was sure they would be able to brew the draught on their own, their absence did pose questions in her mind.

Hermione let out a small hum, alerting Cassy to a gaggle of Slytherin girls passing silently. Stepping out coolly, the two fell into step behind them, staying some distance back and watching them carefully. With a flick of her wand, Hermione undid the bow tied around Greengrass' pony tail and hovered it back to them. As the girls took their seats, Hermione's hand brushed against Cassy's, who took and pocketed the ribbon while they took their own places at their table.

'Ready?' mumbled Hermione.

'Yes,' said Cassy, pulling a small vale out of her pocket and holding it gently in her right fist, the ribbon in her left. 'This better work.'

'It should and if it doesn't, we just knock them out later.'

With a deep breath, Cassy rose and began walking over.

At the table there were four girls, Greengrass - whose hair looked oddly bare without the accessory - Davis, Parkinson and a girl Cassy only knew in passing. She wore glasses and had a particularly ugly smile that made Cassy wonder if she was part of the Clarke family, who were notorious for them.

Cassy approached wearing a half formed smirk, cocky and teasing, like she would have any other day when speaking to such a group. Leaning over Greengrass' shoulder, Cassy placed her right hand on the table and lowered herself nearer to eyesight. As they turned, she said, 'You are missing something, Greengrass.'

'Oh, and what would that be, Black,' she answered icily.

Without faltering under their stares, Cassy raised her hand. 'Your ribbon, perhaps? It was on the floor and judging by the embroidery on it, it could only be yours. It is a Wayne's Wears original, isn't it?'

'Yes,' Greengrass said, snatching it back. She tied it back into her hair and her eyes drifted back to Cassy, which she put down to wonderment that she was not going away. Cassy merely raised her right hand, holding it over the Pumpkin juice jug in the centre of the table and pretended to lean nearer to Parkinson.

'I don't suppose you have seen my cousin recently?' she asked, smiling.

'No,' Parkinson said scowling. 'How could I when you don't have any?'

'Ah,' said Cassy, pretending to chuckle. As she did, she shook her hand and tipped the contents of the veil into the jug. 'Is that right? You cannot help blood, Parkinson. Draco and I speak quite often, really. However, with that said, I'm done here. Merry Christmas.'

Retreating, Cassy slipped back into her seat next to Hermione.

'Did it work all right? I couldn't hear what was said, but I did see Pansy sneering at you,' said Hermione quickly.

'It went fine. The potion is in the juice, now all they have to do is drink it,' smirked Cassy. She breathed out and settled down and Hermione began fidgeting in her seat excitedly.

'Did you get Daphne's hair though?' she asked. Hermione had pulled a bit of Tracey Davis' out when they had been in the crowd waiting to look at the Defence meeting poster. Greengrass had been nowhere in sight at the time, but Cassy was not worried. She knew the other wore a ribbon everyday in her hair and as Cassy leant around to speak to the Slytherins, she had plucked a stray hair from the back of Greengrass' shirt. It was still pinched between her fingers and Hermione was quick to take it and stuff it into a veil.

Five minutes after beginning dinner, Harry and Neville arrived, grinning and eager to tell of their success. With the sedative complete and a veil full in Harry's pocket, all they had to do was wait for Crabbe and Goyle to finish eating and everything would be set.

* * *

Four glass tumbles were sat on the lid on the toilet seat, each filled with a thick, slow bubbling liquid. On the ground beside the toilet were a pile of robes, their collars lined with green, a coloured mimicked with the ties and intertwined with silver. Cassy peered out of the stall and towards the door. Eveything was set, except the hairs of Crabbe and Goyle, which Harry and Neville should have been collecting at that very moment. She glanced towards Hermione, who looked to be running over a plan under her breath.

The door opened and Cassy ducked back into the stall, seeing Hermione do the same on the opposite side.

'Cassy, Hermione?' rang Neville's voice and simultaneously the pair poked their heads back out.

'Have you got the hair?' asked Hermione anxiously.

'Yeah, we also took their shoes. We noticed they had massive feet,' nodded Harry, holding up a pair of leather shoes. They moved closer and peered into the stall Cassy was in, eyeing the tumblers warily. She past them both one, then holding her own, she gave the last to Hermione, who moved to join them.

'All we need to do is add the hairs of whoever we are turning into, after that-' she leant down to pick up the sets of robes from the ground and held them out, 'we simply need to change into these and move along to the common room. The potion will probably last an hour, which should be plenty of time.' If Cassy had calculated it correctly, it would take between five and ten minutes to get to the Slytherin common room from the bathroom if they were to walk quickly. What she was more concerned about was that none of them knew the password, despite knowing the location. Looking back on it, Cassy thought she should have got Harry to stand under his cloak the day before and listen as people entered, however, it was too late for that and they were relying on a gullible person to accept their ignorance. Otherwise, everything would be for nought.

While the others fumbled with their robes, Cassy uncorked the veil that held Greengrass' hair and tipped the contents in. The potion bubbled and murmured before turning a murky yellow colour, a sickly middle between gold and brown. Despite this, Cassy was pleased to see hers was definitely the most appetising, although this was something she was careful not to say aloud, of the cups. Hermione's had turned a dirty khaki colour; Neville held one of rusted copper and Harry's was simply a watery mud colour.

'Fantastic,' said Harry. 'Anyway, we should probably take a stall each, I can't imagine out clothes will fit us too well after this.'

'Right,' said Neville and they all clinked their glassed together, wearing identical faces of disgust.

Cassy shut the door of the cubical she was already half in. Breathing deeply and closing her eyes, she reassured herself that this could not be any worse than what the others were drinking, if anything, she should be thankful, but that emotion had yet to surface as she downed the beaker in one go. She could not quite place the taste, but it was foul enough to make her nose crinkle, yet bearable enough not to spit all over the floor as she had expected. In the stall next to her, she heard Harry grunt in disgust.

Tingling began in her stomach, suddenly exploding into a searing burn that spread through her body like wildfire. It erupted in her head, forcing her forward to rest a hand on the stall door. She squeezed her eyes shut, dulling the sting and only putting further emphasis on the pain in her scalp caused by her hair retracting into her skull. Suddenly, the pain stopped and she was left with a dull and uncomfortable ache in her limbs.

She shrugged off her cardigan, pulling on a Slytherin robe and knotting the tie with foreign fingers. They were slender, but not as long as her own and the only thing similar to her about them was the same pale hue they held. Luckily, Cassy and Greengrass were of the same height and the clothes Cassy currently wore were a perfect fit, but that was the only upside she could think of as she stumbled out to check her appearance in the mirror.

The perfect replica of Daphne Greengrass stared back, her face contorted into mild amazement. A hand rose to flick the straying strands of hair that had shorted and escaped the pony tail, flopping across her forehead. She pulled her hair from the band and plucked a ribbon from the side, green and gold, identical to that of the one she had given back earlier. Blonde, shoulder-blade length hair and sharp blue eyes meant that Greengrass was pretty and Cassy was half tempted to see what she would look like is she actually smiled for once, but stopped herself as Hermione emerged from a nearby cubicle.

'Oh, wow,' Hermione said, standing to join her. 'It really, really worked!'

'Of course it did. I'm not completely bad at academics and if it had gone wrong, I certainly would not have let anyone drink it,' said Cassy, pulling the two loops together tightly.

'Oh, you know what I mean. Besides, you made a NEWT potion, I mean, I helped, but...'

Cassy stared up at her in confused amusement, unsure as to whether Hermione was trying to compliment her or compliment herself. The look did not suit Greengrass' face and Hermione let out a stream of giggles that sounded most peculiar from Davis' mouth.

'Okay, we need to make sure we don't break character, but first – are you two okay?' Hermione called loudly, earning two shouts of agreement back.

'I can do stern and emotionless,' said Cassy, schooling her face and staring closely at herself in the mirror. 'We probably need some sort of story as to why we're in the common room and not in the hospital wing with food poisoning though. People might notice.'

Hermione let out a hum, not stopping in brushing her hair.

The two other cubicles opened and Harry and Neville emerged slowly. Goyle, who was really Harry, tumbled over to the sinks, his thick arms dangling and Harry's glasses still perched on his nose. Cassy reached up and pulled them off, tucking them into an inner pocket of her cloak and turned to Neville. He stood there awkwardly.

'I don't think I've ever seen Crabbe pull that face,' said Cassy smiling and Neville laughed embarrassedly.

'I'm really hoping this goes well,' he said.

'So is everyone, mate,' Harry said and clapped Neville on his shoulder.

Cassy moved from the sink to the door and gripped the handle, turned and said, 'We've already had five minutes, we need to go.'

With that, they all piled out of the bathroom and down the stairs towards the dungeons, eager and anxious to find out just who the heir of Slytherin was. Their minds swirled with ideas and theories, but Cassy's stomach felt like lead, dropping further with each step and she came to accept this would be the moment she discovered if Draco was responsible.

* * *

**Here we have the introduction of something I've wanted to address for a while. I do like the idea of the Potter's being a noble family, especially as a lot of people knew of James, many of them outside of school, and because the Lily and James left Harry a lot of money. The money was unlikely to have been accumulated by them before their death as they went into hiding quickly and it gave them little time for that kind of money. Thus, I would think it was James' inheritance, which meant his parents were wealthy. Of course, this does not mean that they were, I just like the idea that one could gather from this. **

**I would like to point out two things from this though, one; Harry is not going to be a political genius. He will know more than normal, but I never got the impression that he was really bothered and while he might be now I put this theme in, I don't think he would ever concentrate on it too heavily. Two, his knowledge will not come over night. Too many stories do this and I do not believe that you can learn all there is to know in one month. If Cassy, who had been raised around such things, is still learning in my story, Harry had a long way to go. **

**Anyway, the chapter I'm writing in advance is going a little slowly at the moment and I don't want to catch up too close to what I'm updating, but expect a chapter next week. I'm hoping to have the motivation to finish the one I've been stuck on this week.**

**Thanks!**


	13. The Rook and her Knight

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter XIII: The Rook and her Knight**

The queen took the knight and Cassy moved the black piece over to the side of the board, claiming a small victory and putting herself at an advantage again. The boy opposite, of whom she had yet to learn the name of, hummed thoughtfully.

If one was to ask, Cassy would be unable to clearly recall the events that lead up her the chess match. She was situated in the Slytherin common room, opposite an older student and talking lightly, slowly edging towards what Cassy wanted to know. The boy was strange, cheerful, yet his words held a tinge of spite and knowledge. He knew something, that much was obvious and he had no patience for those who could not think for themselves – she had seen so earlier. However, this only spurred Cassy on, because knowledge was key and that key was going to unlock the doors she needed to open.

His black eyes surveyed the board for a moment longer before moving his knight. Looking back up at Cassy, he said, 'Why are you so interested in the Chamber, Greengrass?'

'Isn't everyone?' Cassy replied, moving a piece of her own. Lips quirking, he nodded. He looked over to where Draco sat with Harry and Neville in the centre of the room on plush, black sofas. Cassy followed his gaze and wanted to smirk when she saw the bored expressions her two friends held as Draco spoke animatedly. They were not getting the information they desired and Cassy was glad for it, because it meant Draco did not know anything and so was not involved. She then tried to look for Hermione, but not see into the darkened corners.

Located under the Black lake, the Slytherin common room filtered in the dull green light that penetrated through the water. Lamps hung low from the ceiling and they too were tinged green and seemed incapable of reaching the far corners. This meant most of the students were shrouded and as they were naturally hushed, Cassy and Hermione had found difficulties in picking out locations to occupy. It was in one of those darkened corners that Cassy found herself an opponent keen to meet her.

'Yes,' he said, drawing her attention back to him, 'but it is silly that people do not know where to look.'

With a tilted head, Cassy moved another piece nonchalantly and claimed a pawn. She tried not to show her interest, keeping her expression cold and schooled like Greengrass would have, but the faintest trace of curiosity must have shown in her eyes, for the boy smirked. Biting the bait, she said, 'And you know where to look?'

'I have ideas,' he said. 'Why- do you not?'

'I do, but you seem very sure of yourself,' she replied. 'You must have more than ideas.'

'No,' he said easily. 'They are just theories, but more solid than anyone else seems to have with their trinkets and Sneakascopes.'

They slipped into silence again. Cassy did not want to appear too eager to be told, sure it would either made him refuse or lie to her and she could not afford either. She did not know how much information they others had gathered and was depending on what the shady boy could give her. Neither did she know exactly what his relationship with Greengrass was, rather only that he seemed to enjoy irritating her as much as possible- but perhaps that was just how Cassy reacted. He did not seem to be going away though, despite her attempts to warn him off for the first ten minutes.

There was a cackling laugh of Draco and it was followed by two lower, slower laughs from Harry and Neville. They were all huddled around a letter that Draco held and Cassy was too far to distinguish the hand writing, but neither Harry nor Neville seemed amused. Hermione had reappeared several tables away, near a small group of NEWT students. She was listening carefully, glancing over at them from the text she had swiped from the bookcase.

Turning back to the boy, she said, 'You sound as if you are disappointed.'

'I am,' he sighed. 'Certain facts that should be obvious and everyone is missing them. Of course, I don't really care what happens, it doesn't mean much to me as long as the school doesn't close. Then I suppose I would have to go to Durmstrang. What do you know about Salazar Slytherin, Greengrass?'

'Not a lot,' she said quietly.

'Pity,' he sighed again. Frowning, he stared at her, as if expecting better and Cassy suddenly felt the need to rectify her mistake.

'He was a parselmouth,' she said randomly. It brought a smile to his face and he looked at her with renewed interest.

'Good and that means...?'

Cassy did not know. She had no idea what he meant. A parselmouth was simply someone who could speak to snakes, which was most likely why the mascot of Slytherin was a snake. He was probably partial to them, being able to understand them, which was something she wondered if Harry had developed. Her mind stopped reeling and she stared at the table in shock.

Harry. Harry could speak to snakes and Slytherin could too. He favoured them and Harry heard words that only he could hear – words that echoed through the school before an attack.

'Ah, got it have you?' the boy smiled. 'I heard you were meant to have a reasonable level of intelligence, but I didn't really expect much.' He may have been trying to provoke her, it would not be the first time since they had been speaking, but Cassy did not bother replying to it.

'The heir of Slytherin must be a parselmouth, the monster a snake,' she mumbled, half to herself and half to him. A numb chill had filled her bones.

What kind of snake though? She thought, thinking hard.

'Right! Ten points to the green team!' he cheered loudly, collecting the attention of those surrounding them. 'Where is Davis? I'm sure you're bursting to tell her, seeing as the two of you are joined at the hip.'

Cassy looked around a spotted Hermione, who had moved again, staring back at her. She jerked her head to the side and stood, indicating for Cassy to follow her. Turning back to the boy, who looked terribly pleased with himself, she nodded, but did not smile. Moving one last piece, she said, 'Checkmate.'

As she walked away, hurrying as Hermione's hair became increasingly curly, she glanced into the reflection of the mounted silver plate and smirked at the expression of shock the boy wore. Slipping out of the doorway, the two hurried away quickly.

'Where are Harry and Neville?' asked Cassy as they emerged into the entrance hall.

'They left earlier,' she said. 'I don't think they were getting anywhere with Malfoy and he wouldn't let them go to speak to other people, so they left. At least, that's what it looked like.'

Cassy thought about telling them what she had realised, but as they met up in the bathroom and they all began spouting their stories, she could not bring herself to. The unease and panic it would cause Harry was not needed, not now, at least. Her spirits sank as she realised that that from ability alone, they would never know who the heir was, especially if nobody in Slytherin seemed to know. She was not even sure that what she had realised was right. There could be other explanations for the voice, like Harry's scar burning last year was a warning of Voldemort, thus the voice could be something similar. Although, she severely hoped not, until she was certain it was a snake, she did not wish to divulge any information. She could not risk them concentrating on snakes and it not be that at all. She could do it alone.

'Malfoy didn't tell us much,' said Harry as he pulled his jumper further over his head, 'but he told us one thing – the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, someone died.'

'Really?' squeaked Hermione.

'Yeah,' nodded Neville. 'He didn't say who it was, only that they did. He seems terribly excited about it all. I-I'm not sure he is involved. He didn't seem to know too much.'

'Good,' sighed Cassy in relief.

Harry peered around at them as he readjusted his glasses. 'Whoever it was apparently was expelled and is probably in Azkaban now.'

'That doesn't really help. If they're in Azkaban there is no way they could have had a child to be the next heir. I'm not so sure about that.' Hermione turned to Cassy and looked at her critically. 'So, you really didn't find out anything? You were with him for a long time.'

'He was a bit strange,' she replied. She made a note that she had not technically lied and so it could not be used against her later. At least if she avoided answering directly, she would not feel the guilt, or as much guilt, if the theory proved to be true.

Even as she went to bed that night, Cassy could not decide whether she had done the right thing, but she knew that she could not take that Slytherin boys' word on it, no matter how true it rang to her ears. Slytherins were not always true to their friends and certainly not to their acquaintances. Cassy was not sure whether Greengrass was either to him.

* * *

The shelves were lined with thick books of various ages, titles all as vague and useless as the next. Randomly, Cassy plucked one out and turned to the contents page, scanned down and promptly slotted it back into place. Again, she did this, occasionally checking the indexes, but seven books later he patience was drawing thin. It did not help that she was wary of people around her. She did not want people to see she was looking up snakes, given the situation at the school and her family status, it would do little good. Her arms dropped to her side as a Ravenclaw walked by and only once they were around the corner did she start looking again.

This is useless, she thought, there are at least a hundred books with magical serpent-like creatures here.

She knew she could not possibly go through them one by one as it would take too long. However, they did not sort by properties or abilities and unless she got a lead, she would have to. That would take months and she was reluctant to waste that much time.

Gathering her wit, she left the library and hurried back up to the tower to collect her coat and gloves. As the portrait hole swung open she heard her name called and turned to see Harry, Neville and Hermione looking at her in bemusement.

'I thought you went to your room,' said Neville. 'Hermione was just about to go up and get you because you'd been gone so long. Where did you go?'

'Er-' she stumbled, internally cursing herself for forgetting they would be there, 'I was just in the library.'

'Fancy a game of chess then?' asked Hermione. She shuffled her chair up to make room for Cassy to pull up one of her own, but Cassy shook her head.

'No, thank-you. I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall something about classes next year. I'll be back soon.' She leapt up the stairs two at a time and it occurred to her once she pushed open the door that she would not require a coat and gloves to see the Professor.

'Too late now,' she mumbled to herself. 'Really, Cassiopeia, what is wrong with you? You are a much better liar than this.' The guilt was weighing on her mind, but she had been guilty before and still lied well enough to get her out of all kinds of trouble. Perhaps, she reasoned, it was because for once she truly felt out of her depth. Any quick fire solutions to this had left her mind and curiosity had not got her into it; it just seemed to come with being friends with Harry. Alphard was wrong, Harry was the terrible influence, not her.

She pulled her navy coat out of her trunk and slipped her gloves on. Quickly, she ran down the stairs, flying past her friends in the corner and was out of the portrait hole before they even had time to shout their good-byes. It would only make them suspicious, but Cassy did not want to give them time to invite themselves along. It would ruin everything and she would only waste more time.

As she reached the lower levels of the castle, the winter air became far more biting with the winter winds slipping in through the crack in the open door. The ground outside was plastered in thick snow, a pathway of trampled footsteps from students lead up to what looked like a snowman, half crushed on one side and with mittens on his stick hands. They traipsed beyond that point, but the pathway to Hagrid's was completely untouched. Slowly, Cassy descended, careful to find the steps beneath her before she stepped down fully. Ice lingered under the snow, making her journey slow and tedious, but she could see the smoke rising from Hagrid's chimney and it propelled her onwards. She followed the path down and stopped only when she was close enough to knock heavily upon his door.

One the third one, it was opened and Hagrid's cheerful face appeared in the gap.

'Hello, Cassy,' he smiled. 'Here alone?'

'Yes. I was wondering if I could ask you something, actually,' she replied, smiling back as he moved to let her in.

The roaring fire tickled and stung at her chilled skin and Cassy eagerly took the seat closest to it at the table. Pulling off her coat and gloves, she watched Hagrid at the counter, pouring her a cup of tea and chatting ideally about Fang, who had been refusing to go out in the snow. At the same time, the dog popped up beside her and Cassy patted his head before gently pushing it in another direction as great tendrils of drool escaped his lips.

'So,' said Hagrid sitting down opposite, 'what is it yeh wanted ta talk ta me about?' He passed her the mug and she look it eagerly, taking a sip before settling down.

'It is about Care of Magical, actually. I know you have a passion for it and I was considering it an elective for next year. I thought perhaps I should get your opinion on it, because frankly nobody really knows what you do in it.'

Hagrid beamed. Reaching over, he slipped out a book that had bean holding up a wonky chair leg, allowing the items the chair housed to fall on the floor. Hagrid paid it no mind, instead, he opened it out and lay it in front of Cassy.

She listened with interest and asked about the sketches she saw, what they were and where to find them; she even went as far as to ask Hagrid of his personal experiences with some on them. She was surprised at how many be had actually encountered for it was common knowledge Hagrid had never really left Hogwarts. He was open with the fact he had been expelled and Cassy wondered when he had the opportunity to handle some of them.

'Are these more of your tavern escapades?' she asked, smirking as Hagrid's cheeks darkened.

'No, not all, anyway,' he muttered, turning the page.

'That reminds me, Hagrid. What happened to Fluffy? The third floor corridor is open again, so he must have been moved.'

'He returned to the forest, jus' like he was before the Stone was 'ere,' said Hagrid. He continued talking, but Cassy was caught up in the fact that the Cerburus was allowed free reign. She could not help but to imagine what would happen it it wandered towards the edge and spotted all the students running around.

'So are they typically the type of creatures you would deal with then? I noticed you did not mention many reptiles. Is it uncommon to encounter a snake or serpent-like creature? You didn't even mention if we learnt about dragons,' said Cassy. She sipped her drink again, smiling into the mug as Hagrid's eyes lit up brightly.

'Yeh do,' he said. 'Oh, I miss Norbert. Charlie sent me a picture of him over the summer, do yeh wanna see it?'

As she nodded, Hagrid rose to unpin it from his wall. It showed a large, black dragon that was almost twice the size of the average man, barring its teeth at the camera before shooting large plumes of smoke out its nose.

'Norbert had grown well,' she commented.

'Yeah, Charlie says he's one of the largest Ridgebacks they've got! That'll teach 'em not ta pick on 'im.' Hagrid banged his fist on the table and Cassy laughed at his enthusiasm. While she was sure Hagrid had never been told it the other dragons had ever bullied his Norbert, Hagrid's parental love had not faded and as the light shined in his eyes, she could tell he was incredibly proud of him. Cassy kept her mouth closed as not to tell him that Norbert probably did not remember Hagrid at all by this point. Instead, she pressed on to what she really wanted to know.

'What type of snakes do you deal with then?'

Hagrid hummed and leant back in his chair. 'Well, third-years usually deal with common snakes, but fifth-years handle more venomous ones. They'll be small, don't yeh worry 'bout that.'

'Do they have a name, an official one, I mean,' asked Cassy. She knew it would sound like an odd question, but if there were ever a man who would not put much thought into her interest, it would be Hagrid. She, Harry and Neville had asked more blatant questions the previous year and he had not thought much about them before answering, so she assumed this was safe.

Indeed it was, for he answered, 'Dip- Dipaul...lus. Some'in' like that, anyway. Of course, then they become larger and you get magical snakes coming into class.'

Cassy leaned forward, listening carefully. She asked, 'And what are they called? I assume they all have different names, like Dragons are Tigrandis Draconis.' She did not know whether she was going to bring him off track with that little bit of knowledge, or impress him into telling her more. She hoped for the latter, because Hagrid was the first person she could think of to ask she more information.

'The larger reptiles tend to be under Tigrandis Medeis, large and magical... I think. I'm not too good with the technicalities, but I do a fair bi' o' reading these days. Professor Kettleburn even asks me to help 'im out sometimes. Gotta be on top form, don' I?' He laughed and set down his mug. 'I handle the larger animals more now. The Professor seems a bit more careful after last year, I suppose he wants ta keep his remaining fingers.'

Cassy raised her eyebrows as she scribbled notes into a pocket notebook she had acquired for her birthday. While she could not spell some of the words he said, she noted them down best she could – she knew better than to ask Hagrid for spelling – with the intent of looking them up again later. She had many assumptions about the potential creature, the first being it was a small snake. It would have to have magical properties and be stealthy, otherwise someone would have spotted it by this point. Knowing their official names meant she could look them up easier, rather than scanning over every page in the library.

She slipped the stick of charcoal into the small tin case she extracted it from and then put that and the book back into her coat pocket. She had got what she wanted to some degree and was now politely waiting out time for an appropriate moment to excuse herself. At what point that came, she did not mind, for she enjoyed the other's company and time spent between talks meant she could come up with a reasonable story to tell her friends over lunch and quell any suspicions before they began.

Cassy and Hagrid walked up to the castle together, their conversation drifting to other potential lessons and the ones Hagrid had enjoyed in his time at school. As they entered the Great Hall, she quickly spotted her friends, who had noticed her presence too as she stood, dwarfed by Hagrid's giant form. She and Hagrid parted and she waved as he walked up to the staff table and Cassy moved to sit beside Neville. Each one gave her a questioning look, but she shook it off, feeling as though the gesture shook away all her own thoughts with it.

* * *

**I dislike this chapter, but I've rewritten it once and I just can't get it how I like it. It's also short, which is okay for a bridging chapter, yet I feel like I should have done something more with it. Regardless, here it is.**

**Well, this introduces a rather severe flaw that some of you may have already picked up on Cassy having. One of trust and truth. Raised in isolation and taught to get what you want by your own means will not create a happy, open child, even Harry is secretive at times, but his sweeter nature stops him doing exactly what Cassy has done here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy how the rest of the story pans out as it gets a little bit more off-track here for this year. **

**Thanks!**


	14. Within the pages

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter XIV: Within the pages**

With a face set in grim determination, Hermione stomped up the marble staircase and took a sudden right turn. She was marching a solid twelve feet in front of her friends, who trailed behind with mixed emotions. Neville felt sympathetic and did not raise his voice against her; Harry was slightly confused, yet somewhat supportive; and Cassy was simply annoyed. She could not fathom the other's displeasure, at least not wholly, for Hermione had never seen a House-elf working for a wizard. The ones they had seen in the kitchens were doing the most basics of tasks and Cassy could not locate why Hermione was so upset. When Cassy opened her mouth to inform her that the conditions in Hogwarts were actually considered superb by many, it did not have the desired effect of quelling her. It made her worse.

'All the more reason to protest,' shrieked Hermione. 'They work for no pay and did you not see what they were wearing?'

Cassy had stared at her flatly, an expression she still held while looking at the back of Hermione's head. 'You do realise they enjoy working, don't you?'

'Because they've been brainwashed! _Anyone_ can see that, Cassy. Those poor creatures have only known work, so of course they accept it. Did you see how upset they were when I asked if they got paid?'

There was a fundamental difference in the obliviousness that Harry and Hermione held towards the Wizarding world. Harry was able to see and accept things as they were, often realising the reasons behind them and willing to leave it be. Cassy found this enjoyable, because it meant they could debate and discuss, opposed to the ever increasing frustration she built up with Hermione. Cassy had to reprimand herself several times for thinking it, but she could not help but to feel irritated by Hermione's audacity and her vocal prowess when pointing out flaws in her society. It was obvious that Hermione had entered the Wizarding community expecting it all to be the same as her own -only with magic- and her riotousness would not allow her to settle for anything less. For Cassy, who had grown up knowing no different, rather like Hermione with the Muggle world, found it difficult to cope with her comments and demands.

Neville said once they he found Hermione's spirit a little overwhelming, but his kindness and patience meant that he could wait out any of her phases. Cassy lacked any sort of patience once annoyed and Hermione was very good at riling her up, accidentally or not. Regardless, Cassy still followed along with the others to the library, knowing it was a waste of time.

'People are able to treat their elves however they please,' she said, watching Hermione disappear down an isle. With no call back, Cassy took a seat at the nearest empty desk and pulled out a book. She propped it up against the table, the base of it resting in her lap so that Neville could not see the title as he sat opposite and Harry could not read the text from beside her. It was a book that she had been given by Hagrid earlier that week and described some of the types of smaller, serpent-like creatures. Cassy strongly suspected it was because she had asked about dragons and Hagrid had nobody to share his interest with and so was pinning his hopes on her. However, she found herself reading the rather detailed section carefully, if just to thank him for lending her the book.

Hermione came back a few minutes later, her arms full with books from a section Harry was fairly certain he would have never heard of. He said, 'It's kind of scary how well you know your way around here.'

'Yes, well, I had no friends in the first year, so I didn't have much else to do in my spare time,' she replied, setting them down. Cassy was able to read the spines, quickly deducing that they were all, in fact, on Magical Creatures Rights of sorts. Even though she doubted their usefulness, she kept quite and allowed Neville to engage Hermione in a sympathetic talk about it.

With her mind focusing back on her book, Cassy scanned down the text for snake abilities before flicking over the page. She was not reading so much as looking for key words and while they sped up the process, she was still unsuccessful in finding a creature that matched the description perfectly. There were several smaller snakes that could stun, but none that could petrify and Cassy was quickly running out of books. She would be forced to move onto larger snakes, but how they would navigate around the castle she could not fathom.

Absently, she noted the dying conversation between Neville and Hermione. She did not need to look up to know that Hermione had become absorbed in her book, it was obvious by her short, detached tone and Neville noticed as well. He looked to Harry, who shrugged back in response.

'Harry, how about we... go and... find a book on... Divination... for next year,' said Neville slowly. He grinned sheepishly as Cassy looked up with her eyebrows raised and an amused smile on her lips. The three of them all recognised Neville's poor attempt to forge an excuse to leave, it was abysmal and fooled nobody. However, the one person it was for was not even listening; Hermione was still submerged in her book.

With a nod of Harry's head, the boys stood and waved a quick good-bye to Cassy, receiving a lazy one in return. They vanished around a corner and the immediate snort that could be heard told her that they had no intention to return for a while, at least until they had grown tired of whatever amusement they found elsewhere in the library. Neither Harry nor Neville had the ability to concentrate on books for a long time - unless Harry desperately wanted to know something, to which he proved to have impressive cognitive ability, but those were few and far between – and their library visits were becoming more frequent each week This was partially due to Cassy's own goal and partly down to Hermione, who was already pressuring them to revise for their upcoming exams. They were four months away, but that did not matter to her.

Cassy stretched her legs out, hearing them click in protest and gathered a dirty look from Hermione.

'It wasn't on purpose,' she said without looking up.

'I hate people that click. It's disgusting,' said Hermione, pursing her lips.

'I simply stretched my legs. I can't help that.'

'Well, don't do it again.'

'What, stretch?' asked Cassy, pushing her arms forward. Her eyes widened as her shoulder cracked and her arm immediately rose to grip it. 'I think I need to be more mobile in future.'

'Serves you right,' sniffed Hermione. 'And has anyone ever told you that you stretch like a cat?'

Cassy looked up in bemusement. Shaking her head, she rolled her shoulders back, suddenly conscious of it. 'I'm more of a dog person.'

'I suppose you might stretch like a dog. I'd have to have another look,' she said

'I'm not doing it again,' said Cassy firmly. She frowned as Hermione smiled, knowing she had successfully deterred Cassy from ever clicking her bones in front of her again – or at least until Cassy decided that it was not a bad attribute to have, which Hermione decided would take all of a week. It frustrated her how easily the other got over things like that because it meant Cassy always had the upper ground. However, Hermione was proud of herself for making headway in it and reckoned by seventh year she would actually be able to get Cassy to agree to do things she asked of her.

Both girls swung their heads around as a loud thud sounded several isles away. There was a mixture of voice talking all at once and Cassy was sure she recognised all three of them. Then sounded the familiar clicks of Madam Pince's shoes along the bare stone, suddenly muffled as she moved on to the carpeted gangways. She strode past them and there was a moment of silence.

Cassy raised her eyebrows to Hermione, who did the same, before they both turned back to the books they were reading.

A loud cry of: 'I've got to go!' forced them to look up again just in time to see Ginny run past with her face beat red. At that moment, Cassy knew exactly what had happened. Harry had ran into Ginny, knocking over the books she held in her arms as she ran past, she became flustered and ran away. It was proved correct as Harry rounded the corner with a confused and slightly sorrowful expression on his features. While he was not oblivious to Ginny's affections and did not return them, he was fond of her in a amicable way, which was impossible to act upon because she did not like being too near him. All his attempts had been cut short with her immediate retreat and he was running out of ideas.

'She's gone, isn't she?' he said, frowning. He raised his hand and waved the book he held gently. 'She dropped this – I think. It was partially under the bookcase.' He turned the book in his hands, reading the black lettering across the first inner page and said, 'Maybe not.'

'What is it?' asked Cassy.

Harry sat down beside her and she leant over to read. It said: "T. M. Riddle" and underneath that, "1943".

'It's old,' commented Cassy. 'I have never heard of a Riddle.' She watched carefully as Harry turned the page. Page after page was blank, there were no notes or important dates, yet the crumpling of the page edges and the creases in the spine validated its age and suggested its usage. There was nothing there though and as Harry turned it to the last page, all four of them stared at it with great disappointment.

'It's fifty years-old and there isn't a single thing in it,' muttered Harry. 'Why would anyone keep a blank diary in a library? Unless...' He looked to Cassy, whose eyes widened and they simultaneously turned to Hermione. Her eyes were alight with wonder as she snatched the book from Harry's hands and drew her wand. Neville moved closer from his seat next to her while she began rapidly tapping the pages, muttering a string of foreign words under her breath.

'O-oh,' she whined after a moment, 'I don't know anymore revealing spells. It might have something on the Heir of Slytherin in it, which, of course, means it would be well protected... but I have another idea. There is a Revealer in my trunk back upstairs, I got it from Diagon Alley.'

'Ah,' said Cassy, 'was this when we spent twenty-minutes finding you a quill only for you to decide that the one you had was good enough? Or when we went into three shops to test the parchment thickness and you then brought standard? I'm afraid that trip has just blurred into one long chain for me.' She smirked as Hermione peered up at her with a flat stare. It soon turned to Harry and Neville as they began snickering into their hands. With a smile, Cassy apologised and Hermione clicked her tongue, but said nothing more.

They packed up their things, tucking the diary into Harry's bag as to avoid having to sign it out. Half way up to the common room, Hermione had restarted her personal tirade about Elvish Welfare with double vigour. Cassy could not help but feel that Hermione's loud, bossy voice was put on just to irritate her, an attempt for Hermione to pay her back for her earlier comment. She would never admit it, but it was working.

* * *

The days following were a mixture of interest and laziness where the Chamber was concerned. The four of them still desperately wanted to know who it was, but progress had slowed and no more attacks had been launched since Flinch-Fletchy, so Cassy could no even test her theory another time. The diary was also proving fruitless. Harry was convinced it was worth something, but holding onto it and frequently visiting the library with Hermione had yielded no results for it remained blank.

It was suggested to Cassy that she should ask her uncle and poke around a bit more, press him for what he knows about Riddle and the death of a student fifty-years ago, but she refused. Her uncle was not stupid, in fact, he was renowned for being incredibly cunning and bright, which was the reason he pulled Cassy aside at the funeral months previous to warn her away from looking. He knew her too well for Cassy to be able to hide anything as a passing interest and as soon as he caught wind that she was still investigating, she would be removed from the castle faster than she could say "Quidditch".

The other Gryffindors had their own suspicions too, mostly revolving around Draco – which Cassy no longer tried to prevent, seeing as she would be questioned as how she knew it was not him – and a few other Slytherins that were in the upper years and appeared particularly menacing. The fear was growing and unrest had broken out across all four houses when the attacks stopped. Everyone was anticipating one, a big one, perhaps a death, for all the time they had been without.

The nerves had been ebbing away at Ginny more than usual lately, Cassy realised, and as they walked together down the corridor, the other's demeanour flicked between her regular, fierce and forward self, to the mild, meek and gittery Ginny Cassy had first met. She could not seem to hold the emotions well and by this point, it was obvious that the centre of her problems did not lie solely around Harry, yet Ginny refused to tell her exactly what was wrong.

'It's nothing,' she said, clutching her tattered books tighter to her chest. 'Just... no, nevermind.'

Cassy frowned. 'You can tell me.'

Ginny shook her head again, more hesitantly this time before looking up at Cassy warily. 'Would you believe me if I said I wasn't sure?'

They stopped walking and Cassy stared down, her face marred with confusion and concern. She could tell Ginny had an idea, Cassy knew she did. Deciding not to push the topic, she turned to the growing commotion ahead.

Directly in front were a line of dwarfs, wearing golden wing and holding tiny harps, the satchels at their sides burst with coloured envelopes and their rosy image did not match with their stony expressions. They had been recruited by Professor Lockhart to cheer up the castle and ease the tension. To some extent it seemed to work and the monster was forgotten, but it created a new nervous atmosphere as people publicly were handed valentine cards from their admirers around the school. Banners hang from the ceiling of the Great Hall and ribbon were laced around each spindle of the marble staircases of the most visually invasive pink Cassy had ever seen. They matched Professor Lockhart's robes perfectly and Harry and Ronald had giggled during the man's entire speech that morning at breakfast.

The dwarf that was marching directly towards them was burlier than most and the gruff voice that emitted from beneath his beard was gruff enough to take any enjoyment out of receiving a card. Cassy watched with unrestrained amusement as the dwarf pinned in a sixth year and passed him a wad of letters, scattering all of the girls that had been circling him. The dwarf turned and looked past her.

'Oy, you!' he shouted, causing everyone to freeze. Cassy and Ginny turned to see who he was calling and Cassy covered her mouth quickly with a hand as to avoid letting out a bark of laughter. Stock still in place was Harry, face pale and eyes wide. His face suddenly turned a red that could rival Ginny's own blush and he turned on his heel and began pushing through the throng of first-years that surrounded him.

'Oh, dear,' giggled Cassy, dismissing the light whine Ginny made. Her grin only grew when she caught sight of Neville beaming back at her, doing little to hide his own amusement as the dwarf charged past.

'A musical message for one 'Arry Potter. Get back 'ere,' called the dwarf as he reached out and tugged Harry backwards by his bag. Harry turned and hissed something between giving pleading looks to his friends over the dwarfs head. Neville shrugged and Cassy smiled warily at him. There was nothing she nor Neville could do short of hexing the dwarf away and Hermione would be no use as she was all for the idea of Valentine's day – which Cassy suspected was due to her infatuation with Professor Lockhart – and Ginny was not about to go within ten foot of him, let alone force herself into a situation where Harry might actually _thank_ her of all things.

The dwarf grunted and pulled him back again, pulling the bag from his shoulders and spilling the contents all over the ground. Now, the four of them did dart forward, kneeling down to help as Harry scrambled manically trying to collect his belongings. With a red face, he plucked the diary from Hermione's hand and stuffed it back into his bag, ignoring the twang of the harp behind him. Hermione pulled out a tissue and began attempting to blot the ink off the corners of Harry's books, while Neville carefully nudged the shards of the ink bottle away from them.

There was a muffled gasp from the left and Cassy turned, raising her eyebrows at a pale-faced Ginny. Her features were stuck in a look of pure horror and Cassy's eyed narrowed.

Is it because of the diary? She thought. No, why would she be that bothered over something like that, unless, of course, she thinks it is Harry's diary, which might have ruined her perception of him forever. She doubted it.

Cassy squinted at Harry, trying to imagine if he would keep a diary and if so, what could he possibly write. Quickly, she shook her head and rose, dispelling the silly thoughts and concentrated instead on Harry's singing valentine.

The dwarf opened his mouth widely and bellowed:

_'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard,_

_I wish he were mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.'_

There was a long, awkward silence until someone let out a wheezing breath and the entire corridor erupted into life. There were shouts and calls, mostly smothered by the thunderous laughs and Cassy could see Dean, Ronald and Finnigan doubled over and in tears, clutching their stomachs as they heaved another loud laugh. When she looked around the Harry, his face was angled to the floor and even his ears were burning red. It appeared that he wished to sink into the floor, never to be seen or heard from again and Cassy could almost sympathise, once she got over her own mirth.

Trying not to show how funny they found it all, Cassy and Neville placed a hand each on his shoulders and pushed him towards the Charms classroom. Hermione trailed behind, beaming brightly and it was difficult to tell whether she found it funny or whether she was happy for Harry. Regardless, Harry refused to look at her, or anyone else, as Percy began shooing them all into their rooms once the dwarf was out of sight.

Cassy turned around and waved good-bye to Ginny, only to see her burning and tearful face. Frowning, Cassy went to retreat back to her, but with a quick twirl Ginny had stiffened and marched into her classroom and was out of sight.

'Cassy?' asked Neville, reappearing at her side.

She turned to him and bit her lip. With a glance over to Harry, who was surrounded by the other Gryffindor boys singing his valentine poem again, she looked up seriously at Neville and leant closer. 'I think that card may have been from Ginny.'

Neville blinked before nodding slowly, a look of understanding dawning on his face. 'Ah,' he said, 'I suppose she's really embarrassed now. Do you think she's all right?'

'She just looked as if she was about to cry,' she said, moving over to their seats, they continued in a low whisper. As Professor Flitwick began the lesson, they both agreed to find her after their class without Hermione or Harry. Harry was excluded for obvious reasons, they decided, while Hermione did not know Ginny particularly well and would be less likely to spill her heart if she was present. Futhermore, Harry had greatly lost interest in the lesson by the time they were required to use their books midway through. Cassy could not see exactly what he was doing, but he held the diary in his hands, inspecting it curiously as Professor Flitwick prattled on, never noticing. When Cassy and Neville rose to tell them they would see them at dinner, Harry waved his hand dismissively and eagerly followed Hermione to the library for one last ditch effort to reveal whatever secrets the book held. It was more enthusiasm than she had seen him regard it with for a long time and while her interest was peaked, she disregarded it in search of Ginny.

Ginny's class had been let out several minutes after their own, so as soon as she stepped through the doors, Cassy and Neville moved to either side of her and hooked an arm under one of hers and dragged her away from the crowd. Ignoring the shouts from Ginny's classmates, they pulled her around the nearest corner and dropped their hold as soon as she kept up to speed by herself.

'Hello, Ginny,' said Neville smiling. He looked down at her with little attention to her startled face. When she blinked back, he smiled again, as if prompting her to speak, but instead her head whipped around to Cassy. She raised her eyebrows and Ginny let out a breath of laughter.

'You two scared to life out of me,' she said. 'I wasn't expecting you to grab me like that.'

'We thought we would be to the point,' said Cassy. As Neville's eyes caught her own over the top of Ginny's head, Cassy nodded discreetly and looked down to meet the other's gaze. 'Are you all right, Ginny?'

'What?' asked Ginny, blinking quickly. 'W-what do you mean?'

'You were upset earlier. Was it because of Harry's card?' said Neville. Turning to him, Ginny let her shoulders slump slightly and her face relaxed a little more. As her cheeks blossomed with colour, she shook her head.

'N-no,' she mumbled.

Cassy raised her eyebrows again, giving her a pointed look they clearly said that they both knew she was lying. She watched carefully as Ginny shifted on the spot, features flicking between anguish and panic. Cassy was uncertain as what to say. Ginny knew that Cassy was aware of her crush on Harry, she had never pretended otherwise and it was one of the reasons the two were friends. Although she knew, Cassy had never teased her for it and actually tried to get her to interact more with him – with limited success at the best of times – even though she had no intention of trying to pair the two together. However, it was the anxiety and concern in Ginny's face that Cassy could just not place correctly.

Ginny opened her mouth, emitting the tiniest of sound before closing it again, much like she had earlier.

'It was quite sweet, your poem, I mean,' said Cassy. 'It was far better than the letter Finnigan got this morning. The person who wrote it rhymed 'day' with 'day', opposed to any of the other hundred words they could have picked.' She was not lying. The poem Finnigan had received that morning left the label howling and even Finnigan found it too funny to be embarrassed about it. Cassy had to give credit to Ginny for both writing a poem and making it rhyme.

'Yeah,' added Neville grinning, 'Harry just didn't know how to react. No one's done anything like that for him before.' He reached over to pat Ginny on the back and smiled at her reassuringly. In response, she sighed, ducking her head low and wringing her hands together as they walked.

'If it helps, Harry does not even know you were the one who wrote it.' Cassy shook her head slowly and let out a light sigh of her own. 'He's rather oblivious at the best of times, so you don't have to worry about anything. Besides, even if he knew it was you he would never say anything horrible. Harry doesn't have it in him.'

Turning and smiling, Ginny laughed. She knew Cassy was right, but she was still uncomfortable with the thought that Harry as he was now might know she had a crush on him, one she was sure he did not return. Cassy could not bring herself to tell Ginny that Harry, although sometimes slow on the uptake, was not that behind. He was very much aware and there were few Gryffindors who were not.

The three walked through the corridors, chatting and laughing with no particular destination in mind. They turned corners as they saw fit and wandered in through covered doorways and behind the statues, emerging bewildered as they appeared on the other side of the castle. When they turned, the entrance was gone and the three shared a look of unadulterated curiosity that lead them back to the statue they had just been at. However, after half an hour of trying to recreate it, the three gave up – for the moment, Cassy added in her mind, she had every intention of dragging Harry and Hermione back with her for another look – and drifted on towards the trophy room.

Ginny wanted to show them her older brother's trophy. Cassy believed William Weasley, Bill, as Ginny reminded them, to be the eldest of the seven Weasley children. His trophy was a small silver plague mounted onto a curved, wooden board with many other similar plaques. The largest one in the centre read: 'Those who have served with skill and cunning – Hogwarts Crosswidth Brigade 1986'.

'Your brother was part of the Crosswidth Brigade?' said Cassy, looking over the other members names.

'Yeah. He was the Charms Master,' grinned Ginny. 'It's a shame they don't do the games anymore. Bill was on the last team through.'

The Crosswidth Brigade were teams of students that were selected from across the seven years from their respective schools to challenge and compete with others across the world. The students who excelled in a subject were usually the ones considered for the team and the one competent and knowledgeable one would become the Master in that subject for their team. All schools that participated faced the same challenges and those who could do it fastest, most effectively and with the least injuries often won. Many considered it to be a game of smarts that brought the school honour and allowed multicultural exchanges, but it quickly fell out of fashion. There were protests that it put too much pressure on the students and that it wasted valuable learning time in the year, having been too frequent to run effectively. Eventually, the number of schools participating dropped and the games eventually ceased, leaving the final school games as only the Tri-Wizard tournament – as infrequent as it was. In their final year, Hogwarts had reigned supreme and took a final victory.

Cassy thought it was a shame that such events no longer happened, because she would have loved to be a part of it, or at least get to see it. It was a sentiment shared fiercely by Ginny, who had heard tales through her childhood from Bill about it, but Neville was not so keen.

As the two spoke, Neville allowed his concentration to drift and he began inspecting the surrounding awards. They were all different sizes and one in the back of the glass case he recognised as the one Harry's father, James, was on for his achievements in Quidditch that Harry had eagerly shown them last year. Shuffling along, Neville ducked down and peered into the next cabinet only for his eyes to widen and his breath to hitch audibly.

Cassy turned, frowning and moved closer to rest one hand on his shoulder as she leant down to see too. Her eyes widened and neither of them registered Ginny as she appeared on Neville's other side for a moment, until she withdrew suddenly and began speaking very loudly.

'I think it's almost dinner time,' she cried, snatching the back of their shirts and whirling them around towards the door. 'If we don't go now Ron will have eaten it all.'

Neville raised his eyebrows at Cassy, but she had no better idea of what was happening than he did. She thought, perhaps, that it may have been because she had lost their attention and she had become irritated, but Ginny only seemed jumpy. There was no anger behind her smile.

* * *

After dinner, Harry had disappeared quickly, leaving Cassy, Neville and Hermione in the common room with Ginny and the other second year boys. They were all crowded around the fireplace, Cassy, Hermione and Ginny managed to snag a sofa, leaving the boys to fight it out for the armchairs. Ronald and Dean won, so Neville and Finnigan were forced to sit on the floor, backs to the fire so they could see the rest of the group.

Once Cassy and Neville had told Harry and Hermione what they had seen in the trophy room, the pair had gone silent. Hermione fidgeted with excitement, while Harry adopted a look of unusual penance that Cassy assume owed to his quick departure. His mind had been on the diary all evening and although they had asked, he had not told them much. Leaving him to his own devises, the three were happy to sit and listen to Ronald's retelling of Bill's award, which he remembered in far clearer detail than his sister.

As they spoke, they were soon joined by Fred and George, attracted by the story and the unusual gathering of faces in their regular lounging spot. They sat either side of Ronald, squashing him in as they occupied the arms of the chair.

'I think we found one of your passageways earlier,' said Ginny grinning. 'We went from the second floor to the fifth on the other side of the castle.'

'Ah,' said Fred, 'we know the one.' He looked to George before the pair beamed down at Ginny as if utterly flattered she had rediscovered something they already knew. Perhaps it was a proud moment for them to think their little sister had followed in their footsteps and Cassy dared not mention it was an accident for she did not wish to see the disappointment on their faces. Their expression was oddly similar to the joy they had when the three told them they had, at last, discovered the kitchens.

There was a thunderous bang as Harry suddenly appeared from the staircase. He panted, his eyes darted around wildly until they met with those of his friends. He took a step further in, acutely aware of everyone staring at him, and called, 'Cassy, Neville, Hermione, come here for a second.'

The three stood, earning curious glances from the rest, but Neville just shrugged helplessly.

Harry pulled them all closer, nearly knocking their heads together before retracting back to look around a second time. Leaning in again, he said, 'The diary – I've figured it out. I noticed it this morning, well, I had a hunch. When the ink bottle broke on the floor, it soaked all the books except the diary, which was completely clean. I thought it was odd and when you two-' he looked to Cassy and Neville in turn, 'mentioned that Riddle had received an award for special service to the school, I knew there had to be a reason for the diary still being around. I _knew_ it. On a whim I wrote in it.'

Cassy shared looks with Hermione and Neville as Harry spoke. From the looks on their faces, they were just as lost as she was, unsure and wary of his excitement and the quivering undertone in his voice that could only be associated with panic. Harry did not stop to breathe, but rose his hand to push back his hair from his forehead and reveal the lightening bolt scar that marred the skin.

'He wrote back,' he said suddenly. He stopped and looked at them, waiting for a response, but they were all silent. Their faces were set in varying degrees of shock and confusion, with Cassy's eyebrows knitted down and Neville high on his head.

Eventually, Hermione spluttered, 'He what?'

'Wrote back,' insisted Harry. 'I wrote my name and it disappeared. Then "Hello, Harry Potter. I am Tom Riddle" or something like that appeared.'

'The diary spoke to you,' said Cassy flatly. 'That is not usually a good thing, you know.'

'No, it's fine. You know we all had suspicions whether he would no about the Chamber? Well, he does. He _showed_ me.'

Hermione squinted. 'Showed you? How can a diary show you?' She looked around to see if anyone might have heard her ask the absurd question, but nobody was within ten feet of them. The group near the fire were still watching occasional glances, but nothing indicated they knew anything.

'I was... pulled into the diary. I saw what happened fifty-years ago. I saw the murdered girl being carried away on a stretcher and I know why Riddle got his award, but...' Harry suddenly trailed off, becoming solemn as his eyebrows furrowed. He shook his head.

'But what, Harry?' prompted Neville gently. They looked at Harry with open concern and their bodies tensed, waiting for his conclusion. Each one of them knew that if Harry did not wish to say it, it must have been severe and worth every bit of worry they could muster. However, he shook his head again and closed his eyes before opening them again and looking between them equally.

'The one who opened the Chamber before was... Hagrid.'

* * *

**Not much of a cliff-hanger, but oh well. Not a lot or too much happens in this chapter, depending how you interpret it. Not my best, but it has some own content in. I focused more on relationships here than normal so I hope you all like that.**

**I don't have much to say about this one, other than it is a connecting chapter as from Cassy's point of view, you don't see a lot of the realisation and such. Her focus was different this time. :)**

**Thanks!**


	15. Snakes or Spiders

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter XV: Snakes or spiders**

Nobody had been sure of what to make about Harry's announcement, but as Cassy sat alone in the library, she tried to piece together the conflicting elements of her mind and come to a firm conclusion. She had known since first year that Hagrid had been expelled and out of politeness she had never asked why. By now, she hoped she knew the man well, or well enough to see if he was capable of such things, and she wanted to believe he was not, but had no evidence. There was a part of her brain that reminded her she had no evidence he was responsible either, but that did little in helping her decide whether her friend was guilty or not.

She leant back in her chair, tilted her head towards the ceiling and closed her eyes. She recalled the story in her head, each word burnt into her brain and Harry's tired, frustrated voice narrating them. How many times they had forced him to repeat it over the days that followed was a mystery to her. Whenever they had a spare moment, the four would mull over the situation and then proceed to press Harry for anymore information, even the tiniest bit that he might have missed the first time. Nobody wanted to believe it was Hagrid, but they all knew it was possible. He had a certain need for danger that lead him to troubled beasts that should be left very well alone. Thinking back to Norbert, Cassy could clearly envision Hagrid trying to tame Slytherin's beast simply because he thought it to be lonely. Even if it had killed someone, Hagrid would not have turned it in, not if the beast would be killed for it. Riddle would have been forced to tattle.

With a great sigh, Cassy turned back to her book on the table. Her eyes tiredly scanned the contents and then flicked the page to run over the words once more. Her search was proving fruitless. It was not that she had not found snakes that could be responsible for petrifying students, but the circumstances never matched. The students had no visible injuries, ruling out most of the ones she had found so far. Having ran out of books on small snakes, she had moved onto ones of a larger variety, but had yet to figure out how something of the size listed in the books could move undetected.

In the back of her mind, she knew she should just tell her friends her theory, having received no leads at all since. However, there were two things holding her back; the anger she would receive when she told them she had been searching for months, and the fact that her friends all seemed to have pushed the thought into the back of their minds. They were not worried and Cassy did not feel as though she should bring up such a sensitive topic spontaneously and rekindle their panic. There had not been an attack since Flinch-Fletchy and everyone was hoping the monster had gone into hibernation for another fifty years.

Cassy flicked the pages of the book again. Sighing loudly again, she flipped the book shut and leant sideways on her chair to collect her bag from the ground and hoisted it onto her lap. The book was stuffed in and a smaller notebook was pulled out, then opened to the last page she had written on. The words were sporadically places across the page, many appearing not even to be words, but strings of letters; a short hand only Cassy knew. She read back over her findings and theories, looking for an alternative route and refreshing her thoughts in her mind. Listed were times and dates of attacks, who and where, what had happened before hand and what after, but there was nothing that jumped out at her, no sudden obvious hidden clue.

'Cassy?'

Cassy jumped, head shooting up to see who had called her name. It was Harry. He stood on the opposite side of the table with both eyebrows raised.

'Yes?' she breathed back, stuffing the book into an inside pocket of her robe.

'I came to tell you that we're picking electives in the Great Hall in a minute. You said you'd come down ten minutes ago,' he said. Staring at her curiously, he tilted his head to one side. 'Are you all right? You normally hear me coming before I can even see you.'

With a small laugh, Cassy rubbed her eyes and then stood. Her bag was slung over her shoulder and she pushed an arm forward, indicating for Harry to lead the way. He did, but Cassy was not so sure he was just going to leave the conversation as it was. While he might not mention anything else today, she knew that he would bring it up again at some point from the sideways glances she was getting.

For somebody who cannot lie, he sees straight through other's; she thought, cursing Harry's sensitivity to those around him.

The Great Hall was barely filled with only ten or so students from each house lingering around and dotted along the tables. As Cassy and Harry entered, they were handed a sheet by Professor Flitwick that had a a list of subjects along the left hand side and them a smaller box to tick if wanted.

At the table, Hermione was already hunched over hers, her hand flitting from one box to the next, but never connecting. She gave a murmur of acknowledgement as the two sat down, which was drowned out by Neville's louder and grimmer greeting.

'I don't know what to pick,' he moaned, glancing at Hermione's slip before looking desperately at Cassy and Harry. 'My family have all been sending me letters telling what to do, but I still don't know!'

'Do what you want to do,' said Harry. He look a moment to look over the list again and sighed loudly. 'We can't drop the subjects we already take, can we? Oh, I would love to drop potions.'

'I already know what I'm going to do,' said Cassy smiling as she watched Neville scribble over one of his ticks. He looked up at her, his eyes pleading for assistance, but Cassy only gave him a weary smile. She had told them to think about their options for third year before now, but it had only passed as a fleeting moment of interest. She decided to wait and see what he did and advise him from there, simply because if Neville took something such as Arithmacy it would be a waste of a box and Cassy would feel a level of guilt for letting him burn. At that point, however, she let him make up his own mind and turned to Harry to see what he intended to do.

He had ticked Care of Magical Creatures and nothing else. He drew back in his seat and pursed his lips. 'I... don't know what else to take. I'm only taking Care of Magical Creatures because I like being outside. I don't think I have the ability to tell the future, I don't know what Ancient Runes really is – only what you showed me, Cassy- and Arithmacy sounds... pointless.'

'Divination is not really my subject. I prefer logic or feeling over taking tips from tea leaves. A lot of Divination is supposed to be fictional anyway. There are not many people who can do it accurately,' said Cassy.

Ronald slid over, having over heard their conversation. He grinned at her and shook his head slowly, as if disappointed. 'That's the beauty of Divination though,' he insisted, 'It's all lies and you just make whatever you want up.'

'I'd rather spend my time doing something that I gain something from, not spending the next three years pretending to read crystal balls,' she replied. Ronald shrugged and turned back to Dean and began eagerly explaining what exactly his brothers had told him about the subject.

Turning back to her friends, Cassy looked over their papers before down at her own, checking the ticks she had already placed. 'I'm also going to do Care of Magical Creatures,' she said and smiled as Harry's shoulders slumped slightly in relief. 'I like animals, so I think it will be a good option. Other than that, I intend to take Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies.'

'Muggle Studies?' said Harry, his eyebrows having shot to his hairline.

Cassy turned and frowned, not expecting such surprise. She openly took an interest in Muggle things and had even asked him to explain items they saw in Muggle shops when Harry had stayed with her over the summer. In the back of her mind, she knew that she should probably not take it, because of the reaction it would cause amongst her family. However, she decided that if things were to continue as they had last year, her family would be dwindled down to nothing by September anyway and there would be nobody to judge her. Alphard would naturally not scorn her for it and while neither Narcissa nor Draco would approve, there was not a thing they could do against it.

'Sorry, but I just didn't think you were that interested in it. I mean, last year you had no interest what so ever. I didn't know you were serious about it over the summer,' defended Harry.

Cassy shook her head and said, 'I do have three friends that were raised in the Muggle world. That does tend to make a person wish to know more about it.'

'I think it will be fascinating,' piped up Hermione, 'to learn about Muggles as Wizards see them.'

'You're not taking it are you?' asked Harry, frowning. 'It can't be that different.'

Hermione said nothing, but Cassy could see from where she sat opposite that Hermione had indeed ticked it. In fact, it appeared as if Hermione had selected all of the electives and just as Cassy was about to call her out on it, Ronald slip up along the bench again to sit beside Neville. He looked over each of their sheets, nodding at Neville's and blanching at Hermione's. When he took Harry's he tapped to bottom box.

'Divination is a good pick. We're all taking it because it's a doss really. Ol' Trewlawney's lost her mind – if she ever had one. That'll be an easy O. You're going to miss out on an easy qualification, you know.' He looked at Cassy with false seriousness, making her shake her head at him and wonder what put him in such a good mood today.

Looking down at the paper in a new light, Harry ticked the box. If he was going to take a subject, it may as well be easy and fun and if a majority of his year were going to take it then it should be bearable no matter how absurd the lesson was. As he did, Neville grinned and Ronald cheered, the latter leaning over to clap him on the shoulder. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, demonstrating the feelings Cassy also harboured.

'Not willing to suffer alone?' asked Cassy.

Harry shot her an amused smile, ignoring the silent impressions of the Divination Professor Finnigan and Ronald were doing not two feet away. With their hands cupped around their eyes more like binoculars than glasses, they roared with laughter until Professor McGonagall smacked them over the head with the wad of completed forms.

* * *

While Harry was away at Quidditch practice and Hermione was speaking to Professor McGonagall about the next years timetable, Cassy and Neville sat at their usual table in the corner, talking alone and catching up on time together they had not had much of lately. They had only been alone a few times that school year, because their expanding friend group meant people were usually popping over and away again and it was only as they sat to talk that Cassy realised how much she missed it.

'Do you think I should change the colour?' asked Neville, turning the sickly coloured vase between his hands.

'You should leave it as it is. It might be nostalgic one day,' said Cassy, a broad smile on her face as Neville snorted. He put the vase back down again.

'You know I wrote to my Gran at lunch to tell her about what I picked in the end for next year? She's already passed it around my family. I've got a hoard of letters on my bed. I got a weird one from my uncle about Divination. I don't get it, but it kept mentioning my "inner eye". Want to see?' said Neville. His expression grew graver as Cassy's eyebrows rose and turned upwards at the ends. Without her saying anything, he hurried up the staircase and Cassy was left alone.

Looking around the common room, she spotted nobody of interest. She knew Fred and George would be at Quidditch practise with Harry and she had not seen Ginny since she had been poking around the bookcases fifteen minutes before. She had ran past their table and up the stairs into the girls dormitories without a word and Cassy had not put much thought into it. Thinking about it, she decided that if Neville took another minute, she might go up to see how Ginny was, hoping to see her mood having increased since Valentine's day three days before. Her fingers drummed on the table for a moment longer before she stood, ready to leave and only to be stopped by Neville speeding down the stairs.

He skidded to a stop. Panting, he said, 'Cassy, you've got to come and see this.'

Cassy frowned, hearing the panic in his tone long before the severity of his mood set in on his face. Nodding to him, she followed him up the stairs, skipping two at a time and halting suddenly as Neville hesitated in opening the door. With a final glance back at her, he pushed it open.

Books and clothes were strewn across the floor, pillows were bundled with the sheets and hanging half off the bed with little trinkets and veils occupying the spot where they should have been. As her eyes flitted over the destruction, she suddenly realised that everything there belonged to Harry. Someone had ransacked his belongings, yet she could see the silvery fabric of the Invisibility Cloak still poking out the side of his trunk.

'Who do you think could have done it?' asked Neville, moving to allow Cassy to enter. She shook her head.

'What did they want?' she said, carefully stepping over the items while trying to move into the centre of the room. 'They left the Cloak.'

Neville did not reply, but instead leant backwards and popped his head around the corner. Stepping back, he turned and disappeared, leaving Cassy with only the sound of his voice. 'Harry,' she heard, 'I- we don't know who's done it, but your stuff... well...' There was a shuffling and the messy-haired head of Harry poked around the door frame, followed by a nervous Neville. Harry's eyes widened before he let out a breath of disbelief and hurried inside.

'Someone must have been after something,' he mumbled, sifting through the things with his feet. 'I mean, why else would they do this? _Who_ would do this?' Crouching, he began flinging his belongings back into his trunk, making a mental list of what was present and what was not. As Neville pulled the last book out from under Ronald's bed, Harry jolted in realisation. 'The diary, it's not here.'

After a pause, the three of them piled around the trunk and began pulling the books back out of it, just to be sure. However, when all his belongings were once again splayed across the ground, they knew it was definitely gone.

'But... why take the diary?' said Neville, leaning back on his calves and dropping what he held hack into the trunk. 'You'd only take it if you knew what it did or if you knew about Riddle. Plus, who would even know you had it in the first place?'

Harry shook his head slowly and said, 'I don't know. It would have to be a Gryffindor though, wouldn't it? No one else can access the common room.' He said nothing else, but stared at his trunk thoughtfully.

'We can always ask people who were in the common room if they saw anyone go upstairs,' suggested Neville, with Cassy nodding slowly as she recalled who she had seen near the staircase.

They descended quickly, stopping at the entrance and gaining many curious looks from those who had heard their rapid arrival and several more aimed at Cassy for having appeared from the boys dormitory. Harry turned to the older students that occupied the table nearest the staircase and Neville targeted the first-years by the fire. Taking a moment to think who she had seen around as she spoke to Neville earlier, her attention was pulled away again by a wave of red.

'Ginny,' called Cassy, stepping towards her. 'Do you have a moment?'

'Er, sure,' muttered Ginny, a strained smile on her lips.

Cassy frowned. 'Are you all right? You look unwell.' She moved to put a hand on Ginny's forehead, but the other backed away quickly. Cassy's frown deepened while Ginny laughed breathlessly and rubbed her cheek.

'No, I'm fine. What- what is it you wanted again?'

'I was wondering if you had seen anyone suspicious around. Someone broke into Harry's belongings and stole a book,' said Cassy. Harry and Neville had pottered up beside her and stood on either side, listening.

'No,' squeaked Ginny, her eyes wide.

Harry nodded gravely, biting his lip before saying, 'All we know is that it had to be a Gryffindor because no one else knows the password. Whoever did it had to really have hated me to rip up all my stuff...'

'No!' cried Ginny.

Half of the common room's attention was on her and she suddenly turned from paper white to flaming red. Ducking her head, she mumbled, 'No one in Gryffindor can hate you, can they? I mean... why would they?' She missed Harry shaking his head and only just heard his sigh over the sound of her blood pulsing in her ears. Neville felt embarrassed for them both, though still raised his eyebrows to Cassy who flashed her own.

'So, you did not see anyone lingering around the staircase?' she asked again. 'It's an important book that's gone missing.'

'Really?' asked Ginny in a strained voice, keeping her head inclined to the ground.

'Yeah, I'm, ugh- keeping it for a friend and it had some important information in, so we need it back. Are you sure you haven't seen _anything_?' said Harry in a last ditch attempt to make her reveal information she probably did not have. However, as he spoke, all three of them noticed the way that Ginny's face twisted and her shoulders rose a little too high as she breathed. Her nervousness was not like the giddy embarrassment she usually had, but a genuine fear that gripped her body in an unnatural way.

Frowning, Harry looked down at Cassy and then across to Neville,before looking back to Ginny. Before any of the three could say something, Ginny spoke.

'A friend?' she said in a hoarse whisper. 'What kind of information did he give you that's so important?'

'We can't really say,' said Neville with an awkward shrug.

Ginny said nothing, but stood stock still, her hair veiling most of her face, but they could see it loosing colour again.

'Er- If you see anything, let us know, all right?' said Harry. His frown deepened as Ginny nodded stiffly and all but ran through the portrait hole, startling those who were entering. A deep silence enveloped Cassy, Harry and Neville.

'I know I don't know Ginny as well as you two, but that was not normal,' said Harry as he gathered his wits together. He looked to them and Neville stared back in worry.

'No, it wasn't,' he agreed. 'It almost seemed like... she knew... or it was...' He trailed off, not wishing to accuse his friend of such deeds, but everyone had finished the sentence themselves in their minds. As he stared morosely at the portrait hole, he missed the way Cassy flexed and relaxed her hands by her sides. She did not want it to be Ginny. She did not wish to believe that she was capable of such behaviour, especially not towards her friends and not towards the boy Ginny admired above everyone else. However, the evidence was as clear to her as everyone else.

'Perhaps,' started Harry, 'she had her mind on other things? I mean, she had been stressed lately right and I was here so...' He shrugged feebly, though his words had spurred on Neville's own defence of Ginny.

'Yeah, that's true. She didn't look well either.'

'I asked if she was ill,' said Cassy. 'She would not let me check. This doesn't prove she did do that, but... you found the diary after bumping into her.'

'I refuse to believe it's Ginny. She wouldn't mess up Harry's things, would she? She not like that,' insisted Neville.

Cassy and Harry nodded along slowly, dearly wishing to believe his words. With that, they parted to ask some of the other students if they had seen anything odd at all.

* * *

Hermione had been shocked and horrified when they recounted the story later that night. She too marked Ginny's behaviour as strange, having become accustomed to her through Cassy and Neville. The way in which her brilliant mind was reeling was visible and she spared no expense questioning or probing for details at every poor soul Cassy and Neville had identified as present at the time. While that yielded no more results than the three had got earlier, she came to a firm conclusion that they were not so pleased to agree with.

'We've got to see him,' said Hermione bossily. 'If we can't ask Riddle for anymore details, then we ask Hagrid himself for his account. Oh, come on, you can't say you don't want to. I know you three are a curious as I am. I don't believe it was Hagrid, at least not intentionally and the only way we'll get more information now is to ask him about what he remembers. Have you not noticed we have no further leads on the Heir of Slytherin?'

Cassy had opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again. It was not the time – if such a time was ever to arise – to admit to her theory. Hermione was not in the mood and Harry and Neville had entered a function which they had adapted to keep Hermione from snapping – the obedient mode. Although, that did not stop them whining and exchanging nervous glances to each other as they descended the steep hill towards Hagrid's hut the next morning; it simply meant they would not outright say 'no'.

Despite Hermione's determination to get them there, as they approached the door, she hesitated. Turning, she said, 'Go on, Harry.'

'What?' he squawked. 'Why me? This was your idea!'

'But you know Hagrid better than me. It'll sound better if you asked,' she pleased, walking around and standing behind him and in turn placing him at the front of the group. Nobody else was going to do it and Harry looked as if he had half a mind to turn around and go back to the castle, but as he heaved a heavy sigh, he approached the door. Knocking three times, the four peered up in anticipation.

Behind the door was a muffled scratching of the bolt being pulled back, followed by a louder scrape of Fang undoubtedly racing to greet them. The door opened and Hagrid gripping Fang by the collar while beaming at them. He said, 'Good-mornin', 'ere for a visit?'

They all nodded, trailing inside. Cassy and Harry looked at each other and then at the table, darted forward and seized chairs next to each other, leaving one on either side of them. Hermione and Neville stared for a moment until their minds processed what just happened. The chairs left were to ones closest to Hagrid's own. Scowling, Hermione slumped down next to Harry, kicking him under the table.

'You're the one going to ask him, you should be closest,' she hissed.

'If I have to ask him them I get to sit where I want,' he whispered back.

Hagrid bustled beside the counters, collecting five mugs and placed them down in front of each of them. He took his seat and looked at them expectantly, but they said nothing. Neville stared at the table top, avoiding everyone's eyes; Cassy looked between them all casually, her eyebrows raising as she smiled at Hagrid; Hermione was glaring at Harry and a thud suggested she had tried to prompt him into speaking with a kick; and Harry stared back at her with the same intensity.

With a huff, Hermione turned to Hagrid. 'Hagrid, we were wondering something. You see...' She looked to the others hesitantly. 'Ah, we were told that the last time the Chamber opened...'

Pale faced, Hagrid stared at her. He raised his hand to his mouth, dragged it down and clutched his beard tightly, knuckles turning white. 'Is that so? Well, I can tell yeh now that it's not true. Aragog never hurt a soul. He barely left his cupboard.'

'Aragog?' said Harry.

'He's a Acromantuala,' nodded Hagrid. 'I got him as an egg from a traveller when I was a kid.'

Scarily similar to how he obtained Fluffy, thought Cassy. Her lips thinned and she saw Harry and Neville's shoulders slump in a similar exasperation. At that moment, it occurred to her that Hermione knew nothing of Fluffy, for she stared on with interest. Cassy did not know if they would ever tell her as much as they were friends. Perhaps in the future, she decided, after all, Cassy, Harry and Neville trusted Hermione just as much as they trusted each other.

Shaking her thoughts away, Cassy concentrated back on Hagrid, who was staring out one of his little windows towards the forest.

'I kept him in a cupboard, out of sight. They like dark, quiet places... and I used to feed him scraps of dinner every night. He never left, he never had a reason to leave. I believe him when he said he didn't do it, but I was the only one... other than Dumbledore,' said Hagrid.

Cassy's mind paused momentarily. It sounded as if Hagrid said Aragog was capable of speech, she did not know Actomantula's well, only that they were giant spiders, and the idea was horrifying to her. Hermione had stopped at a similar moment, her eyebrows knitted down and her mouth open in readiness to ask, but no sound left it. They did not want to interrupt Hagrid and would wait until the end of the tale.

He brought a hand to his eyes and swept away the tears that were beginning to well in them. 'He never hurt anyone, he couldn't have, there were no bites on the girl. People wanted the monster gone and so they framed poor Aragog. He was nervous the first time the monster was set loose, I remember that, but... he won't tell me what it is. Says they don't speak of it...'

'So,' said Harry slowly, 'you didn't do anything wrong? You were expelled for no reason?'

Hagrid sniffed heavily and the four looked between themselves.

'We believe you, Hagrid,' said Cassy, staring at his back. Around the table their were murmurs of agreement and they smiled at Hagrid, who returned it with a weak one of his own.

* * *

**Well, this was supposed to be up weeks ago... I had two essays for my modules in at the end of Novemb****er and then I got distracted by the appeal of being able to do absolutely nothing for a while. I didn't realise it had been so long since I updated.**

**Nothing much happens in this chapter, although it hints at things to come, but still. I am currently writing the third year and know exactly what I want to do, but the connecting chapters are proving tedious to write, even though a lot more of it will be my own creation in that year. It seems to be easier for me to take the reigns as the characters grow older and are becoming more like I wish them to be. However, I don't want to be one of those Fanfiction Authors who begin in third year because it is the most interesting. I'm going to try and write more over Christmas and once I get a good grip on the third year, the updates for this will begin to pick up too. **

**Thanks!**


	16. Words to have been heeded

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter XVI: Words to have been heeded**

The slice of cake lay on the table, wrapped in a gold serviette. Cassy leant over to pick another chunk off as Ginny spoke, her eyes fixed firmly on her book. She hummed in agreement and flicked the page, pausing as her brain registered the words on the page. She re-read:

_Spiders flee from the beast, fearing it above all other creatures. The only animal that is known to have fatal effects to the Basalisk is the cry of a rooster._

The spiders had been acting oddly, she noted. They had scrambled out of the castle in the early months of the year in strange, ordered lines. In fact, Hagrid had mentioned Aragog would not speak of the creature from fifty-years-ago.

'Is it possible?' she whispered. Pulling the book closer to her face, she half expected to have imagined it.

'Is what possible?'

Cassy jolted, scrambling to catch the book and crinkling the page she was on. Breathing out slowly, she looked at Ginny, who stood with her hands on her hips behind her. Her eyebrows were raised high.

'I apologise,' said Cassy, flattening the page half-heartedly as she quickly tucked it under the table, resting it on her lap and out of Ginny's sight. The action only made her more curious and she ducked to grab it, but Cassy smacked her hand quickly.

'Fine,' said Ginny, throwing her hands up in front of her as a sign of surrender. The way in which her eyebrows rose too made Cassy's own lower warily, somewhat amused at the same time. She was pleased to see her lightening up again, but that did not mean she was about to indulge in the silly battle that was sure to commence. Ginny could not know, too frightened and too involved as it was, so Cassy would let her suspicions grow, because it was better for her in the long run.

Who needed to be involved now was Cassy's three closest friends, who would undoubtedly be mortified that she kept her search from them. The Chamber investigation was officially restarted and after the disappearance of the diary, even Cassy had to agree that they needed to work together, rather than separately on what they thought was best. Neville had been the one to suggest four minds were better than one and if Hermione could agree to it, then Cassy knew she had to as well. However, that morning was the last ditch effort to find what she wanted to before their free period after lunch, which would commence their first official meeting about it. What they knew and how they knew it, as well as their thoughts and suspicions were to be compiled into one long list.

Cassy had half a mind not to turn up, simply to avoid the berating she was sure to get, but as she skimmed words on the page again, there was no way she could not. The Basalisk creature would fit perfectly, apart from two major faults. First, the eyes were said to kill upon meeting the gaze of the victim, yet nobody had died. Second, it was thought to be between fifty and seventy foot long.

Frowning, she took out her little notebook and scribbled down the book title abbreviated and then the corresponding page number. Tucking it back into her pocket, she looked up just in time to see Ginny leaning over towards Cassy's cake. Quickly, she pulled the serviette towards her, smirking as Ginny looked around in surprise.

'You did not think I would simply just let my cake be eaten, did you?' said Cassy, making sure to pop a large chunk into her mouth in the most exaggerated way she could.

Ginny huffed, pouting as she slumped back in her chair opposite. 'You ignored me. The least you could do is let me have some of your cake.'

'Ronald is your brother, go and ask him for another slice.'

'Oh, please, I can't believe he actually gave out slices of his cake as it is, nevermind giving people seconds. Besides, the fact that I'm his sister only means he'll be even more against it,' snorted Ginny. Her own slice had been quickly devoured before Ronald could ask for it back and watching Cassy pick at her own bit was making her hungry.

'I would give you some of mine, but I find sweet foods particularly therapeutic. They calm my nerves,' stated Cassy, ignoring the scoff she enticed from Ginny.

'You sound like that guy... you know, the one that usually works in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. You know the one...' said Ginny. Cassy was appalled at the comparison, but racked her brain for a name to match the face she envisioned. The spindly, middle-aged man was drawing up nothing though.

'What an unforgivable thing to say,' mumbled Cassy. 'Well, along those lines, I believe now is an appropriate time to ask you how you are. Do not say you are perfectly all right, because everyone can see you are not.'

Ginny groaned and looked at Cassy incredulously before saying, 'There is never an appropriate time to ask me that.' She sighed deeply and slumped forward onto the table, resting her head in her arms and stared at the bookcase over Cassy's shoulder. Neither said anything – Ginny testing the other's patience and Cassy allowing her time to breathe, but the conversation was inevitable. Another sigh escaped Ginny's lips before she propped herself up on her elbows.

'I'm all right. I'm better now. Everything had just been getting to me, you know how it it sometimes. Then the thing with Harry's stuff... shook me... I didn't know what to do...' She took another breath and paused, as if trying to find the words her brain could not even begin to conjure. 'This isn't how I pictured my first year – at all. It was supposed to be _fun_. This isn't fun, Cassy.'

'Why?' asked Cassy.

Ginny bit her lip and remained silent. Had it been something such as someone picking on her or her brothers bothering her, Cassy was certain she just would have said it. However, as she turned her head away, it was obvious the matter was not so trivial, at least, not to Ginny.

'Ginny?' she tried again. 'You can tell me if anything concerns you. You do know that, don't you?'

Nodding, Ginny looked up, her eyes glittering with unshed tears, but she still said nothing. Casssy frowned as Ginny looked away again. Perhaps the happiness Ginny had just displayed was false, or perhaps the problem was one she had pushed from her mind; Cassy could not tell, but what she did know was that it needed to be dealt with and if Ginny wanted to do that alone, she would let her. However, that did not mean she was going to stop keeping an eye on her.

Leaning back in her seat, Cassy folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head towards one of the windows. She ignored the way Ginny sniffed and concentrated on finding something else to speak of. While there were many things she could think of, some were hardly appropriate and others were too obvious and would not distract her as well as she would want. As the list grew, words bubbled to the forefront of her mind.

'Tom,' she said suddenly. Her head whipped around to Ginny. 'Tom Harding. That is the man who works at the Parlour.' She had expected Ginny to nod along, or even let out a hum of realisation, but she did not. Instead, she stared back, wide-eyed and pale as if she had just seen Cassy slaughter Hermes. Cassy blinked slowly at her and leant forward, reaching a hand across the table. 'Ginny?'

Ginny let out a loud whine and burst into tears. Her hands rose to her face, smothering it and hiding it from view, but her shoulders shook violently and the sobs were still audible.

'Ginny?' said Cassy again. She swept around the table quickly and stooped down to pry Ginny's hands away from her face. A feeling of familiar nervousness grew in Cassy's stomach. She had never been comfortable with people who are upset, let alone crying and she could clearly recall recoiling when Neville had confessed to his worries a year prior. Despite this, she could not just leave Ginny as she was. They were friends and Cassy knew the guilt she would feel in the long run would overwhelm any relief she gained from running.

Gently taking Ginny's hands in her own, Cassy pulled them from her face, only to be grabbed roughly around the shoulders and pulled in closer. Sobbing, Ginny mumbled a few half-formed words into Cassy's shoulder.

Tom – there was something about that name that had set Ginny off. Cassy wondered if someone called Tom was bothering her, but then, Ginny would surely just tell her so; she would not be sobbing uncontrollably into her expensive jumper. There was one Tom that immediately came to mind, one they had been missing for almost two weeks – Tom Riddle.

Cassy's hands tightened around Ginny's back.

'Ginny, you are making this problem into a riddle.' Even to Cassy it sounded forced, which it was, but it was her only way to gage the likeliness of her thoughts. Her chest tightened as Ginny flinched at the word.

'Oh, he told you, didn't he?' she wailed loudly. 'He told you everything.'

Soft hushing noises did nothing to quell her tears, but did succeed in encouraging her to drop her voice again. She hiccuped and pushed her chair back to stand. Cassy rose too and grabbed her shoulders quickly, pinning her in place.

'Hush, Ginny. I cannot understand you like this. Are- are you familiar with Tom Riddle?' asked Cassy lowly. Her eyes flicked around the clearing, seeing no one, she looked straight back into Ginny's eyes. She sighed when the other nodded. 'Was it you that broke into Harry's belongings?'

With another sob, Ginny nodded again. 'I-I'm sorry. I was j-just so scared what he w-would say to him. I saw the diary an-nd...' She sniffed loudly and pulled a tissue from her pocket.

Frowning, Cassy tightened her grip on the other. Everyone had doubted Ginny could have done it, even though it seemed likely at the time. However, that was not the main subject occupying Cassy's mind. She wanted to know how Ginny had got such an object and what she had been telling Tom. After all, he had to ability to drag people into the past, so Ginny must have more experience than most in that area. Plus, she wanted to know just how much Ginny knew about the Chamber of Secrets.

'I wrote in the diary to clear my mind and vent. I was ever so surprised when someone wrote back, but... it was great. Tom was so understanding and... he also listened to be. No one else listened to me like he did. I told him everything. Then one day I lost the diary and of all people Harry had it,' rambled Ginny. Her words were intended for Cassy, but there was the slightest tone of self-assurance that what she did was right, that it was justified and that Cassy would not penalise her for it. 'I panicked. What if he told him? What if Tom told Harry I like him?'

The inner ends of Cassy's eyebrows curved upwards in pity, for everyone knew Ginny liked Harry. Even the oblivious boy himself had noticed.

'So I sneaked in and I took it back, but Cassy... Oh, I shouldn't tell you!' cried Ginny, pulling away, only to be drawn back by Cassy.

'Tell me what?' asked Cassy softly, both intrigued and wary.

'I-' Ginny stumbled. She stiffened and paled, her breath catching with every word she tried to form. Breathing deeply, she looked Cassy straight in the eye and said, 'I think I'm the one opening the Chamber of Secrets.'

The words took a moment to sink in and Cassy found she had already asked Ginny to repeat herself before she had fully comprehended it. Ginny said nothing, but looked at her with complete terror. Had Cassy took the time to fully take in the other's expression, she would have likened it to someone about to be sentenced to Azkaban, or to be hung at the gallows, but all Cassy saw at that moment was her own utter confusion.

'I'm sorry?' she said after a moment.'That is not funny, Ginny.'

'I'm not joking!' she cried, raising her own hands to grip Cassy's shoulders too. 'I think I am. I have done for some time, but Tom told me not to say anything to anyone. I can't remember things, Cassy. Sometimes, I find myself somewhere and I can't remember how I got there. I remember being surrounded by feathers and I don't know where they were from and I - on Halloween I was covered in paint and Mrs. Norris had been attacked and I couldn't remember where I was and Tom said not to worry and I think Percy knows. I think he suspects me, like you do – you did, didn't you? Of course, after the dorm was wrecked you-'

'Ginny!' barked Cassy.

She fell silent and breathed deeply as Cassy stared at her in alarm. Ginny's hands fell from her shoulders and to her own sides, but Cassy did not let her go.

'I think- I think you should...' She wanted to say that Ginny should ignore Riddle's replies, but she did not wish to cause more trouble. However, a feeling of doubt about the already questionable boy was ebbing away at her senses, for it seemed odd to her that he dismissed Ginny's continuous concerns. 'Am I the first person you have told?'

'I tried to tell Ron, but he's always with his friends. I would have told Percy, but he wouldn't understand and what if he turned me in? I don't want to be expelled!' said Ginny in distress. 'Please don't tell anyone!'

'Perhaps... you should tell Professor Dumbledore,' said Cassy slowly. 'This cannot be normal for how an heir would react.' At least, Cassy hoped it was not. She had always assumed that the heir would have opened the Chamber on their own free will, but Ginny sounded as if she did not have the faintest sense of self.

Ginny suddenly pulled away from her, distancing herself a table length and scowling as her eyes welled up again. 'No! I thought you would understand. I'll be expelled. I can't tell anyone.'

'Ginny, the Headmaster can help you. Just explain and he can help you before this gets anymore out of control. You need to if you really believe you are the one responsible, otherwise you are putting everyone in danger!' cried Cassy.

Recoiled as if burnt and brown-eyes widening under furrowed brows gave Ginny a feral look that on any other occasion would have alarmed Cassy, but she took it as a sign that her words had perhaps got through to her. However, Ginny's lips soon turned down, revealing barred teeth.

'You don't get it at all. It's not that easy. I thought maybe you could help me, but you can't. You can't help at all. At least Tom gave me advice, he knew how to stop me worrying, but you just make it worse. He was right, I shouldn't have told you, he said to stay away, but I didn't. You can't help at all!' she whispered hoarsely.

Cassy watched, transfixed, as she spoke. Ginny's eyes were alight with madness that Cassy had never seen before.

Is that even her? She thought. This kind of reaction is...

She could not even pin how she felt about it as her emotions swirled into one. Anger, frustration, sadness, alarm, defeat, determination – not a single one took presidence as Ginny turned on her heel and ran.

Slowly, Cassy slumped down into the chair Ginny previously occupied. She cupped her hands around her nose and mouth and hunched over the table before closing her eyes. Forcing herself to think, Cassy pushed aside the hurt and the blame that had won as soon as the younger girl disappeared, and concentrated on what she was to do now. There were two options; one, confront Ginny later and tell nobody, or two, tell Harry, Neville and Hermione after lunch and see what they make of it. In her loyalty to Ginny, she knew she could say nothing, but if anything were to happen to someone now, Cassy knew she would feel awful. An attack she could have prevented would be one that she deemed her own fault, especially if it were any of her friends. She had no idea what to do and as the thought of Riddle drifted back into her mind, her confusion only grew.

Riddle and Ginny spoke often, that was was obvious, and Ginny had trusted him with her secrets. However, he had advised against her telling anyone about the attacks – which seemed strange to Cassy, for Harry had described him as respectable and a Prefect. Something did not sit right with her about that. That also drew questions about Riddle's relation to Ginny's odd behaviour and Cassy could not help but wonder if he was encouraging it.

'You should not trust something that should not, but can talk back,' she mumbled, recalling a time Alphard had said it to her. She had been young and it had been an enchanted door that would not open for her, wanting her to complete several tasks for it first, before Alphard had caught wind and dragged her away. However, she still did not know what to make of the diary.

Sighing heavily, she opted to say nothing for the moment. Perhaps the knowledge of the creature itself would be enough information to hand to the teachers for them to deal with without involving Ginny at this moment, after all, Cassy was not sure if it was even Ginny causing the attacks – although it was very likely.

The creature itself posed another problem. Cassy needed to tell her friends about it, but preferably without leaving the library. She thought it foolish, wanting to purge the paranoia from her mind, but she could not help but feel as if it was going to be extraordinarily stupid of her to leave the library alone now. Tom Riddle knew about her already and Ginny was mad at her and although that meant little as it was, it did not bode well with her. She had an idea that solely depended on one person she hoped to never have to ask a favour of.

Standing, Cassy hurried deeper into the library, weaving around bookcases and then following a trail of laughter as soon as she identified it. She drew to a halt several tables away. Peering at them silently, she waited for the table of boys to notice her.

'Oh, hey, Cassy,' said Dean loudly. He was smacked by Finnigan through his laughter. Dean waved her closer and she caught Ronald's eye as he turned to look.

'Can I speak to you for a moment, Ronald?' she said, nodding away from the table. He raised his eyebrows, yet stood and followed her away after warning his friends not to touch the remainder of his cake.

He stared down at her, squinting his eyes in uncertainty. 'Yeah?'

Cassy openly grimaced as she asked, 'I need a favour from you.'

'Uh, what kind of favour?' he asked, frown deepening as she took out the little notebook. She held it out to him.

'I need you to give this to Hermione,' she said. 'Don't look in it and don't tell anyone that I gave it to you. In fact, don't let anyone see you give it to her, all right?'

He stared and slowly took the notebook, his eyes showing deep confusion and a wish for an explanation. However, he could tell by the stern look on her face that she was not going to give the kind he wanted. Instead, he asked, 'Why Hermione?'

'She will understand it best, I think. Hopefully, it won't be needed. So, you agree?' Her fingers tightened momentarily on the book.

He nodded slowly and pocketed the book. 'It's almost lunch, you know.'

Cassy said nothing, but took a step back and waved an arm in farewell as an exceptionally loud roar of laughter erupted from Dean and Finnigan as Ronald's last piece of cake hit the floor. Slowly, she returned to her desk, intending to pick up the book she had been reading and return it to the shelf, but as she stood in front of it, the task had slipped her mind and she stood empty handed. She breathed in deeply and dropped her head, letting it rest against the cool wood.

I should not be so paranoid, she thought in distaste, nothing will happen to me.

She was not a Muggle-Born and she was usually not even considered a Blood-Traitor, but Ginny unnerved her. Her rage and her madness were nothing like she had seen on the girl before, they created the illusion she was capable of anything and would gladly do it. That was silly, Cassy recognised, for Ginny would never do that.

The heir of Slytherin might, her mind supplied. She let out another great sigh. Ronald was sure to think she was crazy again when he saw her at lunch, unharmed and next to Hermione. A precaution that stemmed from a split decision was usually unneeded and Cassy felt so foolish for handing over her book like that, but she could not ask for it back now. She would just go to lunch, paranoia and all.

She slipped out of the library doors, slowly trailing through the corridors and listening to the echoing of her own footsteps. The torches flickered as she past, lightening up the corridors as the skies darkened with the promise of rain. Her breathing slowed and relaxed, her initial fear dimming, but never snuffed. She had to speak to Ginny, but where to find her was the issue.

Intending to take the shortest route to the Great Hall, Cassy turned down a narrow hall and then around into a wider one. She sighed loudly, mildly surprised at how it reverberated back, only it did not stop. She could hear the exhalation of air over her footsteps, even as she walked twenty paces. Stopping suddenly, she realised that the sound was growing closer, before it too suddenly halted.

Her eyes travelled to the left side of the upcoming junction of the corridor. She crept forward while reaching in her pocket to retrieve a small, circular mirror and flipped it open. Slowly, she pocked the mirror around the edge, shakily revealing nothing. The corridor was empty. Then flipped it around and checked the other, that too was empty.

'I'm going insane,' she mumbled, but the sound started again and her heart sunk into her stomach. The shadows crept up the walls in front of her. Cassy bolted. Without much thought, she took off running, the mirror clutched tightly in her hand and she fumbled for her wand with the other. She could not hear anything over the sound of her own feet and the pulsing of her blood in her ears.

A sudden burst of red and black flew out from one of the adjoining corridors, hitting her hard and sending her sprawling on the ground. Dazed, Cassy coughed, her lungs demanding air, but her limbs forcing her to move. She cried out as a heavy weight landed on her hand, stopping it only inches from her lost wand. Her head shot up as she recognised the shoes.

'Ginny,' she gasped, trying to pull her hand back towards her, but to no avail.

Ginny said nothing, instead she stared down at her with no emotion. There was not even a flicker of remorse, no anger or kindness. Glazed over eyes were fixed somewhere in the distance, back the way Cassy had come.

With a growl, Cassy swept her free hand round, her nails digging into Ginny's bare leg. Although there was no sound in response, she did stumble backwards, giving Cassy a tiny opportunity to straighten before she rammed her shoulder into Ginny's stomach full force. She clattered to the ground and Cassy stooped to pick up her wand, pointing it at the defenceless other and breathing shakily.

'Ginny,' she said again, more forcefully and to no real result.

This was not Ginny, not her Ginny, anyway. Everything was so terribly _wrong_ about her, from her lifeless eyes to her pale skin. The only trace of humanity were red blotches that surrounded her eyes, the remnants of tears.

She said her name one last time in a vain effort to bring sense into her without attacking. Yet, it did nothing more than the previous two times, so steadying herself, Cassy raised her wand to stun. She faltered as a faint hiss escaped Ginny's lips and her eyes looked towards a spot behind Cassy's shoulder. A shadow descended on them and immediately Cassy's eyes flicked to the window in front as movement caught her eye. Her blue gaze was met with a pair of large, yellow eyes.

* * *

**This chapter leads to a bit of a life lesson for Cassy. One of her strengths and at the same time an important flaw is the main focus for this school year, as well as the next. I have written quite a bit for the next year, about six chapters, but progress is still slow. I have everything in my head, but putting it down is more time consuming than it was when I wrote the first year. Please bare with me. **

**To my reviewer the other day, who I mentally replied to, but later realised I had not actually formulated a written response, I say this: No. Cassy is not petrified instead of Hermione. They are two separate running things in my story.**

**Also, from a few reviews I've got, I realised that either people did not pick up my hints in the very first chapter of the series, or I was too subtle. However, exactly what I mean by that, you'll have to wait and see! **

**Thanks!**


	17. Granger's got it

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter XVII: Granger's got it**

Heavy silence had descended quickly on the usually rowdy house. They shifted and stretched, either trying to avoid or meet the gaze of the Deputy Headmistress, which she was carefully eluding herself as she stared at her hands. Whether she was waiting for the group to give her their full attention, or she was trying to compose herself, no one was sure, not even the Professor, for she simply found the words evading her mouth. It was only once someone coughed that she found the need to look up, her eyes instantly fixing on the back wall.

'As some of you may have assumed, there had been another attack,' said Professor McGonagall. Her eyes suddenly lowered, seeking out three second-years from the crowd before moving her gaze back to the wall overhead. 'Once more, it was someone from our house.'

Whispers spread again, but they were short lived. Everyone wished to know who it was, whether or not they were alive and where it had happened; they did not have time for rumours, not when their head of house was so obviously distressed by the occurrence.

'The student... was Cassiopeia Black,' she said finally and was met with a resounding silence. Slowly, people began to look at each other their eyebrows raising or furrowing in confusion as they mouthed the name to each other. Many assumed they had not heard correctly, but Professor McGonagall did not move to right it.

Harry had heard it all too clearly, but soon after the words left her mouth, his mind slowed down and his body tensed. He knew it could be no one else. No one else had a name that sounded anywhere near Cassy's and the story matched in well with what they had experienced themselves only minutes before. He rose a hand to his hair, tugged it back and closed his eyed. They had waited for her in the Great Hall and joked about her lateness, comparing her to Hermione, who often forgot the time in favour of reading and how he wished he had not. A tremendous guilt weighed down on him; they should have looked for her.

'How is she?' he asked hoarsely over the whispers. His voice silenced them and all eyes turned to Professor McGonagall again. Harry knew Cassy may be dead, after all, that is what the monster was supposed to do, and they had yet to be informed otherwise.

Why else call a formal meeting like this one? His mind supplied bitterly. They had received none for the students who had been petrified, so it only made sense that she was not. He closed his eyes again, refusing to meet Professor McGonagall's gaze.

'She is petrified,' she said softly.

Half of the bodies in the room deflated in relief, having expected the worst. It did not stop Hermione from letting out a hiccup though; she had managed to work herself up very quickly when she too realised the Professor had not commented on her well-being and was finding it difficult to calm down as suddenly. She sniffed and Harry and Neville each moved to put a hand on her shoulder.

'That's impossible,' announced a voice. Everyone turned to look at Ronald, who had become very pale, his skin almost sickly against his flaming hair. He looked around at them all pleadingly. 'I just saw her before I came down for lunch. She was fine. Besides, Black isn't even a Muggle-Born. Why would she have been attacked?'

There were many nods in agreement and Professor McGonagall sighed deeply. 'That is why this meeting had to be held at this moment. It had always been assumed that the creature responsible would only target Muggle-Borns, but that now appears to not be the case. Thus, new rules are to be implemented today after a staff meeting. None of you are allowed to leave the tower until I return and give you permission. I expect the Prefects to monitor this. I advise you all not to take this lightly, for the future of the school is uncertain at this time and you will be playing with your lives if you do leave.'

Nobody moved to say a word, easily accepting these terms and had little desire to leave at that moment. The idea that no one was safe played heavily on everyone's minds and no one knew where to begin, all wanting to say something, but finding no voice to do so. They were too shocked, too horrified.

Bidding them farewell, Professor McGonagall left with a heavy heart and a sombre face. This was matched in the students as they dawdled and hesitantly separated into smaller clusters. Harry could not stand the stares they were getting and went to pull Hermione and Neville to their table in the corner. However, he paused as he grasped their sleeves upon hearing a thunderous wail.

They turned, as did half the room, to see Ginny sinking to her knees. Her arms were barely supported by Fred and George, who opted to crouch with her as they could not force her back to her feet. She let out another howl of sadness that spurred off the whispers and the panic, indicating the moment for the theories and rumours to finally be fabricated and spread.

Frowning through his own watering eyes, Neville pushed his way towards her. Harry and Hermione followed hovering several feet back as not to crowd her, but it did little good. The sight of them only forced Ginny to curl in on herself and let out another heavy sob. As they muttered and reached for her, she resisted, shaking her head and shrugging them off, blaming herself over and over while tugging at her hair violently. George raised his hands to pry hers from her scalp, but Ginny twisted and flung herself to her feet and disappeared up the stairwell to the girl's dormitories.

'That was...' said Fred slowly.

'Not normal,' finished George, just as uncomfortably as his brother. They shifted and looked at each other, their eyes then moving to seek out Percy and Ronald in the crowd. They did not search long because the two were already manoeuvring their way towards them and as the four huddled in together, Harry directed Neville and Hermione back to their table in the corner.

'I-I don't understand,' said Hermione. 'This doesn't make sense.'

'I thought McGonagall was going to tell us she was d-dead,' muttered Neville as he took a seat. His hand instantly moved to the vase Cassy had helped him work on, despite its ugliness, he was still very fond of it.

'So did I,' admitted Harry. 'But, I suppose she's right. This does change everything. Can they even keep the school open now?'

Hermione slowly shook her head and folded her hands into her lap. She wanted to be able to say they could and that the teachers will surely find who was responsible, but she could not. She could not and it pained her greatly.

'Why Cassy, though?' she asked, rubbing her eyes.

'Maybe... maybe it's because she's in Gryffindor,' said Neville. He waved his hand as the other two looked up at him doubtfully. 'Think about it like this, Slytherin hated Muggle-Borns, so he wouldn't like those who sympathised with them, would he? Cassy's family has always been in Slytherin, so surely she'd be a target if it was like that.'

Hermione nodded slowly, raising a hand to her mouth thoughtfully. 'There was all that stuff about her having Muggle-Born friends earlier in the year, so all the heir would have had to have done is hear about it and he could... he could have tried to make an example out of her...' She scowled at the table top before looking around at the other students.

They were still glancing their way occasionally, but more of the curious glances were now aimed at the Weasley brothers, who all sat angled towards the staircase to the girl's dormitories. Ginny had yet to re-emerge, but Neville was not surprised by that. She was incredibly taken with Cassy, often seeking her advice or even just her company over those her own age. It must have been a hard blow, especially considering Ginny had left with Cassy for the library that morning, although that made him wonder where Ginny had gone. He had expected them to return for lunch together. Despite his curiosity, he vowed not to ask in case he upset her anymore than she already was.

He looked to the Weasley boys again and was surprised to see Ronald walking over, albeit slowly, with his hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets. He stopped beside Hermione, jerked his head to one side and asked to speak with her. She frowned, as did everyone else at the table, but stood none-the-less to stand just out of hearing distance. They watched as Ronald pulled a red, leather-fronted notebook from his pocket and handed it to her, frowning warily as he spoke and avoiding Hermione's startled eyes. Once he had left, she stood still for a few moment, staring at the book before running back to them and throwing herself down into her chair.

'This is Cassy's notebook,' she breathed. Harry and Neville nodded, having recognised it already and gazed intently as Hermione undid the strap and tugged it open. They faltered at her frown.

'What is it?' asked Neville.

'I don't understand,' she said. 'These aren't words.'

The writing on the page were more strings of letters, occasionally punctuated with hyphens or numbers, even shapes and squiggles, but hardly ever simple words. Three pages in, there were lists of letters, each crossed through or circled with evidence of later crossings. Some had numbers beside them and the list lasted for seven pages and obviously hinted towards something, but none of them were entirely sure what.

'You know what I think?' said Harry suddenly, breaking his silence with a dull voice. 'I think she knew something. She knew something about the Chamber of Secrets and that's why she was petrified.'

Hesitantly, Hermione closed the book and stared across at him. 'What makes you think that? I mean, she did spend long amounts of time on her own and she avoided the topic sometimes and... she probably did know something, didn't she?'

Neville hung his head in his hand as Harry's hand once again rose to ring his hair. There had been a doubt in his mind about Cassy's happiness several weeks ago, for she locked herself away frequently and read on a scale that rivalled Hermione. She had declined his query, insisting that she was fine and was simply working some things out - Harry had the naïvety to believe her. The long study sessions and the business of her mind should have told him she was up to something, but he had trusted her that if it was severe she would tell him. He hoped she did find information, in one sense, because it would mean if they could rediscover what she knew then they were a step closer to solving the secret. However, on the other hand, he severely hoped she did not. The idea of her knowing something like that and not telling them was agonising and Harry tried to picture what he would say to her, but the words tumbled out another's mouth for him.

'How dare she,' seethed Hermione suddenly. 'How dare she not tell us. Look what happened now? I told her – I told her that no one can help her if she doesn't open up to us. I told her on her birthday. I know you two have as well.' She looked to them with teary eyes and Harry was not sure whether it was sadness or frustration this time. He said nothing, instead letting her vent and growl.

'And this,' she said, holding up the book, ' she had time to get this to us! She probably knew she was going to be attacked. She purposefully – oh, that – she's – she's an idiot. A complete idiot.' Hermione slumped back into her seat and rubbed at her face. 'She should have told me, I would have helped. Whatever she was doing, I could have helped.'

'We all would have helped,' mumbled Neville. 'Cassy... well, she must have had a reason, right? Even if it's not one we agree with she must have had one. She's not the type of person who would just keep information like this for no reason.'

'O-oh, I'm not so sure of that,' laughed Hermione bitterly.

'No, Hermione, I mean it. Cassy's a private person because that's how she's expected to be, but this, this is surely for another reason. She wouldn't keep this for the sake of it. That much I believe anyway.' Neville stared intently at Hermione, giving one of the rare serious expressions few knew he was capable of. In response, she just raised her hands in surrender, but her expression did not portray the same emotion.

'Look-' interjected Harry, 'I think we should go with out original plan and tell each other everything that we know about the Chamber and even stuff we with might not be relevant. That way, we cover everything and we might be able to figure out what she knew, if she did know anything. Remember, that was just an idea.'

Neville and Hermione nodded slowly and the three huddled in closer, dropped their voices and began to recall their year in immense detail. They wanted to figure the mystery out more than ever now.

* * *

Moonlight filtered in through the small, arched windows, illuminating the heavy drapes and still forms of Brown and Patil in the beds opposite. It had been a long time, Hermione realised, since she had spent half the night thinking and staring up at the over head canopy. Such experiences had halted once she had become friends with Cassy, Harry and Neville, once she had found friends to spend the night dreaming of, rather than spells to spend the night studying.

It was bizarre that her friends should consist of the very people she would have given a leg to avoid the previous year. It had startled everyone to see them seated together, let alone laughing and joking together. Yet, she found herself reluctant to change it or to let it go. They were good people and it had been Cassy who had taken a moment to reach out to her, to offer something that Hermione could choose whether to evolve into friendship and for a split second, Hermione felt very guilty that she had spent the evening cursing Cassy's name. However, it quickly vanished when she reminded herself that no one would be feeling the way they were if the stubborn girl had just opened up to them and said what she thought for a change. She never did and often Hermione only caught glimmers of what she knew Cassy could be feeling on her face. It frustrated her to no end and Hermione was not willing to forgive her this time, no matter what her reasoning – if she did indeed have one as Neville insisted.

Sighing, Hermione flicked through the pages of the notebook for the tenth time that day. The conversation with Harry and Neville had made little difference, despite having found several things she had not previously known. It had come as a shock that Harry was a Parselmouth and she had to reluctantly see reason to Cassy's disapproval of Harry admitting it. The voices were another point of interest. His and Cassy's appearance on the scenes intrigued her, but she had found nothing of major use.

She closed her eyes rightly and opened them quickly in an attempt to relieve her tiredness, even for a few seconds as she concentrated. The last page in Cassy's book was heavily underlined with two simple pieces of information. The word read: " PR – FFFMB", which Hermione read as nothing. She tried to think of an acronym for it, but nothing immediately came to mind. Underneath that was written: "P.465".

'Why would she give me this book specifically if it meant nothing?' she breathed, bringing it closer to her face to squint at it in the darkness. She knew there must be something they were missing. With a sigh, she rolled over towards the window and was able to see Cassy's empty bed partially illuminated by the incoming light. On her headboard sat Crin, very awake and alert, who turned to look back at her as soon as she shifted. It was silly really, she recognised, that she wished to comfort a bird, especially one that had shown no great obedience to Cassy, but that did not stop her sitting up and outstretching her arm towards him.

With a flutter, he landed and Hermione lowered her arm to hold the sudden weight more comfortably. He nipped at her fingers as they rose to stroke him and Hermione smiled.

'If only I could understand owls,' she whispered to him, 'I'd know what you really thought. Do you miss her? Do you even realise what happened, I wonder. You seem like a very clever owl.' He nipped her again as she said that and she laughed quietly, noting to lower her voice more as Brown shifted in her bed. 'She'll be fine, you know. I do think talking to owls would be a nice talent, but them I don't really suppose I'd like to hear all of their voices as I walked past the owlery.'

Hermione froze, stiffening enough to alarm Crin, who quickly fluttered back to Cassy's headboard and away from the panicked human. She breathed deeply, holding back a frustrated cry and smacked a hand to her forehead.

'Of course! Of course, of course, of course!' she breathed, flopping backwards onto her bed. 'Now this damn book. You knew he was a Parseltongue first, Cassy, so what would be the wisest thing to do? You head to the library.'

Hermione threw her hands to her face and breathed deeply. She had finally caught up.

* * *

Harry, Neville and Hermione had done their best to wrangle a visit to Cassy the following morning. They had cornered Professor McGonagall after breakfast and against the three she was powerless to say no, for despite her best attempts to hide her sympathy, they had all spotted it in her eyes the night before. She walked with them down the hall, sniffing as she put a hand on the hospital wing doors. However, the four halted at the sound of a low, sharp voice.

'This school will be closed if there is even one more attack. I will personally see to it.'

Harry frowned. He recognised that voice, he was sure of it, but no face came to match it in his mind. Unable to identify exactly who was speaking, he wished to pry open the door and peep inside, but Professor McGonagall's hand was firmly wrapped around the door handle and would surely usher them all away when she remembered they were there. As things were, however, she too, had her ear pressed to the crack.

'Now, now,' came a second voice, 'that may be too hasty.' They both belonged to men, that much was evident, but the second voice was more composed and relaxed, although it was quieter, as if not willing to provoke the first speaker anymore than he already had been. Harry almost thought he recognised that voice as well.

'The Chamber was opened fifty-years-ago and killed a girl. There have been multiple attacks and it is pure luck nobody had died yet. Luck, Lucius, is not something I hold in very high regard,' seethed the first speaker.

Neville turned, frowning. He mouthed: 'Lucius Malfoy?'

Harry shrugged, but his mind suddenly offered a face for the first voice. His eyes widened and his shoulders slumped, but in relief or defeat, he was not sure.

'My niece is not a Muggle-Born, Lucius. She has no place in this and yet I received a letter in the evening stating she had been attacked. I thought she had died. I genuinely thought she had died and I do not suppose you could even comprehend that, because you did not see that girl fifty-years-ago being taken out of school on a stretcher. I did and I will not see it again. If the school has to be closed, then it will be closed.'

Gritting his teeth, Harry wanted to push through the door and plead with him, but he knew it would be no use. Both Alphard and Lucius were school governors and it sounded as if the decisions had already been made, but he would have tried if Professor McGonagall had not turned to them at that moment to usher them away. They were too shocked and too disheartened to fight her and while Harry rather liked Alphard, he had the suspicion that Cassy would have been the only one to be able to convince him otherwise. Harry had seen on the first night he had stayed with them that Alphard cared deeply for her, far more than Harry could ever imagine his own relatives doing for him. Closing the school would be done for her and if it was to be for her he really doubted he could stop it.

The only solution that came to his mind was that they needed to figure out the Chamber and soon. It was apparent that he was not the only one who thought this for Hermione suddenly turned to their Professor and asked, 'Would it be possible if we go to the library instead then? I'd - I'd like to get a move on with my revision. Exams are in a couple of months and I think working might help me... forget...'

Absently, Professor McGonagall nodded and lead them up to the library, missing the wink Hermione gave Harry and Neville as they lagged behind.

Madam Pince greeted them with her usual stern stare, but she nodded kindly to Professor McGonagall, who instructed her to escort them to their first lesson in an hour. When she departed, the three hurried towards the back of the library, claiming one of the tables by hauling their bags onto the seats.

'So, we're looking for this book,' said Hermione smartly. She read out the initials as she wrote them out on two scraps of parchment and handed them to Harry and Neville. 'I would think it would be in the animal section, but we'll have to check everywhere. We have an hour and I don't know how many times we'll be able to be escorted here.'

'Don't worry. I've got a back up for that,' said Harry, looking to Neville. It had been a while since he had used his father's old Invisibility Cloak.

Hermione peered at them inquisitively for a moment, before dropping it and scurrying down the maze of bookcases. The search for a book, which Hermione had to believe existed, took presidence over her curiosity. She navigated the isles easily, finding the section quickly and set to work immediately. The spines of many books were worn, forcing her to pull them out to read the title on the cover, slowing progress dramatically. At least, by her standards, for she had only scanned sixteen books by the time Harry had caught up.

'Where's Neville?' asked Hermione without looking. She pulled out a rusty-red book, the cover falling from the binding and scattering half a dozen loose pages across the ground. With a sigh, she stooped to pick them up and stuffed them back in.

'I'm not sure,' said Harry. 'He said he had an idea.'

Together the pair worked through the shelves and had found nothing that resembled the letters. They spoke lightly of Hermione's realisation the previous night and how that would have effected their search earlier, how if Cassy had told them then things might be different, and how they knew they were close to figuring out the answer. They just needed a few more hours and they were sure they would have it. Neither of them wished for the school to close. Harry did not want to return to his relatives and Hermione said she doubted she could cope returning to her old life when she knew this world was real.

'We'll figure it out,' said Harry assuringly. 'We always do, but I don't suppose you know much about that, do you?'

Hermione looked at him curiously and Harry shook his head, promising to tell her when everything was over.

There were loud pads of footsteps and Neville burst into view. A mustard-yellow book was clutched to his chest and he was struggling to breathe through his wide grin, but he hardly seemed to notice. 'Look, look at this!'

'_Fanciful and Fictitious: Fabled Mythical Beasts_,' Harry read, 'by Percivial Romulus.' He paused for a moment, then his eyes widened and he let out a breath of laughter.

'Oh, that's... that's it!' cried Hermione. 'Oh, Neville, you found it!' She rocked forward and backwards on her feet, clapped her hands together and hurriedly dragged Neville around the corner and straight back to their table. 'Wherever did you find it?'

'Well, I thought that maybe it would be best to check if it was on any of the trolleys, you know, in case Cassy didn't put it away before she left. Madam Pince had gathered them all up, so I had to look through them one by one, but I eventually found it! Can you believe it?' he said, passing the book to her as he sat.

'Good thinking, Nev,' said Harry. He hovered over Hermione's other shoulder, watching eagerly as she flicked the pages between her fingers and turned to final few before revealing the page they had all been anticipating.

They each read it at their own speeds, frowns and smiles twisting across their faces, but no words were exchanged. Harry knew he had finished after Hermione, for she sat with her hands pressed flat against one another and her index pressed to her mouth. He did not need her to tell him they had found it, everything made sense, bar one rather major detail, but even he had an idea as to how that had worked.

'Of course it hasn't killed anyone,' he said, startling Neville and Hermione, 'no one had really seen its eyes. Colin saw it through his camera, Justin... Justin had Nick, so he must have seen it through him and...'

'Nick can't die again,' nodded Neville. 'He's already dead. But what about Mrs. Norris and Cassy?'

Harry frowned. 'Mrs. Norris had the water on the floor, so if she was stooping about she might have seen the Basalisk's reflection. Cassy... I don't know. We never saw where she was found.' Leaning away from the book, he ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it.

The seal of approval was given when Hermione began nodding thoughtfully, although she never took her eyes off the page. Absently, she pulled Cassy's notebook from her cloaks inner pocket and in one sharp movement, ripped the page from the text book. She folded it and tucked it into the back of Cassy's notebook before putting it back into her pocket. There was not much attention given to the horrified faces of her friends as she rose to tuck her chair in.

'Come on, lessons will begin soon,' she said, waving them to follow.

Madam Pince escorted the small huddle all across the castle, depositing students into their classrooms as they passed and ticking their names off as she did. Transfiguration was conducted as normal and Professor McGonagall did her best to avoid any rumours or questions concerning the Chamber of Secrets, opting to leave that for another teacher to suffer through. While everyone was firmly familiar with the tale by this point, the question they all wanted answered was reasoning as to the removal of the Headmaster and of Hagrid, both of whom had been notably absent at lunch. It was only through the loud voice of Draco, who was viciously telling anyone who would listen that they found they had been taken away because the Governors deemed them responsible; but no one was sure how that had come about.

His voice was grating. It pulled on their nerves in a different way than Harry remembered. His tone was not condescending, but blameful. It was low and sharp, cutting through the crowd and embedding itself into Harry's skin with every word. Sympathy, he realised, she probably be given, for Cassy was Draco's cousin and despite their seemingly dysfunctional relationship, he knew they cared for each other; however, he could not bare to as each comment forced another layer of unjustified guilt onto the three's shoulders.

Despite a detention and several wary stares from his friends, Draco did not stop. It was if he had pent up all his dislike for them and was finally releasing it in what was the most violent and offensive manor that he could short of hexing them. He was soon ushered away after dinner to the dungeons with the other Slytherins, just as Harry, Neville and Hermione were escorted to the Gryffindor tower moments later.

As they sat that evening, they could come no closer to finding the entrance. Lost for centuries, but not impossible to find, they knew, for they had already solved one half of the puzzle. With that in mind, the three went to bed, dreaming up possibilities, each as unlikely as the last.

* * *

Professor Flitwick chattered on about the charm, a simple one which Hermione was certain she would be able to master in the first five minutes – not that she had not done so in her room many weeks previous. She tried her best to pay attention, to take in his words and his advise like everyone else, but she could not. Her fingers drummed impatiently on the tabletop, waiting for a chance to interject into the mantra. Leaning forward to cup her chin on her other hand, she glanced towards Harry, who held the vaguest look of attention, and to Neville, who, while frowning, seemed to be the one most interested in this particular lesson.

She wondered if this kind of impatient indifference to school was how most people functioned, but she could not imagine it, for she loved learning too much to allow herself to sink into this state all day, everyday. However, she could not bring her mind back around to focus on her wand movement, so she focused on the little Professor instead, reaching out and catching his shoulder as he past.

'Yes, Miss Granger?' he asked, beaming.

'May I go to the bathroom please?' she said quietly.

He nodded at her and reminded her to use the one across the hall and not to spend longer than strictly necessary. After she assured him that she really had to leave then and there, he moved aside and she scurried out of the room and down the hall. On the wall by the door there was still an empty torch bracket, but the chair had long since been removed.

'Myrtle?' she called as she pushed the door open. 'Myrtle, please, I need to speak to you.'

There was a slow gurgling and a high wailing that reverberated through the pipes, before a splash from one of the stalls signalled the ghost's arrival. She drifted through the door, eyebrows knitted down and lips curled down.

'What?' snapped Myrtle, circling her.

'Er- well, I wanted to ask you some things.' Hermione wrung her hands together, speaking slowly and thinking fast. Turning to follow Myrtle's movements, she did her best to look apologetic. 'It's...it's about how you died.'

Hermione need not have bothered trying to be polite, for Myrtle did not care at all. Her eyes lit up and her lips parted in a wide grin, allowing a gasp to pass them unrestrained.'Oh, it was simply awful.'

'E-exactly how did you die?' asked Hermione slowly.

'I don't know,' she said cheerfully. 'I had been crying in the stall, because some girl called Olive Hornby had been picking on me. She had never liked my glasses... but then I heard someone come in and they were speaking in a different language, at least, I think it was.' She turned to Hermione with a bland expression. 'It just sounded like gibberish to me, but it definitely sounded male, so I went out to tell them to leave...'

'Then what?' promoted Hermione.

'Then I died. I saw a massive pair of yellow eyes... from over there, actually,' said Myrtle quietly, pointing over towards the sinks. She hovered curiously as Hermione scurried over, touching and turning the taps nearest to where she had pointed, but her interest soon diminished when nothing happened. With a huff, she splashed back into her toilet, leaving Hermione alone once more.

Hermione bit her lip as the tap she was turning produced no water, instead the pipe below simply groaned loudly. This was the only entrance her mind could supply through sleep deprivation. Hermione had already realised that the Basalisk must travel through pipes - for what else there was that could hide a sixty-foot snake, she did not know – which drew her to Myrtle. Her only issue now was finding it and doing so quickly, before someone was sent to look for her.

'Come on, come on,' she mumbled, pulling on the facets. 'You could be of some help, Myrtle,' she pleaded at the splash, but Myrtle said nothing and Hermione sighed heavily. Coldness gripped at her feet and she paused, leaning backwards just far enough to look at the ground. There was water. It pooled around her, soaking into the bottom of her shoes and ripped from behind her. Frowning, she lowered her hands from the tap, shifted her feet and sent the water wobbling in another direction.

'Myrtle?' she called again. 'What's going on, Myrtle?'

There was still no reply and Hermione looked back up to the mirror as she frowned. In a second she began rigid, the air expelled from her lungs and her mind ceasing to comprehend beyond the pair of eyes that hovered over her shoulder. Myrtle had not returned.

* * *

**So, Hermione figured it out on her own, but things are never that easy, are they? Had she not been petrified so soon after figuring out the monster, I have no doubt that she would have soon guessed where the entrance was. **

**I don't have much to say about this chapter, it is more of a final bridge between the ending points. Just three more chapters and we're on the the third year. Also, I am sorry how long this took to come out. I had exams, then straight into second semester and more coursework, so I don't really have time to check over things and this isn't top priority. The pace will definitely pick up over the summer again, although I'm aware that is a long way away. I'm stuck in a cycle of coursework then exams, it seems.**

**Thanks!**


	18. Our home, our family

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter XVIII: Our home, our family**

Harry was numb. Dread, guilt, panic, shock, all circled his mind, but he was too numb to put them into focus. His home, the only home he had ever known was being closed and he would have to return to the Dursleys. He could not bare it.

There had been a slow unpicking of his mind when Hermione did not return to Charms. He tried to think of where she could have gone and where the closest bathroom was; the one that came to mind was Myrtle's, but Hermione's deep unease with the ghost made him wary that she would have gone there. However, as he thought of this, he forced him to recognise her strange behaviour, her detachment and her blatant lack of enthusiasm for Professor Flitwick's questions. At that point, he had turned to Neville, leant over and whispered in his ear. The other had bit his lip and glanced towards the clock on the wall – she had been gone for half an hour. Neville raised his hand and alerted Professor Flitwick, who promptly left to check. It was his grim face upon his return that let them know their worst fears had become reality. Hermione was incapacitated and Hogwarts was to be closed.

As Harry sat in the Great Hall, he did not know whether to feel resentful to Alphard, for he had been the one to press the closure, but in turn, he wanted to prevent death and he forced himself to remember that that was a noble cause in itself. It did little to stop the desperation from bubbling in his chest as looked up and down the table, eyeing to sombre faces, but carefully avoiding contact.

They were organised in their houses, separated into their years, with boys on the left side and girls on the right. Harry was positioned between Neville and Ronald, opposite an empty space where Cassy and Hermione should have been. Not a soul looked pleased with the arrangements, even the governors that lined the walls looked downhearted with differing levels of determination. Although coming to oversee the departure and ensure it went safely, they had been greeted less than warmly and many had faltered under the accusing stares, excluding Alphard, who seemed not to have noticed.

The hall was silent, excluding the voice of Professor Sprout as she read off the last of her student's names. Each one gave a small "Here", all ignoring the way her voice cracked a little more with each she listed. On the table over, Professor Flitwick stood at the front of his table, tears openly building in his beady eyes and behind him the Headmaster, who had returned the previous evening after the attack, had lost the perpetual twinkle in his eyes; his face sagging and grave; his robes plain and dark. The only ones who did not have the decency to look troubled were Professor Snape - but that surprised no one, for he was not a man of many expressions – and Professor Lockhart, who wore robes of striking green and appeared to be more interested in flirting with one of the young female governess'. Harry took a moment of pleasure in that she was not reciprocating in the slightest.

Neville nudged Harry, shooting him a weak smile that he returned with even less assurance. They both breathed in deeply as Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment and turned to the Gryffindors. They were the final table to be listed and once she was finished, Hogwarts would officially be closed and their magical education over until another establishment took them or the school was rid of the monster.

'Lewis Scott,' called Professor McGonagall. The boy mumbled "present" and she ticked him off the list before moving on to the next first year.

Dread filled Harry's stomach as he realised he was only a few names away from his own and more than anything he did not wish to answer, nor did he wish to acknowledge the gaps in the register where those petrified should be. However, he listened carefully, staring at the blank table top as he did.

'Ginerva Weasley,' said Professor McGonagall. There was no response, so the Professor called again, but Ginny did not speak up. Heads were beginning to turn, including those of the Gryffindors and the teachers. The headmaster stood, his eyes set on the seat where she should have been.

'Where is Miss Weasley?' asked Professor McGonagall. The first years looked between themselves before one plucked up the courage to reply.

She shrunk into her seat as she raised her hand. 'W-well, she's been really upset about the attacks lately, so we thought she might be sitting with her brothers for c-comfort.' Eyes then drifted to each of the four brothers, but it soon dawned on the hall as they too peered around at each other, that Ginny Weasley was missing.

Professor McGonagall looked up to Professor Dumbledore, seeking support and guidance, but he said nothing for a time; simply folding his fingers together in front of his lips. The hall silenced itself again as everyone grew nervous, a nervousness that was echoed and mirrored ten times stronger by the Gryffindors, stronger by Harry and Neville, who could bare to lose another friend. Their head of house was beginning to regain that sympathetic look in her eyes and it was difficult to ignore their shine as she waited.

After a moment - which in reality was only a dozen or so seconds, but seemed like an age – the Headmaster turned to his staff surveyed each in turn. He then stood.

'I wish for the staff to search the castle for miss Weasley. Due to the current situation, I would like you to pair together, so you may be ready for whatever you may face. I would like, however, for the heads of houses to remain where you are, so you may escort your students onto the train as the search is conducted,' he announced, receiving a nod of agreement from all addressed.

Beside Harry and Neville, Ronald blanched, seeking out his brothers further down the table, who were arching in their seats to get a glimpse of him too. There was something in their movements that alerted everyone to their dissatisfaction – they were not prepared to get on the train without their sister. They had no choice, however, as the Slytherin table began to rise at the far end and Professor McGonagall was carefully avoiding their eyes.

The remaining teachers filed out first, turning up the marble staircases as Professor Snape lead his house towards the train, with Hagrid at his side to oversee the students at the platform. They rose and exited silently and Professor Dumbledore allowed five minutes before sending the Hufflepuffs, as not to cause too much of a blockage at the station and to ensure the students could be monitored more efficiently.

Harry, however, noted this time and watched the entrance hall carefully. All eyes were on the students in the hall, opposed to those who passed and with no one tailing the dawdling students at the back, they were completely unobserved.

'What would you think,' mumbled Harry, leaning closer to Neville, 'if I asked you to stay here a little longer with me?'

Neville said nothing for a while. 'I would say that you're crazy. Though if it's for Ginny, then yeah, I'll stay.'

His blue eyes scrunched shut. The year was simply too much. He had thought last year to be dangerous, he thought that that had been a lucky escape, yet this year was even worse. They had not chosen to be involved, they were dragged in, forced to become meddled in another dangerous challenge that they did not quite understand. His fear was only matched in severity by his passion. His mind called the situation unfair, but his heart told him to fight, for the plan he and Harry had devised last night upon hearing the announcement of both Hermione's attack and the school closure was still in place. Only now it had more meaning. Now they had to ensure they executed it perfectly, and perhaps, he thought, get their hands a little dirtier than they intended, because Neville would be damned if he allowed his friend to rot with the beast.

Turning to Harry, he met eyes as fierce as his own and they nodded in unison. With rapt attention, they watched as the Hufflepuff table exited, gauging the distance that they would have to walk to be completely out of sight. When it was their own time to stand, they did so casually, without looking at each other and waited until they were in the entrance hall to lag behind. They pulled back, walking a few steps behind the first years that were on the end and smiled to a girl who was holding back a sob, before stopping completely.

'Quickly,' hissed Harry as the last student filed out of the door. He waved Neville over to the luggage that was stacked high over to one wall and clambered onto it, heaving the other up and crawling along the tops. As close as they were willing to get to the doorway of the Great Hall, they stopped and reached down to pull a trunk upwards, quickly and quietly placed it in front of where it had been. Sinking down into the gap it had created, they waited silently.

The misplaced trunk looked peculiar as it sat above the rest, but given the precariously stacked animal cages at the edge, the pair hoped it would be easily over looked. They were unsure as how to get around after this, for they needed to reach the staircase, but could not risk being seen across the entrance way.

'What are you two doing?' came a sharp whisper.

Harry and Neville jumped, heads spinning and colour draining from their faces. However, as they were met with the confused face of Ronald Weasley, they allowed themselves a sigh of relief, although Harry's irritation soon flared.

'What are _you_ doing here?' he said lowly. 'You could get us seen. Go back to the train!'

'No way,' he replied. 'Move over.'

'What?' squeaked Neville as Ronald swung his long legs down and forced the two to squash themselves against the next trunk. 'There's no room!'

'Sure there is. Here we go.' Ronald wedged himself down, his head sticking up farther than either of theirs, but still hidden by the trunk in front.

'Ron, I'm serious, you need to go back,' pleased Harry. He craned his neck to get a better view of those still in the hall before looking back at him.

Ronald shook his head and frowned deeply. 'No. I know you two know something. I know Black knew something and that's why she was attacked. It was nothing to do with all the Blood-Traitor nonsense that is going about. She gave that book to Hermione and then she was petrified with the pages all scattered around her. I'm supposed to think that's coincidental? I bet Ginny knew something too and that's why she was taken,' Ronald whispered heatedly. He leaned towards them, his face more serious that they had ever seen it before and there was a clear message that he was not going to give in to them, even as his tone became more desperate. 'You two are going to the Chamber, aren't you? You know something about Ginny, right?'

There was a pause as neither Harry nor Neville knew what to say, because Ronald was right and they could hardly tell him he was wrong – no matter how much they wanted to. Eventually, Neville simply said, 'Ginny's our friend.'

'Then I'm coming too,' he said with finality and knowing their rejection would do little to stop him, Harry and Neville nodded.

They hushed him and the three waited. Each knew it was imperative that they moved at exactly the right opportunity, otherwise the all seeing eyes of Professor Dumbledore would catch them before they even had a chance. There was a break in attention when a pair of teachers descended the staircase and hurried into the Great Hall, distracting the lingering ones and the huddle of Governors enough to draw all eyes to the Headmaster. Harry then turned, nodded to the other two and waved his hand, before clambering over the trunks and making a break towards the steps.

None of them dared to look into the hall as they ran, they did not wish to see the heads turn or the furious look on the faces of their soon-to-be-previous professors. Instead, they ran. All of their energy was focused on making up the stairs and out of sight with as little noise as possible, but as the chatter rose in the hall, loud bellows of protest from whom none could say, Harry pushed the thought of being heard from his mind and quickened his pace.

He weaved through the corridors and around the corners with Neville at his side and a slower, more anxious Ronald lagging behind as he followed. His steps suddenly slowed and he plodded the last few steps with his head angled high and his breath sparse.

At the very end of the corridor, visible only by the light of the adjoining hall, were large, faded letters sprawled across the wall's surface. A warning, the original warning that had began a series of most unfortunate events. Enemies, it read, Harry was an enemy, Cassy, Hermione, and Ginny too, were enemies.

Ronald appeared at Harry's side, his eyes also fixed on the writing. Harry did not know how the other boy had reached the same conclusion Neville and he had, but it did not matter. The pain was written across Ronald's face, unrestrained and Harry wondered if his face might have looked the same.

The faint scuffing of shoes reminded Harry that Neville was there too, several feet away and in just as much agony as himself, if not more, for his fondness of Ginny was probably better constructed than his own. They locked eyes and neither could muster a reassuring smile – they both knew the reality, but in that moment the three failed to notice the silent footsteps of another.

'What are you doing?'

The three jumped, twisting their bodies and scrambling for their wands. Harry's and Neville's eyes widened suddenly as they let out a mixed cry of "Alphard" and "Mr. Black" respectively. They both paused to look at each other, briefly wondering which one had addressed him correctly, but Alphard seemed not to care.

'That is my name, but I asked what you were doing,' he said coldly. His sharp eyes regarded the three of them, before flicking up to the wall.

'We were just – just -' fumbled Harry. Shoulders sagging, he looked to Neville for support, but the other had frozen and stared at Alphard with the same debilitating obedience in his eye as he did his grandmother.

Alphard said nothing when they returned to being the focus of his attention. However, his eyes narrowed slightly, a movement Harry instantly recognised to be Cassy's thoughtful stare, while he looked to Ronald.

As if feeling the eyes upon him, Ronald's head rose slowly, peering at him from below furrowed ginger eyebrows. His lips drew back and he shot to his feet. 'You said we needed to get to Myrtle's bathroom, right? That's where Hermione was petrified, so that's probably were the entrance to the Chamber is. Is that the door – the one there?'

Harry had no chance to reply as Ronald ran frantically towards it. With a shout of the other's name, Harry and Neville set off to chase him, barrelling into the closing door and barging into Ronald, who had stopped almost the moment he had entered. They staggered, looking to each other and then around the room when Alphard entered.

Saying nothing, he too gazed intently around. The frown on his face only emphasised his scepticism and wariness at their location, but for the moment he said nothing and instead allowed the boys to conduct themselves as they wished. Most of his attention was centred on Harry. He was the only one who seemed to have a firm grip on what they were trying to do as angled himself in front of the sink, nodding.

'She must have been here,' he said. 'Hermione must have looked in the mirrors.' Turning behind him, he looked at Neville who was frowning.

'There are still bits of the book around the bottom of the basins.' Neville pointed and shifted his eyes towards the stalls where more traces of paper were.

'Book?' Alphard asked.

The three boys jumped slightly having forgotten he was there. 'Cassy's notebook. Hermione had it,' Harry clarified briefly, ignoring the narrowed eyes of said girl's uncle. 'How exactly did you find us? You were in the Hall...'

Alphard stared at them flatly and said, 'I was standing by the wall, that means that I could see a much larger portion of the luggage area than the Professors as they stood in the centre. I saw you three straight away. I was just coming to see what you intended to do when the three of you ran.' He had raised his eyebrows slightly, giving them a pointed stare that made them all shift where they stood. None of the three could think of anything to tell him other than the truth – nothing that he would believe at least, but each one struggled to imagine a moment where he would allow them to continue.

However, Harry calmed himself and turned his head back towards the sink. He knew that if Cassy was present, she would continue regardless even though it was her uncle, and Harry tried to bring forth that same defiance he had seen in her on his birthday, the same calm and calculated front that pushed her onwards. It was a defiance Harry had not used since Voldemort had tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone and one that was scarily easy to grasp.

Moving over to the sinks, he grasped one of the basins and frowned. 'We're trying to find the entrance to the Chamber. We know it has to be here, or Hermione would not have risked going out on her own. Besides, this is where Myrtle is, you know her, don't you? She was the girl who died fifty-years-ago, wasn't she?'

There was a pause and Harry did not turn to look, intent on scanning every aspect of every sink from the first to the last. However, he did jerk suddenly when the door banged open and a dark figure invaded the doorway.

'Severus,' said Alphard. He turned towards Professor Snape without showing any signs of surprise or alarm, although the faintest hint of a smirk twitched on his lips as the other scowled heavily.

'Alphard,' he responded, voice low and soft.

Harry continued what he was doing, ignoring the eyes boring into the back of his skull. In less than ten seconds, Professor Snape would demand they leave and board the train, then everything would be over. Their last shot would be gone and they would never be able to return. Harry's life would return back to the same dull existence he had before Hogwarts and he simply would not allow it – not when he was so close to solving this. He would have to be dragged away.

'Well, well,' drawled the Professor, 'if the school was not already closed, you three would be expelled by now, I'm sure. This is not a game, but I don't expect such arrogant children such as you to understand that. Your father couldn't either. No, rules do not apply to Potter's or their little group of followers... if only they had minded their own business-'

Seething, Harry gripped the tap tightly. As he glanced in the mirror, he could see Ronald's jaw tense and Neville fidgeting on the spot, torn somewhere between his fear of Professor Snape and his displeasure at his words. Neville's mouth opened and then closed, before he scowled at the floor. No one had a chance to say anything, for Alphard had moved dangerously close to Professor Snape.

'Watch your tongue,' he murmured softly. 'That might not want to be expanded upon any further. If the school was open, I might have threatened your job for that... such words to speak to students in front of a Governor...'

Ronald was lost – yet still quite joyous at the sight - but Neville and Harry understood perfectly how Alphard had interpreted Professor Snape's words. They extended far beyond those present.

'I meant nothing by it, Alphard,' said Professor Snape, distancing himself.

'Anyway, what you wish to say will have to wait a moment, because these boys were just telling me something very interesting.' Alphard looked between them again. 'Continuing, the girl killed was indeed named Myrtle. Myrtle Myers, in fact.'

'Well, she never left, she still haunts the bathroom,' said Harry as he turned the tap on and off again.

'Still did while I was in school. If I recall correctly she explained it as wishing to haunt Hornby for the rest of her life. She was a nuisance, really,' said Alphard.

'Well, there are either two options. One, the opening is here, or two, Hermione came in to ask Myrtle how she died,' explained Harry warily. He was hoping for option number one, as it would make the whole ordeal a lot shorter, but doubt ebbed in his mind that it might not and it had all be for nought. Regardless, he moved on to the next sink, frowning when the tap produced no water.

'It would make sense for it to b-be here,' stumbled Neville. He rung his hands together as the attentions shifted towards him. 'The Basalisk has been moving through the pipes to get around, so the entrance would have to be somewhere with access to them.'

There was a long silence as the elder two present stared unblinkingly at him. The words echoed in their minds and a slow realisation was dawning on them. Ronald also took a moment to consider this, but in the light of the situation, he did not dwell. While he was not entirely certain how a Basalisk was responsible – let alone how they had discovered so – he did not care, for he needed to find his sister. He too moved on to the next sink, working his way from the opposite end from Harry and looking for anything unusual.

'A Basalisk,' repeated Professor Snape dully.

'To think such a thing... you must have all done your homework, because that is a wild accusation to make,' said Alphard slowly.

Despite the doubt that the two expressed, Harry did not feel the need to defend their beliefs. He was too focused on the tap that did not work, or more over, the etching on the side of it.

'This is marked with a snake,' he announced quietly. All attention was brought to him and Neville suddenly huddled closer behind to get a better look.

'So it is. Maybe you should, you know, say something,' he suggested.

Harry nodded hesitantly, choosing not to respond to Ronald's doubtful repetition of Neville's suggestion. Nervousness swelled in his stomach. He had never tried to speak Parseltongue before, it was always subconscious and Harry was not even sure he could do it outside the presence of a snake. All eyes were on him as he opened his mouth and spoke. 'Open.'

'Not quite,' muttered Neville. 'Try again.'

Exhaling deeply, his lips moved, channelling a low hiss from between his teeth. The sound was soon overruled by Ronald's loud gasp and then the the low groaning of shifting metal and stone against stone. As the sink began to visibly lower, Harry was hauled backwards by his shirt collar and pulled behind Alphard, next to Neville who looked onwards in awe. The sink sunk low into the floor and out of sight, instead leaving a large, open pipe that descended into complete darkness.

Nobody moved or spoke for a time, but eventually Professor Snape gathered his whit and moved to inspect the hole, crouching and lighting his wand; there seemed to be no end.

'Go to the train,' said Alphard suddenly. 'We'll handle this.'

'What? Are you mad? We can't just leave now!' barked Ronald. He made to step forward, only for his arm to be grasped and his body to be redirected towards the door. 'Stop it!'

'This is no place for children. It must be seen to by those capable,' drawled Professor Snape.

'Thank-you for finding the entrance, but this was not something _any_ of you should have been in involved in to begin with. I will escort you to the train and alert the Professors of this, but you really must leave,' said Alphard, his voice steely and non-negotiable. With his arms extended, he began to herd the students to the door, battling against Ronald as he tried to push back to the pipe.

'But Alphard,' protested Harry, 'someone has to do something _now_ if they leave it any longer Ginny might- I can't just leave, not when she might still be down there.'

'Potter, now is not the time to try and play hero,' growled Professor Snape as he rose. He moved over to the stalls, gazing at the entrance from a distance and showed no sign of immediate intervening. 'You can't possibly face what is down there-'

'We figured it out! The staff did nothing. We know what is down there-' cried Harry. His shoulders slumped as Neville gripped his arm tightly. Turning, he looked at him helplessly, his eyes only crumpling more when Neville slowly shook his head; it was time to leave it be. They had done all they could and had achieved their goal of finding the entrance and Neville was telling him to simply walk away.

Harry could not accept that. They would be too slow. The school would still be closed and every second wasted would be another that could mean his friend was dead. No, Harry could not accept simply walking away.

In one swift dive, he ducked under Alphard's arm and ran. Cries of 'No!' or 'Go, Harry!' echoed through the tiny room as he skidded and dropped into the utter darkness.

* * *

**A big thank-you to those who asked me to update. I hadn't thought about this story in a while and it spurred me to do so. I had University coursework in and now have exams in a few weeks. Not long now until it is done and then onto third year! The updates will come quicker after May as I will be off until September, so I expect to begin forth year in late August/September time.**

**This is a bit of a connector chapter, but it was needed. I hope you like it anyway. Given that the attacks did not stop and the threat expressed before in the hospital wing, I figured it was time to close the school. Now, you'll have to wait to see the outcome of them coming so very close, in terms of attitudes and their relationships to one another in the future.**

**It was close in the original book and Harry was unhappy, so I hope I captured a realistic expression in losing the only place he has called home.**

**Thanks!**


	19. Solving Riddles

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter XIX: Solving riddles**

Beyond the sound of his own breathing, Harry heard nothing. His hand rose to fumble with his glasses that had slipped down as he landed and once they were positioned correctly again, he found he was hardly any better off than he had been without them. Darkness swallowed him and he slowly reached for his wand, flicking it to light the tip before holding it above him. The light did not extend far, but rather cast giant, haunting shadows across the high curving ceilings. They only accentuated Harry's wariness, his fear and his bravery. Rising, his feet wobbled and the bones below them crunched.

A low rumbling echoed from behind him and he staggered forward just in time to avoid the feet of Professor Snape. Distancing himself further, Harry turned back to the tunnel ahead.

'Potter,' hissed the professor. 'Get back here, Potter.'

Harry ignored him and rounded the corner, dimly registering that Professor Snape had also lit his wand as the extra light flooded his vision. Harry's feet ground to a halt as he spotted something in the darkness, long and pale, unmoving. Even with the crunches of Professor Snape's feet, the creature did not move, prompting Harry to edge forward and push his wand closer to it.

'Snake skin?' he said to himself. 'A very, very long snake skin.' He hurried forward again as the light behind him grew closer. The skin lay winding on the tunnel floor, seemingly never ending as he clambered over it, squashing a mid section to put more room between himself and Professor Snape. The skin, although dry, was still thick and barely cracked under his weight.

'Stop this, Potter, you must leave,' called a voice from somewhere behind him with growing urgency. At least, as urgent as Harry was willing to say Professor Snape's voice could get, for he sounded just a little sharper than usual.

Harry's heart was pounding as he looked around, but at no point did he question his decision. Not even as he spotted a wall at the end of another bend. Two great serpents were carved on the surface, intertwined and eyes glinting. Harry took a breath and stumbled over to it, glancing behind him to see the faint light of Professor Snape's wand somewhere around the bend. He wondered if he should call for him, alert him to the wall, or if that would merely give the man an opportunity to drag him back to the castle.

Neville and Ronald had not followed, although he was sure they tried. For all of Neville's acceptance, Harry was sure he would have tried to follow him down, but Alphard most likely would have tightened his hold on them. Perhaps they were on the train right now preparing to head back to London, warm and safe, anxious and wondering.

With a deep exhale, Harry closed his eyes. 'Open,' he hissed. Another low rumbling and the floor vibrated with the effort to part the serpents and open the door.

'Hello?' echoed a voice.

Harry's eyes snapped open. 'Ginny?' he cried. He ran a few paces in, his eyes darting around and between the towering columns.

'Harry?' Footsteps echoed through the chamber and and Harry span, trying to locate where they were coming from. He called for her again as he weaved in and out of the columns, his wand drawn and ready.

'Harry, you need to run! We need to get out of here, hurry,' she called. Suddenly, she flew into his vision, startling both him and herself, but he swung out his arm, grasping her tightly before she skidded straight past. Her face was pale and her hands and hair crisp with thick mud. The bags under her eyes were red and dark; she looked absolutely ill. 'Quickly, the door-'

'Ginny, calm-'

'Potter!' shouted a voice. Both Harry and Ginny turned to face Professor Snape, whose wide and alert eyes were visible even from such a distance. He began to move towards them, when a loud scraping sound ricocheted through the tunnel and the chamber, stilling them all.

'What was-' Harry began again. 'The door!' The doors were beginning to seal themselves again and Ginny let out a cry and they raced towards it. Opposite, Professor Snape fished for his wand and hurried forth, but the door slipped closed as they were feet from it. They were sealed inside the chamber.

'No, no,' sobbed Ginny, slipping to the floor. She shook her head as Harry tried to pry it open with his hands. 'You shouldn't have come, not you...'

'Now, now, Ginny. I've wanted to meet him for some time. Although, I am surprised you are here.'

Harry wheeled around. Leaning on pillar was a boy, clothed in Slytherin robes and neatly flattened hair. The figure was familiar, easy to name, but not as easy to see. He appeared fragmented, his edges blurred and almost transparent in areas. As the boy pushed away from the pillar, his arm lagged, creating two images for a split second much like a character out of a video game Harry's cousin would play.

'Stay away from him, Tom,' barked Ginny. Her voice cracked, but he face remained resolute as she manoeuvred herself in front of Harry.

'Move,' said Riddle icily.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the tone. It was nothing like the smooth, low voice the boy had in the memory, although it fit perfectly with the steely expression on his face.

'You won't hurt any more of my friends,' growled Ginny. Her grip on Harry's arm tightened.

'_You_ hurt your friends,' said Riddle cruelly. 'Do you not remember how you looked Miss Black in the eye-'

'No!' roared Ginny. 'I don't remember. You made me do those things, I don't remember anything!'

Harry stiffened and recoiled. Their conversation almost made it sound as if Ginny was responsible for the attacks, but she could not be. Harry could not imagine it, but when he looked at her, seeing the way her eyes flooded with tears and her hands tightened, he suddenly grew wary.

'What are you talking about?' he asked slowly.

'Well,' Riddle said brightly, 'I'd ask Miss Weasley to tell you, but she doesn't seem so cooperative today.'

'Harry, please, I'll explain later, but we have to leave,' begged Ginny.

Harry pulled his arm from her and stepped closer to Riddle, subtly positioning himself in front. He raised his wand. 'What did you do to my friends?'

'Put that away, it won't do anything to anyone. Miss Weasley's been writing in my diary since the summer. It was dreadfully boring, but I sat through it, I was patient. You simply adored me for it, didn't you, Ginny? You put your soul into every word, eager to hear my advice...'

'Shut up, he doesn't need to-' began Ginny weakly, but Riddle's laugh cut her off.

'He wants to know. He needs to know because it was you that attacked his friends, you who shut down the school. I merely helped. You see, Harry, it was Ginny here who did everything for me, of course, she wasn't aware of it at first. She couldn't remember anything, but eventually, she began to suspect things. Feathers on her robes, blood on her hands... the realisation that she could not remember where she was during the attacks... she suddenly became far more interesting. Even though you thought that, you really just proved you were a stupid little girl after all. You began to distrust me a little, didn't you?

'Then you lost the diary and who should find it, but Harry Potter! The boy I had heard so much about.' Riddle looked at Harry, whose face had drained of colour. 'Can you imagine how pleased I was? I had wanted to meet you since Ginny first mentioned you.'

'You're a monster,' said Harry lowly, his lips twisted into a snarl. He could feel Ginny shaking behind him, but never once protesting to Riddle's words. The boy opposite had manipulated her into harming her friends and then had the gall to stand and ridicule her. The good-hearted Tom Riddle from Harry's vision had vanished, his image crumbling with each word the distorted figure spoke. 'You attacked our friends. You attacked Cassy and Hermione-'

'Ah,' said Riddle wistful, 'yes, Cassy Black. I was dreadfully curious when Miss Weasley mentioned her. To think, a Black in Gryffindor! However, the more I heard about her, the more I realised something. Ginny relied on her and if she was ever to figure it out completely, Black would be the first one she went to. And then, Ginny writes to me, mentioning Black's recent interest in snakes and her retelling of the myth surrounding the Chamber and I knew, then I knew she was so close to figuring it out. I watched carefully, told Ginny not to tell her, but she did. That meant she had to be disposed of. That Mud-Blood too, because she had that notebook of Black's. It would have told her too much... Besides, I knew you would do something if your friends got attacked...'

Ginny whimpered and clung tighter to the back of Harry's robes, feeling him stiffen as she did. Harry watched Riddle with gritted teeth.

'I never intended to kill Miss Black, of course. She is of a good stock and she is clever, sharp even. Someone like that could be useful when I've fully come back,' said Riddle, circling the pair. 'She lives with Alphard Black, does she not? I remember him from when we were in school. Devilishly perceptive, so I can't say I'm surprised. Although he was never such an obstacle when I first opened the Chambers.'

Sucking in a shallow breath, Harry felt a poorly timed flood of relief fill his stomach. What Riddle had said only further proved Hagrid's innocence. Although Harry had not doubted Hagrid since he had first explained himself, a confession from Riddle was all he needed to solidify his thoughts and bring forth his rage.

'Come back?' growled Harry. The more he heard, the more he wished to blast Riddle to pieces, but he was unsure as to whether they would even connect with him. If ghosts could not be effected by spells, Harry did not think Riddle could be either, but he dearly wished he would shut his mouth.

'Oh yes. We've met before, you know.'

Harry heard Ginny's quiet squeak of 'What?' and echoed her question, scowling.

Riddle stepped forward, peering down at the pair with a wide smirk. 'I was curious as to how a baby survived my curse. How a simple child cheated death and yet I, as the most powerful dark wizard ever to exist lost everything. I suppose it doesn't matter, because I will return. You see, when Ginny here began to pour her heart out to me, it also gave me access to her soul. The stronger I grow, the weaker she does. I was going to have her write her own good-bye on the wall and come and join me down here. I hadn't planned to yet, not for many more months, but Miss Black's nosiness pushed my plans forwards and I couldn't risk the search being pushed forth harder.'

Harry's mouth suddenly went very dry, his face paled and his shoulder's tensed, although his body felt too numb to register it. Ginny was dying. She was alive, but she was dying and had been since last summer and not even she had realised it.

'In a way it helped, actually,' said Riddle pleasantly. 'You see, someone in great emotional turmoil is a lot easier to manipulate and gives easier access to their soul, and Ginny was _ever so upset _when she knew she had petrified Miss Black. I was willing to wait a bit longer and go back to her family home and wait to have enough energy, but Ginny was marching up to Dumbledore's office this morning to confess and I couldn't let that happen.'

There was a dull thud and the ceiling of the chamber rattled, dust trickling down and coating the floor in a thin layer. At the sound, the edges of Harry's mouth turned upwards.

'You may be the greatest dark wizard, but the world knows the greatest wizard to ever live is Dumbledore. I would wager that that's him outside now. Knocking down the defences. Are you scared, Tom? Everyone knows you fear him most. You can never beat Dumbledore.' He could not help but feel smug as Riddle's face twisted into an ugly snarl as he backed away. In the back of his mind, he cursed himself for saying it, not having thought through the comment at all and he could imagine the heavy book of Hermione's slamming down on his head and her sharp, reprimanding words he would shrug off at the sound Cassy and Neville's laughter.

'If you are so sure that the old fool is coming to save you, then we best get things under way,' said Riddle. He began walking back into the centre of the chamber, stand in the middle of the open floor and in front of a large statue of a man. Harry could only assume it to be Salazar Slytherin, but he did not have long to debate it, as the mouth of the statue suddenly dropped as Riddle hissed.

'Close your eyes,' he ordered, while backing away as best he could with Ginny still attached to his back.

There was a loud thud and the pair both flinched. Waiting for Riddle's orders was agonising, for the man said nothing and Harry wondered half-heartedly if he could bargain with the snake, or perhaps turn it against Riddle. A few moments later, a strange sound filled the room.

The melody echoed through the air, growing closer to them and it was oddly lightening, filling their spirits with hope and succeeded in beating down Harry's fear. Until it hit his shoulder. He faltered at the weight, although not heavy, it was completely unexpected. With a hand, he hesitantly reached up, feeling soft feathers under his fingers.

'A phoenix,' said Riddle dully. 'How extraordinary.'

Harry felt down the phoenix, seeking out the weight he felt against his chest and eventually clasping a rough bundle of material between his fingers as Riddle snorted again. 'A hat, too. What good is that? What good is Albus Dumbledore if this is what he sends the saviour? That man is finally losing his mind.'

Hardly, thought Harry, I've been told he never had it.

He gripped the hat tightly, willing it to turn into some sort of weapon or something he could use. Perhaps it would tell him how to beat the Basalisk with that deep, murmuring voice and although it seemed preposterous to even him, he put it on.

'And what is that supposed to do?' laughed Riddle. 'Enough.' Another hiss escaped Riddle's lips and Harry heard this one loud and clear.

'Ginny, run!' roared Harry, trying to haul her from wherever they were standing and to anywhere the monster may not be. They barely got three steps before a great force smashed into them, sending them flying in different directions. Harry hit the ground hard, groaning he rolled onto his front, paying little mind to the water that was quickly seeping into his robes. His eyes remained shut tightly, half consciously and half due to the pain blazing him his back, but he wanted to open them. He needed to open them and find Ginny and he did so, carefully staring at the ground. There was a weak groan alerted him of her whereabouts.

'Ginny?' he cried, forcing himself up.

'_Don't kill her_,' Riddle said. '_I need her alive. Get the boy_.'

Harry tried to clamber to his feet, but his heel caught on the back of his cloak and he fell backwards, another agonising moan passing his lips as his back erupted into more blinding pain. It was overshadowed by a loud screech and spitting. On the ceiling, Harry could see two shadows intertwining again and again. The smaller one darted back and forth as the larger, longer one swayed dangerously.

Despite himself, Harry turned, his eyes trailing from the end of the serpents tail to its head. It was a bright, alarming green with a flat head and long, sharp teeth that ended in a thin point. He blanched, looking past the creatures to Ginny, who merely rolled slightly on the ground, uttering another hushed moan. Scrambling to his feet, he breathed deeply, his vision flicking back to the bird. Blood dripped to the floor and the Basalisk turned, exposing its yellow eyes – its blind, yellow eyes.

Harry placed a hand on the brim of the sorting hat that was still safely perched on his head.

Now would be a great time to do something, he thought, edging backwards as Riddle screamed at the beast. Its giant tail swept out, narrowly missing him. Harry tried to be silent as he crept around the edge of the chamber, but the snake followed him, albeit wobbly. It lunged. Harry dived to the side, his hand flailing to grab the hat as it lifted from his head. A searing pain exploded in his side and he staggered, unable to stand fully upright.

'_That's it! You've bitten him,'_ cheered Riddle to the Basalisk. His next words were in English, yet Riddle knew Harry understood them either way. 'You're finished now, Potter. The venom of a Basalisk will kill you in a matter of minutes. This way is best, of course, because now I get to watch you die slowly.' He wore a grin of grim satisfaction as Harry tugged off the hat and held it in his lap.

'No,' whined Ginny as she tried to push herself to her feet. Her arms shook and she did not have the strength, but she writhed on the ground, trying to drag herself closer to him. Harry felt his eyes water at the sight. They were both going to die.

Riddle laughed cruelly, ignoring her and focusing on Harry's despair. He patted the Basalisk as it retreated behind him, setting itself further back, but never entering its pipe within the statue's mouth.

'Do you see now, Harry, how weak you are? You're done and that hat did nothing.'

The burning pain in Harry's side made it hard to breathe. Both of his hands were clasped rightly on the wound, even though he knew it was futile. Blood slipped between his fingers and he shifted gazing at Ginny, trying not to let the agony show on his face.

'Ginny,' he called hoarsely, 'I'm sorry. I tried to save you, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry.' She croaked a sob and Harry doubled forward so he did not have to see her face, or Riddle's as he let out another amused hum.

Yet, another hiss erupted between Ginny's lips and Harry forced himself to look up. It was pitiful, she crawled towards him with her frail arms barely lifting her from the ground, however she was still moving, determined. Gritting his own teeth, Harry dragged himself an arms length too, halting her as he gave a little smile. He mouthed words to her, a small reassurance that Dumbledore was coming; Dumbledore was coming for her and that mattered to him because it meant even if the rescue was not now, not by him, Ginny would be saved, for nobody, not even Riddle, could cross the old Wizard. In that Harry trusted.

He squirmed shifting the weight from his injured side. A foot nudged the hat away from his legs, making a quiet clink as it slid along the stone floor. Harry paused.

He started again as a sad sound emitted from the Phoenix as it dropped to his side. It nudged its head into Harry's abdomen, leaning over the long, deep cut that stretched from his middle ribs to his hip bone. Letting out a ragged breath, Harry cocked his head as pearly white drops fell from the creature's eyes.

'How pathetic,' sneered Riddle. 'Even the bird is crying for you.'

The drops felt warm on his skin, contrasting the bitterness that had ignited in his bones and as quickly as the blackness began to invalid his vision, it left.

There was a sudden roar. 'No, get away!' Riddle ran at them, but he had no presence much like Harry suspected. Rapidly, he turned to the Basalisk, pointing at the two and hissing instructions loudly. Without another thought, Harry picked up the hat with one hand and reached in with the other, feeling the metal that had not long appeared. Great effort was required of him to stand and swing the object, but he did. The Basalisk had lunged and Harry had side-stepped, forcing the blade of the sword forward and narrowly missed the side of its head, instead, he chipped off a tooth.

In the corner of his eye, he could see the bird fluttering near him, trying to land to heal the rest of the wound. There was no time and Harry dodged again. Dizziness was overwhelming, but no more so than the confusion of the blinded snake and Harry thrust the sword forward as it swayed.

He dropped to his knees, clutching his side again as the beast shrieked.

'What have you done?' cried Riddle.

The Basalisk swayed, dropping to the floor with a loud thud. The sword was still sticking out of its head and gingerly, Harry crawled towards it, pulling it out and inspecting it for the first time. The handle was decorated with large rubies and engraved on the blade near the handle was "Godric Gryffindor". His eyes widened.

The ceiling rattled again and more dust trickled to the ground. Harry looked up at Riddle, pleased to see him looking panicked.

'You've lost, Tom,' he said. Turning, he smiled at Ginny, who returned it weakly as she lowered herself down next to him. Her arms were scratched and her leg bleeding from the fall, but she was not in any immediate danger. She still looked terrible though, reminding Harry he still had to deal with the connection between her and Riddle.

The phoenix squawked, pulling at one of Ginny's pockets, before hopping across to Harry and nudging his side again. Complying, he leaned over so the bird could get better access, while curiously watching Ginny fish her hand into her robe. She pulled out a black book – the diary had been in her pocket.

'What are you doing?' said Riddle, stepping closer warily.

His unease made Harry's mind wheel and he turned back to Ginny, looking beyond her and to the piece of bone of the ground, his eyes then darting back to Riddle. The boy stared back at him, slightly more alarmed and Harry's eyes narrowed.

'Ginny,' he said, 'grab that tooth.' She raised her eyebrows, but did as he asked. 'Stab the diary.' It was a blind shot in the dark, yet It was the only idea he could think of at that moment and although it seemed silly, Ginny did so without complaint.

As soon as the fang collided with the book, a loud, piercing scream sounded, followed by a second from Riddle himself. He twisted and turned, gripping his chest and snarling. Suddenly, he was gone.

Silence followed, only interrupted by the fiery bird as it fluttered over to Ginny, dipping its head down to her knee. She paid no mind to it, instead inspected the ink that coated her hands and splattered all up her shirt. Turning to Harry, she picked the diary up and held it gingerly in her hands.

'How did you know that would work?' she asked.

'I didn't,' he said with a weak laugh. She let out a breath of her own and her shoulders slumped.

The ceiling wobbled again and they both looked up. 'Do you really think that's the teachers?'

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'Snape was outside and even he isn't as much of a git as to let us die down here, right?'

'You sounded a little doubtful there.' Ginny grinned tiredly at him and Harry laughed, shaking his head.

The bangs became louder and louder, until they suddenly stopped. Then, there was a tremendous explosion of sound as the stone was forced inwards, shrouding the doorway in a cloud of thick dust. Harry and Ginny scrambled to their feet as Professor Dumbledore in his lemon yellow robes emerged forth.

* * *

**Why is my Harry less heroic than the one in the book. I can't seem to help writing mine without a little more panic (at least that's how it seems ****to me). Anyway, this chapter might seem a little boring because it is a lot of rehashing of Canon with some extras sliced in.**

**In case it wasn't clear, the reason Ginny is conscious is because this occurs in mid March, rather than the end of May. This happened because I think that looking for the creature earlier would be quicker (obviously not as quick as Canon because Hermione finds it in a matter of minutes, which I chose not to replicate because I believe it should have been a bit more difficult to find than that.) and so events from Cassy being petrified to now occur over four days, making it March forth. He would not have as much control over her during this time and she would not be comatose, however, he had to remove her from the castle and to somewhere people would not find her easily, or else she would had told everything and ruined his plan.**

**Anyway, I am sorry for the really slow update. I never seemed to have time to write and I'm not too far into third-year (six chapters or so), but I am free until September on summer holiday. I should have plenty of time to write and hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things. Please accept this double update as an apology for the long wait!**

**Thanks!**


	20. Honesty is the best policy

**A/N: I'm very sorry! This is the correct ending to the story. I did think the other one looked a bit odd. I apologise.  
**

* * *

C. M. Black: Tongue of a Snake

**Chapter XX: Honesty is the best policy**

There were many times Cassy could say she wished she had been somewhere she had not, wished she had witnessed something she missed, but one of those times was not right then. Instead, she wished to be somewhere else entirely. Perhaps four months back in time, when she could see her friends and not have to witness those conflicted emotions running through their faces, especially not the hurt that Harry's contorting expression had finally settled in after he had hugged her, but she knew she deserved it. In the back of her mind, she had always known such a reaction was inevitable, for she had kept information from them, important information, that they had been seeking and no excuse was going to make them feel any more positively about her actions, at least not immediately.

If anything was certain, it was that Hermione was livid with her, having hurled a pillow at her face the moment she had awoken, and secondly, that Alphard was sure to kill her now the Basalisk had not. Snooping around and finding the cause and getting caught doing so was not what he had meant at all by telling her to stay out of it all. It was different from her usual endeavours; her childhood having been filled with times she had not quite managed to obey and although less and less often she had been caught, she was still certain he had known. He simply could not prove it and at points she was certain he found it amusing. However, this was not amusing and these were not the actions of a child. She had almost died and there would be more that a few stern words and a slap on the wrist for it.

Cassy sighed and rubbed at her eyes. The book she had open was one on Charms theory as she intended to catch up with what she had missed, but the process was slow. The words blurred together and she was forced to read the same lines over and over, never taking in what it said and finding the complex symbols impossible to define as other words flashed in front of her. It was silly, she decided, to be so caught up in something she could never change, especially something she did not truly regret, but she was completely consumed. The theory itself was not difficult, which was the worst part of it all.

Faintly, she head the doors swing open, the heavy wood sliding along the carpet in a distinct and distracting way. Then again, she may just have been looking for one.

Footsteps drew towards her and she kept her eyes fixed on the opening lines of the paragraph, willing to give it one last go before giving up and surrendering to the idea of moping around in her dormitory. However, she never got the opportunity to begin, as the steps finished beside her. With a glance to the side, she saw it was Ronald.

He was perhaps the most shocking discovery upon her waking up earlier that day. Somewhere between Cassy's attack and her waking up, he had managed to make quite an impression on Harry and Neville, one greater than their casual friendship they had before. He laughed openly with them, having been seated beside Harry that morning at breakfast and stood with them as the group rose to greet her and Hermione.

He stood now with an expression of unease, his eyes darting to and from her face. When his hands were stuffed into his pockets, Cassy moved her sidelong gaze and turned to him fully, not rising herself, but giving him her full attention. It appeared to make him calmer and his eyes finally met hers.

'I'm sorry,' he said finally.

Cassy stared. The few seconds of hesitation was all it took for the other to grimace and look down again, losing his wit once more.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled on regardless. 'For everything, for last year, especially. You were so... detached and sharp-tongued that I just... and with the Malfoy stirring things up at the same time... it was difficult to... y'know, separate the two of you.'

Blinking slowly, Cassy watched a stream of emotions cross his face. Despite their better terms, she had never expected an apology from him. Never had she thought he would be the first to initiate any sort of amicable understanding – not that she, herself, had any intention of doing so anyway – and while it was not unappreciated, she could not help but wonder why. Perhaps something had happened to change his mind and she dearly wished to ask, but if they were going to have any hope of this working, she needed to actually try and return the sentiment. At least, more so than she had on her birthday.

'I cannot blame you for that, but I acted like that because I cannot stand people thinking lowly of me because of my name. That and I thought you were being rude when we first met, but now I see you are merely blunt and tactless.'

As soon as the words left her mouth, Cassy could have smacked herself, it was completely the wrong time to be that honest. Instead, she sighed deeply. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. It sounded better in my head.'

Ronald laughed, looking up at her again. 'I'm not the only one who is tactless.'

'Only on rare occasions,' she said, making sure to illustrate the difference, but as she smiled, Ronald did the same. Her smile slipped a bit. 'May I ask what brought this change about, though? Dean said earlier this year that you were trying to... start again.'

'I knew he would say something,' he growled, scowling. 'He said he didn't, but I knew he had.' He shook his head feverishly before saying, 'It was a mix of things, really. I mean, I was really bitter when Harry didn't take my side, but it didn't turn out too bad because I became friends with Dean and Seamus and their great. Not that I was too happy when Dean spoke about you... but, you kept yourself to yourself and I expected you to be more...'

'Confrontational?' offered Cassy.

He shrugged and with a nod continued, 'Dean's a great guy and he never let me say anything bad about you – not that I did often, that's not what I meant -' Cassy waved her hand dismissively and Ronald cleared his throat. 'So, I kinda pushed it to the back of my mind and when I came home for the summer, it turns out you'd made quite an impression on Fred and George and they explained to my mum and dad about Harry and you came up and... I knew that if they liked you that you couldn't be _that_ bad. Then I started thinking that maybe we just got off on the wrong foot.'

Unsure of how to feel about being the topic of discussion at the Weasley's dinner table, Cassy merely remained silent, occasionally nodding in encouragement as he spoke. She smiled wearily as Ronald huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

'Y'know, I had an entire speech planned out, but when I actually started, it all blew up into flames. Have you noticed?'

'A little,' she laughed. 'So I suppose that is why you have not been ignoring my existence this year? Then, perhaps, I should have made a little more of an effort myself. I don't suppose I made things easy for you.'

'Not in the slightest,' he grinned.

Cassy sighed and shook her head, before looking up at him to await whatever he was going to say next. Their light laughter seemed to have filled him with confidence, for her out stretched his hand. Cassy peered at it curiously as he said, 'I really would like to start again, after everything you did for my sister this year, I think I can risk befriending a Black. I'm Ronald Weasley, call me Ron.'

Almost laughing at the absurdity of it, Cassy stood and gripped his hand with a smile of her own. 'I am Cassiopeia Black, you may call me Cassy.'

They chuckled awkwardly, quickly releasing the other's hand and peered around the room, impatiently waiting for one to say something, but with the same idea, all that resounded was silence. Then, they laughed again as their eyes connected accidentally.

Cassy knew at that moment, that is anything was to come of this apology, even a friendship, it was unlikely to be like her other's. None of their greetings had been so awkward and simply because they had apologised to each other, did not mean they could stop the traits that began the conflict in the first place. No, Cassy agreed, it was going to be slow, but with sincerity in his eyes, she was willing to give a friendship with Ronald Weasley a chance.

Ron shuffled on the spot, turning as he heard another behind him. Once he moved, Cassy saw the familiar figure of one of her best friends, Harry Potter, who had been mad at her not two hours ago. He looked as if he had something to say as he shifted on his longer than previous legs, Cassy having noted Harry had grown several inches over the year; now she reached up to only his nose. She wanted to point it out, but he had stared at her with such intensity in the Hall that it hardly seemed appropriate and she wondered if it would be any time soon. While he showed no signs of hurling a hex at her, Ron retreated quickly, waving to them both and disappearing around one of the giant bookcases.

Cassy stared for a moment, before sliding back into her seat at the table. If Harry wished to speak to her, then he could initiate it, because she had apologised already to him and would not be getting another one spontaneously on the chance that was not why he had sought her out at all and he _had_ sought her out, for this was where she always came to be alone.

He shuffled closer, taking the seat opposite and resting his hands on the tabletop. He said nothing for a time, allowing Cassy to stare at her book, eyes unmoving from a random word on the page, before his courage finally kicked in – or perhaps impatience – and he spoke.

'We wondered where you went earlier,' he said, 'you suddenly disappeared when our backs were turned.'

Cassy looked up. She had indeed decided to take flight at that moment, the tension and unease that had built within the few passing minutes informed her feet it would be a good time to move and her mind happened to agree. She wanted to give her friends the time they needed to calm down and honestly she did not wish to stand by and allow them to insult her; an inevitable activity that would leave them all bitter. So, she waited until they had been immersed in a conversation with Professor McGonagall about the cancellation of exams that year when Hermione's eagle eyes would finally be drawn elsewhere, to slip out of the hall and retreat to the library. She had not expected anyone to seek her out and instead imagined having to return to a very awkward dinner than evening.

When Cassy said nothing, Harry drummed his fingers. 'It was probably a good moment to, actually. Hermione couldn't take the shock of not doing exams, for a moment, we all thought she was going to have a mental breakdown.' He smiled, trying to force a laugh that did not muster a response from Cassy. Dropping it, his eyebrows dipped and he stared hard at her, uncomprehending. 'You know you should have just told us. If you had told us everything... things could have been a lot easier from the start. I don't understand why you didn't.'

'I thought he might be lying,' she said quietly. She had to think about how to put her previous thoughts into words, but the sentences kept returning too vague or too absurd to even think about relaying. Instead, she simply said the honest truth and would see what he would make of it. She was already in trouble.

'Who?' said Harry.

'When... when we polyjuiced into those students... I spoke to a boy, older than us, I believe, who suggested a curious possibility. He gave me the idea that the creature might be a snake,' she said, eyes flicking to her book as she waited for Harry's temper to flare.

Flare it did, for he leant over the table, his voice rising and he pulled the book away from her, sliding it off to the side and in turn off the table. She had nowhere else to look and she was forced to meet his eyes.

'You've known since _Christmas_? Somebody told you and you said _nothing_? What – why – how could you be so - ?' He did not shout, but his voice rose a level and he spluttered, mouth opening and closing as if he could not quite figure it out. 'Damn it, Cassy, we agreed to tell each other _everything_ we found. Even the littlest of details and you kept that from us!'

'I did not want to hurt anyone more than they already were. You do not understand how I felt about it all. I wanted to say something, but what if he was wrong, lying and trying to be cruel? That was not an impossibility, you know. It just so happens that he was write. I could have said it and endangered everyone by throwing them off a real lead -'

'You endangered everyone by hiding information! You endangered yourself! Do you have any idea how horrified we were when we found out you have been attacked? Such a fuss was made that we were sure you were dead and you could have been if Voldemort hadn't taken such a fancy to you!'

'Pardon?' she said weakly, slumping back in her seat.

Harry's mind seemed to catch up with him and he seated himself again, too. With a deep sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, his eyes pleading for her to say something, anything at all, but she was too stunned by his last words. Cassy did not understand.

'The snake... it was being controlled by Tom Riddle, Voldemort's teenage self, which was concealed in Ginny's diary. When I faced him in the Chamber, he said – he said that you were the only one who he never intended to kill... because you might be useful to him,' said Harry softly. He kept eye-contact with Cassy the entire time and she stared back with horror.

'I – I don't understand, Harry. Why would he... was it because of my name? Was it... no, I...'

It was the first time Harry had ever seen Cassy in such a state of disarray. He had seen her mad, he had seen her unhappy and stressed, but the utter mortification on her face and the weakness in her voice made him completely dismiss his earlier anguish and he rose to move to her side. A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder as he crouched beside her. 'A bit,' he admitted, 'but I think it was mostly because you figured it out. He needed you out the way, but valued your intelligence to much to kill you.'

Cassy hunched slightly in her seat. She had always been told by Alphard that her curiosity was one day going to get her killed and in the end she supposed it would, because she would never join him. The final words were spoken out loud, startling Harry with their sharpness. 'Does the Headmaster truly believe he will return?' she asked firmly.

Harry nodded grimly. 'Yeah, he believes he's still out there, trying to gain power.'

'Then he can ask me himself and I will personally decline, pointedly informing him he was a fool for even trying,' she said fiercely. Her shock had given way to blazing determination and she knew what the answer was to be if it ever happened. While she hoped it never came to that, if he ever did return, there was nowhere Cassy would stand but by Harry's side, even if she was to be killed for it. She was not like her family and as a last, powerful message, she knew even for that alone it would be worth it.

Harry squeezed her shoulder and reminded her why they where there. Cassy could not allow this to become about her again, not when she had wronged him. Sometimes she wished to curse Harry's soft heart, but she could never bring herself to do it, instead opting to curse her own stubborn one.

'I really am sorry,' she said, looking him straight in the eyes. 'I only wanted to know if it really was a snake. I couldn't bring myself to tell you and you put that kind of panic in you. I imagined the pressure of it all, how you would be the only one who could ever find it, because you are the only Parselmouth and then the worry over what kind of snake you might have to face and find. Then I thought, what if it was all false? What if the Slytherin boy had just been trying to wind me up, laughing as I looked and you went through all that for nothing. What if we could not find such a creature and you believed it had to exist, because what else could it be? And we had no means of finding it?

'It sounds silly, I know, but at the time it all made sense to me. I could not blindly do that to you, even though I know you are stronger than that and I am so sorry. If anyone deserved to know, it was you. It was your talent and it was you that could hear it, yet I kept it from you. I just did not want to be wrong.'

Nothing was said for a few minutes afterwards as Harry took a moment to digest it all. Then, he stood, staring down at her with a pointed look. 'You should have told me. I deserved to know, you're right, but I think I get it. You need to remember always – _always_, you hear – that if you ever find out anything like that again, you will tell me.'

Cassy nodded sombrely and Harry crossed his arms.

'I want you to promise me something and I'll forgive you,' he said. 'I want you to promise to always be honest with me.'

She looked at him curiously. 'That's it?'

'You say it as if it will be easy for you to keep, but we both know it won't be that simple,' he criticised, making her frown lightly. 'This year had been filled with times you don't want to tell anyone something. You need to start, Cass. We've watched you rip yourself apart and silently put yourself together again, it's painful. It makes it difficult to understand what's happening and to even trust you when you keep everything to yourself.'

Cassy's insides twisted a little when he said that it made them lack trust in her, but she understood completely. There were times when she wanted to shout and to scream, but they were always smothered by a layer of irritation that eventually melted to indifference – a technique she had learnt overtime. That had become part of her now and often she never reached the levels of rage people believed she should, but when she did, it never seemed appropriate to voice it. Be seen, not heard was something she had taken to heart around everyone but her uncle, even her dear cousin Narcissa sometimes failed to see what Cassy really felt. Yet, there stood Harry, asking it of her as a friend, concerned and troubled by it and for once, Cassy thought she might actually want to try.

'All I can do is try,' she said, not willing to immediately promise.

'All I ask is that you try,' he replied earnestly. 'I know you're a private person and you don't have to tell me everything, but when you're worried or upset... I want to know, all right. I won't even tell anyone else if you don't want me to.'

Cassy's lips twisted into a weary smile. 'Really, Harry, I trouble you and yet the way you want me to pay you back is by allowing you to help me. It is not right.' She shook her head, waiting for him to realise and perhaps agree, but he merely smiled.

'I can probably think of some other things too, if you like,' he joked, 'but I want you to promise me this, Cassy. Really.'

'I will promise if you promise to do the same. That includes worried and such as well, not excluding your scar hurting. We were a little slow to know about that last year and that was rather important,' said Cassy. While aware she was not in any position to bargain, she went for it anyway and Harry did not seem to mind. He nodded and stuck out his hand and for the second time that day, Cassy came to an agreement she never expected, neither of them having been the slightest bit bad.

'I suppose this would be as good as time as any to tell you about the birthday present I got you,' she said and he looked down curiously. 'They are hard to get a hold of, but I had Alphard look into it for me and I found them on my bed when I went upstairs earlier. I did not want a repeat of last summer, so I thought I would invest in something a little more reliable. You can have it now, if you like.'

She stood and lead the way, Harry following close behind with an inquisitive expression that she knew meant they were okay. While assured Neville would forgive her soon enough – he could never stay mad and would surely understand her reasoning – Hermione was another matter altogether. She had been furious, livid, even and was not about to let Cassy go lightly. Knowing to avoiding her for several days and hoping not to be suffocated in her sleep before the term was over, she hoped she would forgive her soon enough, but doubted it, for Hermione's anger proved to be long lasted at the best of times. When she did come around, Cassy found herself gripped tightly around the neck and bumbling apologies and comments of understanding being spewed into her shoulder. Another person to look out for, one who caught her and Harry on their way to the common room, was Ginny, who was undoubtedly the most tearful. She latched onto her once again, apologising and eager to recall the story to prove her own innocence, not that she had ever really doubted it.

With the present handed over and a small group formed around the fireplace, the afternoon was occupied with story swapping and some tall tales in between that broke the tension and past the time. Various greetings and exchanges occurred, pats on the backs and smiles from those who had never uttered a kind word before. Even with the weight of what happened still resting in her stomach, Cassy was glad that her curiosity had not killed her yet.

* * *

**That's all from this year! This chapter focused rather heavily on Cassy and Harry, which I feel have the weakest relationship (they don't, but I don't put as much emphasis on them as I have the other's) and this sets up nicely for next year.**

**The next one is the one everyone had been waiting for and is the one I have been waiting to write (as well as the fifth year, but exactly why that is is a secret! Let's just say it introduces a lot of important information and events that are unique to Cassy herself that have been unexplained so far). We all know who comes into the next one and so it will certainly be dominated by interactions between Cassy and Harry as they sort through it all together. That is when I suppose their relationship will come more into focus and will explored more. **

**I hope you enjoyed this year, the next one will be out soon, I hope. Please look out for:**

C. M. Black: Blood of a Dog

**Thanks!**


End file.
